Perfect Chemistry
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Haruno? It's your turn. Introduce Sasuke." "This is Sasuke Uchiha. When he wasn't on streets or sulking in emo corners, he was in jail. His desire is to go to college" Sakura flashes me a smug grin thinking she won. Guess again, pinkie. "This is Sakura Haruno. This summer she went to the mall and spent cash to enhance her ahem* assets. Her desire is to date an Uchiha." Game On...
1. Senior Year is good, right!

**Hey people! A new story here by me... Ridiculous right? Sowwie! Couldn't help myself! I happen to be reading one of my favorite books, _Perfect Chemistry_ and I decided to do a Naruto version of the amazing story! I hope you all like this! This is a highschool AU fic that takes place in some state... In a city called Konoha ;3**

**Changes has been made to a couple of things though, and some people may be OOC for a while, just because this is the first chappie. **

* * *

**Pairings: **

**SasuSaku (THE MAIN PAIRING)**

**HidaSaku (I decided to go with Hidan (my fucking husband :3) to play the role of Sakura's boyfriend because, well he fit the role of the original character's boyfriend VERY well, so that would make him 17-18 years old in this story, a NORMAL, jock-football-star highschool kid and all. He still has his looks, the tan-skin tone, silver hair, personality, everything.)**

**NaruHina (Side "couple" in later chappies)**

**SasuIno (Not much of a pairing but, it's mentioned because she's playing the role of the ex, which is now Ino, Sasuke's ex!)**

**ShikaTema (Side couple)**

**Etc**

**More will be mentioned later!**

* * *

**Now, disclaimers:**

**I hereby, tell anyone reading this, that this amazing plot, except for edits, add-ons and whatnot, does NOT belong to me. This does NOT. I only own the thought of doing this fic, the extra, extended things in this story and that's all! Simone Elkeles owns most of the plot!**

**Plus, Kishimoto-Sempai owns the characters, NOT me. (Except for a few little OCs, who makes basic appearances as Sasuke's younger brother and other small semi-important people!)**

**Itachi, and Mikoto (Sasuke's mommy) are alive in this story! So is Danzo and a few other people. Not Fugaku thought! (I will not reveal, why? For plot reasons!)**

**Anyways! On with the story!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 1: Senior Year... Is good, right?!**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Get up, Sasuke."

I scowl at my little brother and bury my head under my pillow. Since I share a room with my eleven- and twenty-year old brothers, there's no escape except for the little privacy a lone pillow can give.

"Leave me alone, Ichigo," I say roughly through the pillow. "I don't want to be fucked with at the moment."

"I'm not fuckin' with you. Momma told me to wake you so you won't be late for school."

Senior year. Great. Just fucking great. I should be proud I'll be the next Uchiha family member in the household to graduate high school... But after graduation, real life will start. College isn't just a dream. Senior year for me is like a retirement party for a sixty-five-year old. You know you can do more, but everyone expects you to quit.

"I'm all dressed in my new clothes," Ichigo proud but muffled voice comes through the pillow. "The chicks won't be able to resist this Uchiha stud."

"Good for you," I mumble.

"Momma said I should pour this pitcher of water on you if you don't get up."

Was privacy too much to ask for? I take my pillow and chuck it across the room. It's a direct hit. The water splashes all over him.

"Damn!" He screams at me. "These are the only new clothes I got."

A fit of laughter is coming through the bedroom door. Itachi, my other, older brother, is laughing like a frickin' hyena. That is, until Ichigo jumps him. I watch the fight spiral out of control as my brothers punch and kick each other.

_They're good fighters, _I think proudly as I watch them duke it out. But as the one of the oldest males in the house, it's my duty to break it up. I grab the collar of Itachi's shirt but trip Ichigo's leg and land on the floor with them. Before I can regain my balance, icy cold water is poured on my back. Turning aburptly, I catch mom dousing us all, a bucket poised in her fist above us while she's wearing her work kimono. She works as a tea-maker for the local tea shop a couple of blocks from our house. It doesn't pay a whole heck of a lot, but we don't need much.

"Get up," she sternly orders, her unseen fiery attitude out in full mode. She is a generous woman but is VERY fiery at disorganization.

"Crap, Ma," Ichigo says, standing.

Mom takes what's left in her bucket, sticks her fingers in the chilling, cold water, and flicks the liquid in Ichigo's face.

Itachi let's out snicker and before he knows it, he gets flicked with the water as well. Will they ever learn?

"More childness, Itachi?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, ma'am," He says, standing as staright as a soldier. Mom smiles warmly at his response, then turns to Ichigo with now narrowed eyes. "You have any more filthy words to come out of that mouth of yours, Ichigo?" She dips her hand in the water as a warning.

"No, ma'am." Echoes soldier number two.

"And what about you, Sasuke Uchiha?" Her eyes narrow even further, into slits as she focuses on me.

"What? I was attempting to break it up," I say innocently, giving her my smug-you-can't-resist-me-smile.

She flicks water in my face before letting out a blissful and warm laugh. "That's for not breaking it up sooner. Now get dressed, all of you, and come eat breakfast before school."

So much for my smug-you-can't-resist-me-smile. "You know you love us," I call after her as she leaves our room.

After a quick shower, I walk back to my bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I catch sight of Ichigo with one of my hetai-ates tied to his forehead and my gut tightens. I yank it off him. "Don't ever touch this, Ichigo." I snap.

"Why not?" He asks, his deep onyx eyes resembling my mother's, all innocent.

To Ichigo, it's a hetai-ate. To me, it's a symbol of what is and will never be. How the hell am I supposed to explain it to an eleven-year-old kid? He knows what I am. It's no secret that the hetai-ate has the Uchiha colors on it. Payback and revenge got in and now there's no way out. But I'll die before I let one of my brothers get sucked in.

I clutch the hetai-ate in my hand, tightly. "Ichigo, don't touch my shit. Especially my Uchiha stuff. It's an emo thing. You wouldn't understand." Everyone in the _South-side_ call me an emo, for purposes.

"I like red and navy-blue."

That's the last thing I need to hear. "If I ever catch you wearin' it again, you'll be showing off _black and blue..._ Not to mention sporting _cuts_," I tell him. "Got it, little brother?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, I got it."

As he leaves the room with a spring in his step, I wonder if he really does get it. I stop myself from thinking too hard about it as I stare at myself in the tall mirror that sits on the wall of the room, wooden door.

Small droplets of water drip from my jet black hair and I reach for another small towel, drying my hair with it. My slightly paled skin shines in the small light the sun cast through the open window of my room. I grab a long-sleeved black T-shirt from my dressor and pull on worn-faded jeans. When I tie my hentai-ate around my head, I hear mother's sweet, angelic yet fiesty voice bellowing from the kitchen.

"Sasuke Uchiha, come eat before the food gets cold. Hurry up, please."

"I'm comin'," I call back. I'll never understand why food is such an important part of her life. My brothers are already busy chowing down on their breakfast when I enter the kitchen. I open the fridge and scan its contents.

"Sit down."

"Mom, I'll just grab-"

"You'll grab nothing, Sasuke Uchiha. Sit. We're a family and we're going to eat like one... I made your favorite. _Senbei_, _dango_ and fried eggs, with green tea."

I sigh, close the refrigerator door, and sit beside Itachi. Sometimes being a member of a close family has its disadvantages. I wouldn't mind being the sterotypical emo everyone seems to think its all about for once, where I isolate myself from others. I snort at the thought while mother places a heaping plate of _senbei_, fried eggs and _dango_ in front of me.

"Why can't you just call me Sasuke?" I ask, my head down while I stare at the food in front of me.

"If I wanted to just call you Sasuke, then I wouldn't have made you man of the household and call you by your full birth name. Don't you like your given name?" She says, taking a bite from her dango.

My muscles tense. I was named after one of the former Hokages who is no longer alive. I am now the man of the Uchiha household, not my clan, because my father is dead; This left me the responsiblity of being the designated man of the house. Sasuke, Sasuke Jr., Junior... It's all the same to me. Itachi maybe the oldest... But for some reason, my father appointed _me_ to be the man of the house, should something happen to him.

"Would it matter?" I mumble as I pick up a piece of senbei. I look up, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her back is turned to me as she now cleans the dishes in the sink. "No." She answers in a low tone.

"Sasuke just doesn't want to be an Uchiha. He'd rather hang out with his weird friends," Ichigo chimes in. Now what the fuck has this damn kid being so ignorant, this morning? "You can't change your name, bro, but nobody'd mistake you for anything other than _Uchiha_... Or _emo..._" Ichigo tried to whisper that last part.

"Ichigo, shut your mouth." I warn. I don't not want to be an Uchiha. And I am not an emo. I just don't want to be associated with my father at the moment.

"_Please_, you two," our mother pleads. "Enough fighting for one day."

"Wetback," Ichigo sings, egging me on by calling me a wetback.

I've had enough of Ichigo's mouth; he's gone too far. I stand, my chair scraping against the floor. Ichigo follows and stands in front of me, closing the space between us. Itachi of course is blocking everyone out... It's only one time of the day when he jokes. And that was this morning. His eyes are closed and he massaging his temples while eating the food, mom put out in front of him.

Ichigo knows I can kick his ass. His overblown ego is gonna get him in trouble with the wrong person one of these days.

"Ichigo, sit down," Mom orders.

"Emo boy," He drawls at me in a fake sort of depressing tone. "Better yet, you're an Uchiha poser."

"Ichigo!" My mom reprimands sharply as she comes forward but I get in between them and grab my brother's collar.

"Yeah, that's all anyone will ever think of me," I tell him. "But you keep talkin' trash and they'll think that of you, too."

"Big Brother, they'll think that of me anyway. Whether I want them to or not." He says.

I release him. "You're wrong, Ichigo. You can do better. Acutally, be better."

"Than you?"

"Yeah, better than me and you know it," I retort. "Now apologize to mother for talking smack in front of her."

One look in my eyes and Ichigo knows I serious. "Sorry, Ma," He says, then sits back down. I don't miss that glare of his though, as his ego got knocked a peg down.

Mother opens the fridge, trying to hide her tears. Damn it, she's worried about Ichigo... He's a senior.. Pssh, in _middle school_ and next year, which will be his first year in highschool is either going to make him or break him. I pull on my black leather jacket, needing to get out of here. I give my mother a peck on the cheek with an apology for ruining her breakfast, then walk outside wondering how I'm going to keep Ichigo away from my path while steering him toward a better one. Oh the fucking irony of it all.

And trust me, there's no need to worry about Itachi... He's doing his own thing. He's been like that ever since we were kids. But now, he older, has a girl-friend and is applying to many different colleges for the better of him. Neither me nor my mother has to tell him that he's doing something wrong. _But they should tell me that I'm doing something wrong..._

On the street, guys in the same color hentai-ates or bandannas flag the Uchiha clan signal: right hand tapping twice on their left arm while their ring finger is bent. My veins fire up as I flag right back before staddling my motorcycle. They want a tough-as-nails-no-fucking-milk-added gang member, they got one. I put on a hell of a show to the outside world; sometimes I even surprise myself.

"Sasuke, wait up," A familiar female voice calls out.

Ino Yamanaka, my neighbor and ex-girlfriend, runs up to me.

"Hey, Ino," I mutter, rolling my onyx colored eyes a bit.

"How about giving me a ride to school?"

Her short purple skirt shows off her incredible legs, and her shirt is tight, accentuating her small but perky tits. Once I would have done anything for her, but that was before I caught her in another guy's bed over the summer. Or car, as it was.

"Come on, Sasuke. I promise not to bite... Unless you want me to."

Ino may not be an Uchiha... But her family has had a close-ally relationship with our clan, so she's my Uchiha homegirl. Whether we're a couple or not, we still have each other's backs. It's the code we live by. Every Uchiha has accepted her as one of us. "Get on," I say.

Ino hops on my motorcycle and deliberately places her hands on my thighs, pressing against my backside. It doesn't have the effect she was probably hoping for. What does she think, that I'll forget my past? No fucking way. My history defines who I am.

I try to focus on starting my senior yeat at Konoha High, the here and now. It's damn difficult because, unfortunately, after graduation my future will likely be screwed up as my past.

* * *

**Sakura**

Everyone knows I'm perfect. My life is perfect. My clothes are perfect. And although it's a complete lie, I've worked my ass off to keep up the appearance that I have it all. The truth, if it were to come out, would ruin my picture perfect image.

Standing in front of my bathroom mirror, while humming quietly to myself, I wipe away the third crooked line I've drawn beneath my eye. My hands are shaking, damn it... Starting senior year in highschool and seeing my boy-friend (of four amazing years) after a summer apart shouldn't be so nerve-racking or irritating, but I've got off to a disatorous start...

First, my curling iron sent up smoke-signals and died. Then my cotton-candy pink hair (naturally, of course) decided not to stay in it's naturally bouncy condition. _Then_, the button on one of my favorite shirts popped off. Now, my fucking eyeliner decides it has a mind of it's own. If I had a choice of my own, I'd stay in my super-comfy bed and eat warm chocolate chip cookies all day.

"Sakurako, come down," I faintly hear my mom yelling from the foyer. She likes to call me, "Sakurako" on occasions, which means 'Little Cherry-Blossom'; it's a "nickname" for me.

My instinct is to ignore her, but that never gets me anything ut arguements, head-aches, and more yelling.

"I'll be there in a sec'," I call down, hoping I can get this eyeliner to go on straight and be done with it.

Finally getting it right, I toss the eyeliner tube on the counter, double and triple check myself and hurry down the hallway.

My mom is standing at the stair-case at the bottom of our grand staircase, scanning my outfit I am wearing a dark red colored button-down top, a matching, pleated mini-skirt and some black stocking to go with them, not to mention black, open-toed wedges. I straighten. I know, I know. I'm eighteen and I shouldn't care what my mom thinks. But you haven't lived in the Haruno household. My mom has anxiety. Not the kind easily controlled with blue little pills. And when my mom is stressed, everyone living with her suffers.

"Hate the skirt, love the shirt," Mom says pointing her index finger at each item. "And, as for your hair... I think you could have curled it a little better. But thank goodness it's looking healthy and bounces."

She referred to my cotton-candy pink hair, with curled tips and two bangs, covering my huge fucking fore-head. I would roll my eyes, but she's in front of me.

"Good morning to you, too, Mother," I say before walking down the stares and giving her a peck on the cheek. The smell of my mom's strong cherry blossom perfume stings my nostrils the closer I get... I think she overdid it. My mom makes different perfumes... And she totally got the whole cherry blossom scent wrong. But she already looks like a million bucks in her tennis dress. No one can point a finger and criticise her outfit, that's for sure.

"I brought you your favorite muffin for the first day of school," Mom say, pulling out a bag from behind her back.

"No, thanks," I say, looking around for my sister. "Where's Yoshiko?"

"In the kitchen."

"Is her new caretaker here yet?"

"Her name is Aki, and no. She's coming in an hour."

"Did you tell her that wool irritates Yoshiko's skin? And that she pulls hair?" She's always let it be known in her nonverbal cues she gets irritated by the feeling of wool on her skin. Pulling hair is a new thing, and it has caused a few disasters. Disasters in my house are about as pretty as a car wreck, so avoiding them is crucial.

"Yes. And yes. I gave your sister an earful this morning, Sakura. If she keeps acting up, we'll find ourselves our of another caretaker."

I walk into the kitchen, not wanting to hear my mother go on and on about her theories of why Yoshiko lashes out. Yoshiko is sitting in her wheelchair, busily eating her specially blended food because, even at the age of twenty, my sister doesn't have the ability to chew and swallow like people without her physical limitations. As usual, the food has found it's way onto her chin, lips and cheeks.

"Hey, Yoshi!" I exclaim, leaning over her and wiping her face with a napkin. "It's the first day of school. Wish me luck."

Yoshi holds jerky arms out and gives me a lopsided smile. I love that smile.

"You want to give me a hug?" I ask her, knowing she does. The doctor always tells us the more interaction Yoshiko gets, the better off she'll be.

Yoshi nods. I fold myself in her arms, careful to keep her hands away from my hair. When I straighten, my mom gasps. It sounds to me like a referee's whistle, halting my life. "Saku, you can't go to school like that."

"Like what?"

She shakes her head and sighs in fustration. "Look at your shirt."

Glancing down, I see a large wet spot on the front of my dark red shirt. It's even darker that the color of the shirt. Oops. Yoshiko's drool. One look at my sister's drawn face tells me what she can't put into words. _Yoshiko is sorry. Yoshiko didn't mean to mess up your pretty outfit_. "It's no biggie," I tell her, although in the back of my mind I know it screws up my "perfect" look.

Frowning, my mom takes a paper towel at the sink and dabs at the spot. It makes me feel like a two-year-old.

"Go up stairs and change."

"Mom, it was just peaches," I say, treading carefully so this doesn't turn into a full-blown yelling match. The last thing I want to do is make my sister feel bad.

"Peaches stain. You don't want people thinking you don't care about your appearance."

"Fine." I wish this was one of my good days, the days she doesn't bug me about stuff.

I give my sister a kiss on the top of her head, making sure she doesn't think her drool bothers me in the least. "I'll see ya' after school," I say, attempting to keep the morning cheerful. "To finish our checker tournament."

I run back upstairs, taking two steps at a time. When I get to my bedroom, I check my watch. Oh, no. It's ten after seven. My best friend, Ten-Ten, is gonna freak out if I'm late picking her up. Grabbing a black scarf out of my closet, I pray it's work. Maybe nobody will notice the drool if I tie it just right.

When I come back down the stairs, my mother is standing in the foyer, scanning my appearance again. "Love the scarf."

Phew.

As I pass her, she shoves the muffin into my hand. "Eat it on the way."

I take the muffin. Walking to my car, I absently bite into it. Unfortunately it isn't blueberry, my favorite. It's banana nut, and the bananas are overdone. It reminds me of myself: seemingly perfect on the outside, but the inside is all mush.

***Moments Later***

"My hair gets all frizzy in this car, Ten-Ten. Every time I put the top down, my hair looks like I've walked through a tornado," I say to my best friend as I driveon Vine Street toward Konoha High in my new silver convertible.

"Outward appearances mean everything." My parents taught me the motto that rules my like. It's the sole reason I didn't comment about the BMW when my dad gave me the extravagant and expensive birthday present two weeks ago.

"We live a half hour from the Windy City," Ten-Ten retorts, holding her hand in the wind as we drive. "Konoha isn't exactly known for its calm weather. Besides, you look like a pinkette, goddes with wild hair, Saku. You're just nervous about seeing Hidan again."

My gaze wanders to the heart-shaped picture of me and Hidan taped to my dashboard. "A summer apart changes people."

"Distances makes the heart grow fonder," Ten-Ten throws back. "You're captin of the pom squad and he's captin of the varsity football team. You two have to date or the solar system would go out of alignment."

Hidan called a few times during the summer from his family's cabin, where he was hanging out with his buddies, but I don't know where our relationship stands now. He just got back last night.

"I love that skirt," Ten-Ten says, eyeing my matching dark red pleated skirt. "I'll be borrowing them before you know it."

"My mom hates it," I tell her, smoothing my hair at a stoplight, trying to tame my pink frizzies. "She says it looks like I got it at a vintage, kid's clothing store."

"Did you tell her that skirts like that is in?"

"Yeah, like she'd even listen. She hardly paid attention when I asked her about the new caretaker."

"No one understands what it's like at my house. Luckily, I have Ten-Ten. She might not understand, but she knows enough to listen and keep home life confidential. Besides Hidan, Ten-Ten is the only one who's met my sister.

Ten-Ten flips open my CD case. "What happen to the last care-taker?"

"Yoshiko pulled out a chunk of her hair."

"Ouch."

I drive into the school parking lot with my mind more on my sister than the road. My wheels screech to a stop when I almost hit a guy and a girl on a motorcycle. I thought it was an empty parking space.

"Watch it, bitch," Ino Yamanaka, the girl on the back of the motocycle, says as she gives me the finger.

She obviously missed the Road Range lecture in Driver's Ed.

"Sorry," I say loudly so I can be heard over the roar of the motocycle. "It didn't look like anyone was in this spot."

Then I relalized whose motorcycle I almost hit. The driver turns around. Angry onyx colored eyes.

Navy blue hetai-ate. I sink down into the driver's seat as far as I can.

"Oh, shit! It's Sasuke Uchiha," I panic, wincing.

"Jesus, Saku," Ten-Ten says in a low tone. "I'd like to live to see graduation. Get outta here before he decides to kill us both."

Sasuke is staring at me with his devil eyes while putting the kickstand down on his motorcycle. Is he going to confront me?

I reach for reverse, frantically moving the stick back and forth. Of course it's no surprise my dad brought me a car with a stick shift without taking the time to teach me how to master driving the thing. Sasuke takes a step toward my car. My instincts tell me to abandon the car and flee, as if I was stuck on railroad tracks with a train heading straight for me. I glance at Ten-Ten, who desperately searching through her purse for something. Is she kidding me?

"I can't get this damn car in reverse. I need help. What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Like... Nothing. I'm not trying to make eye contact with that Uchiha. Get a move on, will ya?" Ten-Ten responds through gritted teeth. "Besides, I only know how to drive an automatic."

Finally grinding into reverse, my wheels screech loud and hard as I maneuver backward and search for another parking spot.

After parking in the west lot, far from a certain gang member with a reputation that could scare off even the toughest Konoha football players, Ten-Ten and I walk up to the front steps of Konoha High. Unfortunately, Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of his gang friends are hanging by the front doors.

"Walk right past them," Ten-Ten mutters. "Whatever you do, don't look in their eyes."

It's pretty hard not to when Sasuke Uchiha steps right in front of me and blocks my path.

What's the prayer you're supposed to say right before you know you're going to die?

"You're a lousy driver," Sasuke says in his slight bleak accent and full-blown I-AM-THE-SHIT stance.

The guy might look like a model with his ripped bod and flawless face, but his picture is most likely to be taken for a mug shot.

The kids from the north side don't really mix with the kids from the south side. It's not that we think we're better than them, we're just different. We've grown up in the same town, but on opposite sides. We live in big houses in Konoha and they live next to the train tracks. We look, talk, act and dress different. I'm not saying it's good or bad; it's just the way it is in Konoha. And, to be honest, most of the south side girls treat me like Ino Yamanaka does... They hate me because of who I am.

Or, rather, who they _think_ I am.

Sasuke's gaze slowly moves down my body, traveling the length of me before moving back up. It's not the first time a guy has checked me out, it's just that I never had a guy like Sasuke do it so blantantly... And so up-close. I can feel my face getting hot.

"Next time, watch where you're goin'," he says, his voice cool and controlled.

He's trying to bully me. He's a pro at this. I won't let him get to me and win his little game of intimidation, even if my stomach feels like I'm doing one hundred cartwheels in a row. I square my shoulders and sneer at him, the same sneer I use to push people away. "Thanks for the tip."

"If you need a real man to teach you how to drive, I can give you lessons."

Catcalls and whistles from his buddies set my blood boiling.

"If you _were_ a real man, you'd open the door for me instead of blocking my way," I say, admiring my own comeback even as my knees threaten to buckle.

Sasuke steps back, pulls the door and bows likes he's my butler. He's totally mocking me, he knows it and I know it. Everyone knows it. I catch a glimspe of Ten-Ten, still desperately searching for nothing in her purse. She's clueless.

"Get a life," I tell him.

"Like yours? Darling, let me tell you somethin'," Sasuke says harshly. "Your like isn't reality, it's fake. Just like you."

"It's better than living my life as a loser," I lash out, hoping my words sting as much as his words did. "Just like you."

Grabbing Ten-Ten's arm, I pull her toward the open door. Catcalls and comments follow us as we walk into the school. I finally let out the breath I must have been holding, then turn to Ten-Ten. My best friend is staring at me, all bug eyed. "Holy shit, Sakura! You got a death wish or something?"

"What gives Sasuke Uchiha the right to bully everyone in his path?

"Uh, maybe the gun and kunai he has hidden in his pants or the gang colors he wears," Ten-Ten says, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"He's not stupid enough to carry a gun to school," I reason. "And I refused to be bullied, by him or anyone else." At school, at least. School is the one place I can keep up with my "perfect" facade; everyone at school buys it. Suddenly pumped about starting my last year at Konoha High, I shake Ten-Ten's shoulders. "We're seniors now," I say with the same enthusiasm I use for pom-pom routines during football games.

"So?"

"So, starting right now everything is going to be p-e-r-f-e-c-t." The bell rings. Ten-Ten starts walking down the hall. "I'll make sure you have a p-e-r-f-e-c-t funeral. With flowers and everything."

"Who fucking died?" A husky voice from behind me asks.

I turn around. It's Hidan, silver hair glowing from the summer sun and a cocky grin from cheek to cheek that could almost take up his whole face. I wish I had a mirror to see if my makeup is smudged. But surely Hidan will date me even if it is, won't he? I run up and give him the biggest hug.

He holds me tight, kisses me lightly on the lips and pulls back. "Who died?" He asks again.

"Nobody," I answer. Forget about it. Forget everything except being with me."

"It's easy when you look so damn hot." Hidan kisses me again, grabbing my butt this time. "Sorry I haven't called. It's been so fucking crazy unpacking and shit."

I smile up at him, glad our summer apart hasn't changed our relationship. The solar system is safe, atleast for now.

Hidan drapes his arm around my shoulders as the front doors to the school open. Sasuke and his friends burst through as if they're here to hijack the school. "Why do they even come to school?" Hidan mutters low so only I can hear. "Half of them'll probably fucking drop out before the year is over, anyway."

My gaze briefly meets Sasuke's and a shiver runs down my spine.

"I almost hit Sasuke Uchiha's motorcycle this morning," I tell Hidan once Sasuke is out of hearing range.

"You should have."

"Hidan..." I chide.

"Atleast it would have been an exciting first day. This school is boring as shit."

Boring? I almost got in a car accident, was flipped off by a girl from the south side, and was harassed by a dangerous gang member outside the school's front doors. If that was any indication of the resy of senior year, this school will be anything _but_ boring.

* * *

**Woo! That's a wrap for chappie one. Now, chappie number two is gonna get some fucking epicness and sexiness from Sasuke! I promise that!**

**How did you all like this first chappie? Remember, I DO NOT own the plot! Simone Elkeles owns!**

**I just turned one of my favorite books into a Naruto, kind of more explicit version! And, in this, Sakura has a remidial sister, Sasuke and Itachi has another little unruly, egotisitic brother who is only good and behaved and innocent on occasions and stuff!**

**Other naruto characters make appearances in the next chappie! So stay tuned!**

**Please review, I'd like some insight and opinions on this! Like it? Loved it? Needs work? Too much like the original?**

**Thank Your For Reading!**

**Stay tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**P.S: If anyone wants to submit any OCs to be apart in this, for the roles of characters that I CANNOT fill, then feel free to P/M me, or review saying if you'd like you, and I'll P/M you, the roles available and the info you'd need to send. First come, First served! Thank you!**


	2. Tsunade's Class, Damn

**Hey there again! Next chappie, here we are! Haha, I just HAD to update, because I could not leave people sitting and waiting!**

**The magic, humor and pure sexiness/epicness happens. Well, it's sexiness in my eyes! Anyways, enchoy this new chapter!**

**Thank you to the favorites, alerts and reviews as well as story hits. It means a lot to me! I was deciding who to make the prinicpal and the Chemistry teacher who plays roles up in this... But, I let it all flow. Tsunade and Danzo, Naruto, a bit of Hinata and some other people are up in this chappie!**

* * *

**Now, for disclaimers:**

**I, Kumi-chan, like I said before, do NOT own the plot of _Perfect Chemistry_ and I certainly do not own any Naruto character! The orginial plot belongs to Simone Elkeles and the characters belong to Kishimoto-sempai!**

**Enchoy!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 2: Tsunade's Class, Damn.**

**Rated for language and suggested themes! Ratings may change!**

* * *

**Sasuke**

I knew I'd be called into the principal's office at some point during the year but I didn't expect it to be on the first day of school. _Damn._ I heard Dr. Danzo was hired because of his hard-ass personality at some high school in some other state. Someone must have pegged me as a ringleader 'cause it's my ass sitting here instead of another Uchiha's.

So here I am, pulled out of the gym, so Danzo can puff up his chest and ramble on about tougher school rules. I detect him feeling me out, wondering how I'll react, as he threatens me, "... And this year I've hired two full-time armed security guards, Sasuke Uchiha." Fuck, he's calling me by my full name, too?

His eyes focus on me, trying to intimidate. Yeah, right. If it weren't for that eye-patch he was sporting, maybe I would be a _bit_ scared. I can tell right off that while Danzo might be of the Uchiha blood, he knows nothing about how our streets work. The next thing I know, he'll be talking about how he grew up poor, just like me. He's probably never even driven through my side of town. Maybe I should offer him a tour.

He stands in front of me. "I promised the superintendent as well as the school board that I'd personally be responsible for rooting out the violence that has plagued this school for years. I won't hesitate to suspend anyone who ignores school rules."

I haven't done anything besides have a little fun with the pom-pom diva and already this guy is talking suspension. Maybe he heard about my suspension last year. That little incident got me kicked out for three days. It wasn't my fault... Entirely. Naruto had this crazy theory about cold water affecting guys' dicks differently from Uchihas' and Uzumakis'. I was arguing with him in the boiler room after he'd shut down the hot water heaters when we were caught.

I had nothing to do with it but got blamed all the same. Naruto attempted to tell the truth, but our old principal wouldn't listen. Maybe if I fought more he would have listened. But what's the use in fighting for a lost cause?

It's clear Sakura Haruno is responsible for me being in here today. You think her jerk of a boyfriend'll ever get called into Danzo's office? No. Fucking. Way. The dude is an idolized football player. He can ditch class and start fights and Danzo will probably still kiss his ass. Hidan is always pushing me, knowing he can get away with it. Every time I've been about to retaliate, he's found a way to escape or rush to where teachers were in abundance... Teachers who were just waiting for me to fuck up.

One of these days...

I look up at Danzo. "I'm not staring any fights." I might finish one, though.

"That's good," Danzo says. "But I heard you were harassing a female studen in the parking lot today."

Almost getting run over by Sakura Haruno's shiny new Beemer is _my_ fault? For the past three years I've managed to avoid the rich bitch. I heard last year she got a C on her report card but a little call to the school from her parents got it changed to an A.

_It would hurt her chance of getting into a good college._

Screw that shit. If I got a C, my mother would smack me upside the head and nag me to study twice as hard. I've worked my ass off to get good grades, even though I've gotten interrogated more often than not about my means of getting the answers. As if I'd cheat. It's not about getting into college. It's about proving I _could_ get in... If my world was different.

The south siders might be seen as dumber than the north siders but that's bullshit. So we're not as rich or obsessed with material possesions or getting in the most expensive and prestigious universities. We're in survial mode most of the time, alway having to watch our backs.

Probably the hardest part of Sakura Haruno's life is deciding which restauarnt to dine at each night. The girl uses her smokin' hot bod to manipulate everyone who comes in contact with her.

"Care to share with me what happened in the parking lot? I'd like to hear your side," Danzo says.

Nothing happened. I learned long ago that my side doesn't matter.

"The thing this morning... Total misunderstanding." I tell him. _Sakura Haruno's misunderstanding that two vehicles can't fit in one spot. _Danzo stands and leans over his polished, spotless desk. "Let's try not making misunderstandings a habit, okay, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"I go by Sasuke," I say. What he knows about me is in my school file. A file so biased it's probably ten inches thick.

Danzo gives me a nod. "Alright, Sasuke. Get ready for sixth period. But I have eyes at this school, and I'm watching your every move. I don't want to see you back in my office." Just as I get up, he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just so you know, my goal is for every student in this school to succeed. _Every_ student, Sasuke. Including you, so whatever biases you have about me you can throw them out the window. Got it, Uchiha?"

"Yes." I say, wondering how much I can believe him. ... I would also laugh at the thought of him "watching" me, considering the fact that he only had one visible, and probably the only working eye. In the hallway, a sea of students are rushing to their next class. I have no clue where I'm going and I'm still in my gym clothes.

In the locker room after I change, a song on the loudspeaker indicating it's now sixth period. I pull out the schedule.

Chemistry with Ms. Tsunade. Great, another hard ass to deal with.

* * *

**Sakura**

I turn on my cell and call home before chemistry to see how my sister is doing. Aki isn't too happy because Yoshiko was freaking out abouth the way her lunch tasted. Apparently Yoshiko swiped her bowl of yogurt onto the floor in protest.

Was it too much to hope my mom would take off a day off from hanging out at the country club to transition Aki? Summer is officially over and I can't be there to pick up where caretakes usually leave off.

I should be focusing on school. After giving Aki some suggestions I take a deep breath, paste on a smile and walk into class.

"Hey, babe. I saved you a seat." Hidan motions to the stool next to him.

The room is arranged with rows of high lab tables for two. This means I'll sit next to Hidan for the rest of the year and we'll do the dreaded senior chemistry project together. Feeling foolish for thinking things wouldn't be okay between us, I slip onto the stool and pull out my heavy chem book. "But babe... You know about that project shit... I have a better way of completeing it." Hidan inches his face closer to mine but he stops.

"Hey, look. Sasuke is in our class!" A guy calls out from the back of the room. "Sasuke, over here, bring your ass."

I try not to stare as Sasuke greets his friends with pats on the back and handshakes too complicated to reproduce. Most of his friends are as pale as him; some even paler. Sasuke's presense catches every eye in the class room.

"I hear he was arrested last weekend for the possession of meth," Hidan whispers to me.

"No way."

He nods and his eyebrows go up. "Way."

"And that every class change, he's using the same razor blade to cut himself."

Well, the information shouldn't surprise me. I hear most weekends Sasuke spends drugged out, passed out, doing some other illegal activity or sulking in a corner and cutting himself.

Ms. Tsunade closes the door to the classroom with a bang and all eyes move from the back of the room, where Sasuke and his friends are sitting, to the front where Ms. Tsunade is standing. She had light blonde hair pulled back into two long ponytails. The woman is probably in her late twenties or early thirties, but those reading-glasses and that perpetual stern expression make her look way older. I hear she's tough now because her first year teaching the students insulted her way too much. They didn't respect a teacher who was young enough to be their older sister... Some didn't respect her because she was old enough to be their mother.

"Good afternoon and welcome to senior chemistry." She sits at the edge of her desk and opens a folder. "I appreciate you picking your own seats, but I make the seating arrangements... Some alhabetically and the rest is sorted out though skills."

I groan along with the rest of the class, but Ms. Tsunade doesn't miss a beat. She stands in front of the first lab table and says, "Hidan, take the first seat. Your partner is Temari."

Temari is the co-captin of the varsity pom squad with me. She flashes me an apologetic look as she slides onto the stool next to my boyfriend.

Down the list Ms. Tsunade goes, studens reluctantly moving to their assigned seats.

"Sakura Haruno," She says, pointing to the table behind Hidan. I unenthusiastically sit on the stool at my assigned place. "Based on your skills, Sasuke Uchiha will be your partner."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ms. Tsunade says, pointing to the stool next to me.

_Based on MY fucking skills? Oh my God. Sasuke... My chemistry partner? For the entire senior year! No way, no how, SO not okay! What the fuck does he and I have in common when it comes to skills? I'm intelligent... Behind all of that hard demeanor and his looks lies a nerd? I don't think so!_

I give Hidan a "help me" look as I try to avoid a panic attavk. I definitely should have stayed at home. In bed. Under the covers. Forget not being intimidated.

"Call me Sasuke."

Ms. Tsunade looks up from the class list and regards him above the glasses on her nose. "_Sasuke."_ She says, before changing his name on this list. "Mr. Uchiha, take off that hetai-ate. I have a zero tolerance policy in my class. No-gang related accessories are allowed to enter this room. Unfortunately, Sasuke, your reputation precedes you. Dr. Danzo backs my zero tolerance policy one hundred percent... Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke stares her down before sliding the hetai-ate off his head, exposing raven/jet black hair that matches his eyes.

"It's to cover up fucking lice," Hidan mutters to Temari, but I hear him and Sasuke does too.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke says to Hidan, his hard eyes blazing. "You imbecile."

"Whatever, dude," Hidan retorts, rolling his dark purple eyes, then turns around. "He can't even say shit without sound shitty and sad because he's a emo."

"That's enough, Hidan. Sasuke, sit down." Ms. Tsunade eyes the rest of the class. "That goes for the rest of you, as well. I can't control what you do outside of this room, but in my class I'm the boss." She turns back to Sasuke. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss." Sasuke says, deliberately slow.

Ms. Tsunade goes down the list while I do everything in my power to not make eye contact with the guy sitting next to me. It's too bad I left my purse in my locker or I could pretend to look for nothing like Ten-Ten did this morning.

"This sucks." Sasuke mumbles to himself. His voice is dark and husky. Does he make it that way on purpose? How am I goint to explain to my mother that I have to partner with Sasuke Uchiha? Oh, God, I hope she doesn't blame me somehow for screwing this up.

I glance at my boyfriend, in deep conversation with Temari. I'm so jealous. Why couldn't we have the same last name or have the same skills so I could sit next to him?!

It'd be cool is God gave everyone a Do Over Day and you could yell "Do Over!" And the day would start new. This situation could really qualify for a DOD.

Does Ms. Tsunade actually think it's reasonable to pair the captain of the pom-pom squad with one of the most dangerous, emo and weird guys in school? The woman is delusional. Mrs. Delusional finally finishes assigning seats. "I know you seniors think you know everything. But never think of yourself as a success until you can help treat diseases that plague mankind or make the earth a safer place to live. The field of chemistry plays a crucial role in developing medicines, radiation treatments for cancer paitents, petroleum uses, the ozone-"

Sasuke raises his hand.

"Sasuke." The teacher says. "Do you have a question?"

"Uh, Ms. Tsunade, are you saying that the Hokage of this country or the other 'kages and daimyos of the states aren't successes?"

"What I am saying is... Money and status aren't everything. Use your brain and do something for mankind or the planet you live on. Then you're a success. And you'll have earned my respect, which not many people in this world can boast about."

"I got things I can boast about." Some person from the back of the room blurted out.

Ms. Tsunade holds up a hand. "Please spare us the details."

I shake my head. If Sasuke thinks antagonizing the teacher will get us a good grade, he's sadly mistaken. It's obvious Ms. Tsunade doesn't like smart-asses and my partner is already on her radar.

"Now," Mrs. Delusional says, "look at the person sitting next to you."

_Anything but that._ But I don't have a choice. I glance over at Hidan again, who seems pretty content with his assigned partner. Temari already has a boyfriend or I seriously would be questioning why she's leaning a bit too close to Hidan and flipping her hair back too many times. I tell myself I'm paranoid.

"You don't have to like your partner," Ms. Tsunade says, "But you're stuck together for the next ten months. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Talk about what you did over the summer, what hobbies you have, or anything else interesting or unique your classmates might not know about you. Your five minutes start now."

I take out my notebook, flip to the first page, and shove it at Sasuke.

"Why don't you write down stuff about yourself in my notebook and I'll do the same in yours." It's better than trying to have a conversation with him.

Sasuke nods in agreement, although I think I caught the corners of his mouth twitch as he hands me his notebook... As if he's trying to hold back a grin or smile... Did I imagine that twich or did it really happen? Taking a deep breath, I wipe that thought from my mind and write diligently until Ms. Tsunade instructs us to stop and listen to each other's introductions.

"This is Temari," Hidan begins, being the first to speak. But I don't hear the rest of his speech about Temari and her trip and her experience at dance camp this summer. Instead, I glance down at the notebook given back to me by Sasuke and stare at the words on the page with my mouth open.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Okay, so I shouldn't have fucked with her on the introduction thing.

Writing nothing except, _**Saturday night. You and me. Driving lessons and hot sex...**_In her notebook probably wasn't the smartest move. But I was itching to make Little Miss Perfect stumble in her introduction of me. And stumbling she is.

"Miss Haruno?"

I watch in amusement as Perfection herself looks up at Tsunade. Oh, she's good. This partner of mine knows how to hide her true emotions, something I recognize because I do it all the time.

"Yes?" Sakura says, tilting her head to the side and smiling like a beauty queen.

I wonder if that smile has gotten her out of a speed ticket.

"It's your turn. Introduce Sasuke to the class."

I lean an elbow on the lab table, waiting for an introduction she has to either make up or fess up she knows less than crap about me. She glances up at my comfortable postion and I can tell from her deer-in-the-headlights look, that I've stumped her.

"This is _Sasuke Uchiha_," she starts, her voice hitching the slightest bit. My temper flares at the mention of my full given name, but I keep a cool facade as she continues with a made-up introduction.

"When he wasn't hanging out on street corners, harassing innocent people, or sulking in a corner this summer, he toured the inside of knife shops and jails around the city, _if you know what I mean._ And he has a secret desire nobody would ever guess."

The room suddenly becomes quiet. Even Tsunade straighens to attention. Hell, even I'm listening like words coming out of Sakura's lying, pink-frosted, as soft as rose-petals, lips are gospel.

"His secret desire," She continues, "is to go to college and become a chemistry teacher, like you, Ms. Tsunade."

Yeah, right. I look over at my friend Hinata, Hina for short, who seems to be interested that this pinkette, _north-sider_ girl isn't afraid of giving me smack in front of the entire class.

Sakura flashes me a triumphant smile that soon changes to a very smug grin, thinking she's won this round. Guess again, _pinkie_.

I sit up in my chair while the class remains silent.

"This is Sakura Haruno," I say, all eyes focused on me. "This summer she went to the mall, brought new clothes so she could expand her wardrobe, and spent her daddy's money on plastic surgery to enhance her, _ahem_, assets." I motioned around the front of my chest, where her big tits would have rested.

It might not be what she wrote, but it's probably close enough to the truth. Unlike her introduction of me. Chuckles came from my homies in the back of the class, and Sakura is as stiff as a board beside me, as if my words hurt her precious ego. Sakura Haruno is used to people fawning all over her and she could use a little wake-up call. I'm actually doing her a favor. Little does she know I'm not finished with her intro.

"_Her_ secret desire," I add, getting the same reaction as she did during her introduction, "is to date an Uchiha before she graduates."

As expected, my words are met by comments and low whistles from the back of the room.

"Way to go, Uchiha," My friend Suigetsu barks out.

"I'll date you, sexy." Another says.

I give a high five to another Uchiha sitting behind me just as I catch Hina shaking her head as if I did something wrong. What? I'm just having a little fun with a rich gril from the north side.

Sakura's gaze shifts from Hidan to me. I take one look at Hidan and with my eyes, I tell him _game on_. Hidan's face instantly turn bright red, resembling a chile pepper. I have definitely invaded his territory.

Good.

"Quiet down, class," Tsunade says sternly. "Thank you for those very creative and... Enlightening introductions. Miss Haruno and Mr. Uchiha, please see me after class."

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**After Class**

"Your introductions were not only appalling, they were disrespectful to me and the rest of your classmates," Tsunade says after class and Sakura and I stand in front of her desk. "You have a choice." Our teacher holds out two blue detenion slips in one hand and two pieces of paper in the other hand. "You can either serve a detention today after school or write a five-hundred-wordd essay on 'respect' to hand in tomorrow. Whichi is it?"

I reach over and grab the detention slip. Sakura reaches out for the notebook paper. Figures.

"Do either of you have a problem with the way I assign chemistry partners?" Tsunade asks.

Sakura says, "Yes," at the same time I say, "Nope."

Tsunade sets her glasses on the desk. "Listen, you two better work out your differences before this year is up. Sakura, I won't be assigning you a different partner. You're both seniors and will have to deal with a plethora of people and personalities after you graduate. If you don't want to go to summer school from flunking my class, I suggest you work together instead of against each other. Now hurry to your next class."

With that, I follow my little chem partner out of the room and down the hall.

"Stop following me," She snaps, looking over her shoulder to check how many people are watching us walk down the hall together.

As if I'm the devil himself.

"Wear long sleeves on Saturday night," I tell her, knowing full well she's reached the end of her sanity rope. I usually don't try to get under the skin of chicks like her, but this one is fun to rattle. This one, most popular and coveted one of all, actually cares. "It gets pretty cold on the back of my motorcycle."

"Listen, Sasuke," She says, whipping herself around and tossing that cotton-candy pink hair over her shoulder. She faces me with clear eyes made of ice. "I don't date guys in gangs, and I don't use drugs."

"I don't date guys in gangs, either," I say, stepping closer to her. "And I'm no user."

"Yeah, right. I'm surprised you're not in rehab, juvie boot camp or under some special watch for self-abuse."

"You think you know me?"

"I know enough." She folds her arms across her chest, but then looks down as if she realizes her stance makes her tits stand out, and drops her hands to her sides.

I'm doing my best NOT to focus on those tits as I take a step forward. "Did you report me to Danzo?"

She takes a step back. "What if I did?"

"_Woman_, you're afraid of me." It's not a question. I just want to hear it from her own lips what her reason is.

"Most people at this school are scared that if they look at you wrong, you'll gun them down."

"Then my gun must be smokin' by now, shouldn't it? Why aren't you runnin' away from the badass emo, Uchiha, huh?"

"Give me half a chance, I will."

I've had enough of dancing around this little bitch. It's time to fluff up those feathers to make sure I end up with the upper hand. I close the difference between us and whisper in her ear, "Face the facts. You're life is too perfect. You probably lie awake at night, fantasizing about spicin' up all the lily whiteness you live in." But damn it, I get a whiff of vanilla and cherry-blossom from her perfume or lotion. It reminds me of cookies and a cherry-blossom tree. I love cookies and would do almost anything to get the chance to sit under one of those trees, so this is not good at all. "Gettin' near fire, girl, doesn't neccessarily mean you'll get burned."

"You fucking touch her and you fucking regret it, Uchiha," Hidan's voice rings out. He resembles a burro, with his big white teeth and ears sticking out from his slicked back, silver hair. What is he? Fucking thousand years old? "Get the hell away from her." He seethes, clenching his fists.

"Hidan," Sakura says. "It's okay. I can handle this."

Burro Face brought reinforcements: three other pasty-ass dudes, standing behind him for back up. I size up Burro Face and his friends to see if I can take them all on, and decide I could give all four a run for their money. "When you're strong enough to play with the big leagues, jock boy, then I'll listen to the shit flyin' out of your mouth," I say.

Other students are gathering around us, leaving room for a fight that is sure to be fast, furious, and bloody. Little do they know Burro Face is a runner. This time he's got back-up, though, so he'll probably stay to duke it out. I'm always prepared for a fight, been in more of em' than I can count on my fingers and toes. I've got scars to prove it. _Scars that people think I've gotten from cutting myself. _

"Hidan, he's not worth in," Sakura says.

_Thanks, pinkie. Right back at ya._

"You fucking threatening me, Uchiha?" Hidan barks, ignoring his girlfriend. Fuck must be his favorite word, because he uses it in every damn sentence... And they say I'm stupid.

"No, asshole," I say, staring him down. "Little dicks like you make threats."

Sakura parks her smokin' hot body in front of Hidan and puts her hands on his chest. "Don't listen to him," She says.

"I'm not afraid of you. My dad's a lawyer," Hidan brags, then puts his arm around Sakura. "She's mine. Don't forget that."

"Then keep a leash on her," I advise. "Or she might be tempted to find a new owner."

My friend Naruto comes up beside me. "_Everything's good_, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Naruto," I tell him, then watch as two teachers walk down the hall escorted by a guy in police uniform. This is what he wants, perfectly planned to get my ass kicked out of school. I'm not falling into his trap only to end up on Danzo's hit list. "Yes, everything's good." I turn to Sakura. "Catch ya later, _pinkie_. I'm looking forward to _researching __**our**__ chemistry._"

Before I leabe and save myself from suspension on top of my detenion, I wink at Sakura and she sticks that perky nose of hers I the air as if I'm the scum of the earth.

* * *

**End of chappie number two! I wanted to add much more, but I decided to save it for chappie number three! Expect an update sometime this week! Maybe Friday, Saturday or Sunday. It depends!**

**Anyways, now, what did you all think of this chappie? Liked it? Loved it? Needs work? Was it enough to satisfie you and your needs for SasuSaku/HidaSaku? Please review, I'd like opinions, criticism and all of that other good jive!**

**Thank you for all of the alerts, favors and the reviews! I am very greatful, it makes this teen girl so fucking happy!**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie, which is even longer than this one and has more info and shit! **

**Oh yes, and Hinata and Naruto makes appearances way more than they had in this chappie! Plus a look into Sasuke's gang life and Sakura's life as well as some more flirts and chemistry between the pinkette and Uchiha!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	3. That Bet, Which Makes Me Wonder

**Hi there again! Welcome to chappie number three! Thank SO much to everyone who alerted and favored! I was in shock (the good kind) and I was so fucking happy!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Now, more of Hinata, Naruto and others like I promised!**

**So, this story does get pretty judgmental until Sakura and Sasuke find out more about each other! **

**This chappie marks much more "progression" and it gets better! I will not reveal anything! You'll have to read on to find out! This contains humor, romance, drama as usual and other things!**

**So, Temari kind of plays a bad guy role... And the wrong-person role... Sorry, for Temari fans! Ino plays the jealous ex, and so much more! **

* * *

**Disclaimers: I, Kumi-Chan, do NOT own the plot of _Perfect Chemistry_ and I do NOT own any of the characters used! Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters and Simone Elkeles owns the plot!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 3: That Bet, Which Makes Me Wonder...**

* * *

**Sakura**

After school, I'm at my locker when my friends Megumi, Mari and Moriko come up to me. Ten-Ten calls them the Konoha M-factor.

Megumi hugs me. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She asks, pulling away and examining me.

"I heard Hidan protected you. He's amazing. You're so lucky, Saku," Mari says, her signature curls bouncing with each word.

"It wasn't a big deal," I say, wondering what the rumor is in contrast to what really happened.

"What exactly did Sasuke say?" Moriko asks. "Akiko took a picture on her cell of Sasuke and Hidan in the hallway, but I couldn't make out what was going on."

"You guys better not be late for practice," Temari yells from the end of the hallway. Just as quickly as Temari appeared, she's gone.

Mari opens her locker, which is next to mine, and pulls out her poms. "I hate the way Temari kisses Ms. Kurenai's butt," she says under her breath. I close my locker and we walk toward the practice field. "I think she's trying to focus on dance instead of obsessing about her boyfriend going back to college." Megumi rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even have a boyfriend so she gets zero sympathy from me."

"No sympathy from my end, either. Seriously, when is that girl _not_ dating someone?" Mari asks.

When we reach the practice field, our entire squad is sitting on the grass waiting for Ms. Kurenai. Phew, we're not late.

"I still can't believe you got stuck with Sasuke Uchiha," Temari says quietly to me as I find an open spot beside her.

"Wanna switch partners?" I ask, although Ms. Tsunade would never allow it. She made that crystal clear.

Temari sticks her tongue out in full-gross mode and whispers, "No way. I never go slumming on the south side. Mixing with that crowd will get you nothing but trouble. Remember last year when Naomi What's-her-face (Temari forgot her last name) dated that one guy... Was was his name?"

"Uh, Shinji Masoka?" I say in a low voice.

Temari rolls her eyes in annoyance. "In a matter of weeks Naomi went from being cool to being an outcast. The south side girls hated her for taking one of their guys and she stopped hanging with us. The confused little couple was on an island all alone. Thank God, she broke up with him."

Ms. Kurenai walks towards us with her CD player, complaining about someone moving it from her usual spot and that's why she's late.

When Ms. Kurenai tells us to stretch, Ten-Ten nudges Temari over so she can talk to me.

"You are in big trouble, girl," Ten-Ten says.

"Why?"

Ten-Ten has "super" eyes and ears; she knows everything going on at Konoha.

My best friend says, "Rumor has it that Ino Yamanaka is looking for you."

Oh, no. Ino is Sasuke's girlfriend. I'm trying not to freak out and think the worst, but Ino is tough, from her red-painted finger nails all the way down to her black, high heel shoes. Is she jealous, I'm Sasuke's chem partner, or does she think I reported her boyfriend to the principal today?

The truth is I didn't report him. I got called into Dr. Danzo's office because someone who'd seen the parking incident and witnessed our confrontation and reported it. Which was ridiculous because nothing happened.

Danzo didn't believe me. He thought I was too scared to tell him the truth. I wasn't scared then.

But I am now.

Ino Yamanaka can kick my butt any day of the week. She probably practices with weapons, the only weapon I know how to use is, well, my pom-poms. Call me crazy but somehow I doubt my pom-poms will scare off a girl like Ino.

Maybe in a word war I would make a good showing, but definitely not in a fist fight. Guys fight because of some primal, innate gene that makes them prove themselves physically.

Maybe Ino wants to prove something to me, but there is no seriously no need. I'm no threat, but how do I let her know that? It's not like I'm going to go up to her and say, "Hey, Ino, I'm not going to make a move on your boyfriend and I never reported him to Dr. Danzo." Or maybe I should...

Most people think nothing bothers me. I'm not going to let them know something does. I've worked too long and hard to keep up with this facade and I'm not going to lose it all because some gang memeber and his girlfriend are testing me.

"I'm not worried about it," I tell Ten-Ten. My best friend shakes her head. "I know you, Saku. You're stressing," she whispers.

Now that statement worries me more than the idea of Ino looking for me. Because I try really hand to keep everyone at a distance... Not really knowing what it's truly like to be me or what it's like to live at my house. But I've let Ten-Ten know more about me than everyone else. I wonder if I should back off from our friendship sometimes, to make sure she's kept at arm's length.

Logically, I know I'm paranoid. Ten-Ten is a true friend; she was even there when I cried last year about my mom's nervous breakdown but never revealed the reason. She let me cry it out, even when I refused to give her details.

I don't want to end up like my mom. That's my biggest fear in life. Ms. Kurenai has us get into formation, then plays the custom music made for our squad by the music department while I count off. It's a mixture of rap and hip-hop music, specially mixed for our routine. My body hums to the beat. That's what I love about being part of the squad. It's the music that pulls me in and makes me forget about my problems at home. Music is my drug, the only thing that makes me numb.

"Ms. Kurenai, can we try starting in a broken T position instead of the T position like we previously practiced?" I say. "Then go into the low V and high V combos with Moriko, Hinata and Akiko moving to the front. I think it's look cleaner."

Ms. Kurenai smiles, obviously pleased with my suggestion. "Good idea, Sakura. Let's try it. We'll start with the broken T position, elbows bent. During the transition, I want Moriko, Hinata and Akiko in the front row. Remember to keep your shoulders down. Ten-Ten, please make your wrists an extension of your arms instead of bending them.

"Yes, ma'am," Ten-Ten says from behind me.

Ms. Kurenai plays the music again. The beat, the lyrics, the instruments... They all seep into my veins and lift me no matter how low I feel. As I dance in sync with the other girls, I forget about Ino and Sasuke and my mom and everything else.

The song is over too quickly. I still want to move to the beat and the lyrics when Ms. Kurenai turns off her CD player. The second time around is better, but our formation needs work and some of the new girls are having a hard time with the steps.

"Sakura, you teach the basic moves to the new girls and then we'll try as a group again. Temari, you lead the rest of the squad in reviewing the steps," Ms. Kurenai instructs as she hands me the CD player.

Hinata is in my group. She kneels down to take a drink from her water bottle. "D-Don't worry about Ino," she says. "Most of the time... Her bark is worse than her bite."

"Thanks," I say. Hinata looks tough, with her navy blue bandanna, three eyebrow rings, and hands always folded on her chest or behind her back when she's not doing routines. But... She has kind, and soft ultra-violet eyes. And smiles a lot; as well as blush, too. Her smile softens her semi-harsh appearance, although if she put a pink bow in her hair instead of a navy blue bandanna I bet she'd actually look girly. "You're in my chemistry class, aren't you?" I ask.

She nods.

"And... You know Sasuke Uchiha?"

She nods again.

"Are the rumors about him true?" I ask carefully, not knowing how she's going to react to my prying. I run my fingers though my cotton-candy pink hair, waiting for an answer. If I'm not careful, I'll have a long list of people who are out to get me.

Hinata's long, dark blue hair moves as she talks. "I...It depends on which one's you're referring to."

As if I'm about to rattle off the list of rumors outlining Sasuke's drug use and police arrests, Hinata stands. "L-Listen, Sakura," she says. "You and me, we'll maybe n...never be friends. But I have to tell you, no matter how much of a jerk Sasuke was to you today, he's not as bad as the rumors... He's even not as bad as _he'd_ like to think he is."

So... Now, I am thinking of Sasuke to be a hot... Wait, did I say hot?... I mean, an emo teddy-bear with razor-sharp claws... Most likely, I'm wrong.

Before I can ask another question, Hinata is back in formation.

An hour and a half later, when we're all exhausted and crabby and even I've had enough, we're dismissed from practice. I make a point of walking over to a sweating Hinata and telling her what a good job she did today on the routine.

"Really?" She asks, looking astonished.

"You're a fast learner," I tell her. It's true. For a girl who never tried out for poms the first three years of high school, she's caught on the routine really fast. "That's why we put you on the front line."

While Hinata's mouth is still open in shock, I wonder if she believes the rumors she's heard about me. No, we'll never be friends. But I can tell we'll never be enemies, either.

After practice I walk to my car with Ten-Ten, who's busily texting her boyfriend, Neiji, on her cell.

A piece of paper is tucked under one of my windshield wipers. I pull it off. It's Sasuke's blue detention slips. Written on the back is a note saying: _**If you find this, pinkie, I owe you a kiss. **_Crumpling it up, and trying my best to conceal the light pink tint that rose up on my cheeks, I shove it into my book bag.

"What was that?" Ten-Ten asks.

"Nothing," I say, hoping she gets the hint that I don't want to talk about it.

"Guys, wait the fuck up!" Temari yells, running up to us. "I saw Hidan on the football field. He said to wait for him."

I look at my watch. It's almost six and I want to get home to help Aki make my sister's dinner. "I can't."

"Neiji texted me back," Ten-Ten says. "He's invited us for pizza at his house."

"I can come," Temari says. "I've been so bored now that Shikamaru is back in the Snow Country and I probably won't see him for weeks."

Ten-Ten is still texting away. "I though you're gonna visit him next weekend."

Temari stands with her hands on her hips. "Well, that was until he called and said all the pledges in the fraternity had to sleep at the frat house for some crazy initiation thing. As long as his penis is intact when it's all over, I'm happy."

At the mention of "penis", I search for my keys in my purse. When Temari gets to talking about penises and sex, stand back because she never stops. And since I'm not one to share my sexual experiences (or lack therof), I'm out of here. A perfect time to escape.

As I dangle my keys on my fingers, Ten-Ten tells me she'll get a ride from Neiji, so I'm alone during my drive home. I like being alone. Nobody to put up an act for. I can even blast music if I want.

Enjoying the music is short-lived, though, when I feel my phone vibrate. I pull my cell out of my pocket. Two voices messages and one text message. All from Hidan.

I call him from his cell. "Saku, where the hell are you?" He asks.

"On my way home."

"Come over to Neiji's."

"My sister has a new caretaker," I explain. "I have to help her out."

"Are you still fucking pissed because I threatened your gangbanger, emo-bitch-ass chemistry partner?"

"I'm not pissed. I'm annoyed. I told you I could handle it and you totally ignore me. And you caused a whole scene in the hallway. You know I didn't ask to be partners with him," I tell Hidan.

"I know, Saku. I just hate that guy. Don't be mad." He reassures me.

"I'm not," I say. "I just hate seeing you get all riled up for no reason."

"And I hated seeing that dumb fuck whisper in your ear..."

I feel a headache coming on, full force. I don't need Hidan to make a scene every time a guy so much as talks to me. He's never done that before and it left me open for more scrutiny and gossip, something I never want to happen. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Fine by me, babe. Call me tonight," he says. "But if you can get out early, come to Neiji's. I'll be there."

When I get home, Aki is in Yoshiko's room on the first floor. She's attempting to change her special leak-proof undergarments, but she has Yoshi in the wrong position. Her head is usually where her feet are, one leg dangling off the bed... It's a disaster and Aki is huffing and puffing as if it's the most difficult task she's ever attempted.

Did mom check her credentials?

"I'll do it," I tell Aki, pushing her aside and taking over. I've changed my sister's underwear since we were kids. I take a rubber-band and tie my hair into a pony-tail on top of my head. It's not fun changing the undergarments of a person who weighs more than you do, but if you do it right, it doesn't take long and it doesn't become a big, drawn-out deal.

My sister smiles wide when she sees me. "Sakiee!"

My sister can't enunciate words, but she uses verbal approximations. "Sakiee" means "Sakura", and I smile back while situating her better on her bed. "Hey, Yoshi-chan. You hungry for dinner?" I ask as I pull wipes from the container and try not to think about the task I'm doing.

As I slip new leak-proof underwear on her and slide her legs into a fresh pair of sweats, Aki watches from the sidelines. I try explaining while I'm doing the task, but one glance at Aki and I can tell she's not listening.

"Your mother said I can leave when you got home," Aki blurts out.

I roll my pale green eyes in slight annoyance. "That's fine," I say as I wash my hands, and before I know it, Aki has Houdini'd on me. She disappeared. Stupid-non-caring-bitch.

I wheel Yoshiko into the kitchen. Our usual pristine and tidy kitchen is a disaster and a complete mess. Aki hasn't cleaned up the dishes, which are now piled up in the sink, and she didn't do much of a hot job of wiping the floor after Yoshi's earlier mess.

I prepare Yoshiko's dinner and wipe up the mess.

Shelly drawls out the word "school", which really sounds like "cool", but I know what she means.

"Yeah, it was my first day back," I start to say as I blend her food and set it on the table. I spoon soupy food into her mouth while I keep talking. "And my new chemistry teacher, Ms. Tsunade, should be a boot camp instructor. I scanned the syllabus. The woman can't go a week without scheduling a test or quiz. This year isn't going to be easy."

My sister looks at me, decoding what I've told her. Her intense expression says she's giving me support and understanding without having to say the words. Because every word that comes out of her mouth is a struggle. Sometimes I want to say the words for her because I feel her frustration as if it's my own.

"You didn't like Aki?" I ask quietly.

My sister shakes her head full of light pink and a dull white-ish colored hair. And she doesn't want to talk about it; I can tell by the way she tenses her mouth.

"Be paitent with her," I tell Yoshiko. "It's not easy coming into a new house and not knowing what to do."

When Yoshiko finishes eating, I bring her magazines so she can scan them. My sister loves magazines. While she's busy flipping through pages, I stick some instant ramen in the microwave for my own dinner then sit at the table to start my homework I eat.

I hear the garage door open just as I pull out the notebook paper Ms. Tsunade gave to me to write my "respect" paper.

"Saku, where are you?" My mom yells from the foyer.

"In the kitchen," I call out.

My mom saunters into the kitchen with a bag on her arm. "Here, this is for you."

I reach in the bag and pull out a light blue corset designer top. "Thanks." I say, not making a big deal about it in front of Yoshiko, who didn't get anything from my mom. Not that my sister cares. She's too focused on the best- and worst-dressed pictures of celeberties and all their new shiny jewelry.

"It'll go with those black demin shorts I brought you last week," she says as she pulls out frozen steaks from the freezer and starts defrosting them in the microwave. She hands me the ramen noodles and grimaces. "Ugh. You eat that junk and it will go straight you your stomach. You'll be fat, as well as get stretch marks."

I give her a nod, taking a slurp from the noddles anyways.

"So... How was everything with Aki when you got home?"

"Not the best," I tell her. "You really need to train her." I'm not surprised she doesn't respond.

My dad walks through the door a minute later, grumbling about work. He owns a computer chip manufacturing company and has prepped us that this is a lean year, but my mom still goes out and buys stuff and my dad still brought me a BMV for my birthday.

"What's for dinner?" My dad asks as he loosens his tie. He looks tied and worn, as usual.

My mom glances at the mircowave. "Steak."

"I'm not in the mood for heavy food," he says. "Just something light."

My mom turns off the mircowave in a huff. "Eggs? Spaghetti?" She says, listing suggestions to deaf ears.

My dad walks out of the kitchen. Even when he's physically here, his mind is still on the job. "Whatever. Just something light," he calls out. It's times like these I feel sorry for my mom. She doesn't get much attention from my dad. He's either working or on a business trip or just plain doesn't want to deal with us. "I'll make a salad," I tell her as I pull lettuce out of the fridge.

She seems thankful, if her small smile is any indication, for the help. We work side-by-side in silence. I set the table while my mom brings the salad, scrambled eggs and toast to the table. She mumbles complaints about not being appreciated, but I figure she wants me to listen and not say anything. Yoshiko is still busy looking at her magazines, oblivious to the tension between my parents.

"I'm going to Takigakure on Friday for two weeks," my dad announces as he comes back to the kitchen in sweatpants and a T-shirt. He plops himself down at his usual spot at the head of the table and spoons eggs onto his plate. "Our supplier there is shipping defective materials and I've got to find out what the deal is."

"What about the wedding for our neighbors? It's this weekend and we already RSVP'd."

My dad drops his fork and looks at my mom. "Yeah, I'm sure the neighbor's kid's wedding is more important than keeping my business afloat."

"Honey, I didn't insinuate your business is less important," she says, dropping her own fork on her plate. It's a wonder our plates don't have permanent chips in them. "It's just rude to cancel these things at the last minute."

"You can go by yourself."

"And have rumors start because you're not accompanying me? No thank you."

This is typical Haruno dinner conversation. My dad saying how hard work is, my mom trying to keep up the facade that we're a happy-go-lucky family, and me and Yoshiko quiet on the sidelines.

"How was school?" My mom finally asks me.

"Okay," I say, omitting the fact that I got stuck with Sasuke as a partner. "I got a really tough teacher for chemistry."

"You probably shouldn't have taken chemistry," my dad chimes in.

"If you don't get an A, your GPA'll go down. North-Konoha is a tough school to get into, and they won't give you a break just because it's my alma mater."

"I got it, Dad," I say, totally depressed now. If Sasuke isn't serious about our project, how am I going to get an A on it?

"Yoshiko had a new caretaker start today," my mom informs him. "Remember?"

He shrugs because the last time a caretaker quit, he insisted she should live in some facility instead of at home. I never remember screaming so much as I did then, because I'm never letting them send Yoshiko to a place where they'll neglect my sister and not understand her. I need to keep an eye on her. That's why it's so important for me to get into North-Konoha. If I'm close to home, then I can live here and make sure my parents don't send her away.

At nine Moriko calls to complain about Temari. She thinks Temari changed over the summer and now has a big ego because she's dating a college guy. At nine thirty Temari calls to say she suspects Moriko is jealous because she's dating a guy in college. At nine forty-five Ten-Ten calls to tell me she talked to both Moriko and Temari tonight and she doesn't want to get in the middle of it. I agree, although I think we already are.

It's ten forty-five before I finally finish the respect paper for Ms. Tsunade and help my mom put Yoshiko to bed. I'm so exhausted my head feels as if it's about to fall off. Sliding into bed after I've changed into my pj's, I dial Hidan's number.

"Hey, babe," he says. "What're up to?"

"Not much. I'm in bed. Did you have fun at Neiji's?"

"Not as much fun as I would've had if you were there."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I'm so glad you called."

I pull my pink comforter up to my chin and sink my head into my fluffy pillow. "Oh really?" I say, fishing for a compliment and speaking with my flirty voice. "Why?"

He hasn't told me he loves me in a long time. I know he's not the most affectionate person in the world. My dad isn't, either. I need to hear it from Hidan. I want to hear he loves me. I want to hear he missed me. I want to hear him say I'm the girl of his dreams.

Hidan clears his throat. "We've never had phone sex."

Okay, those aren't the words I expected. I shouldn't be disappointed or surprised. He's a teenage boy and I know guys are focused on sex and fooling around. This afternoon I pushed away the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I read Sasuke's words about having hot sex. Little does he know I'm a virgin.

Hidan and I have never had sex, period. Phone sex or real sex. We got close in April last year at the beach behind Ten-Ten's house, but I chickened out. I wasn't ready.

"Phone sex?"

"Yeah. Touch yourself, Saku. And then tell me what you're doing. It'll totally fucking turn me on."

"While I'm touching myself, what'll you be doing?" I question to him.

"Chocking the gopher. What'd you think I'd do, my homework?... I'll say it much more dirtier. Chocking my dick."

I laugh. Mostly it's a nervous laugh because we haven't seen each other in a couple of months, we haven't talked that much, and now he wants to go from "hi, nice to see you after a summer apart" to "touch yourself while I choke the gopher" in one day. I feel like I'm in the middle of some crazy song.

"Come on, Saku." Hidan says. "Think of it as practice before we do the real thing. Take your shirt off and touch yourself."

"Hidan...," I say.

"What?"

"Sorry, but I'm not into it. Not now, at least."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You mad?"

"No," he says. "I thought it's be fun to spice up our relationship."

I didn't know we were boring."

"School... Football practice... Hanging out. I guess after a fucking summer away I'm sick of the same old routine. The entire summer I've been waterskiing, wakeboarding, and off-roading. Things that get your heart racing and blood pumping, you know? Pure adrenaline rush."

"Sounds awesome."

"It was. Saku?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ready for that adrenaline rush... With you."

* * *

**Sasuke**

I push the guy up against a sweet, shiny black Camaro, one that probably cost more than our house... And the things in it. "Here's the deal," I say. "You either pay up now, or break somethin' of yours. Not a piece of furniture or your fucking car... Somethin' you're permanently attached to. Get it?"

The guy, skinnier than a telephone pole and as pale as a ghost, is looking at me as if I just handed him his death sentence. He should have thought that before he took the Big 8 and bounced without paying up.

As if Tobi would ever let that happen.

As if I would ever let that happen.

When Tobi send me to collect, I do it. I may not like doing it, but I do it. He knows I won't do drug deals or break into people's homes or businesses to steal shit. But I'm good at collecting... Debts, mostly. Sometimes it's people, but those get to be messy affairs, especially because I know what's gonna happen to them once I haul them back to the warehouse to face Zetsu. Nobody wants to face Zetsu. It's way worse than facing me. This guy should feel lucky that I'm the one assigned to look after him.

To say I don't live a squeaky-clean life is an understatement. I try not to dwell on it, the dirty job I'm doing for the clan. And I'm good at it. Scaring people into paying us what's ours in my job. Technically my hands are clean of drugs. Okay, so drug money does touch my hands quite frequently, but I just hand it over to Tobi. I don't use it, I just collect it.

It makes me a damn pawn... I know. As long as my family is safe, I don't care. Besides, I'm good at fighting. You can't imagine how many people break down with the threats of their bones breaking. This guy is no different than other guys I've threatened, I can tell by the way he's trying to act cool while his spindly hands are shaking uncontrollably.

You'd think Tsunade would be afraid of me, too, but that teacher wouldn't fear me even if I shoved a live grenade into her hands.

"I don't got the money," He blurts oyut.

"That answer ain't gonna cut it, man," Naruto chimes in from the sidelines, talking with his mouthful. Yeah, that guy takes a burrito on the job. He likes coming with me, though. He thinks of it as playing good cop/bad cop. Except we play bad gang member/worse gang member.

"Which limb you want me to break first?" I ask. "I'll be nice and let you choose."

"Just smoke his sorry ass, Sasuke, and get this over with," Naruto says lazily, before laughing.

"No!" He shouts. "I'll get it. I promise. Tomorrow." He adds.

I shove him against the car, my forearms pressing his throat just enough to scare him. "As if I'm gonna take your word for it. You think we're stupid? I need collateral."

He doesn't answer.

I eye his car.

"Not the car, Sasuke, _please_."

I take my kunai out. I'm not going to stab or kill him. No matter who I am and what I've become, I'd never kill anyone. Or shoot anyone. This guy doesn't have to know this, though. It's all an act.

At the first glance of my cold steel, he holds out his keys. "Oh, God. Please, no."

I snatch the keys out of his hand. "Tomorrow. Seven o' clock behind the old tracks on Forth and Vine. Now get outta here," I say, waving my kunai in the air for him to run off on foot.

"I've always wanted a Camaro," Naruto whispers, flashing me a smug and hopeful grin. He says that when the guy is out of sight.

I roll my onyx colored eyes, tossing the keys to him. "It's yours... Until tomorrow. Don't crash it."

Naruto bounced with excitement, those blond spikes followed suit. "No promises!" He exclaims. "You really think he'll come up with four G's in a day?"

"Yeah," I tell him, totally confident. "'Cause that car is worth way more than four G's."

Back at the warehouse, we give Tobi the update. He's not happy that we collected, but he knows it'll happen. I always come through.

At night, I'm in my room unable to sleep because of my little brother Ichigo's snoring. By the way he sleeps so soundly, you'd think he didn't have a care in the world. Itachi is just sleeping, letting out even exhales. He's almost always serene and peaceful too. As much as I don't mind threatening lose drug dealers like that guy, I wish to hell I was fighting for things worth fighting for.

*At School*

A week later, I'm sitting on the grass in the school courtyard, eating lunch by a tree. Most of the students at Konoha High eat outside until late October, when the winter forces us to sit in the cafeteria during lunch period. I take a bite into the warm cinnamon-flavored dango, chewing slowly. Right now we're soaking up every minute of sun and fresh air while it's still decent outside.

My friend, Deidara, with his tight mesh shirt and baggy black shorts, slaps me on the back as he parks his butt next to me with a cafeteria tray balanced on his hand. His long blonde hair flips as he whips his head around to place the tray next to him. "You geared up for next period, Sasuke? I swear Sakura Haruno hates you like the plague, yeah. It's hilarious watching her move her stool as far as she can from you, hm."

"Deidara," I say. "She might be a girl, but she aint's got nothing on this guy." I point to myself.

"Tell your mama that," Deidara says, laughing. "Or Hidan."

I lean back against the tree, scratching my jet black hair, then I cross my arms. "I had phys. ed. with Hidan last year. Believe me, he's got nothing to brag about."

"You still pissed off 'cause he trashed your locker freshman year after you smoked him in the relay in front of the entire school?"

Hell, yeah, I'm still pissed. That one incident cost me a shitload of money having to buy new books. "Yesterday's news," I tell Deidara, keeping up the cool facade I always do.

"Yesterday's news' is sittin right over there with his hot girlfriend."

One look at Little Miss Perfect and my defenses go up. She thinks I'm a drugged-out user and an emo. Every day I've dreaded having to deal with her in chem class. "That chick has a head full of air, man," I tell him.

"I heard that _ho_ was dissin' you to her friends," a guy named Jugo says as he and a bunch of other guys join us carrying wither trays from the cafeteria or food they brought from home.

I shake my head, wondering what Sakura said and how much damage control I'll have to do. "Maybe she wants me and doesn't know any other way to get my attention."

Deidara chuckles so hard everyone within a few yards stare at us. "There's no way Sakura Haruno would get within two feet of you on her own free will, dude, let alone date you, yeah." he says. "She's so rich, the scraf around her neck last week pro'bly cost as much as the stuff in your house, hm."

That scarf. As if the designer jeans and top weren't fasionable enough, she'd probably added the scarf to showcase how rich and untouchable she is. Knowing her, she had it professionally dyed to match the exact shade of her amazingly sexy... emerald eyes... Did I just think that? I didn't mean it...

"Hell, I bet you my RX-7, you can't get into her panties before the break," Deidara challenges me, breaking my wayward thoughts. "Who'd want those panties...?" I say in a low voice. They're probably designer, too, with her initials embroidered on the front.

"Every single dude in this school."

Do I need to state the obvious? "She's a snow girl." I'm not into north-side chicks... Or spoiled chicks, or chicks whose idea of hard labor is painting their long fingernails a different color each day to match their designer outfits.

I pull a cigarette from my pocket and light it, ignoring Konoha's no-smoking policy. I've been smoking a lot lately. Naruto pointed it out yesterday night when we hung out.

"So what? Come on, Sasuke. Don't be an idiot. _Look_ at her, yeah."

I take a glance. I admit she's got it goin' on. Long, pretty cotton-candy pink, shiny hair, aristocratic nose, slightly paled arms with a hint of muscle in her biceps to make you wonder if she works out, full pink lips that when she smiles you think world peace is possible if everyone had her smile. Her sexy body, big breasts and curvy hips... Those enticing emerald-palish-green colored eyes... Espicially those light pink cheeks...

I shove those thoughts from my mind. So what if she's hot? She judges me like everyone else and she's a first-degree bitch. She doesn't even know me, like that. She hates me, as well. "Too skinny," I blurt out to everyone's silence because they were staring at her, most-likely thinking things like I just was.

"You want her, yeah." Deidara teases, trying his best to hide the smirk that was threatening to crept onto his face. "You just know, like the rest of us from the south-side, that you can't have her."

Something inside of me clicks on. Call it my defense mechanism. Call it cockiness. Or call it my stupid heart beating out of place. Before I switch it off, I say, "In two months I could have a piece of that ass. If you really wanna bet your RX-7, I'm in."

"You're kidding, right, hm?" When I don't answer, Deidara frowns. "You are serious, Sasuke?" The guy will back down, he loves his car more than his mama. "Sure."

"If you lose, I get Sasu," Deidara says, his frown turning into a wicked grin.

Sasu is my most prized possession, an old Honda Nighthawk 750 motorcycle. I rescued it from a dump and turned it into a sleek ride. Rebuilding the bike took me forever. It's the only thing in my life I've made better instead of destroying.

Deidara is arrogant. He will not be backing down. Time to either back myself or playing the game. The problem is, I've never backed down... Not once in my life.

The most popular chick at school would sure as hell learn a lot by hanging with me. Little Miss Perfect said she's never date an Uchiha or gangmember, but I bet none has ever tried to get into those designer pants.

Easy as a fight between Folks and People... Rival gangs on a Saturday night.

I bet all it'll take for Sakura to come around is a bit of flirting. You know, that give-and-take wordplay that heightens your awareness of the opposite sex. I can kill two birds with one stone: get back at Burro Face by taking his girl and get back at Sakura Haruno for having me called into the prinicpal's office and dissing me in front of her friends.

Might even be fun.

I imagine the entire school witnessing the pristine chick with sexy pink hair drooling over the _Uchiha_ she vowed to hate. I wonder how hard she'll fall on the ass when I'm done with her.

I hold out my hand. "Deal."

"You gotta show proof."

I take another drag of my cigarette. "Deidara, what do you want me to do? Pluck out one of her fucking pubes?"

"How'd we know it's hers, yeah?" He responds. "Maybe she's not a real pinkette. Besides, she pro'bly gets one of those wax jobs. You know, where everythin' is-"

"Take a picture," Jugo suggests. "Or video. I bet we could make a lot of money on that thing. We can title it _Sakura Goes South of the Border_." Suigetsu pipes, laughing at his suggestion.

It's trash-talkin' times like these that give us a bad rep. Not that rich kids don't talk trash, I'm sure they do. To be honest, I think my friends are damn entertaining when they're ragging on someone else. When they're ragging on me, I don't find it half as funny.

"What'cha talkin' about?" Naruto questions, joining us with a plate of food from the cafeteria.

"I bet Sasuke my car for his motorcycle he can't get into Sakura Haruno's pants by the break."

"You crazy, Sasuke?" Naruto laughs. "Makin' a bet like that is suicide."

"Lay off, Naruto," I warn. It isn't suicide. Stupid, maybe. But not suicide. If I could handle hot Ino Yamanaka, I can handle vanilla cookie Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura Haruno is out of your league, my friend. You might be a pretty boy, but you're one hundred percent Uchiha and she's... Not."

A junior named Sasaki Haruka walks by us. "Hi, Sasuke," she says, flashing me a smile before sitting with her friends. While the other guys drool over Sasaki and talk to her friends, Naruto and I are left alone by the tree.

He nudges me. "Now_ she's a pretty girl_, and definitely in your league. _And_ her family is tight with the Yamanakas, so she's as good as the Uchihas and Uzumakis."

My eye isn't on Sasaki, it's on Sakura. Now that the game's on, I'm focusing on the prize. It's time to start flirting, and no bullshit come-on lines will work with her. I think she's used to those from her crappy boyfriend and other assholes trying to get into her pants.

I decide a new tactic, one she won't expect. I'm going to keep riffling her feathers until I'm all she thinks about. And I'll start next period when she's forced to sit next to me. Nothing like a little foreplay in chemistry class to spark things up.

"Damn it!" Naruto whines, throwing down his lunch. "They think they could buy a cup, put some water in it, and mix all thinks of stuff with some noodles, and call it ramen, but those cafeteria workers wouldn't know ramen, noodles, dumpling and soup from a piece of shit. That's what this tastes like, Sasuke."

"You're makin' me sick, man," I tell him, rolling my eyes and facing the other way.

I turn back around and stare uncomfortably at the food I brought from home. Thanks to Naruto everything looks like shit now. Disgusted, I shove what's left of my lunch into my brown paper bag.

"Want some of it?" Naruto says with a grin as he holds out the shitty ramen in the cup to me.

"Bring that one inch closer to me and you'll be sorry," I seeth.

"I'm shakin' in my pants." He jokes.

Naruto wiggles the offending ramen, goading me. He should seriously know better.

"If any of that gets on me-"

"What'cha gonna do, kick my ass?" Naruto sings sarcastically, still shaking the ramen. Maybe I should punch him in the face, knocking him out so I won't have to deal with him right now.

As I have that thought, I feel something drop on my pants. I look down even though I know what I'll see. Yes, a big blob of wet, gloppy stuff passing as pork meat and dumplings land right on the crotch of my faded jeans.

"Fuck," Naruto says, his face quickly turning from amusement to shock. "Want me to clean it off for you?"

"If your fingers get anywhere close to my dick, I'm gonna personally shoot you in the balls," I growl through clenched teeth.

I flick the mystery meat and dumplings off of my crotch. A big, greasy stain lingers. I turn back to Naruto. "You got ten minutes to get me a pair of pants."

"How the hell am I s'posed to do that?"

"Be creative."

"Take mine." Naruto stands and brings his fingers to the watseband of his jeans, unbuttoning right in the middle of the courtyard.

"Maybe I wasn't specific enough," I tell him, wondering how I'm going to act like the cool guy in chem class when it looks like I've peed in my pants. "I meant, get me a new pair of pants that fit me, dick-head. You're so short you could audition to be one of Santa Claus's elves."

"I'm toleratin' your insults because we're like brothers." He sighed.

"Nine minutes and thirty seconds."

It doesn't take Naruto more than that to start running toward the school parking lot.

I seriously don't give a crap how I get the pants; just that I get 'em before my next class. A wet crotch is not the way to show Sakura I'm a stud.

I wait at the tree while other kids throw away their lunches and head back inside. Before I know it, music starts playing through the loudspeakers and Naruto is nowhere in sight. Great. Now I have five minutes to get to Tsunade's class. Gritting my teeth, I walk to chemistry with my books strategically placed in the front of my crotch, with two minutes to spare. I slide onto the stool and push it as close to the lab table as possible, hiding the stain.

Sakura walks into the room, her light and sexy pink hair falling down the front of her chest, ending in perfect little curls that bounce when she walks. Instead of that perfection turning me on, it makes me want to mess it all up.

I wink at her as she glances at me. She huffs and pulls her stool as far away from me as possible. Remembering Ms. Tsunade's zero-tolerance rule, I pull my hetai-ate off and place it in my lap directly over the stain. Then I turn to the pom-pom pinkette sitting next to me. "You're gonna have to talk to me at some point. And... I still owe you that kiss... I take it, you found my note."

She reaches in her purse, tossing the balled up blue-slip in the waste-basket near the door. So, pinkie has aim... Damn, I... Kind of like that. She turns to narrow her eyes at me. "So your girlfriend can have a reason to beat me up? No thanks, Sasuke. I'd rather keep my face the way it is."

"What? All pretty, gorgeous and sexy?... Are you sure you couldn't you a new look?... That forehead of yours is pretty big. But, I don't mind." I smirked as she glared at me. "And, I don't have a girlfriend. You want to interview for the position?" I scan her from top to bottom, focusing on the parts she relies on so heavily.

She curls her pink-frosted top lip and sneers at me. "Not on your life."

"_Woman_, you wouldn't know what to do with all this testosterone if you had it in your hands."

_That's it, Sasuke. Tease her into wanting you. She'll take the bait. _

She turns away from me. "You're disgusting."

"What if I said we'd make a great couple?"

She was silent, before looking back at me.

"I'd say you were an idiot."

* * *

**Sakura**

Right after I call Sasuke an idiot, Ms. Tsunade calls the class to attention. "You and your partner will pick a project from this hat," she announces. "They are all equally challenging and will require meeting your partner outside of class."

Suigetsu smirks and raises his hand. "Can it be on female parts? For example, you're gigantic tits? My hypothesis will be, _are they implants or real_?" He laughs, high-fiving many other boys in the class who sit around him. Ms. Tsunade scowls, huffing and puffing, which I wonder if she realizes that doing that makes her breasts bounce. She walks over to her desk, getting over five blue detention-slips out and handing them to Suigetsu.

Yes, his name is on all of them. "Why not do your project on why brain cells die off. You can be the test expirement." She barks back.

Suigetsu shrugs his shoulders. "Been there, done that, Teacher." He remarks.

I roll my eyes. He acts similar to my chem partner.

"What about football?" Hidan interjects. "No way I'm missing practice."

"Or poms," Temari chimes before I can say the same thing.

"Schoolwork comes first. It's up to you and your partner to find time that works for the both of you," Ms. Tsunade says as she stands in front of our table and holds out the hat.

"Yo, Ms. T... Is one of them a cure for multiple sclerosis?" Sasuke asks with his cocky attitude that's setting my nerves on edge. He's like... Kind of.. Gleeful today. "'Cause I don't think there's enough time in the school year to complete that project."

I can see that big D on my report card right now. The North-Konoha admissions counselor won't care that it was my chemistry partner who wanted to make a joke out of our project. The guy doesn't care about his own life, why should her care about chemistry class? Plus, he's emo, they don't have feelings. The thought of Sasuke controlling the grade I receive in this class is overwheming me. Grades to my parents are a reflection of your worth. Needless to say, a C or D means you're worthless.

I reach into the hat and pull out a little white slip of paper. I open it slowly while I bite my lower lip in anticipation. In bold letters I read **HAND WARMERS.**

"Hand warmers?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke leans over and reads the paper with a confused look on his face. "What the fuck are hand warmers?"

Ms. Tsunade shoots Sasuke a warning glare. "If you'd like to stay after school, I have another blue detention slip on my desk with your name already on it. Now either ask the question again without using fowl language or join me after school."

"That'd be cool to hang with you, Ms. T., but I'd rather spend the time studyin' with my chem partner." Sasuke responds, then has the nerve to wink at Hidan, "so I'll repharse the question. What exactly are hand warmers?"

"Thermal chemistry, Mr. Uchiha. We use them to warm our hands."

Sasuke has this big, cocky grin as he turns to me. "I'm sure we can find other things to warm."

"I hate you," I say loud enough for Hidan and the rest of the class to hear. If I sit here and let him flirt and get the best of me, I'll probably hear my mom tsk'ing in my head about reputations meaning everything.

I know the class is watching for our reaction, even Hinata, who thinks Sasuke isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. Can't she see him for what he is, or is she blinded by his chiseled face and popular status amoung their friends?

Sasuke whispers, "There's a thin line between love and hate. Maybe you're confusing your emotions."

I scoot away from him. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"I would."

Sasuke's gaze turns toward the classroom. Through the window, his friend is waving to him. They're probably going to ditch class.

Sasuke grabs his books and stands.

Ms. Tsunade turns around. "Sasuke, sit down."

"I got to piss."

The teacher's eyebrows furrow and her hand goes to her hip. "Watch your language. And the last time I checked, you don't need your books in order to go the the restroom. Put them back on the table."

Sasuke's lips are tight, but he places his books back on the table.

"I told you no gang-related items in my class," Ms. Tsunade says, staring at the bandanna he's holding in front of him. She holds out her hand. "Hand it over."

He glances at the door, then faces Ms. Tsunade. "What if I refuse?"

"Sasuke, don't test me. Zero tolerance. You want a suspension?" She wiggles her fingers, signaling to hand the bandanna over immediately or else.

Scowling, he slowly places the bandanna in her hand.

Ms. Tsunade sucks in her breath when she snatches the bandanna from his fingers.

I screech, "Ohmygod!" At the sight of the big stain on his crotch.

The students, one by one, start laughing.

Hidan laughs the loudest. "Don't sweat it, Uchiha. My great grandma has the same problem. Nothing a diaper won't fix."

Now that hits home because at the mentionof adult diapers, I immediately think of my sister. Making fun of adults who can't help themselves isn't funny because Yoshiko is one of those people.

Sasuke sports a big, cockly grin and says to Hidan, "Your girlfriend couldn't keep her hands out of my pants. She was showin' me a whole new definiton of hand warmers, sir."

This time he's gone too far. I stand up, my stool scraping the floor.

"You wish," I hiss.

Sasuke is about to say something when Ms. Tsunade yells, "Sasuke!" She clears her throat. "Go to the nurse and... Fix yourself. Take your books, because afterward you'll be seeing Dr. Danzo. I'll meet you in his office with your friends Hidan and Sakura."

Sasuke swipes his books off the table and exits the classroom while I ease back into my stool. While Ms. Tsunade is trying to calm the rest of the class, I think about my short-lived sucess in avoiding Ino Yamanaka.

If she thinks I'm a threat to her relationship with Sasuke, the rumors that are sure to spread today could prove deadly.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Oh, this is rich. Tsunade and Danzo on one side of Danzo's office, Little Miss Perfect and her dickhead boyfriend on the other... And me standing by myself. Nobody on my side, that's for sure.

Danzo clears his throat. "Sasuke, this is the second time in two weeks you're in my office."

Yep, that about sums it up. The guy is an absolute genius.

"Sir," I say, playing the game because I'm sick of Little Miss Perfect and her boyfriend controlling the entire fucking school. "There was a little mishap during lunch involving grease and my pants. Instead of missin' class, I had a friend get these as a replacement." I gesture to the current jeans Naruto managaed to snatch from my house. " ," I say, turning to my chem teacher, "I wouldn't let a little stain keep me from your _brilliant_ lecture."

"Don't placate me, Sasuke," Tsunade says with a snort. "I've had it up to here with your antics," she says, her hand waving her hand above her head. She glares at Sakura and Hidan. I think she's going to let them bitch at me until I hear her say, "And don't think you two are any better."

Sakura seems stunned at her scolding. Oh, but she was perfectly content watching Ms. Tsunade bitch me out.

"I can't be partners with I'm," Little Miss Perfect blurts out. Hidan steps forward. "She can partner up with me and Temari."

I almost smile when Ms. T.'s eyebrows rise so high I think they're about to run up her forehead and never stop. "And what akes you two so special you think you can change my class structure?"

Go, Tsunade!

"Tsunade, I'll take it from here," Danzo says to Ms. T., but then points to the picture of our school framed on the wall. He doesn't let the two north siders answer Ms. T.'s question before he says, "Our motto at Konoha High is Diversity Breeds Knowledge, guys. If you ever forget, it's etched into the stones at the front entrance, so the next time you pass by it, take a minute to think about what those words mean. Let me assure you as your new principal my goal is to bridge any gap in the school culture that negates that motto."

Okay, so diversity breeds knowledge. But I've also seen it breed hatred and ignorance. I'm not about to taint Danzo's rosy picture of our motto, because I'm starting to believe our principal actually believes the crap he's spouting.

"Dr. Danzo and I are on the same page. In light of that..." Tsunade fires me a fierce look- one so convincing she probably practices in front of a mirror. "Sasuke, stop goading Sakura." She fires the same look to the two on the other side of the room. "Sakura, stop acting like a diva. And Hidan... I don't even know what you have to do with this."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your relationship outside of my class-room."

"But-," Hidan starts.

Tsunade cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "Enough. We're done here and so are all of you."

Hidan grabs the diva's hand and they both file out of the room. After I walk out of Danzo's office, Tsunade puts a hand on my elbow. "Sasuke?"

I stop and look at her. Into her eyes, which have sympathy written all over them. It doesn't sit well in my gut. "Yes?" I say quietly, giving her a stoic expression.

"I see right though you, you know."

I need to wipe that sympathy right off her face. The last time a teacher look at me like that, it was in first grade right after my dad was killed.

"It's the second week of school, _Tsunade_. You might want to wait a month or two before you make a statement like that."

She chuckles and says," I haven't been teaching that long, but I've already seen more Sasuke Uchihas in my classroom than a lot of teachers will see in a lifetime."

"And I thought I was unique." I put my hands over my heart. "You wound me, Tsunade."

"You want to make yourself unique, Sasuke? Finish school and graduate without dropping out."

"That's the plan," I tell her, although I've never admitted it to anyone before. I know my mom wants me to graduate, but we've never discussed it. And, to be honest, I don't know if she actually expects it. "I'm told they all say that at first." She opens her purse and pulls out my bandanna. "Don't let your life outside of school dicate your future," she says, getting all serious on me.

I shove the bandanna in my back pocket. She has no clue how much life outside of school leaks into the life I lead into the school. A redbrick building can shield me from the outside world. Hell, I couldn't hide in here even if I wanted to. "I know what you're gonna say next... _If you ever need a friend, Sasuke, I'm here._"

"Wrong. I'm not your friend. If I were, you wouldn't be a gang memebr. But I've seen your test scores. You're a smart kid who can succeed if you take school seriously. And... Drop the whole emo act. It's silly, really."

Succeed. Success. It's all relative, now, isn't it? And... I know it's silly. People don't understand that. They are quick to judge. "Can I go to class now?" I ask, because I have no comeback to that. I'm ready to accept that my chem teacher and new principal might not be on my side... But I'm not sure they're on the other side, either. Kinda blows my theories out of water.

"Yeah, go to class, Sasuke."

I'm still thinking about what Tsunade said when I hear her call after me, "And if you call me Tsunade again, you'll have the pleasure of getting another detention slip _and_ writing an essay on respect. Remember, I'm not your friend.

As I walk into the hallway, I smile to myself. That woman sure does wield those blue detention slips and threats of essays like weapons.

* * *

**Sakura**

There's only a half hour left in gym. As I change into my gym clothes, I think of what happened in Dr. Danzo's office. Ms. Tsunade was blaming me as much as she blamed Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha is already ruining my senior year, and it's hardly even begun. He's even in my mind, a lot.

As I pull up my gym shorts, the sound of tap-tap-tapping on the hard tiled floor alerts me that I'm not alone in the locker room. I clutch my gym shirt to my chest as Ino Yamanaka comes into view.

Oh no.

"It must be my lucky day," she says, staring me down and looking very much like a cogar ready to attack. Although cougars don't have long, straight blonde hair... They sure do have claws. And Ino's claws are painted bright red.

She steps closer.

I want to step back. Actually, I want to run. But I don't, mainly because she'd probably follow.

"You know," she says, her mouth quirked in a wicked grin. "I always wondered what color bra Sakura Haruno wore. Black. How fitting. I bet it was as expensive as your dye job."

"You don't want to talk about bras and dye jobs, Ino," I tell her while I pull my gym shirt over my head. I swallow hard before I add, "You want to kick my ass."

"When a _ho_ moves in on my man, I get territorial."

"I don't want your man, Ino. I have my own."

"Oh, please. Girls like you want every guy to like them, just so you can have them when you decide you want them." As she's talking, she's getting more riled up. I'm in trouble... And a strange feeling is growing in my veins. I really feel the need to hit her... But why? "I heard you talkin' shit about me. You really think you're all that, Miss High and Mighty. Let's see what you look like with a busted lip and a big, black eye. Would you come to school with a garbage bag over your head? Or would you stay holed up in your big house and never come out?"

I look at Ino as she walks toward me. Really look at her. She knows deep down how much importance I put on controlling the image I portray, while she doesn't care if she's suspended... Or expelled.

"Answer me!" She yells, then shoves my shoulders. It collides with the locker behind me.

I guess I wasn't listening because I don't know what I'm supposed to answer. The consequences of me coming home bruised and having been in a fight are insurmountable. My mom will be furious and blame the entire thing on me for not preventing it from happening. I hope to God she doesn't start talking about sending Yoshiko away.

As if magically all of the Harunos' external problems will be solved if Yoshiko disappeared.

"Don't you think Coach will come here looking for me? You must really want to be suspended?" I know, lame questions. But I'm trying to buy time here. That feeling... What is it? I can't shake it off. Is it anxiety? Am I nervous? Scared?... It's none of them.

Ino chuckles. "You think I give a shit about being suspended?"

Not really, but it was worth a try.

Instead of cowering next to my locker, I stand tall. Ino tries to push against my shoulder, but this time I manage to swat her arm away. That feeling is pure, raw adrenaline. I want to punch and slap and hit her so hard. To show her a different Sakura Haruno.

I smirk, teasing, "Oh... So, Sasuke, my new chem partner... He just, loves to talk to me... Clean, but mostly _dirty._" What? It's nothing but the truth. However, I cover my mouth, grasping at what I just said. Where the fuck was my mind? As if I'm some sort of robot. My eyes flicker down to Ino's clenched fists.

I'm about to get into my first fist fight. A fight I'm bound to lose. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. My veins are burning like venom is washing through them. My whole life I've avoided situations like these, but this time I have no choice.

One part of my mind is if I can pull the fire alarm to avoid this, like I've seen in the movies. But of course I don't see one of those little red boxes anywhere near me. Another part of my mind is thinking: _Do it Saku, punch this blonde bitch! So what if she hits back?! Do it! Do it! Stop being the "perfect" Sakura. Be the REAL Sakura! Don't have a care in the fucking world!_

I shake my head, ignoring _that_ side of my head. "You little bitch! You're head must be up that tight and bleach-white asshole." Ino screeches before getting ready to throw a fist. I clench my fist and aim straight for her cheek.

Bam! I hit her and she stumbles back. I bite my lower lip, lokking at my fist that just struck on it's own. Damn, what did I just do? I'm dead. Ino cups her cheek, glaring her light blue eyes at me. "You're gonna wish you never did tha-"

"Ino... Leave her alone."

We both trun to the sound of a girl's soft but stern voice. It's Hinata. A nonfriend. A nonfriend who just might svae my face from getting bashed in.

"Hina, stay out of my business," Ino growls.

Hinata comes toward us, her dark blue hair in a high ponytail that sways when she walks. She starts speaking in some other language.

"_Don't mess with this girl_, Ino."

"_Why? Why shouldn't I?_" Ino barks back. "Because you think you're BFFs with pinkie here now that you have stupid-ass pom-poms together?"

Hina puts her hands on her hips. "You're mad at Sasuke, Ino. That's why you're acting like a bitch and a dog."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Ino goes rigid. "Shut up, Hinata. You don't know anything."

Ino turns her fury on Hinata and yells at her in that language. Hinata doesn't back off, she stands tall in front of Ino and spouts the language right back at her. Hinata is short and probably weighs less than I do, so I'm shocked she's standing up to Ino. But she's holding her own. I can tell by the way her words make Ino back off.

Coach appears behind Ino. "You three having a party and didn't invite the rest of the class?"

"We were having a little chat," Ino says, not missing a beat and acting as if we're all friends hanging out.

"Well, then, I suggest you chat after school instead of during class. Miss Haruno and Hyuuga, join the rest of your classmates in the gym. Miss Yamanaka, go to where you're supposed to be."

Ino points her red-painted fingernail at me. "Later," she says, then walks out of the locker room, but not before Hinata moves out of the way for her to pass.

"Thanks," I say softly to Hinata.

Her answer is a nod.

* * *

**Now, how was this chappie? Liked it? Loved it? Needs work? Too much like the original?**

**I'm not those type of writers who say, "Reviews make me Write" or "No Review, No New Chapter". No offense to those writers who do that. But, I don't want to pester readers into reviewing! However, they are lovely, and I'd like to see some more!**

**Please do review! :3 I'll update regardless, because I love to read my own published stories and I hate to make people agitated with no updates!**

**This chapter DID take ALL day long, my fingers got SO tired, I took a few breaks and stuff. And I finished like an hour ago!**

**Did you all enjoy this long chapter? I'd like feedback and some input!**

**Hehe!**

**I most likely will update tomorrow OR monday... Depends. I have no school on Monday, so yep! Free day for me!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Next chappie is a... You fill in the blank! This time it gets pretty steamy between Sakura and Sasuke! No lie! Haha! Stay tooned!**


	4. Mr Uchiha gets BURNED!

**Hey there! Here is that new chappie I promised! Now, I REALLY have to thank you all for the reviews, faves and alerts!**

***sniffle***

**Hehe, I'm happy! Thank YOU so MUCH!**

**Now, this chappie contains real progress this time! Haha, and I mean it! Plus more people and everything. And also, that surprise! Haha, enchoy!**

**Oh, and in my previous chapters, I noticed some errors with spelling! I apologize! I'll have to fix it later on! I made sure to double check this one for errors!**

**And as an answer to a reviewer( .didi): Hidan and Sakura... I won't tell you, because I don't want to ruin it for you! Haha, in later chapters, some things go down... I say, uh 4 more chapters! But, you have the right idea! No more spoilers! Haha!**

* * *

**Disclaimers: Like I say all the time, I do not own ANY part of the text or plot, except for edits, add-ons and etcetera. The plot of _Perfect Chemistry_ belongs to Simone Elkeles! Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters! All I own is the thought of doing this and my add-ons! Haha!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 4: Mr. Uchiha Gets BURNED**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"You almost done with the Honda? It's time to close up," my cousin Rin says to me. I work at his auto body shop every day after school... To help my family put food on the table, to get away from the clan for a few hours, and because I'm damn good at fixing cars.

I like cars.

Covered in grease and oil from working on the Civic, I roll out from under the car. "It'll be done in a second."

"Good. The guy's been on my ass to have it fixed for three days now."

I tighten the last bolt and walk over to Rin as he wipes his dirty hands on a shop cloth. "Can I ask you somethin'?" I question.

"Shoot."

"Can I have a day off next week? There's this chem partner at school," I explain, thinking of the topic assigned to us today, "and we're supposed to meet with-"

"Tsunade's class. Yeah, I remember those days. She's a real hard-ass." My cousin shudders.

My eyebrows raise up in astonishment. "You had her?" I ask, amused. I wonder if her parents are parole officers. That woman sure likes discipline.

"How can I forget? _You're not a success unless you develop a treatment for a disease or save the earth_," Rin says, doing a pretty decent imitation of Ms. T. "You don't forget a nightmare like Tsunade. But I'm sure havin' Sakura Haruno as a partner-"

"How'd you know?"

"Suigetsu came by and told me 'bout her, says he's in class with you guys. He's jealous you got a hot partner with long legs and big..." Rin moves his hands in the air, mock feeling her chest. "Well, you know..." He trails off.

Yeah, I know.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other. "What about takin' time off Thursday?"

"No problem." Rin clears his throat. "You know, Tobi was lookin' for you yesterday."

Tobi. No last name, just Tobi, the guy who runs the Uchiha clan from behind the scenes. "Sometimes I hate... You know."

"You're stuck in this mess," Rin says. "Like the rest of us. Never let Tobi hear you question your commitment to the clan. If he suspects you're disloyal you'll become the enemy so fast your head'll spin. You're a smart kid, Sasuke. Play it safe."

Rin is an OG- an Orginal Gangster- because he'd proven himself to the Uchiha clan a long time ago. He paid his dues, so now he can sit back while the younger clan members are on the front lines. According to him, I've just gotten my feet wet and have a long time to go before my friends and I get OG status.

"Smart? I bet my motorcycle I could get Sakura Haruno to sleep with me." I tell him.

"Scratch what I said." Rin points to me with a smirk on his face. "You're a dumbass. And you'll soon be a dumbass without a ride. Girls like that don't look at guys like us."

I'm beginning to think he's right. How the hell did I ever think I could lure the very beautiful, very rich, and very pinkette Sakura Haruno into my sorta poor, very Uchiha, and very dark life?

Rock Lee, a guy from school, was born on the north side of Konoha. Of course, my friends consider him a north sider even though he has family here. They also think this other guy, who lives on the south side, is Uchiha even though he doesn't have any Uchiha blood in his body. Or that he's apart of the clan, for that matter. Yet he's considered one of us. In Konoha, where you were born defines who you are.

A horn beeps loudly in front of the garage door.

Haruko's car screeches inside. "Close the door, Rin," He orders breathlessly. "The police are lookin' for us."

My cousin slams his fist on the button again and turns off the lights to the shop, "What the hell did you guys do?"

Ino is in the backseat, her eyes bloodshot from either drugs or alcohol; I can't tell which. And she's been messing around with whoever is back there with her, because I know all too well what Ino looks like when she's been messing around.

"This idiot tried to smoke another gang in a different place," Ino slurs, sticking her head out of the car window. "But he's got lousy aim."

Renji turns to her and yells at her from the passenger seat, "Bitch, you try and shoot a movin' target when Haruko is driving."

I roll my eyes as Haruko steps out of the car. "You dissin' my driving, Renji?" He says. "'Cause if you are, I have a fist here that I'll ram into your face."

Renji steps out of the car. "You want a piece of me, guy?"

I step in front of Renji and hold him back.

"Shit, guys. The police are right outside." These are the first words out of Sota, the guy who Ino must have been with tonight.

Everyone in the garage ducks as the police shine their flashlights through the windows. I crouch behind a large tool drawer, holding my breath. The last thing I need is attempted murder on my record. I've miraculously avoided getting arrested, but one day my luck is bound to run out.

A gang member rarely avoids the cops. Or jail time.

Rin's face shows what he's thinking. He finally saved enough to open this shop, and now four high school punks could ruin his dream if anyone makes a sound. The cops will take my cousin, with his old Uchiha tattoos on the back of his neck, in right along with the rest of us.

And he'll be out of business in a week.

The door to the shop jiggles. I wince and pray _please be locked_.

The cops give up on the door and shine their flashlights in the garage again. I wonder who tipped them off. Nobody in this neighborhood would narc. A secret code of silence and affiliation keeps families safe.

After what seems like forever, the cops drive away.

"Shit, that was close," Haruko says.

"Too close," Rin agrees. "Wait ten minutes, the get outta here."

Ino steps out of the car... Actually, trips out. "Hiya, Sasuke. I missed you tonight."

My gaze rests on Sota. "Yeah, I see how much you missed me."

"Sota? Oh, I don't really like him," she coos, coming close to me. I can smell _**that**_ _stench_ radiating off of her. "I'm waiting for you to come back to me."

"Not gonna happen," I sigh.

She scowls. "Is it because of your stupid chemistry partner?" She grabs my chin, trying to force me to look at her, her long nails digging into my skin.

I grab both her wrists and pull them aside, all the time wondering how my tough-as-nails ex-girlfriend turned into a tough-as-nails bitch.

"Sakura has nothing to do with you and me. I hear you've been talkin' shit to her."

"Did Hina tell you that?" She asks, her eyes narrowed into slits. "That pink-headed bitch... Teased me about how you talk to her... Then, she had the nerve to put her prissy ass hands on me. My jaw hurt for a while... Who the fuck did she think she was?"

Woah, Sakura hit Ino? That's a surprise... And she teased her as well. Looks like my plan is coming into effect.

"Just back off," I say, ignoring her question, "or you'll have a lot more to deal with than a bitter ex-boyfriend."

"Are you bitter, Sasuke? Because you don't act bitter. You act like you don't give a shit."

She's right. After I found her sleeping around, it took me a while to get over it, get over her. I wonder what other guys were giving her that I couldn't.

"I used to give a shit," I tell her. "I don't now." I shrug my shoulders, boring my onyx colored eyes into her baby blues, just so she could see that I was not playing. My eyes told her exactly what I just said.

Ino slaps me. "Fuck you, Sasuke."

"Lovers' quarrel?" Haruko drawls from the hood of the car.

"Shut up," Ino and I say simultaneously.

Ino whips around, stalks back to the car, and slides into the backseat. I watch as she pulls Sota's head toward her. The sound of heavy kissing and moaning full the auto shop.

Haruko calls out, "Rin, open the door. We're outta here."

Renji, who'd had taken a leak in the bathroom, asks me, "Sasuke, you comin'? We need you, man. Naruto and this other guy from a gang up in Kiri are gonna fight at a park tonight. The Hoods never fight fair, you know."

Naruto didn't tell me about the fight, probably because he knew I'd try to talk him out of it. Sometimes my best friend gets into situations he can't get out of.

And sometimes he exposes me to situations I can't help but get into.

"I'm in," I say, then jump into the front seat so Renji is stuck in the back with the two love birds.

**Moments Later**

We slow down a block before we reach the park. The tension in the air is thick, I can feel it in my bones. Where is Naruto? Is he getting the shit kicked out of him in the back of the alley? My eyes scan the park. It's dark. Shadows move, making my hair stand on end. Everything looks menacing, even the trees blowing in the wind. During the day, this park resembles any other suburban park... Except for Uchiha graffiti on the buildings surrounding the park. This is our territory. We marked it.

We're in the Konoha suburbs, ruling our 'hood and the streets that lead here. It's a street war, where other suburban gangs fight us for territory. Three blocks away are mansions and million-dollar houses. Right here, in the real world, street war rages on. The people in the million-dollar houses don't even realize a battle is about to begin less than a half a mile from their backyards.

"There he is," I say, pointing two silhouettes standing a few feet away from the park swings. The streetlights shining on the park are out, but I can tell which one is Naruto right away because of his short body and trademark stance resembling that of a wrestler about to start a match.

As one silhouette pushes the other, I jump out of the car even though it's still moving. Because walking down the street are five more Hoods. Ready to fight with my best friend, I push away thoughts that this confrontation could end with all of us in the morgue. If I go into a fight with confidence and fire, without thinking of the consequences, I win. If I think too much about it, it'll be my doom.

I rush toward Naruto and the other guy before the rest of his friends reach them. Naruto is putting up a good fight, but the other guy is like a worm, squirming away from Naruto's grasp. I roughly grab the guy's shirt and pull him up, then my fists do the rest.

Before he's able to stand and face me, I glare at Naruto.

"I can take him, Sasuke," Naruto says as he wipes blood off his lip.

"Yeah, but what about them." I say, my gaze focused on the five boys behind him. Now that I have a closer look, I realize these guys are all fresh. New members, full of piss and vinegar and not much else. New members I can take. But new members who pack heat are dangerous.

Haruko, Ino, Sota and Renji stand next to me. I have to admit we're an intimidating bunch, even Ino. Our homegirl can hold her own in a fight, and her fingernails are downright deadly.

The guy I pulled off Naruto stands up and points to me. "You're dead."

"Listen, shortie," I say. Little guys hate when you make fun of their height and I can't resist. "Go back to your own turf and leave this shit-hole to us."

Shortie points to Naruto. "He stole my steerin' wheel, man."

I look over at Naruto, knowing it's just like him to taunt someone by stealing something so stupid. When I glance back at the shortie, I notice he's now wielding a kunai in his hand. And he's aiming in right at me.

Oh, man. After I fight these guys, I'm gonna kill my best friend.

* * *

**Sakura**

My chemistry partner hasn't been in school since we received our projects. A week later he finally struts into class. It pisses me off, because no matter how bad my home life is, I come to school.

"Nice of you to show up," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Nice of you to notice," he retorts as he pulls off his bandanna.

Ms. Tsunade walks into class. When she sees Sasuke, I think she seems relieved. Squaring her shoulders, she says, "I was going to give you a pop quiz today. But instead I'll have you work with your partners in the library. Rough outlines are due in two weeks."

Hidan and I hold hands as we walk to the library. Sasuke is behind us somewhere, talking to his friends in some other language.

Hidan squeezes my hand. "Wanna get together after practice?" He pulls me closer.

I sigh, "I can't. After poms I have to go home."

Aki quit on Saturday and my mom freaked out. Until she hires someone else, I have to help out more.

He stops and pulls his hand from mine. "Fuck, Saku. You gonna fucking make some time for me, or what?"

"You can come over," I offer.

He rolls his purpish-pinkish eyes. "So I can watch you take care of your fucking sister? No fucking thanks. Not to be a prick or dick, but I want alone time... Just you and me."

I sigh again. "I know. I do, too."

"What about Friday?" He suggests.

I should be with Yoshiko, but my relationship with Hidan is rocky and I can't let him think I don't want to be with him. "Friday works for me." I flash him a small smile.

Before we seal our plans with a kiss, Sasuke clears his throat in front of us. "No PDA. School rules. Besides, she's my partner, dickhead. Not yours."

Hidan glares at Sasuke. "Shut the fuck up, Uchiha," He mutters, then joins Temari.

Sasuke smirks at me. I put my hand on my hip and glare at him. "Since when are you concerned with school rules?"

"Since you became my chem partner. Outside chemistry, you're his. In chemistry, you're **mine**." I slightly blush and then shake my head. "Want to find your club and pull me by my hair into the library?" I ask, rolling my eyes at him.

He shakes his head. "I'm not a Neanderthal. Your boyfriend is the ape, not me." He retorts, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Then stop acting like one." I say as he grabs me by the hand and drags me into the library. All of the work tables in the library are taken, so we're forced to find a corner in the back of the library in the secluded nonfiction section and sit on the carpet. I set my books down and realize that Sasuke is staring at me, almost as if he stares long enough he might be able to see the real me. No chance at that because I hide my true self from everyone.

I stare back, because two can play this game. On the surface he's impermeable, except a scar that's barely visible unless you stare at it for a while, above his left brow tells the truth... He's human. His shirt outlines muscles you can get only from manual labor or working out regularly. And his pale skin kind of sends off a signal that he's hardly in the sun... Which is not true. Sasuke Uchiha? Staying inside, all day? All the time? No fucking way.

When my eyes meet his gaze as we're sitting here staring at each other, time stops. His dark and sexy, onyx eyes are piercing mine, and I can swear at this moment he senses the real me. The one without the attitude, without the facade. Just Sakura.

"What would it take for you to go out with me?" He asks.

"You're not serious."

He points to his stoic and solemn facial expression. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

My heart stood still for a moment. Thankfully, Ms. Tsunade wanders by us, saving me from an answer. "I'm keeping my eyes on you two. Sasuke, we missed you last week. What happened?"

"I kinda fell onto a kunai." He murmurs.

She shakes her head in disbelief, then moves away to harass other partners.

I look at Sasuke, wide-eyed. "A kunai? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I was cuttin' a tomato, and wouldn't ya know the thing flung up and sliced my shoulder open. The doc' stapled me back together. Wanna see?" He questions as he starts pulling up his sleeve.

I slap a hand over my eyes. "Sasuke, don't gross me out. And I don't believe for one second a kunai flung out of your hand. Why on earth would you be cutting a tomato with a kunai? You were in a knife fight."

"You never answered my question," he says, not admitting or denying my theory about his wound. "What would it take for you to go out with me?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't go out with you."

"I bet if we make out you'll change your mind."

I roll my eyes. "As if that'll ever happen."

"Your loss." Sasuke stretches his long legs in front of him, his chem book resting in his lap. He looks at me with onyx, deep eyes that are so intense I swear they could hypnotize someone. "You ready?" He asks.

For a nanosecond, as I'm staring into those mysterious and dark eyes, I wonder what it would be like to kiss Sasuke. My gaze drops to his lips. For less than a nanosecond, I can almost feel them coming closer. Would his lips be hard on mine, or soft? Is he a slow kisser, or hungry and fast like his personality?

"For what?" I murmur as I lean closer.

"The project," he says. "Hand warmers. Tsunade's class. Chemistry." I shake my head, clearing all ridiculous thoughts from my overactive teenage mind. I must be sleep-deprived. "Yeah, hand warmers..." I trail off, with less enthusiam. I open my chem book.

"Sakura?"

"What?" I say, staring blindly at the words on the page. I have no clue what I'm reading because I'm too embarrassed to concentrate.

"You were looking at me like you wanted to kiss me."

I force a laugh. "Yeah, right," I say sarcastically.

"Nobody's watching if you want to, you know... Try it. Not to brag, but I'm somewhat of an expert."

He gives me a lazy smile, one that was probably created to melt girls' hearts all over the globe.

"Sasuke, you're not my type." I need to tell him something to stop him from looking at me like he's planning to do things to me I've only heard about... Naughty things

"You only like guys with purple eyes and silver hair? And rich guys? Not Uchihas?"

"Stop that," I say through gritted teeth.

"What?" He says, getting all serious. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"And I heard from Ino that you were teasing her about the way I talk to you, pinkie..." He teased in a husky voice. I rolled my eyes. "It's the truth..." She murmurs, pursing her lips to form a perfect "o". I swear it's so sexy... That I just want to kiss her... And I'm getting a feeling in my pants.

"Oh, and what about the punch to the face?" I challenge.

"... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do too know what I'm-"

Ms. Tsunade appears in front of us. "How's that outline coming along?" She asks.

I put on a fake smile. "Peachy." I pull out research I did at home and get down to business while Ms. Tsunade watches. "I did some research on hand warmers last night. We need to dissolve sixty grams of sodium acetate and one hundred millimeters of water at seventy degrees."

"Wrong," Sasuke blurts out.

I look up and realize Ms. Tsunade's gone. "_Excuse_ me?"

Sasuke folds his arms across his chest. "You're wrong."

"I don't think so."

"You think you've never been wrong before?"

He says it as if I'm a ditzy pinkette bimbo, which sets my blood to way past boiling. "Sure I have," I say. I making my voice high and breathless. "Why, just last week I brought Bobbi Brown Sandwash Petal lip gloss when the Pink Blossom color would have looked so much better with my complexion. Needless to say the purchase was a total disaster. Then, there were these boy-shorts. Black or Red? I brought them both, because they both... Like, look so good on me," I say, flashing him a _dumb blonde_ smile. He expected to hear something like that come out of my mouth. I wonder if he believes it, or from my tone realizes that I'm being sarcastic.

"I'll bet," He retorts.

"Haven't you ever been wrong before?" I ask him.

"Absolutely," He chimes. "Last week, when I robbed that bank over by the corner store, I told the teller to hand over all the fifties he had in the till. What I really should have asked for was the twenties 'cause there were way more twenties than fifties. And after that, while I was counting the money, I sat in my emo corner with a blank and sad expression because I could have had more money! So you know what I did? I got my favorite razor blade named _Razzie_ and I slashed my wrists a few times."

Okay, so he did get that I was putting on an act. And gave it right back to me with his own ridiculous scenario, which is actually unsettling because it makes us similar in some twisted way. I put my hand on my chest and gasp, playing along. "What a disaster."

"So I guess we can both be wrong."

I stick my chin in the air and declare stubbornly, "Well, I'm not wrong about chemistry. Unlike you, I take this class seriously."

"Let's have a bet, then. If I'm right, you kiss me," he says. "And I also get to give you a kiss. Not the on that I owe you."

"And if I'm right?"

"Name it."

It's like taking candy from a baby. Mr. Macho Guy's ego is about to be taken down a notch, and I'm all too happy to be the one to do it. "If I win you take me and the class project seriously," I tell him. "No teasing me, no making ridiculous comments."

"Deal. I'd feel terrible if I didn't tell you I have a photographic memory."

"Sasuke, I'd feel terrible if I didn't tell you I copied the info straight from the book." I look at the research I've done, then flip open to the corresponding page in my chem book. "Without looking, what does it need to be cooled at?" I ask.

Sasuke is a guy who thrives on challenges. But this time the tough guy is going to lose. He closes his own book and stares at me, his jaw set. "Twenty degrees. And it needs to be dissolved at one hundred degrees, not seventy," he answers confidently.

I scan the page, then my notes. Then back at the page again. I can't be wrong. Which page did I- - "Oh, yeah. One hundred degrees..." I look at him in complete shock and laugh nervously. "You're right."

"You gonna kiss me now, or later?"

"Right now," I say, which I can tell shocks him because his hands go still. At home, my life is dictated by my mom and dad. At school, it's different. I need to keep it that way, because if I have no control in every aspect of my life I might as well be a mannequin.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I take one of his hands in mine. I'd never be this bold if we had an audience, and I am thankful for the privacy of the nonfiction titles surrounding us. His breathing slows as I sit up on my knees and lean into him. I'm ignoring the fact that his fingers are long and half rough from the hard labor he does and half soft... Like a baby's bottom. I also ignore the fact that I've never actually touched him before.

I'm nervous. I shouldn't be, though. I'm the one in control this time.

I can feel him restraining himself. He's letting me make the move, which is a good thing. I'm afraid of what this boy would do if he let loose. I place his hand against my cheek so it cups my face and I hear him groan. I want to smile because his reaction proves I have the power.

He's unmoving as our eyes meet.

Time stops again.

Then I turn my head into his hand and kiss the inside of his palm.

"There, I kissed you," I say, giving him back his hand and ending his game.

Mr. Uchiha with the big ego got bested by a ditzy, pinkette bimbo.

Ha!

* * *

**Sasuke**

"You call that a kiss?"

"Yep."

Okay, so I'm in shock the girl put my hand on her creamy cheek. Damn, you'd think I _was_ on drugs by the way my body reacted.

She had me totally under a spell a minute ago. Then the pretty witch turned my game around so she was the only one with the upper hand. She surprised me, that's for sure. I laugh, deliberately calling attention to us because it's exactly what she doesn't want. "Okay... Then, what about my kiss?" I tease, looking at her. Now _she's_ gone still.

Time to do what she did to me.

I scoot closer to her and cup her cheeks. Sakura let's out a sigh and closes her eyes. "Hurry up..." She murmurs. I can even hear her heart beat fast. It even skips a beat. Aiming for her lips, I touch her cheek.

They immidiately turned as red as a tomato. I smirked at her reaction and burst out laughing once again, which calls attention to us.

"Shh," Sakura _'shushes'_ me, hitting me on the shoulder to shut me up. When I laugh louder, she whacks my arm with the heavy chem book.

My bad arm.

I wince. "Ow!" The cut on my biceps feels like a million little bees are stinging it. "My arm!"

She bites her Bobbi Brown Sandwash Petal'd frosted bottom lip, which in my opinion looks fine on her. Though I wouldn't mind seeing her in Pink Blossom, too.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks.

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth as I concentrate on her lip gloss instead of the pain.

"Good."

I lift my sleeve to examin my wound, which now (thanks to my chem partner) has blood trickling from one of the staples the doc at the free clinic put in after the fight at the park with the Hoods. Sakura's got a pretty good whack for someone who weights as light as a feather.

She sucks in her breath and scoots away. "Oh my God! I didn't mean to hurt you, Sasuke! Really, I didn't. When you threatened to show me the scar, you lifted your left sleeve."

"I wasn't really gonna show you," I say. "I was fuckin' with you. It's okay," I tell her. Geez, you'd think the girl never saw red blood before. Then again, her blood probably runs blue.

"No, it's not okay," she insists while shaking her head. "Your stitches are bleeding."

"They're staples," I correct her, trying to lighten the mood. The girl is even whiter than she usually is... Even paler than me. And she's breathing heavy, almost panting. If she passes out, I swear I'm losing the bet with Deidara. If she can't handle a little streak of my blood, how's she gonna handle having sex with me?

Unless we're not naked, so she doesn't see my various scars. Or if it's dark, then she can pretend I'm someone else and rich. Fuck that, I want the lights on... I want to feel her all against me and want her to know it's me she's with and not some other person.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura questions, looking totally concerned.

Should I tell her I was spacing out while thinking about us having sex?

Ms. Tsunade walks up the aisle with a stern look on her face. "This is a library, you two. Keep it down." But then she notices the small line of blood snaking down my arm and staining my sleeve. "Sakura, help him to the nurse. Sasuke, next time come to school with that thing bandaged."

"Don't I get sympathy, Ms. T.? I'm bleedin' to death."

"Do something to help mankind or the planet, Sasuke. Then you'll get my sympathy. People who get into knife fights don't earn anything from me except disgust. Now get cleaned up."

Sakura lifts my books off my lap and says in a shaky voice, "Come on."

"I can hold the books," I tell her as I follow her out of the library. I'm pressing my sleeve against the wound, hoping to stop more blood from leaking out.

She's walking ahead of me. If I tell her I need help walking because I feel faint, will she believe me and come to my rescue? Maybe I should stumble... Although knowing her, she wouldn't care.

Right before we reach the nurse's office, she turns around. Her hands are shaking. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I di-didn't m-mean-"

She's freaking out. If she cries, I don't know what to do. I'm not used to crying chicks. I don't think Ino cried once during our entire relationship. In fact, I'm not sure Ino has tear ducts. That turned me on, because emotional chicks scare me.

"Um... You okay?" I ask.

"If this gets around, I'm never going to live it down. Oh, God, if Ms. Tsunade calls my parents I'm dead. Or at least I wish I was dead." She keeps talking and shaking, as if she's a car with bad shocks and no brakes.

"_Sakura?_"

"... and my mom'll blame it on me. It's my fault, I know. But she'll freak out on me and then I'll have to explain and hope she- -"

Before she can get another word out I yell, "Sakura!" The girl looks up at me with an expression so confused I don't know whether to feel sorry for her or stunned she's rambling and can't seem to stop.

"You're the one freakin' out," I comment, stating the obvious.

Her eyes are usually clear and bright, but now they're dull and blank as if she's not all here.

She looks down and around and everywhere except directly at me. "No, I'm not. I'm fine."

"The hell you are. Look at me."

She hesitates. "I'm fine," she says, now focused on a locker across the hall. "Just forget everything I just said."

"If you don't look at me, I'm gonna' bleed all over the floor and need a fuckin' transfusion. Look at me, dammit."

Her breathing is still heavy as she focuses on me. "What? If you want to tell me my life is out of control, go ahead. I'm already aware of it."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me," I tell her. "Even if you did, I probably deserved it." I'm hoping to lighten the mood so the girl doesn't have a complete breakdown in the hallway. "Makin' mistakes isn't a crime, you know. What's the use in having a repuataion if you can't ruin it every now and then?" I question, staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Don't try and make me feel better, Sasuke. I hate you."

"I hate you, too. Now please move out of the way so the janitor doesn't have to spend all day mopping up my blood. He's a relative, you know."

She shakes her head, not believing for an instant the head janitor at Konoha High is a relative. Okay, so he isn't exactly a relative. But he does have a family back in the original Uchiha Villiage, the same small town where my mom has cousins living at.

Instead of moving out of the way, my chem partner opens the door to the nurse's office for me. I think she's functioning even if her hands are still shaking.

"He's bleeding," she calls out to Miss Koto, the school nurse.

Miss Koto has me sit down on one of the examining tables. "What happened here?" I look over at Sakura. She has a worried look on her face, as if she's concerned I might croak right here. I hope to God that's what the Angel of Death looks like before I kick the bucket. I'd be more than happy to go to hell if a face like Sakura's was greeting me.

"My staples opened up," I tell her. "No big deal."

"And how did that happen?" Miss Koto questions as she wets a white cloth and dabs it on my arm. I hold my breath, waiting for the stinging to recede. I'm also not about to narc on my partner, especially since I'm trying to seduce her.

"I hit him," Sakura admits, her voice hitching.

Miss Koto turns around, stunned. "_You_ hit him?"

"By accident," I chime in, not having a clue why I suddenly want to protect this girl who hates me and would probably rather flunk Ms. T.'s class than have to partner with me.

My plans with Sakura are not working. The only feeling she's admitted to having toward me is hatred. But the thought of Deidara on my motorcycle is more painful than the antiseptic crap Miss Koto is now rubbing on my wound.

I've got to get Sakura alone if I'm going to have any chance of saving face _and_ saving my Honda. Does her freakout session mean she really doesn't hate me? I've never seen that girl do anything not scripted or 100 percent intentional. She's a robot. Or so I thought. She's always looked and acted like a princess on camera every time I've seen her. Who knew it's be my bloody arm that would crack her.

I look over at Sakura. She's focused on my arm and Miss Koto's ministrations. I wish we were back in the library. I could swear back there she was thinking about getting it on with me.

I'm sporting a bit of horniness right in front of Miss Koto just thinking about it. Thank God, the nurse walks over to the medicine cabinet. Where's a large chem book when you need one?

"Let's hang Thursday after school. You know, to work on the outline," I tell Sakura for two reasons. First, I need to stop thinking about getting naked with her in front of Miss Koto. Second, I want Sakura to myself.

"I'm busy Thursday," She replies.

Probably with Burro Face. Obviously she'd rather be with that dick than me.

"Friday, then," I say, testing her although I probably shouldn't. Testing a girl like Sakura could put a serious damper on my ego. Although I caught her at a time when she's vulnerable and still shaking from seeing my blood. I admit I'm a manipulative asshole... Who acts emo from time to time.

She bites her bottom lip that she thinks is glossed with the wrong color. "I can't on Friday, either." My hard-on is officially deflated. "What about Saturday morning?" She says. "We can meet at the Konoha public Library."

"You sure you can pencil me into your busy schedule?" I taunt, flashing her a cocky grin.

"Shut up. I'll meet you there at ten."

"It's a date," I say while Miss Koto, obviously eavesdropping, finishes wrapping my arm with dorky gauze.

Sakura gathers her books. "It's not a date, Sasuke," she says over her shoulder.

I grab my book and hurry into the hallway after her. She's walking alone. The loudspeaker isn't playing so class is still going on.

"It might not be a date, but you still owe me a kiss. I always collect my debts." My chem partner turns around. "Remember? The blue slip? That little peck on the cheek was just apart of the deal." I explain.

My chem partner's eyes go from dull to shining mad and full of fire. Mmm, dangerous. I wink at her. "And don't worry about what lip gloss to wear on Saturady. You'll just have to reapply it after we make out."

* * *

**Mwah! Finished! Now, wasn't this chappie amazingly awesome?**

**This one took time too! Haha! I'd like to thank EVERYONE for the reviews! It means a lot to me, and I wasn' expecting it! You all were so kind; so I hope this chappie is enough to satisfy you all! **

**How was this? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Too much like the original?**

**Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites and reviews! It really made me happy!**

**Now, the next chappie may be So long, more than 10k, that's all I know, or I might decide to cut it into two parts, and I'll update two chappies in one day. Which works best for you all? Most likely, I'll end up doing that. **

**The next chapter has some drama, romance, humor and other stuff! And for Hidan/Sakura fans, they go on a date. A sappy one at that. Then other stuff. **

**Stay tooned!**

**Thanks Fore Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	5. The TiltAWhirl!

**Hi there readers! Here's a new chappie, hehe! Now, thanks a lot to everyone who alerted, reviewed and favored! Just know, that this teen girl is VERY happy!**

**Sorry for my late update! My internet was cut off for the weekend!**

**Now, in this chappie there is Hidan and Sakura's date, some (a lot of) drama, a bit of humor and a whole bunch of stuff! Sasuke also gets depressed! Now, as I promised I will update two chappies in one day, so in about an hour or , I'll update the next chappie!**

**Many more people are present, including one of my favorite Akatsuki members, Kakuzu... Well, he's only here for about a while!**

* * *

**Now, disclaimers: Like I say, I do NOT own the plot of _Perfect Chemistry_, I only own the thought of doing so, edits and add-ons! Simone Elkeles owns the plot and Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters except for a few people!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 5: The Tilt-A-Whirl! **

* * *

**Sakura**

One thing in life is certain... I am not making out with Sasuke Uchiha.

Thankfully Mrs. Tsunade had us busy doing experiments all week, giving us no time to talk except about who's going to light the Bunsen burner. Although every time I looked at Sasuke's bandaged arm it reminded me of when I whacked him.

I'm not trying to think about him while I gloss my lips for my date with Hidan. It's Friday night and we're going to dinner and a movie. I look in the mirror, admiring the dark blue single strap dress that I wore that stopped just above my knees and looked down at the black high heels.

After double-checking and triple-checking myself in the mirror, and attaching the _Tiffany's_ bracelet he gave me for our anniversary last year, I head to the backyard, where my sister is in our pool with her physical therapist. My mom, wearing her pink velour cover-up, is lounging on a chaise reading some home-design magazine.

It's pretty quiet, except for the physical therapist's voice instructing Yoshiko.

Mom puts down her magazine, her face tight and stern. "Sakurako, don't be out past ten thirty."

"We're seeing an eight-o' clock movie, Mom. We'll be home after that." I explain, rolling my eyes a bit.

"You heard what I said. No later than ten thirty. If you have to leave the movie early to get home on time, so be it. Hidan's parents won't respect a girl without a curfew."

Our doorbell rings. "That's probably him," I say.

"You better hurry up and get it. A boy like that won't wait forever you know."

I rush to the front door before my mom does it for me and makes a fool out of the both of us. Hidan is standing on our front stoop with a dozen red roses in his hand.

"For you," he says surprising me.

Wow! I'm feeling stupid for thinking about Alex so much this past week. I hug Hidan and give him a kiss, a real one on the lips.

"Let me put these in water," I chime, stepping back.

I hum happily as I walk to the kitchen, smelling their sweet fragrance. Putting water in a vase, I wonder if Sasuke ever brought his girlfriend flowers. Sasuke probably brings his dates sharp knifes as gifts, in case she'll need one when she's out on a date with him... Or when she wants to feel adrenaline and bleed a little. Being with Hidan is so...

Boring?

No. We're not boring. We're safe. Comfortable. Cute. **(A/N: No. You're boring.)**

After cutting the bottoms off the roses and placing them in the vase, I find Hidan chatting with my mom on the patio, something I really don't want him doing.

"Ready?" I ask, winking at him.

Hidan flashes me a toothy grin. "Yep."

"Have her back by ten thirty," my mom calls out. As if a girl with a curfew equals high morals. It's ridiculous, but I look at Yoshiko and swallow my arguement.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Ellis," Hidan responds as we walk out the door. As we enter his Mercedes car, he unloosens his neck-tie. "Finally!" He exclaims. "I hate that fucking neck tie..." He trails off, focusing on the road now.

I roll my eyes, once again. It's so like him. I however, smile at that. I plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"What movie are we seeing?" I question.

"Change in plans." He says, slicking back his silver colored hair. "My dad's firm got tickets to the Cubs game. In a suite right behind home plate. Babe, we're fucking goin' to watch them play." He finishes.

"How cool. Will we be back by ten thirty?" Because I know without a doubt my mom will be waiting at the door for me.

"If they don't go into extra innings. Does you mom think you'll turn into a fucking pumpkin or something?" I take hold of his hand. "No. It's just that, well... I don't want to upset her."

"No offense, but your mom is strange as fuck. She's a sexy, hot MILF, but totally off the fucking wall."

I take my hand back, grimacing, "Eww! Hidan, you just called _my_ mom a MILF! I'm completely grossed out."

"Please, Saku." He glances in my direction. "Your mom looks more like your twin sister than you're sister. She's as hot as a babe like you."

She works out so much... I admit her body looks like a thirty-year old than a fourty-five-year old's. But to think my boyfriend is hot for my mom is just a big ass plain yuck!

At the game, Hidan leads me to his dad's corporate suite at Wringly Field. The box is crowaded with people from a bunch of downtown law firms. Hidan's parents greet us. He's so at home here; he's in his element. He shakes hands, smiles wide, and laughs at everyone's jokes whether they're funny or not.

"Let's watch the game in the seats over there," he says, leading me to the suite's seat after we get hot dogs and drinks from the food bar. "I'm hoping to get an internship next summer," he says quietly. "So I gotta get face time with these guys."

When a very tan and tall man named, "Kakuzu" appears next to us, Hidan goes into full-on business mode. I watch in admiration as he talks with Mr. Kakuzu as if they're old friends... Although at some point, they were bickering about something but quickly patched things up. My boyfriend definitely has a knack for schmoozing people.

"I hear you want to follow in your father's footsteps," Mr. Kakuzu blurts out. His voice is pretty deep and solemn... Kind of scary. **(A/N: I love Kakuzu's voice...)**

"Yes, sir," Hidan responds, then they start talking about football and stocks and whatever Hidan brings up to keep Mr. Kakuzu talking.

Moriko calls on my cell and I give her highlights of the game and we talk while I'm waiting for Hidan to finish talking to Mr. Kakuzu. She tells me she had the best time at this dance club called Club Mystique that will let in teens. She insists Ten-Ten and I will love it there.

At the seventh-inning stretch, Hidan and I stand and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game." We're totally out of tune, but it doesn't matter because right now it sounds as if the thousands of people singing are as out of tune as we are. He grabs me from behind and pulls me closer to him. It feels good to be with Hidan like this, having fun together. It makes me think I've been overcritical of our relationship.

At nine forty-five, I turn to Hidan and tell him we need to start heading home even though the game isn't over.

He takes my hand in his. I think he's going to excuse himself from conversation with Mr. Kakuzu. Instead, Mr. Kakuzu calls over some other business owner.

As the minutes tick by, I'm getting nervous. There has been enough tension in my house. I don't want to cause more. "Hidan..." I whisper, squeezing his hand.

He puts his arm around me in response.

At he top of the ninth inning, when it's past ten, I say, "I'm sorry, but Hidan has to drive me home now."

Mr. Kakuzu and the other guy shake Hidan's hand, then I pull him out of the park.

"Saku, do you know how fucking hard it is to get an internship under that old fart?"

I let out an irritated sigh.

"At this point, I don't care. Hidan, I needed to be home by ten thirty." I sigh.

He shrugs his shoulders. "So you'll be home by eleven. Tell your mom we got stuck in traffic." Hidan doesn't know what my mom is like when she's in one of her moods. Thankfully I've been able to avoid bringing him around the house often and if he comes over, it's just for a few minutes or less. He has no clue what it's like when my mom goes off on me.

We pull into my driveway not at eleven, but closer to eleven thirty. Hidan is still pumped about the possible internship with Mr. Kakuzu while listening to the after-game recap on WGN radio.

"I gotta go," I tell him, leaning over for a quick kiss.

"Stay here for a few minutes," he says against my lips. He kisses me even harder. "We haven't fooled around in, like, forever. I fucking miss it." He runs his fingers through my hair and his hands roam down my back.

I let out another sigh. "Me, too. But it's late." I give him a look of apology. "We'll have more nights together."

He rolls his eyes. "Hopefully sooner than later."

I walk into my house, prepared to be yelled at. Sure enough, my mom is standing in the foyer with her arms crossed and a sinister look engraved in her face. "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry." I tell her.

"What do you think, that I make up arbitrary rules?" She asks, her voice ice-cold and full of attitude.

"No." That's my only answer.

She sighs.

"Mom, I really am sorry. We went to a game instead of a movie, and the traffic was terrible."

"A game? All the way in the city?! You could have been mugged!" She seeths.

"We were fine, Mom."

"You think you know it all, Sakura, but you don't. For all I know you could've been lying dead in a city alley and all along I thought you were at a movie. Check your purse to see if any money or your ID is missing." I open my purse and check the contents of your wallet, only to appease her. I hold up my ID and cash. "It's all here."

"Consider yourself lucky. This time."

"I'm always careful when I go to the city, Mom. Besides, Hidan was with me."

"I don't need excuses, Sakura. Did you not think it would be nice to call and tell me ahead of time about the change in plans and that you were going to be late?" She asks. And what? To have her yell at me over the phone, and then again when I got home? No way. But I can't tell her that. "I didn't think about it," is all I say.

"Do you ever think about this family? It's not all about you, Sakura."

"I know that, Mom. I promise next time I'll call. I'm tired. Can I just go to bed now?" I question, slumping over. I was pretty exhausted after this fiasco. She dismisses me with a wave of her hand.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

On Saturday morning I wake up to my mom's screaming. Throwing the covers back, I rush out of bed and run down the stairs to see what the commotion is all about. Yoshiko is in her wheelchair, which is pushed up to the kitchen table. Food is all over her mouth and splattered on her shirt and pants. She looks like a little kid instead of a twenty-year-old.

"Yoshiko, if you do it again you're going to your room!" My mom yells, then places a bowl of her blended food on the table in front of her. Yoshiko swipes it on the ground. My mom gasps, then narrows her eyes at Yoshiko.

"I'll deal with it," I say, rushing to my sister. My mom has never hit my sister. But my mom's frustration is in overdrive, which stings just the same. "Don't baby her, Sakura," Mom says. "If she doesn't eat, she'll be tube fed. Would you like that?"

I hate when she does this. She'll talk about the worst possible scenario and not work on fixing what's wrong. When my sister looks at me, I see the same frustration in her eyes. My mom points a finger at Yoshiko, then at the food on the floor. "That's why I haven't taken you to a restaurant in months," she says. I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Mom, stop," I hiss in a stern voice. "You don't need to escalate the situation. She's already upset. Why make it worse?"

"And what about me?" She asks, acting as if what I said gave her total offense.

Tension starts building, beginning inside my veins and spreading to my fingertips and toes. It bubbles up and bursts with such force I can't keep it inside any longer. "This isn't about you! Why does it always go back to how everything affects you?" I scream. "Mom, can't you see she's hurting?! Instead of yelling at her, why don't you spend the time figuring out what's wrong?"

Without thinking, I take a washcloth and kneel beside Yoshiko. I start wiping her pants clean.

"Sakura, don't!" My mom yells out. I don't listen. I should have, though, because before I can move away, Yoshiko's hands got in my hair and she starts pulling. Hard. With all the commotion, I forgot my sister's new thing is pulling hair.

"Ow!" I say. "Yoshiko, please stop!" I'm trying to reach around and push down on her knuckles like her doctor told us to do to make her release her grasp, but it's no use. I'm in the wrong position, crouched at her feet with my body twisted. My mom is cussing and swearing, droplets of food are flying, and my scalp already feels raw. Yosiko isn't loosening her hold, even though my mom is trying to pull her hands away from my hair.

"Knuckles, mom!" I yell, reminding her what the doctor suggested. Holy shit, how much hair has she pulled out? It feels like an entire section of my hair is bald. Hopefully, I'm overexaggerating. After my reminder, my mom must have pressed hard enough on her knuckles because my hair is released. Either that, or Yoshiko pulled out whatever chunks she'd grabbed.

Falling onto the floor, I immediately put a hand to the back of my head.

Yoshiko is smiling.

My mom is frowning.

And tears come to my eyes.

"I'm taking her to the doctor, right now." My mom says, shaking her head at me so I'm aware she's blaming me for the situation spiraling out of control. "This has gone on long enough. Sakura take your father's car and go to the airport to pick him up. It's the least you can do to help."

* * *

**Sasuke**

I've been waiting at the library for an hour. Okay, so it's been an hour and a half. I sat outside on the cement benches. At ten I came inside and stood looking at the display case, pretending to be interested in upcoming lirary events. I didn't want to look overly eager to see Sakura. (But I was...) At ten forty-five I sat on the couches in the teen section, reading my chem book. Okay, so my eyes skimmed the pages even if no words registered.

Now it's eleven. Where is she?

I could just go hang with my friends. Hell, I should go hang with my friends. But I have a stupid urge to know why Sakura blew me off. I tell myself it's an ego thing, but in the back of my mind I'm worried about her. She'd hinted, during her freakout in front of the nurse's office, that her mom isn't candidate for a Mother of the Year award. Doesn't Sakura realize that she's eighteen now and can leave home if she wanted? If it's that bad, why stay?

...

Because her parents are rich.

If I left home, my new life wouldn't be so different from my old one. With a girl who lives in the north side, a life lacking designer towels and a maid to pick up after you is probably worse than death. **(A/N: ... (~.~) there he goes JUDGING again... So sorry for these random A/Ns!)**

I've had enough of standing here waiting for Sakura. I'm going to her house, to confront her on why she ditched me. Without thinking it through, I get on my motorcycle and head to the north side. I know where she lives... In the big looking white house with pillars flanking the front. I park my bike in her driveway and ring her doorbell. I clear my throat so I don't choke on my words. Damn, what am I going to say to her?

And why am I feeling all insecure, like I need to impress her because she'll judge me?

Nobody answers. I ring again.

...

Where's a servant or butler to answer the door when you need one? Just as I'm about to give up and slap myself with a big does of what-the-fuck-do-I-think-I'm-doing, the door opens. Standing before me is an older version of Sakura. Obviously her mom. When she takes one look at me, her disappointing sneer is obvious.

"Can I help you?" She asks with an attitude. I sense either she expects me to be apart of the gardening crew or someone going door-to-door harassing people. "What have a 'no soliciting policy' in this neighborhood." She seeths, looking down on me with older, darker green eyes that are much more sinister than Sakura's bright emarald-palish-green eyes. Hell... Sakura's eyes are NOT sinister. At all.

"I'm, uh, not here to solicit anything. My name's Sasuke. I just wanted to know if Sakura... Was, uh, at home?" Oh great. Now I'm mumbling _uh_'s every two seconds.

"No." Her steely answer matches her steely glare.

"Do you know where she went?" I question, hoping to get an answer from this woman. Now I think my _Number 1_ fear is... Sakura's mom.

Mrs. Haruno closes the door halfway, probably hoping I won't peek inside and see her valuables and be tempted to steal the. "I don't give out information on the whereabouts of my daughter. Now if you'll excuse me," she says, then closes the door in my face.

I'm left standing in front of the door like a complete _dick_. For all I know, Sakura was behind the door instructing her mom to get rid of me. I wouldn't put it past her to play games with me. I hate games I can' win. I walk back to my bike with my tail between my legs, wondering if I should feel like a kicked dog or an angry pit-bull.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Who's Sasuke?"

Those are the first words my mom asks me after I arrive back home from the airport with my dad.

"He's a guy from school I'm partnered with for chemistry," I answer slowly. Wait one minute. "How do you know about Sasuke!"

"He was here after you left for the airport. I sent him away."

As if my brain is synapsing, reality hits me.

Oh, no!

I forgot to meet Sasuke this morning.

Guilt sets in as I think about him waiting for me at the libraray. I was the one who didn't trust him to show, but I'm the one who flaked. He must be furious. Ugh, I'm feeling sick. I roam my fingers through my hair. I frown at the small patch in the back of my head that I feel. Thankfully, it's not visible to anyone.

"I don't want him near the house," she says. "The neighbors will start talking about you." _Just like they talk about your sister_, I know she's thinking.

One day I hope to live in a place where I don't have to worry about neighbors gossiping. "Fine," I tell her.

"Can't you change partners?" She asks, crossing her arms.

I roll my green eyes.

"No."

"Did you try?"

Of course she would ask that.

"Yes, mom. I did. Mrs. Tsunade refuses to reassign partners."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough. I'll call the school on Monday and make them-"

I whip my attention to her, ignoring the stinging, throbbing pain in the back of her head from where my sister ripped out the chunk of hair. "Mom, I'll handle it. I don't need you calling the school and making me feel like a two-year-old."

"Did that boy Sasuke teach you how to talk to your mother without respect? All of a sudden you can open your mouth to me because you're partnered with _that_ boy?"

"Mom-"

I wish dad was here to intervene. But he went directly to his study to check his e-mails right after coming home. I wish he'd act as a referee instead of sitting on the sidelines. "Because if you start hanging out with trash like that, people will consider _you_ trash. That's not how your father and I have brought you up." She goes on. Damn, here comes the lecture. I'd rather eat live fish, scales and all, that hear this right now. I know the meaning behind her words.

Yoshiko's not perfect. So I have to be. And Sasuke's not trash... He's not.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Mom, I get it. I'm sorry."

"I'm only trying to protect you," she says. "And you throw it back in my face."

"I know. I'm sorry. What did the doctor say about Yoshiko?" I ask, hoping damn well that the question changes the subject. Plus, I really want to know what's got my sister acting like this.

"He wants her to come twice a week for some evaluations. I'm going to need your help taking her."

I don't talk to her about Ms. Kurenai's policy about missing pom practice, because there's no use in having both of us stressed. Thankfully, the phone rings and my mom turns to answer it. I hurry into my sister's room before my mom can all me back for more discussions. Yoshiko is sitting by her personalized computer in her room, tapping the keyboard.

"Hi," I whisper loud enough for her to hear.

She looks up and she's not smiling.

I want her to know I'm not upset with her, because I know she didn't mean to hurt me. Yoshiko might not even understand her own motivation for doing things. "Want to play checkers?"

She shakes her head.

"Watch television?"

Another shake.

"I want you to know I'm not mad at you," I go closer, careful not to get my hair within reach, and rub her back. "I love you, you know."

No answer, no head nodding, no verbal approximation. Nothing. I sit on the edge of her bed and watch as she plays with her computer. Every once in a while, I make comments so she knows I'm here. She might not need me now, but I wish she did. Because I know a time will come when she does need me and I won't be there for her. That scares me. A little while later I leave my sister and head for my room.

I search my Konoha High student directory for Sasuke's phone number.

I dial his number on my cell.

"Hello?" A boy's voice answers.

I take a deep breath. "Hi," I say. "Is Sasuke there?"

"He's out."

"Who is that?" I hear his mom asking in the background.

"Who is this?" The boy asks me.

I realize I'm chipping my nail polish off as I'm talking. I'm super nervous for some reason. "Sakura Haruno. I'm uh, a friend of Sasuke's from school."

"It's Sakura Haruno, a friend of Sasuke's from school," the boy relates to his mom.

"What does she want with him?" I hear her say.

"Are you his new girlfriend?" The boy asks.

I hear a thump and an "Ow!" And then he says, "Can I take a message?"

I sigh.

"Tell him Sakura called. Here's my number..."

* * *

**Sasuke**

Right now I'm standing inside the warehouse where the Uchiha clan hang every night. I just finished my second or third cigarette... I've stopped counting.

"Drink some beer and stop looking depressed," Naruto says, throwing me a bottle of sake. He gives me a goofy smile and shakes his head full of blonde spikes because he knows I laugh sometimes at him when he does that. It looks stupid, so it's funny. But it's not funny now... At the moment. I told him about Sakura blowing me off this morning and all he's done is shake his head, EXACTLY like that as and tsks, as if I should have known better.

I catch the bottle in one hand, and toss it right back. "No, thanks." I say quietly.

"What's wrong, guy? This stuff not good enough for you?" It's Haruko, probably the stupidest Uchiha member. This guy can control his liquor about as well as he controls his drug use, which isn't much.

I challenge him without saying a word.

"Just kiddin', man..." A drunken Haruko slurs.

"You are living up the the stereotype of being an emo..." Naruto whispers to me, giving me a look. I shrug my shoulders. Let people think what they want to think. Doean't bother me much... Okay, I lied. It does bother me... Sometimes... Okay, that was a lie, too. Most of the time.

But nobody wants to get into is with me. During my first year as a member, in a clash with a rival gang, I proved my worth.

As a little kid, I thought I could save the world... Or at least save my family. Naruto had same dreams... And surprisingly, after all that he's been through and all that he goes through, he still has those dreams. I'll never be in a gang, I told myself when I was old enough to join one. I'll protect my family with my two hands. On the south side of Konoha, you're either in a gang or against them. I had dreams of a future then; deluded dreams that I could stay away from the clan's ganga and protect my family. But those dreams died along with my future the night my father was killed twenty feet from my six-year-old face.

When I stood over his body, all I could see was these red spots and the soaking of red on the front of his shirt. It reminded me of a bull's-eye, except the target kept getting larger and larger. The next thing I knew, he gasped and that was it.

My dad was dead.

I never held him or touched him. I was too afraid. In the days that followed, I didn't say a word. I glared all the time. Even when the police questioned me, I couldn't speak. They said I'd been in shock and my brain didn't know how to process what happened. They were right. I don't even remember what the guy looked like who killed him. I've never been able to seek revenge for my father's murder, even though every night I replay the shooting in my head trying to put pieces together. If I could only remember, the fucker would pay.

Now if all of my clan was murdered, I would truly go crazy seeking revenge.

My memory of today is clear, though. Being stood up by Sakura, her mother scowling at me... Things I want to forget are stuck in my brain like glue.

Naruto downs half of his beer in one gulp, not even caring when it drips down the sides of his mouth and onto his shirt. When Haruko is talking to other guys, Naruto says to me, "Ino really screwed you up, you know."

"And how's that?"

"You don't trust chicks. Take Sakura Haruno-"

I curse under my breath. "Naruto, on second thought toss that sake over here." After I catch it, I down the liquior and crush the bottle against the wall after it's empty. "You may not want to listen, Sasuke. But you're gonna hear me out no matter if you're drunk or not. Your loose-talking, blonde, hickey-making, sexy Yamanaka ex-girlfriend Ino stabbed you in the back. So you're making a complete U-turn by stabbing Sakura in the back."

I am reluctantly listening to Naruto as I grab another sake. "You calling my chem partner a U-turn?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. But it's gonna backfire big-time, man, 'cause you actually like the girl. Admit it."

I don't want to admit it. "I only want her for the bet."

Naruto laughs so hard he stumbles and ends up sitting on the warehouse floor. He points to me with the sake still in his hand. "You, my friend, are so good at lying to yourself, that you're actually starting to believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth. Those two girls are total opposites, man."

I grab another bottle of the strong liquor. As I flip the top open, I think about the differences between Ino and Sakura. Ino's got sexy, light blue, mysterious eyes. Sakura's got seemingly innocent, emerald-kind of pale green ones that you can practically see through. Will they be that way when I make love to her?

Shit. Make love? What the hell possessed me to think about Sakura and love in the same sentence? I am seriously losing it. I spend the next half hour ingesting as much beer and liquor as possible. I'm feeling good enough to not think... About anything.

A familiar voice cuts through the numbness. "Wanna party at the beach?" She asks.

I am staring into light blue eyes. Although my brain is clouded and I'm dizzy, I know enough to register that light blue is the opposite of green. I don't want green. Green confuses me too much. Light blue is straight forward, eaiser to deal with. There's something not right here, but I can't pinpoint it. And when Light Blue's lips are on mine, I don't care about anything except wiping Green from my mind. Even if I remember Light Blue as being bitter.

"Yes..." I say when my lips separate from hers.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

An hour later, I'm standing in water up to my waist. It makes me want to be a pirate and sail the lonely seas. Of course in the back of my hazy mind, I know I'm gazing across a lake and not an ocean. But right now I'm not thinking clearly, and being a pirate seems like a damn good option. No family, no worries, nobody with pink hair and green glaring eyes.

Arms like tentacles wrap around my stomach. "What're you thinking about, boyfriend?"

"Becoming a pirate..." I murmur to the octopus who just called me her boyfriend.

The octopus's suction cups are kissing my back and moving their way to my face. Instead of scaring me, it feels good. I know this octopus, these tentacles.

"You be a pirate, and I'll be a mermaid. You can rescue me."

Somehow I think I'm the one who needs rescuing because I feel like she's drowning me with her kisses. "Ino," I say to the light blue eyed octopus-turned-sexy mermaind, suddenly aware that I'm drunk, naked and standing in water up to my waist in a lake/beach.

"Shh, let go and enjoy." She purrs... But it sounds more like a command.

Ino knows me well enough to make me forget about real life and help me focus on my fantasy. Her hands and body wrap around me. She feels weightless in the water. My hands go to places I've been before and my body presses against familiar territory, but the fanatasy hasn't come. I want it to be that pinkette. And when I look back at the shore, the sounds of my friends remind me that I have an audience. My octopus/mermain loves an audience.

I don't.

Grabbing her hand, I start walking back to shore.

Ignoring the comments from my friends, I tell my mermaid to get dressed as I pull on my jeans. When we're dressed, I take her hand once again and we weave through the crowd until we find a vacant space to sit amoung our friends.

I lean against a big rock and stretch out my legs. My ex-girlfriend straddles me, as if we'd never borken up and she'd never cheated on me. I feel trapped, caught. She takes a drag of something stronger than a cigarette and passes it to me. I look at the small, wrapped joint. Oh, boy.

"This isn't amped, is it?" I ask. I'm drunk, but the last thing I want and need is narcs in my system on top of marijuana, beer and liquor. My goal is to be numb, not dead.

She puts it to my lips. "It's just Takigakura gold, boyfriend."

Joints imported from Takigakure?... Maybe it'll work to wipe my memory for good and make me forget shootings and ex-girlfriends and bets of having nice and hot sex with a girl who thinks I'm scum of the earth.

I take the joint from her and inhale.

My mermaid's hands move up my chest. "I can make you happy, Sasuke," she whispers, so close I can smell that alcohol and stuff on her breath. Or it might be mine, 'm not sure. "Give me another chance."

Being high and drunk makes me confused. And when the image of Sakura and Hidan with their arms around each other at school yesterday forms in my head, I pull Ino's body closer.

I don't need a girl like Sakura.

I need hot and blonde Ino, my lying little mermaid.

... Not sexy and pinkette, rich, emerald-pale green eyed Sakura... Not her...

* * *

**Sakura**

I convince Ten-Ten, Neiji, Hidan, Kiba and Temari to go to Club Mystique tonight, the club I heard about. It was in Konoha Grove, on the beach. Hidan doesn't like to dance, so I ended up dancing with the rest of the gang and even this one guy named who was an amazing dancer. I think I picked up some moves I can introduce to our pom squad.

Now we're at Ten-Ten's, headed for the private beach behind her house. My mom knows I'm sleeping at Ten-Ten's tonight, so I don't have to worry about checking in. While Ten-Ten and I are setting up blankets on the sand, Temari is lagging behind with the guys, who are unloading stashed beer and bottles of wine from the back of Hidan's car.

"Neiji and I had sex last weekend," Ten-Ten blurts out.

I am in total shock.

"Seriously?"

Then again, it could be a joke... But who jokes about that?!

"Yeah. I know I wanted to wait until we were in college, but it just happened. His parents were out of town, and I went over to his place and one thing led to another and we just did it."

"Wow. So... How was it?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know." She admits. "To be honest it was kinda weird. But he was real sweet afterward, asking me over and over if I was okay. And at night, he came to my house and brought me three dozen red roses. I had to lie to my parents and say that they were for our anniversary. I couldn't very weel say the flowers were in celebration of his taking my virginity. What about you and Hidan?" She questions after her long explanation.

I let out a sigh.

"Hidan _wants_ to have sex," I tell her.

She gives me a look before lecturing, "Every guy over the age of fourteen _wants_ to have sex. It's just their job to want to do it."

I shake my head in disbelief, causing my pink hair to follow suit and go all over the place but settle back neatly on my head. "I just... Don't want to. At least, not now." I admit, looking down at the sand below my feet.

"Then it's your job to say no," she says, as if it's that easy. Ten-Ten isn't a virgin anymore, she'd said yes. Why is it so hard for me to say yes, too?

"How will I know when it's the right time?"

"You sure as hell won't be asking me about it. I guess when you're totally ready you'll want to do it with no reservations or questions. We _know_ they want to have sex. It's up to you to make it happen. Or not. Listen, the first time was fun or easy. It was kind of sloppy and most of the time I felt stupid. Opening yourself up to making mistakes and being vulnerable is what makes it beauiful and specual with the person you love." She chimes to me.

Is that why I haven't wanted to do it with Hidan? Maybe deep down I don't love him as much as I thought. Am I even capable of loving someone so much that I open myself up to being vulnerable? I really don't know.

"Shikamaru broke up with Temari today," she whispers to me. "He decided their relationship was strained..."

If I didn't feel sorry for Temari before, now I do. Especially because she thrives on attention from guys. It fuels her self-esteem. It's no wonder she was totally all over Kiba tonight. I watch as the rest of the guys and Temari come into view and set blankets down on the beach. Temari grabs Kiba's shirt and pulls him aside. "Let's go make out," she tells him. Kiba is all to ready to honor her request.

Pulling her away from him, I lean close and say so only she can hear, "Don't fool around with Kiba..."

She gives me an are-you-serious look. "Why not?"

"Because you don't like him like that. Don't use him. Or let him use you."

Temari pushes me away. "You seriously have a demented view of reality, Saku. Or maybe you want to point out everyone else's imperfections so you stay the Queen of Perfect."

That's not fair. I don't want to point out her flaws, but if I say I see her going on a self-destructive path, isn't it up to me as her friend to stop her?

Maybe not. We're friends, but not super-close friends. The only one I let close enough is Ten-Ten. How dare I give Temari advice when she can reciprocate.

Ten-Ten, Neiji, Hidan and I sit on blankets and talk about the last football game in front of a bonfire we make with sticks and old pieces of wood.

We laugh, remembering the missed plays and imitating the football coach who yelled at players from the sidelines. Guy was his name... If I can remember. Coach Guy... Heheh, his name is Guy. And I really think this beer is kicking in. His face gets all red and when he's really pumped up or upset, spit flies out of his mouth as he yells. Players get out of the way so they don't get sprayed. Hidan does a pretty hilarious imitation of him.

It feels pretty good sitting here with my friends and Hidan, and for a while I forget about my chemistry partner, who's been occupying my thoughts lately.

After a while, Ten-Ten and Neiji go for a walk and I'm leaning against Hidan in front of the fire, the light giving the sand around us a bright glow. Temari and Kiba have hooked up from the night despite my advise against it and aren't back yet.

I grab the bottle of Chardonnay the guys brought. The boys have been drinking beer and the girls have been drinking wine because Ten-Ten hates the taste of beer. However, I've been drinking both... I bring the bottle to my lips and finish it off. I'm feeling buzzed, but I probably need to drink an entire bottle myself in order to feel completely carefree.

"Did you miss me this summer?" I ask, leaning into Hidan as he smoothes down my hair. It's probably a mess. I wish I was drunk enough not to care.

Hidan takes my hand in his and leads it to his crotch. He let's out a slow, moaning breath.

"Fuck yeah," he says into my neck before kissing it. "Lots."

When I take my hand back, his arms snake around to my front. He squeezes my boobs like their water balloons. I've never minded Hidan's touch before, but now I am annoyed and creeped out by his roving hands. I shrug out of his grasp.

"What's wrong, Saku?"

"I don't know." I really don't know. Things with Hidan seem strained since school started. And thoughts of Sasuke keep invading my head, which is annoying me more than anything. I reach over and grab a beer. "It feels forced," I tell my boyfriend as I open the can and take a sip. "Can't we sit here without fooling around?" I ask, scratching my pink hair in nervousness.

Hidan let's out a long, dramatic deep breath. "Saku, I want to fucking do it."

I try and down an the entire can is one gulp, but end up spewing out some of it. I reach for a small bottle of sake, popping it open and I start drinking that. "You mean _now_?" Where our friends can see us if they turn around?

"Why not? We've waited long enough." He says, raising his hands in the air and letting them fall right back to his side. Hidan's purple-pinkish eyes are glowing with pure lust. "I don't know, Hidan," I say, really scared to be having this conversation although I knew it was coming. "I guess... I guess I thought it would happen naturally."

"What can be more fucking natural than doing it outside, in the shitty sand?" He asks rolling his eyes. He's clearly annoyed with me. I take a gulp from the sake bottle.

"What about condoms?" I ask.

"I'll pull out."

My eyebrows furrow. That doesn't sound romantic _at all_. I'll be freaking out the entire time and worry about getting pregnant. Not how I want my first time to be. "Making love means a lot to me..." I blurt out.

"To me, too. So let's do it already." He sighs. I down some more of the liquor.

"I feel like this summer changed you."

"Maybe it did," he says defensively. "Maybe I realized our relationship has to be more. Geez, Saku. Whoever heard of a fucking senior being a damn virgin? Everyone thinks we've fucking done it, why don't we just fucking do it? Shit, you even let that shitty guy Uchiha think he can get into your pants."

Am I just realizing how much Hidan can cuss in a few sentences...? It's really annoying. What the hell has gotten into him?

My heart slams into my chest. "You think I'd rather sleep with Sasuke than you?" I question, my eyes getting all watery. I don't know if it's the alcohol making me emotional or if it's because his words hit the target, which is my heart. My thoughts are on my chem partner. I hate myself for having these thoughts, and hate Hidan right now for pointing it out.

"What about Temari?" I throw back. I look around, making sure Temari is out of hearing range. "You two are like one cozy couple in chemistry class."

He rolls his eyes in annoyance and snatches the new can of beer that I try to grab. "Get off it, Saku. So some girls pay attention to me in chemistry. Obviously _you_ don't because you're too busy fucking arguing with Uchiha. Everyone knows it's all foreplay."

"That's not fair, Hidan." I whine, reaching for the wine and pouring me a glass. I just want to be numb and not hear this. He doesn't understand shit.

"What's going on?" Ten-Ten says, walking up with Neiji from behind a large boulder.

"Nothing," I tell her. I stand up, my sandals in my hand. "I'm going home."

Ten-Ten grabs her purse. "I'll go with you."

"No." I'm finally light-headed. I chug down the rest of the wine and I throw the bottle on the ground next to my other empty cans and bottles. It's like I'm having an out-of-body experience and I want to go through it all by myself. "I don't want or need anyone. I'll walk."

"She's drunk," Neiji says, eyeing the empty bottles and beer cans beside me.

"Am not," I tell them. I snatch another beer and bottle of sake as I walk down the beach. Alone. By myself. Which is how it should be.

"Ten-Ten says, "I don't want you going alone."

"I just want to be by myself right now. I need to sort things out."

"Saku, come back here," Hidan says, but doesn't get up.

I ignore him.

"Don't go past the fourth pier," Ten-Ten warns. "It's not safe."

Safe shmafe. So what if something happens to me, anyway? Hidan does care. Or my parents, for that matter.

Closing my eyes as the sand sinks between my toes. I breathe in the scent of fresh, cool lake of Konoha breeze washing over my face and drink more beer. When half of the beer is gone, I pop open the sake and drink most of it. I then take the can of beer and mix it with the sake. Hopefully mixing the two together will have double effects.

Forgetting everything except the sand and my beer, I continue walking, pausing only to look over the dark water with moonlight shining across it like a line splitting the water in two.

I've passed two piers. Or maybe three. Anyway, it's not a long walk home. Less than a mile. When I get to the next beach entrance, I'll walk up the street and head home. It's not like I haven't done it before. But the sand feels so good beneath my feet, like one of those squishy bean bag pillow you sink into. And I hear music up ahead. I love music. Closing my eyes, my body moves to the unfamiliar song.

I haven't realized how far I've walked and danced until the sound of laughing and some other language makes me freeze. People wearing red and navy blue hetai-ates and bandannas in front of me are a clue that I've gone past the fourth pier.

"Look everybody, it's Sakura Haruno, Konoha High's sexiest pom girl," a guy says. In my opinion, he's not that cute. "Come here, sexy. Dance with me."

I scan the crowd desperately for a familiar or friendly face. Sasuke. He's here. Sitting in his lap facing him is Ino Yamanaka.

A sobering picture.

I reluctantly step closer, whispering, "I... I want to see Sasuke."

They exchange looks and one of the glances at the empty beer can and the half-full sake bottle mixed in with beer. "Don't you know this side of the beach is for _Uchihas_ and people who are close to the clan only?" He says, moving closer. "Or maybe you've come sniffin for some darker meat... We got pale meat, too. You know what they say, baby; dark meat's the juiciest." He purrs in my ears. But it's loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Leave me alone." My words are slurred.

"You think you're too good for me?" The not-so-cute one moves toward me, his eyes are full of anger. The music stops.

I stagger backward. I'm not too drunk to know I'm in danger.

"Where's Sasuke?" I ask, but I don't get an answer; just a lot of stares and a glare from Ino.

"Haruko, lay off." Sasuke's voice is low. It's clearly an order.

Sasuke is caressing Ino's shoulder, his lips mere inches from it. I sway. This is a nightmare and I need to get away, fast.

I start running, the gang members' laughing ringing in my ears. Most of them are calling for me to come back and party with them. I can't run fast enough and feel like I'm in a dream where my feet are moving but I'm not going anywhere.

"Sakura, wait!" A voice calls from behind me.

I turn around and am face-to-face with the guy who's haunting my dreams... Daydreams and night dreams.

Sasuke.

The guy who I hate.

The guy who I can't get out of my mind, no matter how drunk I am.

"Ignore Haruko," Sasuke says. "Sometimes he gets carried away trying to be a badass." I'm stunned when he steps closer and wipes away a tear from my cheek. "Don't cry. I wouldn't let him hurt you." He says softly.

Should I tell him I'm not afraid of being hurt? I'm afraid of not being in control.

Though I haven't run far, it's far enough from Sasuke's friends. They can't see me. I don't know so much about hearing.

"Why do you like Ino?" I ask as the world tilts and I stumble in the sand. "She's mean."

He holds hands to help me but I flinch, so he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "What the fuck do you care, anyway? You stood me up."

"I had stuff going on." I retort to his harshness.

"Like washin' your hair or gettin' a manicure?"

_Or having your hair ripped out by my sister and getting reamed out by my mom?_ I jab my finger into his chest. "You're an asshole, be-be-because, you judge me like _ever-a-body__**(everybody)**_ else, Uchiha. You don-don't know _shit_ about what goes on... You're an asshole." I slur. I must be that drunk because of what I said. And... I mumbled the whole entire thing. I chug down the rest of the sake and beer, tossing the empty bottle somewhere on the beach.

"And you're a bitch," he says. "A bitch with a kick-ass smile and eyes that can seriously screw with a guy's head." He winces, as if the words slipped out and he wants to take them back. I was expecting him to say a lot of things, but not that. "It's a crime to litter..." He blurts out, changing the subject and my attention.

I roll my eyes and burp out loud. "Since... When di-did you care about the law, Mr. Gang Member?" I slur.

"Whatever..." He says back.

I notice his bloodshot eyes. "You're high, Sasuke."

"Yeah, well you don't look too sober yourself. Maybe now's a good time to give me that kiss you owe me."

"No way."

"Why not, pinkie? Afraid you'll like it so much you'll forget your boyfriend?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "I can't half process shit right now, Mr. Uchiha," I point out.

Kiss Sasuke? Never. Although I've been thinking about it. A lot. More than I should. His lips are full and inviting. Oh, boy, he's right. I am drunk. And I'm definitely not feeling right. I'm past numbness and going on delirium, because I'm thinking things I have no business thinking. Like how I want to know what his lips feel like against mine. Or how long that thing of his is... Or why Hidan is such a bitch and why I'm liking Sasuke better than him right now. Fuck it, all.

"Fine. Kiss me, Sasuke," I say, stepping forward and leaning into him. "Then we'll be even."

His hands are braced on my arms. This is it. I'm going to kiss Sasuke and find out what it's like. He's dangerous and he mocks me. But he's sexy and dark and beautiful. Being this close to him makes my body shiver with excitement and my head spin. I loop my finger through his belt loop to steady myself. It's like we're standing on a Tilt-a-Whirl ride at the carnival.

"Would you still kiss me if I vomitted?" I ask, puckering out my lips.

"You're gonna be sick," he says to me.

"Am not. I'm... Enjoying the ride."

"We're not on a ride."

"Oh," I murmur, all confused. I let go of his belt loop and focus on my feet. They look like they're moving off the ground, floating over the sand. "I'm dizzy, that's all. I'm fine."

"The hell you are."

"If you'd stop moving, I'd feel a lot better."

"I'm not moving. And I hate to bring the bad news, pinkie, but you're about to puke."

He's right. My stomach won't stop churning. He's holding me up with one hand while his other hand is wound in my hair, keeping it away from my ace as I bend over and throw up.

I can't stop my stomach from roiling. I throw up and heavy again. Disgusting gurgling and gaggng sounds come from my mouth, but I'm too drink to care.

"Sorry, Sasuke..." I sigh.

I throw up again.

"Look at that," I say between puking fits. "My dinner is all over your shoe."

* * *

**Ta-da! This chappie is done and ova'!**

**Haha, now I really hate to have things go like this, so forgive mehh!**

**Things get so much better though, I promise! The next chappie makes up for everything! **

**So tell me, did ja like it? Love it? Hate it? Any thing you'd like to say? Reviews would be lovely! And I am happy for all of the alerts and favors and reviews! Thank you so much! Two LONG chapters in one day is enough to satisfy you all, right? **

**One is drama filled, the other, romance-filled!**

**And trust me, Ino and Sasuke is a big FAT NO. **

**Sakura and Sasuke is a big FAT YES. **

**What can chu say or do about it? He was drunk and high. He needed to blow steam. He was depressed. **

**And about Sakura's new bald spot... Imagine it, way in the back of her head, where no one can see, and imagine a couple locks of hair being ripped out. That's all. Nothing too huge! **

**Hehe, now, the next chappie is coming right after this!**

**Stay tooned!**

**Oh and they really get to know each other! The two of them have a bonding moment! I promise that! It may even be longer than this chappie. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	6. Payback's A Bitch!

**Hello readers! Here's the next long chappie! Now I have to tell you all, this one took a while, with edits, add-ons and what not. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, because they get to know each other so much more! No lies! I won't tell you anymore; you'll have to read on to find out!**

**;3**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own the plot of _Perfect Chemistry_. Like I say all the time, I only own the add-ons, edits and other stuff, including the thought of doing this story. Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters except for a few people and Simone Elkeles owns the plot! **

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 6: Pay back's A Bitch**

* * *

**Sasuke**

I look down at the chunks on my shoe. "I've had worse done to me."

She straightens, so I let go of her hair, which I couldn't help but save from falling during her puking episode. I'm trying not to think of how that hair felt as it slid through my fingers like silky threads. Thoughts of being a pirate and stealing her away to my ship race through my mind. Although I'm not a pirate, and she's not my captured princess. We're just two teenagers who hate each other... Okay, so I don't really hate her.

I take off my hetai-ate and I slide the bandanna off my head and hand it to her. "Here, wipe your face."

She takes it from me and dabs the corners of her mouth as if it's a napkin from a high-class restaurant while I clean my shoe in the cold lake water.

I don't know what to say or do. I'm alone... With a very drunk Sakura Haruno. I'm not used to being alone with sloppy-drunk rich chicks, especially chicks with cotton-candy pink hair who turns me on. I can either take advantage of her and win the bet, which would be a slam dunk in her condition or...

...

"Let me get someone to drive you home," I say before my fucked up mind thinks of many ways I could violate her sexy body tonight. I'm buzzed from alcohol and high, too. When I have sex with this girl, I want my faculties.

She purses her lips and pouts like a kid. I swear she looks hot like that... even in her current condition. "No. I don't want to go home. Anywhere but home." She sighs.

Oh, man.

I'm in trouble. This is a huge problem.

She looks up at me, her eyes in the moonlight sparkling like rare, expensive jewels. "Hidan thinks I want you, you know. He says our bickering is foreplay."

"Is it?" I ask, holding my breath to hear her response. Please, please let me remember the answer in the morning.

She puts her finger up and says, "Hold that thought."

Then she kneels on the ground and pukes her guts out again. When she's finished, she's too weak to walk. She resembles a garage-sale left over rag doll. I carry her to where my friends have built a huge bonfire not knowing what else to do. When she wraps her arms around my neck, I sense she needs someone to be her champion in life. Surely Hidan isn't the one. I'm not the one either. I heard her freshman year, before Hidan, she dated a junior. This girl has got to be experienced.

So how come right now she looks so innocent? Sexy as hell, but innocent.

All eyes are on me when I get close to my friends. They see a limp rich white girl in my arms and they immediately think the worst. I didn't mention that during the walk my chem partner decided to fall asleep in my arms.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asks.

Deidara stands, totally pissed. "Shit, Sasuke. Did I lose my RX-7?"

"No, dumbass. I don't do passed-out chicks."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a seething Ino. Shit. I royally screwed her over tonight and deserve her wrath.

I motion for Hinata to talk to me. "Hina, I need you."

Hina takes one look at Sakura. She is silent before whispering in her soft voice, "W-What do you want me to do with her?"

"Help me get her out of here. I'm wasted and can't drive." Hina shakes her head. "You... Do realize she has a b-boyfriend. And... She's rich. And not an Uchiha, Yamanaka, Hyuuga... Not one of us. And wears designer clothes you'll never be able to afford."

Yeah, I know that. And I'm sick and tired of being reminded of it. "I need your help, Hina. Not a lecture. I've got Naruto giving me his crap already." I tell her, annoyance laced in my tone.

Hina hold up her hands. "I am just pointing out facts. You're a smart guy, Sasuke... Add it up. No matter how much you might want her in y-your life, she doesn't belong... A triangle can't fit into a square... Now I'll shut up."

"_Thanks._" I don't point out that if it's a big enough square, a small triangle can fit perfectly. And isn't a square made up of two triangles, right? All you have to do is make a few adjustments in the equation. I'm too drunk and high to explain it now.

"I'm parked across the street," Hinata says. She let's out a big, frustrated sigh; something I don't see her do pretty often. "Follow me." She says lowly. I follow Hinata to her car, hoping we can walk in silence. No such luck.

"I was in class with her last year, too..." Hina says.

"Uh-huh." Is my response.

She shrugs. "N-Nice girl. Wears too much makeup... Something I... Wouldn't do."

"Most chicks hate her." I say.

"Most chicks wish they looked... Like her. And they w-wish they had her money and boyfriend..." She retorts.

I stop and regard her in disgust. "Burro Face?"

Hinata gives me a look. "Oh, please, Sasuke. H-Hidan is cute, he's captain of the football team and Konoha's hero... You're like Danny Zuko in _Grease_. You s-smoke, you're in a gang, and you've dated the hottest bad girls around. Sakura is like Sandy... A Sandy who'll never show up to school in a black leather jacket with a ciggie hanging from her mouth... Give up the f-fantasy."

I lay my fantasy in the backseat of Hina's car and slide next to her. She snuggles up, using me as her personal pillow, her pink curls sprawled over my crotch. I close my eyes for a second, trying to get the image out of my head. And I don't know what to do with my hands. My right one is on the door armrest. My left one hovers over Sakura.

I hesitate.

Who am I kidding? I'm not a virgin. I'm an eighteen-year-old guy who can deal with having a hot, passed-out girl next to me. Why am I afraid of putting my arm where it's comfortable, right over her midsection? I hold my breath as I settle my arm on her. She cuddles closer and I feel weird and light-headed. Either it's the after-effects from the joint or... I don't want to think about the "or." Her long hair is wrapped around my thigh. Without thinking, I weave my hands in her hair and watch as the silky strands slowly fall through the V's between my fingers. I stop abruptly. There's a big, irritated bald spot on her scalp in the back of her head. As if she had to have a drug test for a job or something and they ripped out a big chunk for a sample.

As Hina backs up the car, Naruto stops her and jumps into the front seat. I quickly cover Sakura's bald spot, not wanting to show anyone her imperfection. I'm not about to analyze my motives fot that move, since it'll cause me to think too hard. Thinking hard in my condition will hurt badly.

"Hey, guys. I thought I'd come along for the ride," Naruto says. He turns around and sees my arm on Sakura. He tsk's and shakes his head.

"Shut up," I tell him.

"I didn't say anything."

A cell phone rings. I can feel the vibration through Sakura's daisy-duke shorts. "It's hers," I say.

"Answer it," Hina instructs.

I already feel like I've kidnapped the girl. Now I'm gonna answer her cell? Shit. Rolling her a bit, I feel for the bulge in her back pocket.

"Answer it," Hina whispers loudly.

"I am," I hiss, my fingers clumsy as I fumble for the phone.

"I'll do it," Naruto says, leaning over the seats and reaches toward Sakura's ass.

I whack his hand away. "Get your hands off her." She's mine... No she's not...

"Geez, man, I was trying to help."

My response is a glare.

I slide my fingers into her back pocket, trying not to think about what it would feel like without her shorts in the way. I slide the phone out inch by inch while it vibrates. When I have the phone free, I look at the caller ID.

"It's her friend Ten-Ten."

"Answer it," Naruto says.

"Are you fucking crazy, guy? I'm not talking to one of them." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Then why'd you get it out of her pocket?"

That's a good question. One I don't know how to answer. Two... I'm not going to say two.

Hinata shakes her head. "That's what y-you get for mixing in with a... square."

"We should take her home," Naruto says. "You can't keep her."

I know that. But I'm not ready to give her up just yet. "Hina, take her to your house."

* * *

**Sakura**

I'm having a nightmare that a thousand little Oompa Loompas are in my head, hammering my skull. Opening my eyes to bright light, I wince. The Oompa Loompas are still there, and I'm awake.

"You've got a hangover," a girl says to me.

When I squint, I find Hinata standing over me. We're in what looks like a small bedroom with walls painted a light purple. Matching purple curtains are billowing in the wind from the open windows. It can't be my house because we never open the windows. We always have the air condition or heat on.

I squint up at her. "Where am I?"

I scratch my untamed pink hair. "My house. I wouldn't move if I were you. You might puke again and my parents will freak if you mess up their carpeting," she says. "Lucky for us they're out of town, so I get the house to myself until tonight."

"How did I get here?" The last thing I remember was starting to walk home...

"You passed out at the beach. Sasuke and I brought you here."

At the mention of Sasuke, my eyes fully open. I vaguely remember drinking, then walking on the sand and finding Sasuke and Ino together. And then Sasuke and I...

Did I kiss him? I know I leaned in, but then...

I puked. I distinctly remember puking. Not the perfect image I'm trying to protect. I sit up slowly, hoping sometime soon my head will stop spinning. "Did I do anything stupid?" I ask.

Hina shrugs. "I'm not sure. Sasuke wouldn't really let anyone get close enough to you. If you want to call passing out in his arms stupid... then I think you've managed it."

I drop my head in my hands. "Oh, no. Hinata, please don't tell anyone on the squad."

She's smiling. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that Sakura Haruno is in fact human."

"Why are you nice to me? I mean, when Ino wanted to bash my face in, you'd defended me. And you let me sleep here last night, even though you made it clear we're not friends." I whisper.

"We're not friends. I-Ino and I have a rivalry that goes way back. I'd do just about anything to piss her off. She can't stand that Sasuke isn't her boyfriend anymore. She used to take everything out on me... And... I just couldn't deal with it. So now... I do anything I can to get under her skin."

"Why did they break up?" I question. Not because I'm being noisy or that I like him... I just want to know...

"Ask him yourself. He's sleeping on the couch in the living room. He passed out as soon as he carried you to my bed." Oh, no. Sasuke here? In Hinata's house? "He... Likes you, you know," Hinata says, looking at her fingernails instead of at me. Butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach. "He does not," I insist, even though I'm tempted to ask for details.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. You know it, even if you don't want to admit it."

"For someone who says they'll never be frineds with me, you sure are sharing a lot this morning." I blurt out, smirking a bit.

"I have to admit I kind of wish you were the bitch some people say you are," she admits.

"Why?"

"Because it's easy to hate someone... w-who has it all."

A short, cynical laugh escapes from my mouth. I'm not about to tell her the truth- - That my life is crumbling beneath my toes just like that sand was last night. "I've got to get home. Where's my cell?" I ask, patting my back pocket.

"Sasuke has it, I think."

So sneaking out without talking to him isn't an option. I struggle to keep the Oompa Loompas at bay as I stagger out of the bedroom searching for Sasuke.

It's not hard to find him, the house is smaller than Ten-Ten's pook house. Sasuke is lying on an old sofa, wearing jeans. Nothing else. His eyes are open, but they're bloodshot and glazed with sleep.

"Hey," he says warmly while stretching.

Oh, God. I'm in big trouble. Because I'm staring. I can't keep my eyes from ogling his chiseled triceps and biceps and every other "eps" he has. The butterflies in my stomach have just multiplied tenfold as my wandering gaze meets his.

"Hey." I swallow hard. "I, um, guess I should thank you for taking me hear instead of leaving me passed out on the beach."

His gaze doesn't falter. "Last night I realize something. You and I, we're not so different. You play the game just like I do. You use your looks, your bod, and your brains to make sure you always in control."

"I'm hungover, Sasuke. I can't even think straight and you're getting all philosophical on me."

"See, you're playing a game right now. Be real with me, pinkie. I dare you."

Is he kidding? Be real? I can't. Because then I'll start crying, and maybe freak out enough to blurt the truth- that I can create a perfect image so I can hide behind it. "I better get home."

"Before you do that, you should proabably go to the bathroom," he says.

Before I ask why, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. "Oh, shit!" I shriek. Black mascarais caked under my eyes and streaky lines of it are running down my cheeks. I resemble a corpse. Hurrying past him, I find the hall bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is a pink, stringy bird's nest. If the mascara marring my cheeks wasn't enough, the rest of me is as pale as my aunt without her makeup. I have puffy bags under my eyes as if I'm storing water for the winter months. Not to mention, my cheeks are puffy as well and a red patch of ugliness is settled on my face, spread across my cheeks and nose. It looks like I'm an ugly girl, blushing.

All in all, not a pretty sight. By anyone's standards.

I wet toilet paper and rub under my eyes and on my cheeks until the streaks are gone. Okay, so I need my eye-makeup remover in order to get it completely off. And my mom warned me that rubbing under my eyes will stretch out my skin and I'll be subject to premature wrinkles. But desperate circumstances call for desperate measures. After the mascara streaks are unnoticeable, I dab cold water on my eye bags. I'm fully aware that this is damage control. I can only bandage the imperfection and hope nobody else sees me in this condition. I use my fingers as a comb with little results.

Then I poof my hair up, hoping the poof will look better than the ratty-nest look. I rinse my mouth with water and rub my teeth with some toothpaste, hoping to get the worst of the night puking and sleeping and drunkeness from my mouth until I get home.

If only I had lip gloss on me...

But, alas, I don't. Squaring my shoulders and keeping my head held high, I open the door and walk back to the living room to find Hinata walking to her room and Sasuke standing when he sees me.

"Where's my cell phone?" I ask. "And please put a shirt on."

He reaches down and grabs my phone off the

floor. "Why?"

"The reason I want my cell," I say as I take it from him, "is to call a cab and the reason I want you to put a shirt one is, well, because, um..."

I can't finish my sentence. His body is too enticing.

"You never seen a guy with a shirt off?" He asks, smirking a bit.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Believe me, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Wanna bet?" He chimes, then moves his hands to the button on his jeans and pops it open.

Hinata walks in at the exact moment. "Who, Sasuke. Please keep your pants on."

When she looks over at me I put my hands up. "Don't look at me. I was just about to call a cab when he-" Shaking her head while Sasuke buttons back up, she walks to her purse and picks up a set of keys. "Forget the cab. I'll drive you home."

"_I'll_ drive her," Sasuke cuts in.

Hinata seems exhausted dealing with us, similar to how Mrs. Tsunade looks during chemistry class. "Would you rather me drive you, or Sasuke?" She asks.

I have a boyfriend. Okay, so I admit every time I catch Sasuke looking at me a warmth spreads through my body. But it's normal. We're two teenagers with obvious sexual tension passing between us. Aslong as I never act on it, everything will be fine.

Because if I ever did act on I, the consequences would be disasterous. I'd lose Hidan. I'd lose my friends. I'd lose the control I have over my life.

...

...

...

But it all feels so right...

But most of all... I'd lose what's left of my mother's love.

If I'm not seen as perfect, what happened yesterday with my mom would seenm tame. Being perfect to the outside world equates to how my mom treats me. If any of her country club friends see me out with Sasuke, my mom might as well be an outcast too. If she's shunned by her friends, I'll be shunned by her. I can't take that chance. This is as real as I can afford to get.

"Hinata, take me home," I say, then look at Sasuke.

He gives a small shake of his head, grabs his shirt and keys, and storms out of the front door without another word. I silently follow Hinata to her car.

"You like Sasuke more than as a friend, don't you?" I ask.

"More like a brother. We've known each other since we were kids."

I give her directions to my house. Is she telling me the truth. "You don't think he's hot?"

"I've known him since he cried like a baby when his ice-cream fell on the street when we were four years old. I was there when, well... Just leave it at the fact that... W-We've been through a lot of stuff together."

"Stuff? Want to elaborate?"

"Not with you."

I could almost see the invisible wall going up between us. "So... Our friendship ends here?"

She looks at me sideways. "Our friendship just began, Sakura. D-Don't push it..."

We're coming up to my house. "It's the third one on the right." I say.

"I know." She stops her car in front of my house, not bothering to pull into the driveway. I look at her. She looks at ne. Does she expect me to ask her in? I don't even let good friends come into my house. "Well, thanks for the ride," I say. "And for letting me crash at your place."

Hinata flashes me a weak smile. "No problem."

I cling to the door handle. "I won't let anything happen between me and Sasuke. Okay?" Even if there's something going on below the surface. I may have just lied to her and myself.

"Good. Because if something does, it's going to blow up in your face."

The Oompa Loompas start knocking again, so I can't think too hard about her warning.

In the house, my mother and father are sitting at the kitchen table. It's quiet. Too quiet. There are papers in front of them. Brochures or something. They quickly straighten, like little kids caught doing something wrong.

"I.. I thought you were st-still... At Ten-Ten's," my mom mumbles. My senses pick up. My mom _never_ stutters. And she's not giving me shit about the way I look. This is not good.

"I was, but I got a killer headache," I say, walking forward and focusing on the suspicious brochures my parents are so interested in.

Sunny Acres Home for Special People.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Discussing our options," my dad answers.

"Options? Didn't we all agree that sending Yoshiko away was a bad idea?"

My mom turns to me. "No. _You_ decided sending her away was a bad idea. We were still discussing it."

"I'm going to North Konoha next year so I can live at home and help."

"Next year you'll have to concentrate on your studies, not your sister. Sakura, listen," my dad says, standing. "We have to look into this option. After what she did to you yesterday-"

"I don't want to hear it," I tell him, cutting him off. "There is absolutely no way I'm letting you send my sister away." I snatch the brochures off the table. Yoshiko needs to be with her family, not in a facility with some strangers. I tear the brochures in two, toss them into the garbage can, then run to my bedroom.

"Open the door, Sakurako," my mom says, jiggling my bedroom door knob a minute later. I sit on the edge of my bed, my mind whirling with images of Yoshiko being sent away. No, it can't happen. The thought makes me sick. "You didn't even train Aki. It's like you wanted to send Yoshiko away all along."

"Don't be ridiculous," my mom's muffled voice comes through the door. "There's a new facility being built. If you open this door we can have a civilized discussion about it." I'l never let it happen. I'll do everything in my power to keep my sister at home. "I don't want to have a civilized discussion. My parents want to send my sister to a _facility_ behind my back and my head feels like it's about to split open.

"Leave me alone, okay?"

Something is sticking out of my pocket. It's Sasuke's hetai-ate. Hinata isn't a friend, yet she helped me. And Sasuke, a boy who cared about me last night more than my boyfriend did, acted as my hero and is urging me to be real. Do I even know how to be real?

I clutch the bandanna to my chest.

And I allow myself to cry.

* * *

**Sasuke**

She called me. If it weren't for the ripped piece of paper with her name and number scribbled on it by my brother Ichigo, I'd never believe Sakura actually dialed my number. Grilling Ichigo hadn't helped because the kid has the memory of a flea and hardly remembered taking the call. The only info I got was that she wanted me to call her back.

That was yesterday afternoon, before she puked her guts out on my shoe and passed out in my arms.

When I told her to be real, I could see the fear in her eyes. I wonder what she's afraif of. Breaking down her "perfection" wall is going to be my goal. I know there's more to her than cotton-candy pink hair and a killer bod. Secrets she'll take to the grave and secrets she's dying to share. Oh, man. She's like a mystery, and all I can think about is unraveling the clues. When I told her we're similar, I wasn't bullshitting.

This connection we have isn't going away, it's only getting stronger. Because the more I spend time with her, the closer I want to be.

I have the urge to call Sakura just to hear her voice, even if it's filled with venom. Flipping open my cell as I sit on the sofa in my living room, I enter her number into memory.

"Who ya' calling?" Naruto asks, barging into my house without ringing or knocking. Hinata files behind him. I click my phone shut. "No one."

"Then get your ass off that couch and come play kemari."

(Kemari is a japanese game similar to soccer.)

Playing kemari is a helluva lot better than sitting here thinking about Sakura and her secrets, even if I'm still feeling the effects of last night's partying. We head to the park where a bunch of guys are already warming up.

Suigetsu, a guy in my class whose brother died last year slaps me on the back. "Wanna play goalie, Sasuke?"

"No." I have what you call an offensive personality. In kemari, any sport, and in life.

"Naruto, what about you?"

Naruto agrees and takes his position, which is sitting on his ass in front of the goal line. As usual, my lazy and jokeful friend sits until the ball rolls to his side of the field. Most of the guys playing are from my neighborhood. We've grown up together... Played on this playground since we were kids and even got initiated into the Uchiha clan's gang at the same time. Before I was jumped in I remember Deidara telling us how being in a gang was like having a second family... A family who would be there for you when your own family wasn't. They would offer protection and security. It sounded perfect to a kid who'd lost his father.

Over the years, I've learned to block out the bad stuff. The beatings, the dirty drug deals, the shootings and killings. And I'm not just talking about guys on the other side. I know of guys who triend to get out, guys who were found dead or beaten so badly by their own gang they probably wished they were dead.

To be honest, I block it out because it scares the shit out of me. I'm supposed to be tough enough not t care, but I do.

We take out positions on the field. I imagine the ball holds a jackpot. If I keep it away from everyone else and kick it into the goal, I'll magically transform into a rich and powerful guy who can take my family (and Naruto) away from this hellhole and neighborhood.

There's a lot of good players on each team. The other side has an advantage because we have Naruto as our goalie, scratching his balls on the other end of the field.

"Yo, Naruto. Stop playing with yourself!" Suigetsu yells.

Naruto's answer is making a huge point of grabbing his balls and juggling them in his hands. Jugo shoots the ball right past him and scores.

Suigetsu picks up the ball from inside the goal and chucks it at Naruto. "If you were interested in the game as you are in your balls, they wouldn't have scored."

"I can't help if they itch, man. Your girlfriend must have given me crabs last night."

Suigetsu laughs, not believing for a second his girlfriend would cheat on him. Naruto passes the ball to Suigetsu, who passes to Deidara. Deidara brings the ball downfield. He passes it to me and I have my chance. I dribble down the makeshift field, pausing ontl to gauge how far I have to go before I kick it into the goal.

Faking to the left, I pass to Suigetsu and he passes it back. With one swift kick, the ball soars right and we've scored.

"Goal!" Our team sings as Suigetsu gives me a high five.

Our celebration is short-lived, though. A blue Escalade is creeping suspiciously down the street.

"Recognize it?" Naruto asks, tensing.

The game stops as guys realize there's something not cool. "Maybe it's retaliation," I say.

My eyes never leave the car window. When the car stops, we're all waiting for a glimpse of either someone or something to emerge from the car. When it does, we'll be ready.

But I'm not. My brother Itachi steps out of the car with a guy named Kisame. Kisame's ma is in the Uchiha clan and recruits new members. My brother better not be one of those recruits. Itachi knows better. I've worked too damn hard making sure he knows I'm in the gang so he doesn't have to be. Itachi's smart. He's the prodigy. He doesn't need this. If one family member is in, the rest are protected. I'm in.

Itachi and Ichigo aren't. And I'll do anything to make sure they stay that way. I put on a game face and walk over to Kisame, soccer and kemari completely forgotten. "New car?" I ask him, eyeing his wheels.

"It's my mom's."

"Nice." I turn to my brother. "Where have you guys been hanging?"

Itachi places his hand behind his back and nudges to Kisame. He's not in the mood, I can see. Kisame got initiated recently and now he thinks he's the shit. "At the mall. They've got this new cool guitar store. Tobi met us there and-"

Did I hear right? "Tobi?" The last thing I want is my brother hanging around Tobi. It's like I'm the older brother.

"Uchiha, you in or out?" Someone yells from the field. Keeping my anger hidden, I turn to my brother and his friend, who's capable of leading him to the dark side. "Wanna play?"

"Nah. We're gonna hang at my house," Kisame says.

I shrug nonchalantly, not feeling the least bit nonchalant. This is very important. I walk to the field, even if I have the urge to grab Itachi by the ear and drag him home. I can't afford to cause a scene that might get back to Tobi, who might start questioning my loyality.

Sometimes I feel my life is one big lie.

Itachi leaves with Kisame. That, combined with the fact that I can't get Sakura out of my mind, is driving me nuts. On the field, when the game starts back up, I'm restless. Suddenly, it's like theplayers on the other team aren't guys I know, but enemies in the way of everything I want. I charge the ball.

"Foul!" A cousin of one of my friends yells at me when I slam into him.

I put my hands up. "That was _not_ a foul."

"You pushed me."

"Don't be a priss," I say, knowing I'm blowing it out of proportion.

I want to get in a fight. I'm asking for it. He knows it. The guy is about my height, my weight. My adrenaline is running high.

"You want a piece of me, dick?" He say, holding his arms out wide like a bird in flight. Intimidation doesn't work with me. "Come and get it."

Naruto runs in between us. "Sasuke, cool down, man."

"Either fight or play!" Someone shouts.

"He said I made a foul," I tell Naruto, my veins pumping.

Naruto shrugs casually. "You did."

Okay, now when my own best friend doesn't back me up, I know I've lost it. I look around. Everyone is waiting to see what I'm going to do. My adrenaline is in overdrive, matching their heightened anticipation. Do I want to fight? Yeah, if only to get this raw energy out of my body. And to forget, even for a minute, that my chem partner's number is cued up in my cell. And my brother is on the Uchiha clan radar to be recruited.

My best friend shoves ne away from the guy wanting to rip my head off and pushes me to the side of the field. He calls me out for subs to take our place in the gane.

"What'd you do that for?" I ask.

"To save your hide, man. Sasuke, you lost it. Completely."

"I can take that guy."

Naruto looks straight at me and says, "You're the one acting like a priss."

I shrug his hands off my shirt and stalk off not knowing how, in the matter of a few weeks, I've gotten my life screwed up so badly. I need to fix it. I'll deal with Itachi when he comes home tonight. He's gonna get an earful from me. And Sakura...

She didn't want me to drive her home frm Hina's house because she does,kt want to me seen with me. Fuck that shit. Itachi isn't the only one who deserves an earful from me.

I flip open my cell and cue Sakura's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Sasuke," I tell her, although she has caller ID and knows damn well it's me. "Meet me at the library. Now."

"I can't."

This is not the Sakura Haruno Show. It's the Sasuke Uchiha Show now. "Here's the deal, pinkie," I say as I reach my house and straddle my motorcycle. "You either show up at the library in fifteen minutes or I'm bringing five friends to your house and we're camping out on your front lawn tonight."

"How dare you-" she starts to say, but I close the phone before she can finish her sentence.

Revving the engine to block out the thoughts of last night when she snuggled into my lap, I realize I don't have a game plan.

I wonder if the Sasuke Uchiha Show will end up being a comedy or, more likely, a tragedy. Either way, it'll be a reality show worth not missing.

* * *

**Sakura**

I'm steaming mad as I pull into the library parking lot and park next to the wood at the far end of the lot. The last thing on my mind is my chemistry project. Sasuke is waiting for me, leaning against his motorcycle. I take the keys out of the iginition and storm over to him. "How dare you order me around!" I yell.

My entire life is full of people trying to control me. My mom... Hidan. And now Sasuke. I'm done with it. "If you think you can threaten me into-"

Without saying anything, Sasuke snatches my keys out of my hand and sits in the driver's seat of my Beemer.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?"

"Get in."

The engine roars. He's going to drive off and leave me stranded in the library parking lot. Clenching my fists, I stop to the passenger side. When I'm in, Sasuke revs the engine.

"Where's my picture of Hidan?" I ask, eyeing the dashboard. It was taped up there a minute ago.

"Don't worry. You'll get it back. I don't have the stomach to look at it while I'm driving."

"Do you even know how to drive a stick?" I bark out. Without blinking or looking down, he puts the car into first gear and the car screeches out of the lot. My Beemer follows his lead as if the car and Sasuke are completely in sync.

"This is carjacking, you know." Silence. "And kidnapping," I add.

We're stopped at a light. I look at the cars around us, glad the top is up so no one can see us.

"Pinkie, you got in on your own free will," he says.

"It's _my_ car. What if someone sees us?"

My words really piss him off, because the tires screech angrily when the light turns green. He's purposely ruining my car.

"Stop it!" I order. "Take me back to the library."

But he doesn't. He's silent as he winds my car through unknow towns and deserted roads, just like people do in the movies when they drive to meet dangerous drug dealers.

Great. I'm going on my first drug deal. If I get arrested, will my parents come bail me out? I wonder how my mom's going to explain that one to her friends. Maybe they'll send me away to some military boot camp fro delinquents. I bet they'd like that... Making Yoshiko go to a facility and me to boot camp.

My life would suck even more.

I will not be a part of anything illegal. I am the ruler of my destiny, not Sasuke. I grab the handle to the door. "Let me out of here or I swear I'm jumping out."

You're wearin' a seatbelt." He rolls his eyes. "Relax. We'll be there in two minutes." He shifts into lower gear and slows the car as we enter an old, deserted airport. "Okay, we're here, he says as he pulls up the parking brake.

"Yeah, okay? But what is _here_? I hate to tell you but the last inhabited place was three miles back. I'm not getting out of the car, Sasuke. You can do your drug deals on your own."

"If I had any doubts of you being a true dumb blonde with dyed pink hair, you've squelched them," he says. "As if I'd take you on a drug deal. Get out of the car."

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

He puts my keys in his back pocket and steps out of my car. "Because if you don't, I'm gonna drag you out. Trust me, _woman_." Seeing no other option, I follow him. "Listen, if you want to discuss our hand warmers we could have done it over the phone."

He meets me around the back of my car. We're standing, toe to toe, in the middle of nowhere.

There's been something nagging me all day. As long as I'm here with him, I might as well as. "Duid we kiss last night?"

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't memorable because I have no recollection of it."

He laughs. "I was kidding. We didn't kiss." He leans in. "When we kiss you'll remember it. Forever."

Oh, God. I wish his words didn't leave my knees weak. I know I should be scared, alone with a gang member in a deserted place talking about kissing. But I'm not. Deep in my soul I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me or force me to do anything.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I ask.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the driver's side. "Get in."

"Why?"

"I'm teaching you how to drive this car properly before the engine falls out from abuse."

"I thought you were mad at me. Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to."

Oh. I wasn't expecting that at all. My heart is starting to thaw, because it's been a long time since someone cared enough to do something just to help me. Although... "This isn't because you want me to pay you back with favors, is it?"

He shakes he head.

"For real?"

"For real."

"And you're not mad at. Me because of anything I said or did?"

"I'm frustrated, Sakura. About you. About my brother. About a lot of shit." He sighs.

"Then why take me here?"

"Don't ask questions you're not ready to hear the answers to. Cool?"

"Cool." I slide into the driver's seat and wait for him to sit beside me.

"You ready?" He asks when he's settled and buckled in the passenger's seat.

"Yep."

He leans over and puts the keys in the ignition. When I release the parking brake and start the car, it dies.

"You didn't put it in neutral. If you don't have your foot on the clutch, it's gonna dies if you're in gear."

"I knew that..." I whisper, feeling totally stupid. "You're just making me nervous." He puts the stick in neutral for me. "Put your left foot on the clutch, your right foot on the brake, and go into first," he instructs. Sasuke is like a Sensei to me right now... A hot one at that.

Putting my foot on the gas and letting up on the clutch, the car jerks forward.

He braces himself with his hand on the dash. "Stop.

I stop the car and put it in neutral.

"You've got to find the sweet spot."

I look at him. "The sweet spot?"

"Yeah. You know, when the clutch catches." He's using his hands as he talks, pretending his hands are pedals. "You release it too fast. Get that balance and stay there... Feel it out. Try again."

I put the car in first again and let up on the clutch as I press on the gas.

"Hold it...," he says. "Feel the sweet spot. Linger there."

I let out the clutch and hold down the gas pedal but don't push down on it all the way. "I don't think I got it."

"Let go of the clutch no, but don't gun the gas."

I try, but the car jerks, then stalls.

I don't think I'm such an expert as much as Sasuke is. "You popped the clutch. Don't release the clutch too fast. Try again," he says, totally unfazed. He's not upset, frustrated, or itching to give up. I like that...

"You needed to give it more gas. Don't gun it, but give it enough juice to start moving."

I do the same steps, but this time the car movies forward without jerking. We're on the runway, moving up to ten miles per hour. "Press in the clutch," he instructs, then puts his hand over mine on the stick and helps me shift into second. I try to ignore his gentle touch and the warmth of his hand, so contradictory to his personality, and attempt to fous on the task.

He's very paitent as he instructs in detail who to downshift until we've come to a stop at the end of the runway. His fingers are still wrapped around mine.

"Lesson over?" I ask.

Sasuke clears his throat. "Um, yeah." He takes his hand off mine then weaves his fingers through his black mane, strand falling loosely into two bangs on either side of his face.

"Thanks," I murmur.

"Yeah, well, my ears were bleedin' everytime I heard your engine rev in the lot at school. I didn't do it to be a good guy."

I cock my head to the side and try and get him to look at me. He doesn't. "Why is it so important that you're percieved as a bad boy and emo boy, huh? Tell me."

* * *

**Sasuke**

For the first time, we're having a civilized conversation. Now I've got to come up with something to break that defensive wall of hers.

Oh, man. I need to reveal something that make me vulnerable. If she seems me as vulnerable instead of an asshole, maybe I can make some headway with her. And somehow I know she'll be able to tell if I'm bullshitting.

I'm not sure if I'm doing this for the bet, for the chemistry project or for me. In fact, I'm totally cool with _not_ analyzing that part of what's happening here.

"My dad was murdered in front of me when I was six," I tell her, the bleakness in my voice, becoming more clear.

Her eyes go wide. "Really?"

I nod. I don't like talking about it, not sure I can even if I want to. Her manicured hands cover her mouth. "I didn't know that. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible."

"Yep." It feels good to let it out, to make myself talk about it out loud. My father's nervous smile turning into shock right after he was killed.

Wow, I can't believe I remembered the expression on his face. Why would his smile be replaced by shock? That detail was totally forgotten until now. I'm still confused as I turn to Sakura. "If I care too much about shit and it's taken away, I'll feel like I did the day my dad died. I never want to feel that way, so instead I make myself care about nothing."

Her face is full of regret, sorrow, and sympathy. I can tell it's not an act.

Her brow is still furrowed when she says, "Thanks for, you know, telling me. But I can't imagine you can actually make yourself care about nothing. You can't program yourself like that."

"Wanna bet?" Suddenly I'm desperate to change the subject. "Your turn to share."

She looks away. I don't push her to say anything for fear she'll come to her senses and want to leave. Could it be harder for her to share even a glimpse into her world? My life has been so fucked up, it's damn hard to believe her life could possibly be any worse. I watch as a lone tear escapes her eye and she quickly wipes it away.

"My sister-," she starts. "My sister has cerebral palsy. And is mentally delayed. 'Retarded' is the term most people use. She can't walk, she uses what's called verbal approximations and nonverbal cues instead of words because she can't talk..." With that, another tear escapes. This time she let's it fall without wiping it away. I have the urge to wipe them for her but senses she needs to be untouched. She takes a deep breath. "And she's been angry about something, but I don't know what. She started pulling hair, and yesterday she pulled mine so hard a clump came out. My head was bleeding and my mom was freaking out on me."

So that's where the mysterious patch of baldness came from. Not a drug test.

For the first time though, I feel sorry for her. I imagined her life as a fairy tale; the worst thing that could possible happen would be a pea under her mattress keeping her up at night.

I guess that's not that case.

Something is happening. I sense a change in the wind... A mutual understanding of each other. I haven't felt this way in forever. I clear my throat, then say, "Your mom probably blows up at you the most because she knows you can take it."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Better me than my sister."

"It's no excuse, though." I'm being real now, and hope she is, too. "Listen, I don't want to be an asshole to you," I say. So much for the Sasuke Uchiha Show.

"I know. It's your image, what Sasuke Uchiha is all about. It's your brand, your logo... Dangerous, deadly, hot and sexy Uchiha. I wrote the book on creating an image. I wasn't exactly aiming for the blonde went pinkette bimbo look, though. More like the perfect, untouchable look."

Whoa. Rewind. Sakura called me hot and sexy. I was not expecting that at all. Maybe I have a chance of winning that stupid bet. "You do realize you call med hot."

"As if you didn't know."

I didn't know _Sakura Haruno_ considered me hot. "For the record, I thought you were untouchable. But now that I know you think I'm a hot, sexy Uchiha god..."

"I never said the word 'god'." She rolls her sexy eyes and puts on the most perfect, beautiful, and stunning crooked smile ever.

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh, let me enjoy the fantasy for one minute." I close my eyes. Sakura laughs, this sweet sound that echoes in my ears.

"In some deranged way, Sasuke, I think I understand you. Although I'm really pissed off at you for being such a Neanderthal." When I open my eyes, I find her watching me. "Don't tell anyone about my sister," she says. "I don't like people knowing anything about me."

"We're actors in our lives, pretending to be who we want people to think we are."

"So you understand why I'd freak out if my parents find out we're... friends."

"You'd get in trouble? Shit, you're eighteen. Don't you think you can be friends with who you want to by now? The embilical cord's been cut, you know."

"You don't understand." She whispers.

"Try me."

"Why do you want to know so much?" She asks.

"Aren't chem partners supposed to know a lot about each other?" I chime.

She gives me a short laugh. "I hope not."

Truth is, this girl isn't what I thought she'd be. From the moment I told her about my dad, it was as if her entire body sighed in relief. As if someone else's misery comforted her, made her feel as if she wasn't alone. I still can't understand why she cares so much, why she choose the I-am-flawless facade to show the word.

Looming over my head is The Bet. I have to get this girl to fall for me. And while my body says _go for it_, the rest of me is thinking _You're a complete bastard because she's vulnerable_.

"I want the same things out of life you do," I admit. "I just go about them in a different way. You adapt to your environment, I adapt to mine." I put my hand back on hers. "Let me show you I'm different. "Would you ever date a guy who couldn't afford to take you to expensive restaurants and buy you gold and diamonds?"

"Absolutely." She slips her hand out from under mine. "But I have a boyfriend."

"If you didn't, would you give this _Uchiha_ a chance?"

Her face turns a deep shake of pink. I wonder if Hidan ever makes her blush like that. "I'm not answering that," she says.

"Why not? It's a simple question."

"Oh, please. Nothing about you is simple, Sasuke. Let's not even go there." She puts the car in first gear. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, if you want. Are we cool?"

"I think so."

I hold my hand out for her to shake. She eyes the tattoos on my fingers, and extends her hand toward mine and shakes it, her enthusiasm apparent. "To hand warmers," she says with a smile on her lips.

"Do you want to drive back? I don't know the way."

I drive her back in comfortable silence while the sun sets. Our truce brings me closer to my goals: graduating, the bet... And something else I'm not ready to admit. My heart feels strange when I'm around this girl.

As I pull her kick-ass car into the dark library parking lot, I say, "Thanks for, you know, lettin' me kidnap you. I guess I'll see you around." Taking my keys out of my front pocket, I wonder if I'll ever be able to afford a car that isn't rusted, used, or old. After I step out of her car, I pull out Hidan's picture from my back pocket and toss it on the seat I just vacated.

"Wait!" Sakura calls out as I'm walking away.

I turn around and she's right in front of me. "What?"

She smiles seductively as if she's wanting something more than a truce. Shit, is she gonna kiss me? I'm taken off guard here which usually doesn't happen. She bites her bottom lip, as if she's contemplating her next move. I'm totally game to making out with her.

As my brain goes through every scenario, she steps closer to me.

And snatches my keys out of my hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her.

"Getting you back for kidnapping me." She steps back and with all her might whips my keys into the woods.

"You did _not_ just do that."

She backs up, facing the entire time, as she moves toward her car. "No hard feeling. Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Sasuke?" She says, trying to keep a straight face.

I watch in shock as my chem partner gets into her Beemer. The car drives out of the lot without a jolt, jerk, or hitch. Flawless start.

I'm pissed off because I'm going to have either crawl around in the dark woods trying to find my keys or call Rin to pick me up. I'm also amused. Sakura Haruno bested me at my own game.

"Yeah," I say to her even though she's probably a mile away and can't hear me. "Payback _is_ a bitch."

_Damn._

* * *

**Done!**

**Heheh! Now doesn't this make up for the last chappie?**

**Like it? Loved it? Hated it? Too much like the original?  
**

**Haha, I loved doing this chappie!  
**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
**


	7. A Different Side to Sasuke

**Hello there again! Here's chapter number SEVEN, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**First, let me thank all who reviewed, alerted and favored! I have over FORTY alerts, and I thank you for that! And it's just for six chappies that were posted. Thank you all, so much! Haha! **

**And fucking unbelieveable! Some of you guys are going to college and I'm sitting here in school! Haha! Wow, it's amazing that some of you turn to this! Thank you a lot! Anyways, I'd like to wish those who are going to college a 'Good Luck' because when it's my time, I know my ass isn't gonna make it!**

**For one, I get lazy.**

**Two, I'm WAYYYY too into Fanfiction.**

**Three, I do my work, IF it interests me. **

**And Four, I'm pretty sure those college professors do no tolerate wierdness, craziness, bubbliness and all of that good jive. **

**So... Um... It would be Mission Impossible for me, when I go to college. And that's when, NOT if. I have dreams, like everybody else... I actually have a list of it, and teachers told me it'd take a life time to do it all. Haha, oh well! It doesn't get me down!**

**Now, enough of my babbling!**

**Last chappie, I was in a huge rush, so I had no time to get a good Author's Note in, so sorry about that!**

**Just know that this chappie is good! Hehe!**

**This chappie contains couples drama, a bitchy Temari, a horny Hidan, and a sweet, loveable, crushing Sasuke. **

**Shittin' me... Okay, so you can read on now... Hahaha... *sweat-drops***

**It's a good chappie though. **

**Disclaimers: I, Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan, do NOT own the plot of _Perfect_ Chemistry, the text or characters used, yada, yada! Like I say all the time, I own nothing, except the thought of doing so, a few people, add-ons, edits and whatnot. Simone Elkeles own the plot and text, and Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters and some other stuff. **

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 7: A Different Side to Sasuke**

* * *

**Sakura**

The sound of my sister's heavy breathing beside me is the first thing I hear as early morning sunlight pours into her room. I'd gone to Yoshiko's room and laid next to her for hours, watching her sleep peacefully before drifting off myself.

When I was little, I would hurry into my sister's room whenever there was a thunderstorm. Not to comfort Yoshiko, but so she could comfort me. I would hold Yoshiko's hand and somehow my fears would fade.

Watching my older sister sleep soundly, I can't believe my parents want to send her away. Yoshiko is a big part of who I am; the thoughts of living without her seems so... Wrong. Sometimes I feel Yoshiko and I are connected in a way few people understand. Even when our parents can't figure out what Yoshiko is trying to say, or why she's so frustrated, I usually know why.

That's why it devastated me when she pulled my hair. I thought she's never really do it to me.

But she did.

"I won't let them take you away," I say softly yo my sleeping sister. "I'll always protect you."

I ease myself off Yoshiko's bed. There is no way I can spend time with Yoshiko without her suspecting I'm upset. So I get dressed and leave the house before she wakes up. I confided in Sasuke and the sky didn't fall. I actually felt better after telling him about Yoshiko. If I can do it with Sasuke, surely I can try it with Ten-Ten and Temari.

As I sit in front of Ten-Ten's house in my car, my thoughts turn to my life.

Nothing is going right. Senior year is supposed to be a blast... Easy and fun. So far it's been anything but. Hidan is pressuring me, a guy in a gang is more than my chemistry partner, and my parents are going to send my sister away far from Konoha. What else can go wrong?

I notice movements coming from Ten-Ten's second-story window. First legs, then a butt. ...it's Neiji Hyuuga trying to jump the trellis. Neiji must see me, because Ten-Ten's head pops out of the window. She waves and motions for me to wait. Neiji's foot still hasn't reached the trellis. Ten-Ten is holding onto his hand to steady him. He finally reaches the thing, but flowers distract him and he falls, flingling his body in all directions. He's fine though, I realize after he gives Ten-Ten a thumbs up before jogging off. That was... Weird. Neiji is never clumsy...

My thoughts flicker back to Hidan. I wonder if he would climb trellises for me.

Ten-Ten's front door opens three minutes later and she steps out in her underwear and tank top. "Saku, what are you doing here? It's seven o' clock. In the morning. You do realize it's a teacher-in-service and we have no school."

"I know, but my life is spinning out of control."

"Come inside and we'll talk," she says, opening my care door. "I'm freezing my butt off here. Oh, why don't the Konoha summers last longer?"

Inside, I take my shoes off so I don't wake up her parents.

"Don't worry, they left for the health club an hour ago."

My eyebrows furrow, because I am confused...

"Then why was Neiji escaping out your window?"

Ten-Ten winks. "You know, to keep the relationship exciting. Guys love adventure."

I follow Ten-Ten to her spacious bedroom. It's decorated in fuchsia and apple green, the colors her mother's decorator picked out for her. I plunk myself down on the extra bed as Ten-Ten calls Temari. "Tem, come over. Saku's in crisis mode."

Temari, in her pj's (which is a very short kimono-robe) and slippers, arrives a few minutes later since she lives only two houses down.

"Okay, spill," Ten-Ten demands when we're all together.

Suddenly, with all eyes on me, I'm not so sure this sharing thing is such a good idea. "It's not really anything..." I whisper.

Temari straightens. "Listen, Sakura. You got me out of bed at seven in the morning. Dish the dirt."

"Yeah," Ten-Ten says. "We're your friends. If you can't share with your friends, who can you share with?"

Sasuke Uchiha. But I'd never tell them that.

"Why don't we watch old movies," Ten-Ten suggests. "If old romance and drama movies doesn't get you to spill your guts, nothing will." Temari groans. "I can't believe you got me up for a noncrisis and old movies. You guys seriously need to get a life. The least you can do is give me gossip. Anyone have any?"

Ten-Ten leads us to the living room and we all sink into the cushions on her parent's sofa. "I heard Akiko Yakusa was found kissing someone in the custodian closet on Tuesday."

"Whoop-de-doo," Temari says, totally unimpressed.

"Did I mention it was one of the custodians?" Ten-Ten added.

"Now _that_ is good gossip, Ten-Ten." Temari exclaims, pointing at her.

Is that how it's going to be if I share anything, turning my misery into gossip for everyone to laugh about? In Ten-Ten's living toom four hours, two movies, popcorn and a tub of ice cream later, I'm feeling better. Maybe it was old movies, but somehow I think everything is possible. Which makes me think about...

"What do you guys think about Sasuke Uchiha?" I ask.

Ten-Ten pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "What do you mean 'what do we think of him?'"

"I don't know," I say, unable to stop thinking about the intense undeniable attraction that is always between us. "He's my chemistry partner."

"And...?" Ten-Ten urges, waving her hand in the air as if saying, "So what's your point?"

I grab the remote control and pause the movie. "He's hot. Admit it."

"Eww, Saku," Temari says, pretending to stick her finger down her throat and gagging.

Ten-Ten says, "Okay, so I admit he's cute. But he's not someone I would ever date. He's, you know, a _**gang member**_."

"Half the time he comes to school high," Temari chimes in. I roll my eyes, Sasuke's not what he seems. Temari is just like everyone else, judging him. Back then, when he kidnapped me and gave me driving lessons... And opened up to me, I saw a different Sasuke. Not the one that is cocky, annoying as hell and arrogant.

"I sit right next to him, Temari, and I never noticed him high at school."

"Are you kidding, Saku? Sasuke does drugs before school, and in the guys bathroom he cuts himself and smokes when he ditches study hall. And I'm not talking about pot. He's into the hard stuff," Temari states like it's a fact.

"Have you seen him do drugs?" I challenge, raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, Saku. I don't have to be in the room with him to know he snorts or shoots up. Sasuke is dangerous. Besides, girls like us don't mix with Uchihas, Uzumakis, Yamanakas, or Hyuugas. No one from the south-side for that matter."

I lean into the plush cushions of the couch. "Yeah, I know."

"Hidan loves you," Ten-Ten says, changing the subject.

Love, I sense, is a far cry from what Hidan felt for me at the beach, but I don't even want to go there. Three times my mom tries to contact me. First on my cell, although turning it off didn't deter her because she called Ten-Ten's house twice.

"Your mom's coming over if you don't talk to her," Ten-Ten says, the phone dangling from her fingers.

"If she does, I'm leaving."

Ten-Ten hands me the phone. "Me and Temari are going outside so you can have some privacy. I don't know what this is all about, but talk to her."

I hold the phone to my ear. "Hello, Mother."

"Listen, Sakura, I know you're upset. We finalized the plans about Yoshiko last night. I know it's hard on you, but she's been more and more frustrated lately."

"Mom, she's twenty years old and gets upset when people can't understand her. Don't you think that's normal?"

"You're going to college next year. It's not fair to keep her home anymore. Stop being so selfish.

If Yoshiko is being sent away because I'm going to college, it _is_ my fault. "You're going to do this no matter how I feel about it, aren't you?" I ask

"Yes. It's a done deal."

And with that, I hang up the phone, letting out a heavy, irritated sigh.

* * *

**Sasuke**

When Sakura walks into Mrs. T.'s class on Friday I'm still thinking about how I'm going to get back at her for throwing my keys into the woods last weekend. It took me forty-five minutes to find those sucker, and all the while I was cursing Sakura. Okay, so I give her props for dishing it out. And being sexy and cool enough to do it. I also have her to thank for helping me talk about the night of my father's death. Because of it, I've called older OG's in the Uchiha clan, asking them if they know who might have had a grudge against my dad.

Sakura has been wary this whole week. She's waiting for me to play a joke on her, to get back at her for tossing my keys into the woods. After school, as I'm at my locker picking books to take home, she storms up to me wearing her sexy pom uniform.

"Meet me in the wrestling gym," she orders.

Now I can do two things: meet her like she told me to or leave the school. Am I going to meet her?

...

Yes.

I take my books and enter the small gym. Sakura is standing, with on hand on her curvy hip, holding out her keychain without keys dangling from it.

"Where have my keys magically disappeared to?" She asks. "I'm going to be late for the game if you don't tell me. Ms. Kurenai will kick me off the squad if I'm not at the game."

I smirk. "I tossed them somewhere. You know, you should really get a purse that has a zipper. You never know when someone will reach in and grab somethin'."

"Glad to know you're a klepto. Wanna give me a hint as to where you've hidden them?" She asks, pursing her glossed up lips.

I lean against the wall of the wrestling gym, thinking about what people would think if they caught us together. "It's in a place that's wet. Really, really wet," I say, giving her a clue.

Okay... That sort of sounded wrong if you think about it in a sexual way; but Sakura doesn't think like that...

...

Or does she?

"The pool?"

I nod. "Creative, huh?"

She tries to push me into the wall. "Oh, I'm going to kill you. You better go get them."

If I didn't know better, I'd think she was flirting with me. I think she likes this game we have going on. "_Pinkie_, you should know better than that. You're all on your own, like I was when you left me in the library parking lot."

She cocks her head to the side, gives me sad eyes, and pouts. I shouldn't concentrate on her pouty lips, it's dangerous. But I can't help it. I wonder what she would do if I kissed her...

"Show me where they are, Sasuke. _Please._"

I let her sweat it out a minute before I give in. By now most of the school is deserted. Half of the students are on their way to the football game. The other half is glad they're not on their way to the football game.

We walk to the pool. The lights are off, but sunlight is still shining through the windows. Sakura's keys are where I threw 'em. In the middle of the deep end. I point to the shiny pieces of silver under the water. "There they are. Have at it."

Sakura stand with her hands on her short skirt, contemplating how she's going to get them. She struts over to the long stuck hanging on the wall that's used to pull drowning people out of water. "Piece of cake," she tells me. But as she sticks the pole into the water, she finds out it's not a piece of cake. I surpress a laugh as I stand at the edge of the pool and watch her attempt the impossible.

"You can always strip and go naked. I'll watch to make sure nobody comes in." I tease, flashing her a crooked smile.

She walks up to me, the pole gripped firmly in her fingers. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, yeah," I say, stating the obvious. I have to warn you, though. If you have granny panties on, you'll blow my fantasy."

She smirks, putting her hands on her hips, and dropping the pole. "For your information, they're satin pink. As long as we're sharing personal info, are you a boxers or briefs guy?"

I cross my arms over my chest, telling her, "Neither. My boys go free, if you know what I mean." Okay, I don't let my boys go free. She'll just have to figure that out herself.

"Gross, Sasuke."

"Don't knock it, 'til you try it," I say to her, then walk toward the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Aren't you going to help me get the keys?" She asks, giving me a look.

"Uh... nope." If I stay, I'll be tempted to ask her to ditch the football game to be with me. I'm definitely not ready to hear the answer to that question. Toying with her, I can handle. Showing my true colors like I did the other day made me take my guard down. I'm not about to do that again. I push the door after taking one last glance at Sakura, wondering if leaving her right now makes me an idiot, a jerk, a coward, or all of the above.

At home, when I'm far from Sakura and her car keys, I look for my brothers. I promised myself I'd talk to Itachi and Ichigo this week and I've delayed it long enough. Before I know it, they'll both be jumped in and get the ritual beating as the initiation into the Uchiha clan gang just like I got.

I find Ichigo in our bedroom, in the process of showing something under his bed.

"What was that?" I ask.

He sits on his bed with his arms crossed. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that _nothing_ bullshit, Ichigo." I push him aside and look under his bed. Sure enough, a shiny kunai, .25 Berreta and a couple of shuriken is staring back at me. Mocking me. I pull it all out and hold it in my hand. "Where'd you get this?"

"None of your business."

This is the first time in my life I've seriously wanted to scare the crap out of Ichigo. I itch to stick the gun in between his eyes and show him what it's like for gang members all the time, to feel threatened and unsure of what day will end up being your last. I was to grab the kunai and hold the sharp point against his neck, at the spot where one of the most important veins and vital-signs are. And I want to throw a shuriken at the wall, letting it scratch his skin just a bit, to scare him. "I'm your older brother, Ichigo. Father isn't here, so that leaves me to knock some sense into you." I look at the gun. From the weight, I can tell it's loaded. Geez, if it accidentally went off, Ichigo could be killed. If Itachi found it... shit, this is bad. He's not really exposed to violence... Who knows how he'll react.

Ichigo attempts to stand but I push him back on the bed.

"You go around strapped," he complains. "Why can't I?"

"You know why. I'm a gangbanger. You're not. You're gonna study, go to college and have a life."

"You think you've got our life all planned out, don't you?" Ichigo spits out. "Well, I've got a plan, too."

"It better not include getting jumped in."

Ichigo is silent.

I think I've already lost him and my body is as tense as a steel rod. I can prevent the jumping in from happening but only if Ichigo is willing to let me intervene. I run my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily. I look at the picture of Hanabi above Ichigo's bed. He met her this summer in Konoha when we watched fireworks on July Forth. She's Hinata's younger sister. She however doesn't live with her and ever since they met he's been obsessed with her. They talk on the phone every night.

She's smart, she's Hyuuuga, and when she eyed me and my tattoos when Ichigo tried to introduce us she got so scared her eyes darted around as if she'd get shot just being within five feet of me.

"You think Hanabi'll want to date you if you're a strapped gang member?" I ask.

No response, which is good. He's thinking.

"She'll dump your ass as soon as you can say 'twenty-five caliber'."

Ichigo's gaze wanders to the picture of her on his wall.

"Ichigo, ask where she'd going to college. I'll bet she has a plan. If you want the same plan, it's doable."

My brother looks up at me. He's waging war within himself, choosing between what he knows is coming easy to him. The gang life and the hardest thing he ever wants to go for, like Hanabi.

"Stop hanging around Kisame, let Itachi be, he knows what's best for himself. He's smart. And so are you. However, you're not acting like it. Find some new friends, and join the kemari, soccer team at school or somethin'. Start acting like a kid and let me take care of the rest."

I stuff the Barretta, kunai and shuriken in a holster connected to my jeans and walk out of the house, heading for the warehouse.

* * *

**Sakura**

I was late for the football game. After Sasuke left, I stripped down to my bra and underwear and jumped into the pool to grab my keys. Thanks to Sasuke, I got a demotion. Temari, the co-captain of the pom squad, is now officially the captain. It took me a glaf hour to dry my cotton-candy pink hair, that clung to my neck, shoulders, face and body and reapply my makeup in the girl's changing room. Ms. Small was pissed off that I was late to the game. She told me I should feel lucky I got a demotion instead of being suspended from the squad.

After the game, I lay down on the living room couch with my sister. My hair still smells like chlorine, but I'm too tired to care. As I watch reality shows after dinner, my eyes start to close.

"Sakurako, wake up. Hidan is here," my mom says, shaking me. I look up at Hidan, standing over me. He puts his hands up. "You ready?"

Oh, man. I forgot about Kiba's party, which was planned months ago. I'm so not in a mood. "Let's ditch it and stay home." I say.

"Are you fucking kidding, Saku? Everyone is expecting us to be there. There's no fucking way you're missing the biggest bash of the year." He looks at my sweat pants and T-shirt that says GET CHECKED, which I got when I did the Breast Cancer Walk last year. "I'll wait while you get changed. Hurry up. Why don't you wear that sexy-ass black minidress I love?" He suggests, which sounded more like an order.

I drag myself to my closet to change. In the corner, lying next to my DKNY tank top, is Sasuke's hetai-ate. I washed it last night, but I close my eyes and bring it to my nose to see if his scent lingers in the fabric. All I smell is laundry detergent and find myself disappointed. I'm not ready to analyze my feelings right now, especially since Hidan is downstairs waiting for me.

Slipping on the black minidress and fixing my hair and makeup a while. I dab on a little light pink blush to brighten up my cheeks and put on dark pink lip-gloss. I hope Hidan isn't pissed I'm taking so long. I have to get it right. I grab the comb and run through my cotton-candy pink locks that are a bit tangled. After straightening it out, I get a bottle of olive-oil hair spray and spritz a little all over my head. Fluffing my hair and clipping on a medium-sized matching black hair-bow is the last thing I do before walking down stairs.

My mom will surely comment on my appearance in front of him.

Back downstairs. I see Hidan sitting on the edge of the couch ignoring Yoshiko. I think he's nervous around her... Or he just plain doesn't like her.

My mom "the inspector" walks over to me and feels my hair. "Did you condition?"

Does she mean before or after my swim in the pool to retrieve my keys? I push her hand away. "Mom, please."

"You look amazing," Hidan says, sliding beside me. Thankfully Mom backs away, obviously please and comforted by Hidan's approval even if my hair isn't perfect.

During the ride to Kiba's house, I study my boyfriend of two years. The first time we kissed was during a spin-the-bottle game at Kiba's house our sophomore year. We made out in front of everyone, Hidan taking me in his arms and kissing me for a full five minutes. Yes, the onlookers timed it. We've been a couple ever since.

"What are you looking at me like that?" He asks, glancing my way.

"I was remembering the first time we kissed."

"At Kiba's place. Yeah, we sure put on a show for everyone, didn't we? Even the seniors back then were impressed."

"Now we're the seniors," I say.

"And we're still the golden couple, babe," he says, pulling into Kiba's driveway. "Let the party start, the golden couple has fucking arrived!" Hidan yells when we walk into the house.

Hidan joins the guys while I search for Ten-Ten. I find her in the living room. Ten-Ten hugs me, then motions to a spot on the sofa next to her. A bunch of girls from the pom squad are hear, including Temari.

"Now that Saku's here," Ten-Ten says, "we can start playing."

"Who would you rather kiss?" Moriko asks. Ten-Ten leans back on the couch. "Let's start easy. Pug or poodle?"

I laugh. "You mean as in dog?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I say. Poodles are cute and cuddly, but Pugs are more masculine and have that don't-mess-with-me look. As much as I like cute and cuddly, a poodle won't cut it. "Pug."

Kind of like Hidan and Sasuke when you think about it... Damn.

Mari scrunches up her face. "Ew! Poodle for sure. Pugs have that pushed-in nose and snorting problem. Not conducive to kissing."

"We're not actually going to try it, dumbass," Ten-Ten says.

"I got one," I say. "Mr. Kakashi Hatake or Coach Guy?"

Every girl says in unison, "Kakashi Hatake!"

"He's such a hottie," Megumi says.

Ten-Ten giggles. "I hate to break the news, but I hear he's gay... With that new teacher, Mr. Yamato; I also heard that he used to date Mr. Iruka Umino, the language arts teacher."

Temari rolls her eyes. "You don't know that for sure... But that is some juicy gossip."

"Yeah, Ten-Ten. No way," Megumi says. "You sure? Well, even if it is, I'd still pick him over Guy any day."

Temari gets a devious smirk on her face. "I've got one," Temari chimes in. "Hidan or Sasuke Uchiha?"

All eyes turn on me. Then Ten-Ten nudges me, giving me a hint we've got company.

Hidan.

Why did Temari set me up like that?

Everyone's eyes now focus on Hidan, standing behind me.

"Oops. Sorry," Temari says, covering her slip of tongue.

"Everyone knows Sakura would choose Hidan," Ten-Ten pipes in as she pops a pretzel into her mouth.

The M-factor of Konoha sneer at the same time.

"Temari, what's wrong with you?!"

"What? It's only a game, Moriko." She says back to her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but we're playing a different game you're playing." Megumi sasses to her.

Temari turns her head to look at her. "What's that supposed to mean? Just because you don't have a boyfriend- -"

"Just shut up." Mari pipes in.

Hidan walks past us and heads for the patio. After giving Temari a pissed-off look and silently praising the M-Factor got telling her off, I follow him outside.

I find Hidan sitting on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

"Did you have to fucking hesitate when Temari asked that question?" He says to me. "You made a fucking, shitty fool out of me back there."

"Yeah, well, I'm not very happy with Temari right now."

He gives me a short laugh, rolling his purplish-pink eyes. "Don't you get it? It's not Temari's fault."

"You think it's mine?" I point to myself, glaring my eyes at him. "As if I asked for Sasuke to be my partner."

He stands. "You didn't protest too much." He hisses, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want to fight, Hidan?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"Maybe I do. You don't even know how to be a girlfriend."

"How can you say that?! Who took you to the fucking hospital when you sprained your wrist? Who ran onto the field and kissed you after your first touchdown? Who came to visit you every day last year when you got chicken pox? Don't fucking go there, Hidan. And who was there, all the time? Not Temari, not Kiba, not anyone else." I rant.

I got driving lessons against my will. I passed out drunk in Sasuke's arms, but I didn't know what I was doing. Nothing happened with Sasuke. I'm innocent, even if I have thoughts that aren't.

"That was last year." Hidan takes my hand and lead me into the house. "I want you to show me how much you fucking care. Now." He whispers, dragging me up the stairs.

We enter Kiba's bedroom and Hidan pulls me down on the bed with him.

I push him away when he nuzzles my neck.

"Stop acting like I'm going to fucking force you, Saku," Hidan slurs. The bed creaks under his weight. "Ever since school started, you've been acting like a damn prude."

I sit up. "I don't want to base our relationship on sex. It's like we never talk anymore."

"So talk," he says as on of his hands wanders on my chest and the other grabs my butt.

"You go first. You say something, then I'll say something." I say.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I ever heard, Sakura. I don't want to say anything. If you've got something on your mind, let it out."

I breathe deeply, chastising myself for feeling more comfortable with Sasuke than here in a bed with Hidan. I can't let our relationship end. My mom would freak, my friends would freak... the solar system would go out of alignment...

Hidan pulls me beside him. I can't break up with him just because I'm scared of having sex. He is, after all, a virgin, too. Most of our friends have done it; maybe I'm being silly about the whole thing. Maybe my interest in Sasuke is my excuse to avoid doing it with Hidan.

Hidan's arm snakes around my waist. We've spent two years together, why blow it all for some silly attraction to someone I shouldn't even be talking to?

...

It's silly, right?

When his lips are inches from mine, my gaze freezes. On Kiba's dresser is a picture. Kiba and Hidan has his arms intimately around the cute one with brown hair and a short, shag cut. They're smiling wide, as if they have a secret they aren't about to share.

I point to the picture, moving his hand and stopping him from rubbing on my butt. "Who's that?" I ask, trying to keep the unease out of my voice.

"Just a couple of girls we met at the beach," he says, leaning back while looking at the picture.

"What was the name of the girl you had your arm around?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I think it was Ami or something like that."

"You look like a couple..." I trail off.

"That's fucking ridiculous. Come here," he says, pushing himself up and blocking my view of the picture. "You're the one I want now, Saku." He pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and revealing his well-toned chest. His hair stays perfectly in place, slicked-back like it always is.

What does he mean by _now_? As if he wanted Ami over the summer, but now he wants me?! Am I overanalyzing his words? Before I can think further, he eases my dress and bra up to my chin. My breasts are all out in the open, and I'm getting nervous. His hands are roaming all over my now-visible body. Over my butt, hips, stomach and now up to my chest. I'm trying to get into the mood and convince myself my hesitation stems from my nervousness. "Did you lock the door?" I ask, filing my uneasiness into the dark recesses of my mind.

"Yeah," he says, totally concentrating on my breasts. All I can feel is the warmness of his tongue.

Knowing I need to participate but having a hard time motivating myself, I feel him through his pants.

Hidan lifts himself up, pushes my hand away, and unzips himself. When he lowers his pants down to his knees, I eye his lengthy member. "Come on, Saku. Let's try something new."

I'm not feeling right, it feels orchestrated. I move closer, although my mind is far away.

The door creeks open and Kiba's head pokes into the room. His mouth stretches into a wide grin. "Holy shit! Where's a cell phone camera when you need one?"

"I thought you locked the door!" I yell angrily to Hidan as I quickly pull my bra and dress back down. "You lied to me." I seeth, glaring at him.

Hidan grabs the blanket and covers himself. "Kiba, give us some fucking privacy, will ya? And Saku," he says, now looking at me, "Stop freaking out like a psycho bitch."

Kiba flashes us a toothy and cocky grin. "In case you hadn't notice, this is _my_ room," he says. He leans against the doorway and wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Saku, tell me the truth. Are those real?"

"Kiba, you're a pig." I fume, then move away from Hidan. Hidan reaches for me as I hop off th bed. "Come back here, Saku. I'm sorry I didn't fucking lock the damn door. I was caught up in the moment."

The problem is, the unlocked door is only part of the reason why I'm made. He called me a "psycho bitch" and didn't even think twice about it. And he didn't defend me to Kiba. I look back at my boyfriend. "Yeah? Well, right now I'm _caught up_ in the act of leaving," I say.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

At one thirty in the morning I'm staring at my cell phone in my bedroom. Hidan has called thirty-six times. And left ten messages. Since Ten-Ten drove me how, I've ignored him. Mostly because I need to let my anger deflate. I'm mortified Kiba saw me half undressed. In time it took me to find Ten-Ten and asked her to take me home, at least five people were whispering about my show in Kiba's room. I don't want to blow up like my mom does, and I was about to lose it on Hidan and Kiba back at that damn house.

I truly would have became the Sakura that I was that time when Ino Yamanaka confronted me in the girl's locker room. I wouldn't have needed no one like Hinata to save me.

By Hidan's thirty-ninth call, my heart rate is as slow as it's gonna get tonight.

I finally answer it. "Stop calling me," I say.

"I'll stop calling when you listen to what I have to say," Hidan says on the other end of the line, frustration laced through his voice.

"So talk. I'm listening." I say, my voice sounding hard, cynical.

I hear him take a deep breath. "I'm fucking sorry, Saku. I'm sorry I didn't lock the door tonight. I'm sorry for wanting to have sex. I'm sorry one of my friends thinks he's funny when he's not. I'm sorry I can't stand watching you and Uchiha in Tsunade's class. I'm sorry I changed this fucking summer."

I don't know what to say. He has changed. Have I? Or am I the same person who he said good-bye to before he left for the summer? I don't know. There's one thing I do know, though. "Hidan, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me, neither. Can you just forget tonight ever happened? I promise I'll make it up to you. Remember our anniversary last year when my uncle flew us to The Snow Country for the day in his Cessna?"

We ended up at a resort. When we got to the restaurant for dinner that night, a huge bouquet of red rose was on our table, along with a turquiose box. Inside was a white gold bracelet from _Tiffany's._ "I remember," I sigh.

"I'm going to buy you the earrings to match the bracelet, Saku."

I don't have to heart to tell him it's not the earrings I want. I love the bracelet a ton and wear it all the time. But what blew me away wasn't the gift, it was that Hidan went above and beyond in planning of the day just to make it super special for us. That's what I remember when I look at the bracelet. Not the gift, but the meaning behind it. I've only seen small glimpses of that Hidan since school started.

The earrings would be a symbol of Hidan's apology and would remind me of tonight. It might also serve to guilt into giving something to him... like my virginity. He might not think of it consciously, but just the fact that the thought is lingering in my mind is a sign. I don't want the pressure.

"Hidan, I don't want the earrings."

"Then what do you want? Tell me, babe."

It takes me a while to answer. Six months ago I could have written a hundred-page essay on what I wanted. Since school started, everything has turned around. "Right now I don't know what I want." I feel bad for saying it, but it's the truth.

"Well, when you figure it out will you clue me in?"

Yeah, _if_ I ever figure it out myself.

* * *

**Sasuke**

On Monday I try not to read too much in my anticipation for chemistry. Surely it's not Mrs. T. making me crave class. It's Sakura.

She walks into class late.

"Hey," I say to her, flashing her a stunning grin that would melt the heart of any girl.

"Hey..." She mumbles back. No smile, no bright eyes, not even a blush. Hell, she didn't even acknowledge my smile. Something is definitely bothering her.

"Okay, class," Mrs. T. says. "Get out your pencils. Let's see how well you've been studying."

While I silently curse Mrs. T. for not having a lab day with experiments so we can talk, I glance over at my partner. She looks totally unprepared. Feeling protective even though I have no right, I raise my hand.

"I'm afraid to call on you, Sasuke," Mrs. T. says, staring down at me.

"It's a small question."

"Go ahead. Make it quick."

"This is an open book test, right?"

The teacher glares at me over her glasses and huffs. I truly wonder if she realizes her huge breasts bounces everytime she does that. It's not a turn on to me like other guys in this class.

However... If it were Sakura... That's another question.

"No, Sasuke, this is not an open book test. And if you didn't study, you're going to get yourself a big fat F. Understand?"

I drop my books with a loud thud onto the floor in response. After Mrs. T. passes out the test, I read the first question.

_The density of Al (aluminum) is 2.7 per millimeter. What volume will 10.5 grams of Al (aluminum) occupy?_

After I work out my answer, I look over at Sakura. She's staring blankly at the test.

Catching me watching her, she sneers. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing..."

"Then stop staring at me."

Mrs. T. is looking right at us. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I go back to work on the test. Does Sakura have to do that, get all hot-and-cold without warning? What sets her off?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my chem partner grab the bathroom pass off the hook by the classroom door. Problem is, the bathroom pass can't help you escape life. It's still there when you come out. Believe me, I've tried it. Problems and crap doesn't go away by hiding in the can.

Back in class, Sakura lays her head on the table as she scribbles answers. One glance and I know she's not into it, the girl is doing a half-ass job. And when Mrs. T. orders everyone to hand in their papers my chem partner has a black stare on her face.

"If it makes you feel any better," I say quietly so only Sakura can hear, "I flunked health class in eighth grade for puttin' a lit cigarette in the dummy's mouth."

Without looking up she says, "Good for you."

Music pipes through the speaker, signaling the end of class. I watch as Sakura's pinkette hair bouncing less than usual as she shuffles out of class, surprisingly not accompanied by her boyfriend. Instead he's walking with that Temari girl and some other guy and girl in this class. I wonder if she thinks everything is supposed to land in her lap, even good grades.

I have to work for everything I have. Nothing lands in my lap.

"Hiya, Sasuke." Ino is standing in front of my locker. Okay, so some things do land in my lap.

"What's up?"

My ex-girlfriend leans toward me, the deep V of her shirt extra low-cut. "A bunch of us are goingto hang out at the beach after school." She flips the light blonde bang covering over one of her eyes and entwines her finger through her long ponytail. "Wanna come?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I've got to work," I tell her. "Maybe I'll catch up with ya later."

I think about two weekends ago. After going to Sakura's house only to be talked down by her mother, something inside me snapped.

Getting drunk to drown my busted ego was a dumb idea. I wanted to be with Sakura, to hang with her not only to study but to find out what's underneath those cotton-candy pink streaks. My chem partner blew me off. Ino didn't. The memory is a hazy one, but I remember Ino in the lake, wrapping her body around me. And sitting on top of me by the fire as we smoke something much stronger than Marlboro. In my inebriated and stone ego-busted state, any girl would have felt good to me.

Ino was there, willing, and I owe her an apology because even if she was offering, I shouldn't have nibbled at the bait. I'll have to catch up with her and explain my dumbass behavior.

After school, there's a crowd around my motocycle. Shit, if anything happened to Sasu I swear I'm going to kick someone's ass. I don't have to push through the crowd because a path opens up when I get close.

All eyes are on me as I witness the vandalism to my motorcycle. They're expecting me to be in a rage. After all, who would dare attach a pink tricycle horn to handlebars and tape sparkling streams from the ends of the handles? Nobody can get away with this shit.

Except Sakura.

I scan the area, but she's not around.

"I didn't do it," Deidara is quick to say.

Everyone else murmurs they didn't do it, either.

Then murmurs of who it could be race through the crowd "Hidan... Kiba..." I'm not listening, because I know full well who the culprit is. It's my chem partner, the one who ignored me today.

I yank off the streamers with a jerk of my hand, then unscrew the pink rubber horn. Pink. I wonder if it was hers once upon a time.

"Get out of my way," I tell the crowd. They disperse pretty quick, thinking my rage level is high and they don't want to be caught in the crossfire. Sometimes playing the part of a badass does have it's advantages. The truth? I'll use the pink horn and streamers as an excuse to talk to Sakura again.

After everyone is out of sigh, I walk to the side of the football field. The pom squad is there, practicing as usual.

"Looking for someone?"

I turn around to Temari, one of Sakura's friends. "Is Sakura around?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Know where she is?"

Sasuke Uchiha asking the whereabouts of Sakura Haruno? I expect her to say it's none of my business. Or that I should leave her alone.

Instead her friend says, "She went home."

Mumuring a "thanks," I turn and walk to Sasu while dialing my cousin's number.

"Rin's Auto Body."

"It's Sasuke. I'm gonna be late for work today."

"You got another detention?"

"No, nothin' like that."

"Well, make sure you work on the Lexus for Zetsu. I told him he could pick it up at seven and you know how Zetsu is when you don't come through for him."

"No problem," I tell him as I think of Zetsu's role in the clan. He's the guy you never want to mess with, the guy who was born with an empathy chip in his brain. He has an obsession for plants, especially venus-fly-traps and even dyed his hair green. If someone is disloyal, Zetsu is responsible for either making them loyal or making sure they never narc. By any means possible, even if they're screaming for their life. "I'll be there." I say.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

Knocking on the Haruno's door ten minutes later with the pink horn and streamers in hand, I try to put on the I-am-a-cool-motherfucker pose.

When Sakura opens the door wearing a baggy T-shirt and very short shorts, I'm floored.

Her pale, emerald green eyes open wide. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I eye her cotton-candy pink hair tied in a loose, sloppy but sexy ponytail and my eyes trail down all of her appearance. This is a sight... I was not prepared for.

I hold out the horn and streamers.

She snatches them from my hand. "I can't believe you came here because of some prank."

"We've got some things to discuss. Besides pranks." I say.

She swallows nervously. "I'm not feeling great, okay? Let's just talk at school." She tries to close the door.

Shit, I can't believe I'm going to do this like a stalker guy in the movies. I push the door open. _What shit... _I think as I do this.

"Sasuke, don't." She whispers.

"Let me in. For a minute. Please."

She shakes her head, those angelic loose strands of her hair swaying bac and forth across her face. "My parents don't like when I have people over."

"Are they home?" I question, prying.

"No." She sighs, then opens the door hesitantly.

I step inside. The house is even bigger than it looks from the outside. The walls are painted bright white, reminding me of a hospital. I swear dust wouldn't have the nerve to land on their floors or counters. The two-story foyer boasts a staircase that rivals one I saw in the _Sound of Music_, which we were forced to watch in junior high, and the floor is as shiny as jewels... even crystal clear water.

Sakura was right. I don't belong here. It doesn't matter, because even if I don't belong in this place, she's here and I want to be where she is. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asks.

I wish her long, lean legs weren't sticking out from her shorts. They're a total distraction. I look away from them, desperate to keep my wits. So what if she has sexy legs? So what if she has eyes as clear as glass marbles? So what if she can take a prank like a man and give it right back?

Who am I kidding? I have no reason for being here other than the fact that I want to be near her. Screw the bet. I want to know how to make this girl laugh. I want to know what makes her cry. I want to know what it feels like to have her look at me as if I'm her knight in shining armor.

"Sakiee!" A distant voice echoes through the house, breaking the silence.

"Wait here," Sakura orders, then hurries down a hallway to the right. "I'll be right back."

I'm not about to stand here like a jackass in thw foyer. I follow her knowing I'm about to get a glimpse into her private world.

* * *

**Sakura**

I'm not ashamed of my sister's disablitity. But I don't want Sasuke to judge her. Because if he laughs, I couldn't take it. I whip around. "You're not good at following directions, are?"

He grins as if saying, _I'm a gang member, what did you expect?_

"I have to check on my sister. Do you mind?"

"Nope. It'll give me a chance to meet her. Trust me."

I should kick him out, tattoos and all. I should, but I don't. Without another word, I lead him into our dark, mahogany-paneled library. Yoshiko is sitting in her wheelchair, her head awkwardly slumped to the side as she watches television.

When she realizes she has company, her gaze shifts from the television to me to Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke," I explain, shutting off the TV. "A friend from school."

Yoshiko gives Sasuke a crooked smile and hits her specialized keyboard with her knuckles. "Hello," says a feminine, computerized voice. She hits another button. "My name is Yoshiko," the computer continues. Sasuke kneels down to Yoshiko's level. The simple act of respect tears at something suspiciously like my heart. Hidan always ignores my sister, treating her as if she's blind and deaf as well as physically and mentally disabled.

"What's up?" Sasuke say, taking Yoshiko's stiff hand in his and shaking it. "Cool computer."

"It's a person communication device or PCD," I explain. "It helps her communicate."

"Game," the computer voice says.

Sasuke moves beside Yoshiko. I hold my breath as I watch her hands, making sure theu're nowhere near his thick head of hair.

"You have games on there?" He asks.

"Yeah," I answer for her. "She's bcome a checks fanatic. Yoshiko, show him how it works."

While she slowly taps the screen with her knuckles, Sasuke watches, seemingly fascinated.

When the checkers screen comes up, Yoshiko nudges Sasuke's hand. "Yo go first," he says.

She shakes her head.

"She wants you to go first," I tell him.

"Cool." He taps the screen.

I watch, getting all mushy inside, as this tough guy plays quietly with my big sister.

"Do you mind if I make a snack for her?" I say, desperate to leave the room.

"Nah, go ahead," he says, his concentration on the game.

"You don't have to let her win," I say before leaving. "She can hold her own in checkers." I add.

He gives me a look. "Uh, thanks for the vote of confidence, but I _am_ trying to win." Sasuke says. He has a genuine grin on his face, without trying to act all cocky or cool. It makes me even more desperate to escape... My heart throbs and skips a beat just thinking about him.

When I walk into the library with Yoshiko's food a few minutes later, he tells me, "She beat e."

I smirk, retorting, "I told you she was good. But enough games for now," I say to her, then turn to Sasuke. "I hope you don't mind me helping to feed her."

"Go for it."

He sits in my dad's favorite leather chair as I place a tray in front of Yoshiko and feed her applesauce. It's a messy affair, as usual. Tilting my head, I catch Sasuke watching as I wipe the side of my sister's mouth, gently with a towl.

"Yoshiko," I begin. "You should've let him win. You know, to be polite." Yoshiko's response is a shake of her head. Applesauce drips on her chin. "That's the way it's going to be, huh?" I ask, cracking an amused smile. But that smile automatically fades. I hope the scene doesn't gross Sasuke out. Maybe I'm testing him, to see if he can handle a glimpse of my home life. If so, he's passing. "Wait until Sasuke leaves. I'll show you who the checkers champion is."

My sister smiles that sweet, crooked smile of hers. It's like a thousand words put into one expression. For a moment I forget Sasuke is still watching me. It's so weird having him inside my life and house. He doesn't belong, yet he doesn't seem to mind being here. I don't mind it either. It actually feels... good and right.

"Why were you in a crappy mood in chem class?" He asks.

Because my sister is going to be sent away and yesterday I got caught with my boobs exposed while Hidan had his pants down right in front of me. "I'm sure you heard the guresome rumors..." I murmur to him.

"Nope, haven't heard a thing. Maybe you're just paranoid." He replies.

Maybe. Kiba saw us, but he has a big mouth. Every time someone looked my way today, I imagined they knew. I look at Sasuke. "Sometimes I wish there were Do Over Days."

"Sometime I wish there were Do Over _Years_," he responds seriously. "Or Fast Forward Days."

"Unfortunately, real life doesn't have a remote control." When Yoshiko is done eating, I sit her in front of the TV, then lead Sasuke to the kitchen. "My life doesn't seem so perfect after all, does it?" I question whie I take drinks out of the fridge for the both of us.

Sasuke looks at me curiously.

"What?"

He shrugs. "I guess we have stuff to deal with. I've got more demons than a horror movie."

_Demons?_ Nothing bothers Sasuke. He never complains about his life. "What are your demons?" I ask.

He let out a heavy sigh. "If I told you about my demons, you'd run like hell away from me."

"I think you'd be surprised what I'd run from, Sasuke." Chimes from our grandfather clock echo through the house. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"I gotta go," Sasuke says. "How about studying tomorrow, after school. At my house."

"Your house?" I question, pointing at him and raising an eyebrow. On the south side?

"I'll show you a glimspe of my life. You game?" He asks.

I swallow. "Sure." Game on.

As I lead him to the door, I hear a car drive up to my house. If it's my mom, I'm in big trouble. No matter if we had the most innocent meeting, she'll go ballistic. I peek through the windows by the front door and recognize Temari's red sports car. "Oh, no. My friends are here."

"Don't panic," he tells me. "Open the door. It's not like you can pretend I'm not here. My motorcycle is parked in your driveway."

He's right. I can't hide the fact that he's here.

I open the door and walk outside. Sasuke is right behind me as I face Temari, Moriko and Ten-Ten walking up the sidewalk. "Hey, guys!" I say. Maybe if I act all innocent they won't make a big deal about Sasuke being here. I touch Sasuke's elbow. "We were just discussing out chemistry project, right Sasuke?" I tilt my head to the side.

... Okay, so I hate acting like this. Maybe I should just say it out with the truth.

He came over, we chatted, he spent time with me and my sister.

No big deal right?

"Right." He adds in, his voice back to it's husky, bleak tone. Ten-Ten's eyebrows are raised. I think Moriko is about to pull out her cell, no doubt to inform the other M's she saw Sasuke Uchiha walking out of my house.

"Sheould we go so you guys can be alone?" Temari asks.

Okay, so... Someone please tell me why I have and feel (basically why I _desire_) to punch her in the face?

"Don't be ridicuolus," I say too quicklu. Sasuke steps towards his motorcycle, his shirt outlining his perfect muscular back and his jeans outlining his perfect, muscular -

He points to me after putting on his helmet, and winks. "See ya tomorrow."

Tomorrow. His house.

I nod.

After Sasuke is out of sight, Ten-Ten says, "What was _that_ all about?"

"Chemistry." I mumble.

Moriko's mouth is open in shock.

"Were you two doing it?" Temari asks. "'Cause we've been friends for ten years and I can count on one hand how many times I've been invited inside your house."

"He's my chemistry partner." I tell them.

"He's a _gang member_, an _emo_, and someone you _shouldn't be hanging with_, Saku. Don't ever forget that," Temari says.

Ten-Ten shakes his head and questions, "Are you crushing on someone other than your boyfriend? Hidan told Neiji you've been acting strange lately. As your friends, we're here to talk some sense into you."

Talk sense into me?

Me, acting strange?

He shouldn't even go there. I wonder if he told Neiji about what happened at Kiba's house, at the party. And what he said and did.

I sit on the front stoop and listen to them rant about repuatations and boyfriends and loyality for a half hour. They make sense. But I don't want to hear it. I really don't.

"Promise us there's nothing going on between you and Sasuke." Ten-Ten says to me alone while Moriko and Temari are waiting in the car for her.

"There's nothing going on between me and Sasuke," I assure her. "I swear."

But me and my inner Sakura know that, _that's_ a big lie.

* * *

**Yay! End of chappie number seven! I may update chappie eigth on Friday, I'm always busy on the weekends now-a-days!**

**Sorry for the wait with this chappie!**

**So how did ya' like it! Enough you satisfy chur needs? Liked it? Loved it? Needs work? Spelling errors? Too much like the original? Feedback is GREATLY appreciated! No lie! I take in every word from every review!**

**Hehe, the next chappie is a surprise. You all will be squealing with delight! Sakura goes to Sasuke's house. On his side of Konoha. Who can guess what happens? Haha, stay tooned.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Ayyyyyy!**

**Sexy Lady!**

**Woo**

**Wooo woo wooo woop!**

**Gangnam style!**


	8. Things that should NOT happen

**Hi there, everyone! I almost didn't update, because I was so busy... But here's the new chappie!**

**Haha, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favored this story and the last chappie! It means a lot to me, so thanks! **

**-insert Guy's One Million Dollar Smile-**

**You all are reading something that the Vice President of my crappy school is typing! (Which is me) eh, I was gonna run for president but this kid ran so I was like 'No way! I'd rather have Zetsu rape me than run against her.' And Yeah, turns out she had no speech... And still won. Anyways, we're pretty good friends and I'm her assistant/Vice President. Hehe, and you people probably do not care. I'll get to the point. Here's the next chappie. **

**First we gotta do disclaimers. Every author on Fanfiction hates it, but it's almost mandatory. **

**Disclaimers: I, under the nickname/alias of Kumi-Chan do NOT own the plot, text and some other bullshit(the good kind of shit... Not sure if there is any) of Perfect Chemistry. All of that good jive belongs to Simone Elkeles and the characters except a few people with little shit in this story belongs to my sempai and sama, Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the thought of doing this, edits, add-ons and other stuff. **

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 8: Things that Should NOT Happen**

**(I'm going to have to shorten the length of some chappies simply because there is only a little number of chapters of the actual story to edit and add stuff and do all of that good jive to. Sorry, it'll still be long though... Hell, I might say I'm shortening things, and end up not doing so. Don't worry 'bout it!)**

* * *

**Sasuke**

I'm sitting in calculus when the secrurity guard knocks on the door and tells the teacher I need to be escorted out of class. Rolling my eyes, I grab my books and let the guy have his kicks by humiliating me in front of an audience.

"What now?" I ask. Yesterday I got pulled out of class for starting a food fight in the courtyard. I didn't start it. I might have participated, but I didn't start it...

"We're taking a little trip to the basketball courts." The security guard tells me. I follow the guy to the courts. "Sasuke, vandalism to school property is very serious business."

"I didn't vandalize anything," I tell him.

"I got a tip that you did."

A tip? You know the phrase "whoever smelt it, dealt it"? Well, who ever snitched probably did it.

"Where is it?" I ask. I am obviously annoyed with constant mess that's been happening so far. You can tell by the tone of my voice.

The guard points to the gym floor, where someone spray painted a very poor replica of the Uchiha clan symbol. "Can you explain this?"

I roll my eyes, shifting my books into my other hand. "No," I say.

Another security guard joins us. "We should check his locker," he blurts out.

Great, what is this? Annoy the shit out of Sasuke day? Accuse Sasuke day?

But it doesn't matter anyways.

I smirk at them, sarcasically remarking, "Great idea." All they'll find is a leather jacket and books.

I'm turning the combination lock when Ms. T. passes us.

"What's the problem?" She asks them, putting her hands on her hips and huffing. I swear she should STOP doing that.

"Vandalism. On the basketball court."

I open my locker and stand back to let them inspect it.

"Aha," the security guy says, reaching inside and pulling out a can of black spray paint from the top shelf. He holds it out to me. "Are you still going to plead innocent?"

"I'm being set up." I turn to Ms. T., who's looking at me like I killed her cat. "I didn't do it," I tell her. "Ms. T, you've got to believe me." I can see me now, being hauled to jail because of something an idiot did.

She shakes her head. "Sasuke, the evidence is right there. I want to believe you, but it's really hard." The officers are on either side of me, and I know what's coming next. Ms. T. holds up her hand, stopping them. "Sasuke. Help me."

I'm tempted not to explain, to let them think I was the one who defaced school property. They probably won't listen, anyway. But Ms. T. is looking at me like a teenage rebel who wants to prove everyone wrong.

"The symbol is all wrong," I tell her. I show her my forearm. "This is an Uchiha symbol. It's basically a breath of fire that looks like a funnel. It's white at the stem and red at the circular top. That one on the gym floor also has the word Uchiha in it. There is no word placed in the middle. Nobody in the Uchiha clan would replicate it in black or make that mistake." I explain.

She says to the officers, "Where is Dr. Danzo?"

"In a meeting with the superintendent. His secertary said he doesn't want to be disturbed."

Tsunade checks her watch. "I've got a class in fifteen minutes. Jiraiya, radio Dr. Danzo on your walkie-talkie."

Jiraiya the security guy isn't too happy. "Ma'am, this is the sort of thing we're hired for."

"I know. But Sasuke is my student, and believe me when I say he can't miss class today." She gives me a look.

Jiraiya shrugs, then radios for Dr. Danzo to meet him in L hall. When his secretary asks if it's an emergency, Ms. T takes the walkie-talkie from Jiraiya and says she's considering it her personal emergency and Dr. Danzo should get down to L hall right away.

Two minutes later, Danzo with a stern look on his face comes into view... If you count the eye-patch. "What's this all about?"

"Vandalism in the gym," Officer Jiraiya informs him.

Danzo stiffens. "Dammit, Uchiha. Not you again."

"I didn't do it," I tell him.

"Then who did?"

I shrug.

"Dr. Danzo, he's telling the truth," Tsunade says. "You can fire me if I'm wrong." He shakes his head, then turns to the security guard. "Get someone to the gym and see what he can do to clean that stuff off." He points the spray can at me. "But I warn you, Sasuke. If I find out it was you, you'll be not only suspended but arrested. Got it?" He gives me a serious look.

When the officers leave, Danzo says, "Sasuke, I didn't tell you this before, but I'm telling you now. I thought the world was my enemy when I was in high school. I wasn't that much different than you, you know. It took me a damn long time to learn that I was my own enemy. When I realized that, I turned my life around. Ms. Tsunade and I, we're not the enemy."

"I know that..." I reply, and actually believe it's the truth.

"Good. Now I happen to be in the middle of an important meeting. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my office." And with that, he races down the hall.

I turn to look at Ms. T. "Thanks for believing me," I say to her once she's gone.

"Do you know who vandalized the gym?" She asks. I look her straight in the eye and tell her the truth. "I've got no idea. I'm pretty confident it's not one of my friends."

She sighs. "If you weren't in a gang, Sasuke, you wouldn't get yourself into these messes."

I look at the leather combat-boots I'm wearing instead of meeting her solemn amber-colored eyes.

"Yeah, but I'd be in other ones," I whisper.

* * *

**Sakura**

"It looks like some of you don't think my class is important," Ms. Tsunade says. She starts handing out the test from yesterday. As Ms. Tsunade heads toward my and Sasuke's shared table, I sink down in my chair. The last thing I need is Ms. Tsunade's wrath.

"Nice job," the woman says as she places my paper facedown in front of me. Then she turns to Sasuke. "For someone who aspires to be a chemistry teacher, you're off to a very poor start, Mr. Uchiha. Maybe I'll think twice about sticking up for you if you don't come prepared to my class."

She drops Sasuke's test in front of him with her index finger and thumb, as if the paper is too disgusting to touch with the rest of her fingers. "See me after class," she tells him before passing out the rest of the tests. I can't understand why Ms. Tsunade didn't rip me a new one. I turn my paper over to find an A on the top of it. I rub my palms over my eyes and reajust them. There must be some mistake. My eyebrows furrow as I'm trying to figure this all out.

It takes me less than a second to realized who was responsible for my grade. The truth hits me like a hammer to my gut. I look over at Sasuke, tucking his flunked test into his book.

"Why did you do it?" I wait until Ms. Tsunade finishes her after-class discussion with Sasuke before approaching him. I'm standing beside his locker, where he's paying little, if any, attention to me. I'm ignoring the stares of other people burning into the back of my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He trails off.

Duh! I roll my eyes, sighing, "You switched our tests."

Sasuke slams his locker shut. "Listen, it was no big deal."

Yes, it is. He walks away, as if expecting me to leave it at that. I'd watch him work diligently on his test, but when I glanced at the big red F on the front of his paper, I recognized my own test.

After school, I hurry out the front doors to catch him. He's on his motorcycle, getting ready to leave.

"Sasuke, wait!" I yell, sprinting over the parking lot spot where he was parked. I cursed myself mentally for choosing to wear purple wedges today...

What? It did go with the light blue skinny-jeans and the matching purple button-down short sleeved shirt. I wore it to go perfectly with my outfit. I shook my head, ignoring myself for a moment.

Feeling fidgety, I curl my hair behind my ears.

"Hop on," he orders.

"What?"

"Hop on. If you want to thank me for saving your ass in Ms. T.'s class, come home with me. I wasn't kidding yesterday. You showed me a glimpse of your life, I'm gonna show you a glimspe of mine. It's only fair, right?" He stares me down until I answer.

I scan the parking lot. Some people are looking our way, probably ready to spread the gossip that I'm talking to Sasuke. If I actually leave with him... Rumors _will_ fly.

The sound of Sasuke revving his motorcycle brings my attention back to him. "Don't be afraid of what they think," He encourages me. I take in the sight of him, from his ripped jeans, to his combat boots and leather jacket to the navy blue bandanna with the red and white funnel-looking thing which I'm guessing is his clan's symbol, that he just tied on top of his head. Those are his gang colors... No questions asked about it. I should be terrified. Then I remember how he was with Yoshiko yesterday.

To hell with it.

I shift my book bag around to my back and straddle his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight," he says, pulling my hands around his waist. The simple feel of his strong hands resting on top of mine is intensely intimate. I wonder if he's feeling these emotions, too, but dismiss the thought. Sasuke Uchiha is a hard guy. Experienced. The mere touch of hands isn't going to make his stomach flutter. He deliberately brushes the tips of his fingers over mine before reaching for the handlebars. _Darn_... _Damn_... _Fuck_... What am I getting myself into?

As we speed away from the school parking lot, I grab Sasuke's rock-hard abs tighter. The speed of the motorcycle scares me. I feel light-headed, like I'm riding on a roller-coaster with no lap bar.

The motorcycle stops at a red light. I lean back.

I hear him chuckle when he guns the engine once more as the light turns green. I clutch his waist and bury my face in his back. When he finally stops and puts the kickstand down, I survey my surroundings. I've never been on his street. The homes are so... small. Most are one level. A cat probably can't fit in the spaces between them. As hard as I try to fight it, sorrow settles in the pit of my stomach.

My house is at least seven, maybe even eight or nine times Sasuke's home's size. I know this side of town is poor, but...

"This was a mistake," Sasuke says. "I'll take you home."

I frown, questioning, "Why?"

"Among other things, the look of disgust on your face."

"I'm not disgusted. I guess I feel sorry-"

"Don't ever pity me," he warns, narrowing his eyes. "I'm poor and middle-classed, not homeless."

"Then are you going to invite me in? The guys across the streey are gawking at the pink headed girl." I tease, nudging him with my elbow.

"Actually, around here you're a 'snow girl'," He clarifies.

"I hate snow," I say.

His lips quirk up into a grin. "Not for the weather, _Pinkie_. For your snow-white skin, pink hair and emerald eyes. Just follow me and don't stare at the neighbors, even if they stare at you."

I sense his wariness as he leads me inside. "Well, this is it," he says, motioning inside. The living room might be smaller than any room in my house, but it feels warm and cozy. It also has some of the traditional Japanese etiquette adapted into the decor as well. There are two afghans lying on the sofa that I'd love to have on top of me on cold nights. We don't have any afghans at my house. We have comforters... custom-designed ones to match the decor.

I walk around Sasuke's house, gliding my fingers over the furniture. A shelf with half-melted candles sit below a picture of a handsome man. I feel Sasuke's warmth as he stands behind me. "Your dad?" I ask.

He nods.

"I can't begin to imagine what it would be like to lose my dad." Even though he's not around much, I know he's a permanent fixture in my life. I always want more out of my parents. Should I feel lucky just having them around? Sasuke studies the picture of his dad. "His name was Fugaku..." He sighs.

"At the time, you're numb and try to block it out. I mean, you know he's gone and all, but it's like you're in this fog. Then life kind of gets into a routine and you follow it." Sasuke shrugs. "Eventually you stop thinkin' about it so much and move on. There's no other choice."

"It's kind of like a test." I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the opposite wall. I absently run my fingers through my hair. I straighten a little wrinkle in my shirt, and fluff my hair so it's still a bit bouncy and poofy.

"You're always doing that." He whispers, as he watches me.

I turn back to look at him.

"Doing what?"

"Fixing your hair or makeup or outfit..."

"So, what's wrong with trying to look good?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

"Nothing, unless it becomes an obsession."

I put my hands down, wishing I could super-glue them to my sides. "I'm not obsessed..." I trail off, looking at the hard-wooden floors.

He shrugs. "Is it so important that people think you're beautiful?"

"I don't care what people think," I lie.

"'Cause you are... beautiful, I mean. But it shouldn't matter so much."

I know that. But expectations mean a lot where I come from. Speaking of expectations... "What did Ms. Tsunade say to you after class?"

"Oh, the usual; That if I don't take her class seriously she'll make my life miserable."

I swallow, not knowing if I should reveal my plan. "I'm going to tell her you switched the tests."

"Don't do that," he says, stepping away from me.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter." He simply tells me.

"Yes, it does. You need good grades to get into..."

"What? A good college? Give me a fucking break. I'm not going to college and you know it. You rich kids worry about your GPA as if it's a symbol of your worth. I don't need it, so don't do me any favors. I'll get by with a C in that class. Just make sure those hand warmers kick ass." He muses, smirking at me.

If I have anything to do about it, we'll get an A+ on the project.

"Where's your room?" I ask, changing the subject. I drop my book bag on the living room floor. "A bedroom tells a lot about a person."

He gestures to a doorway off to one side. Three beds take up most of the small space, with enough room for one small dresser and two nightstands. I walk around the small room.

"I share it with two brothers," Sasuke states. "Not a lot of privacy here."

"Let me guess which bed is yours," I say, smiling. I scan the areas around each bed. A small picture of a pretty girl who resembles Hinata a lot, is taped to one wall. This bed is messy, and the clothes are strewn from the pillow to the foot of the bed. "Hmmm...," I murmur, glancing at Sasuke and wondering if the girl staring back at me is his ideal. I slowly walk around him and examine the next bed. Pictures of soccer and kemari players are taped above it. Multiple numbers of huge textbooks are stacked on top of each other in the corner, next to a small nightstand table.

Nothing adorns the wall by the third bed, as if the person who sleeps here is a visitor. It's almost sad, the first two walls says so much about the people who sleep below them and this one is totally bare.

I sit on Sasuke's bed, the hopeless and empty one, and my eyes meet his. "Your bed says a lot about you."

"Yeah? What does it say?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, expecting me to answer right away.

I touch the thick quilt that is laying on top of the thin blanket, without looking up at him. "I wonder why you don't think you'll stay here long," I say. "Unless it's because you really want to go to college."

He leans on the door frame. "I'm not leaving Konoha. Ever."

"Don't you want a degree?"

"Now you sound like the damn career counselor at school," He coldly scoffs.

"You don't want to get away and start living your own life? Away from your past?"

"You see going to college as an escape," He says.

I sneer at him. "Escape? Sasuke, you have no clue. I'm going to a college that's close to my sister. First it was North Konoha, now it's the university of where ever she's sent off to. My life is dictated by the whims of my parents and where they want to send my sister. You want the easy way out, so you stay here."

He rolls his dark, onyx eyes at me. They resemble cold, hard, cynical pieces of coal. I never seem him like this at all. "You think it's a breeze being the man of the house? Shit, making sure my mom doesn't get mixed up with some loser or that my brothers don't start shootin' shit up with their arms or smokin' crack is enough to keep me here." He rants. Sasuke doesn't stop though. "Sure, I may not be the oldest of the house, my brother, Itachi is. But for some fucking reason, my dead old man appointed me as the man of the house. So I have to be responsible and look after those two. I pray everyday, that Itachi keeps his head on his shoulders and continues the path he's taking. But he doesn't need me to tell him that. He can figure it out with a snap of my fingers. My little brother, Ichigo, is already falling inbetween the small cracks. So that's why I choose to stay."

"I'm sorry." I murmur, my eyes starting to tear a bit.

"I warned you never to pity me."

"No," I say, my eyes moving up to meet his. "You feel such a family connection, yet you don't place anything permanent beside your bed, as if you're going to leave at any moment. I feel sorry for you about that."

He steps back, shutting me out. "You done with the psycho-analysis?" He says.

I follow him into the family room, still wondering what Sasuke wants for his future. It seems the guy is ready to leave this house... or this earth. Could it be some way Sasuke is preparing for his death by not placing anything permament beside him? That's why he's destined to end up like his father?

Is that what he meant by his demons?

For the next two hours, we sit on his family room couch and hatch a plan for our hand warmers. He's a lot smarter than I'd realized; that A on his test wasn't a fluke. He has a lot of ideas about how we can research online and get information from the library on how to construct the hand warmers and various uses for them to incorperate into our paper. We need the chemicals Ms. Tsunade will provide, Ziploc bags to enclose the chemicals, and to get extra brownie points we've decided to encase the Ziploc bags in material we'll pick out at the fabric store.

I purposely keep the discussion on the chemistry, careful not to touch on any subject too personal.

As I close my chemistry book, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke run his hand through his hair. "Listen, I didn't mean to be rude to you before."

"That's okay. I got too nosy," I sigh.

There's a silence before he retorts, "You're right."

I stand, feeling uncomfortable. He grabs my arm and urges me back down.

"No," he says. "I mean you're right about me. I don't place anything permanent here."

"Why?" I ask.

"My father," Sasuke says, staring at the picture on the opposite wall. He squeezes his eyes shut. "God, there was so much blood." He opens his eyes and captures my gaze. "If there's one thing I learn, it's that nobody is here forever. You have to live for the moment, each and every day... the here, the now."

"And what do you want right now?" Right now I itch to heal his wounds and forget my own.

He touches my cheek with the tip of his fingers.

My breath hitches. "Do you want to kiss me, Sasuke?" I whisper.

"Oh, _God_, I want to kiss you... to taste your lips, your tongue." He gently traces my lips with the tips of his fingers. "Do you want me to kiss you? Nobody else would know but the two of us."

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sakura's tongue snakes out to wet her perfect heart-shaped lips, which are now shiny and oh, so inviting.

"Don't tease me like that," I groan, my lips are inches from hers.

Her books hit the carpet. Her eyes follow, but if I lose her attention, I may never get this moment back. My fingers move to her chin, gently urging her to look at me. She looks up at me with those vulnerable eyes. "What if it means something?" She asks.

"What if it does?" I shurg.

"Promise me it won't mean anything." She pleads.

I lean my head back on the couch. "It won't mean anything." Aren't I supposed to be the guy in this scenario, laying down the no-commitment rules?

"And no tongue," she adds.

"_Pinkie_, if I kiss you, I guarentee there's gonna be tongue."

She hesitates.

"I promise it won't mean anything," I assure her again.

I really don't expect her to do it. I think she's teasing me, testing me to see how much I can take before I crack. But as her eyelids close and she leans closer, I realize it's going to happen. This girl of my dreams, this girl who is more like me than anyone I've ever met, wants to kiss me. I take over control as soon as she tilts her head. Our lips touch for the briefest moment before I lace my fingers in her hair and keep kissing her soft and gentle.

I cup her cheek in my palm, feeling her baby-soft skin against my rough fingers. My body urges me to take advantage of the situation, but my brain (the one inside my head) keeps me in check.

A satisfied sigh escapes Sakura's mouth, as if she's content to stay in my arms forever.

I brush the tip of my tongue against her lips, enticing her to open her mouth. She tentatively meets my tongue with her own. Our mouths and tongues mingle in a slow, erotic dance until the sound of the front door opening makes her jerk away.

Damn. I'm pissed off. First, for losing myself in Sakura's kiss. Second, for wanting that moment to last forever. Last, I'm pissed at my mother and brothers for coming home at the most awful time.

I watch Sakura trying to look busy as she bends down and picks up her books. My mother and brothers are standing in the doorway with their eyes bugged out.

"Hey, Ma," I say, more flustered than I should be.

From the confused, turned stern look on mom's face, I know she's not pleased at catching us making out like there was a promise of more to come.

"...Ichigo, why don't you go start on your homework... and Itachi... go do whatever you do..." She orders, in her soft and innocent voice, stepping into the room and composing herself. "Ma, I got no homework." Ichigo chimes in. She points to our bedroom door and Ichigo scowls, walking straight to the room. Itachi had been left. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Sasuke Uchiha?" I scowl at the mention of my full name.

She did that on purpose. She knows I hate that.

Sakura stands, books in her hand. "Hi, I'm Sakura." Even with her cotton-candy pink hair mussed from my fingers and the motorcycle ride, she's still kick-ass beautiful. Sakura extends her hands in greeting. "Sasuke and I were studying chemistry."

"What I saw wasn't studying," my ma says, ignoring her hand.

Sakura winces.

"My home is not a whorehouse."

She then turns to me. "Sasuke, if you're going to have a girlfriend, atleast introduce her a _proper_ way." She snaps to me.

"Oh, I'm not Sasuke's girlfrie-" she starts to whisper. I interrupt her, "_Please_, mom," From the tone of my voice, anyone could tell I was exasperated. "We were only kissing."

"Kissing leads to make babies, Sasuke Uchiha." She tells me, narrowing her eyes at Sakura and then to me... There she goes with calling me by my full name... And now, Sakura is totally going to think of my mother as a prude.

She's not, she's the sweetest thing in the world. But when my father died, she toughened up and became more strict and stern. She's still that sweet Mikioto Uchiha, but with a more stern personality.

I sigh to Sakura, totally embarrassed, "Let's get out of here." I whip my jacket off the couch and shrug into it.

"I'm sorry if I disrepected you in any way, Mrs. Uchiha," Sakura says, visibly upset.

My mother takes the groceries she's carrying, ignoring the apology as she walks into the kitchen. When we're outside, I hear Sakura take a deep breath. I swear it sounds as if she's holding herself together by a thin thread. Not the way it's supposed to go down: bring a girl home, kiss girl, mom insults girl, girl leaves crying.

"Don't sweat it. She's just not used to me bringing girls in the house. I hardly brought Ino by when we used to date." I explain. Sakura's expressive green eyes appear remote and cold. "That shouldn't have happened," she says, throwing back her shoulders in a stance as stiff as a statue's.

"What? The kiss or you liking it so much much?"

"I have a boyfriend," she says as she fidgets with the strap on her designer book bag.

"You tryin' to convince me, or yourself?" I ask.

"Don't turn this around. I don't want to upset my friends. I don't want to upset my mom. And Hidan... I'm really confused right now." She sighs in irritation. I hold out my hands and raise my voice, something I usually avoid because like Naruto says, it means I actually care. I don't care. Why should I? My mind says to shut the fuck up at the same time words spout from my mouth. "I don't get it. He treats you like you're his damn prize."

"You don't even know what it's like with me and Hidan..."

"No. I don't know what it's like. But I know it's not stronger than what I'm feeling now." I say.

"You don't understand..." She whispers, staring down at her feet.

"Tell me, dammit," I scowl, unable to hide the edge to my voice. Initally, I hold myself back from what I really want to say, but I can't resist and tell it to her straight up. "'Cause, you know damn well... that our kiss back there... meant something. You know it as well as I do. I dare you to tell me, being with Hidan is better than that."

She looks away hastily. "I'm telling you... You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I challenge, giving her a serious but blank look.

"When people see Hidan and me together, they comment on how perfect we are. You know, the Golden Couple. Get it?"

I stare at her in disbelief. That is beyond fucked up. "I get it. I just can't believe I'm hearin' it. Does being perfect mean that much to you?" There's a long, brittle silence. I catch a flicker of sadness in those emerald eyes, but then it's gone. In an instant, her expression stills and growing serious.

"I haven't been doing a bang-up job lately, but yes. It does." She finally admits. "Since my sister isn't perfect, then I have to be."

That is the most pathetic shit I ever heard. I shake my head in disgust and point to Sasu. "Get on and I'll take you back to the school to get your car."

Silently, Sakura staddles my motorcycle. She holds herself so far away from me, I can barely feel her behind me. I almost take a detour to make the ride last longer. She treats her sister with paitence and adoration. God knows I wouldn't be able to spoon-feed one of my brothers and wipe their mouths. The girl I once accused of being self-absorbed is not one-dimensional.

Oh... I admire her. Somehow, being with Sakura brings something to my life that's missing, something... right.

But how am I going to convince her of that?

* * *

**Sakura**

I'm going to forget the kiss with Sasuke happened even though I was up all night replaying it in my head. As I'm driving to school the day after the _kiss that never happened_, I wonder if I should ignore Sasuke. Although that's not an option because we have chemistry together.

Oh, no. Chemistry class. Will Hidan suspect something? Maybe someone saw us drive off together yesterday and told him. Last night I turned off my cell so I didn't have to talk to anyone.

Ugh. I wish my life wasn't so complicated. I have a boyfriend. Okay, so my boyfriend's been acting pushy lately, interested only in sex. And I'm sick of it.

But Sasuke as my boyfriend would never work. His mom already hates me. His ex-girlfriend wants to kill me... another bad sign. He potrays himself as an emo, which he is not... He even smokes, which is totally not cool. I could make a huge list of all the negatives.

Okay, so there might be some positives. A few minor ones that are too insignificant to mention.

He's smart.

He has eyes so expressive, they give a hint to more than what he portrays.

He's dedicated to his friends, family, and even his motorcycle.

He touched me as if I were made of glass.

He kissed me as if he'd savor it for the rest of his life.

The first time I see him is during lunch. As I'm waiting in the cafeteria food line, Sasuke is two people in front of me. This girl, Hikari Tachibana, is in between us. And she's not moving down the line fast enough.

Sasuke's jeans are faded and torn at the knee. His jet-black, raven colored hair is falling into his eyes and I'm itching to push it back. If Hikari wouldn't be so wishy-washy about her choice of fruit.

Sasuke caught me checking him out. I quickly focus my attention on the soup of the day. Ramen; chicken flavored.

"Want a cup or bowl, hon'?" Ana, the lunch lady, asks me.

"Bowl," I say, pretending to be totally interested in the way she ladles the soup into the bowl.

After she hands it to me, I hurry past Hikari and stand by the cashier. Right behind Sasuke.

As if he knows I'm stalking him, he turns around. His eyes pierce mine and for a moment, I feel as if the rest of the world is closed out and it's just the two of us. The urge to jump into his arms and feel the warmth of them surround me is so powerful, I wonder if it's medically possible to be addicted to another human being.

I clear my throat. "Your turn," I say, motioning to the cashier. He moves forward with his tray, a slice of pizza on it. "I'll pay for hers, too," he says, pointing to me.

The cashier waves her fingers at me, "What'd you get? Bowl of ramen?"

"Yeah, but... Sasuke, don't pay for me."

"Don't worry. I can afford a bowl of soup," he says defensively, handing over three dollars.

Hidan barges into the line and stands next to me. "Move along. Get your own girlfriend to stare at," he snaps at Sasuke, then shoos him off. I pray Sasuke doesn't retaliate by telling Hidan we kissed. Everyone is line is watching us. I can feel their stares on the back of my neck. Sasuke takes his change from the cashier and without a backward glance, he heads for the outside courtyard out of the cafeteria where he usually sits.

I feel so selfish, because I want the best of both worlds. I want to keep the image I've worked so hard to create. That image includes Hidan. I also want Sasuke. I can't stop thinking about having him hold me and kiss me until I'm breathless.

Hidan says to the cashier, "I'll pay for hers and mine."

The cashier looks at me in confusion. "Didn't that other boy pay for you already?"

Hidan waits for me to correct her. When I don't, he gives me a disgusted look and stomps out of the cafeteria.

"Hidan, wait!" I say, but he either can't hear me or is ignoring me. The next time I see him is in chemistry class, but Hidan walks in just as the bell rings, so we don't talk. During chemistry class, it's another experiment/observation. Sasuke swirls test tubes full of silver nitrate and potassium chloride liquids. "Looks like they're both water to me, Ms. T.," Sasuke chimes.

"Looks are decieving," Ms. Tsunade replies.

My gaze travels to Sasuke's hands. Those hands that are now busy measuring the right amount of silver nitrate and potassium chloride are the same ones that traced my lips intimately.

"Earth to Sakura."

I blink my eyes, snapping out of my daydream. Sasuke is holding a test tube of clear liquid out to me. Which reminds me I should help him pour the liquids together.

"Uh, sorry." I pick up one test tube and pour it into the tube he's holding.

"We're supposed to write down what happens," he says, using the stirring rod to mix the chemicals together.

A white solid magically appears inside the clear liquid.

"Hey, Ms. T.! I think we found the answer to our problems for the ozone layer depletion," Sasuke teases. He high fives Suigetsu, one of his friends, who sits behind us.

Ms. Tsunade shakes her head.

"So, what do we observe in the tube?" He asks me, reading off of the sheet Ms. Tsunade handed out at the start of the class. "I'd say the watery liquid is probably potassium nirate now and the white solid mass is silver chrloride. What's your assumption?" I tell him.

As he hands me the tube, our fingers brush against each other. And lingers. It leaves a tingling sensation I can't ignore.

I glance up. Our eyes meet, and for a minute I think he's trying to send me a private message but his expression turns dark and he looks away.

"What do you want me to do?" I whisper.

"You're gonna have to figure that one out yourself."

"Sasuke..." I murmur.

But he won't tell me what to do. I guess I'm a bitch to even ask him for advice when he can't possibly be unbiased.

When I'm close to Sasuke I feel excitement, the way I used to feel on Christmas morning.

As much as I've tried to ignore it, I look over at Hidan and know... I know our relationship isn't what it used to be. It's over. And the sooner I break it off with Hidan, the sooner I can stop wondering why I'm still with him.

I meet Hidan after school by the back door to the school. He's dressed for football practice. Unfortunately, Kiba is standing next to him. Kiba holds up his cell. "You two want a repeat performance of the other night? I can capture the moment forever and e-mail it to you. It's be great for a screen saver or, better yet, an internet video." He jokes.

Hidan turns to glare at Kiba. "Kiba, get the fuck out of my fucking sight before I lose it." Hidan says, then gives Kiba a stare until he leaves. "Saku, where the fuck were you last night?" When I don't answer, Hidan says, "You can save your damn breath, 'cause I already have a fucking clue."

This isn't going to be easy. I now know why people break up in e-mails and text messages. Doing it face-to-face is so hard because you have to stand in front of the person and witness their reaction. Face their wrath. I've spent so much time avoiding arugments and smoothing relationships with people around me, this confrontation is painful.

"You and I both know this isn't working," I say as gently as I can.

Hidan narrows his eyes at me. "What are you fucking saying?"

"We need a break." I whisper, afraid of my voice cracking or hinting that this is hard.

"A break, or a break-up?"

"Break-up." I say, gently.

"This is because of Uchiha, isn't it?"

"Since you came back from summer break, our entire relationship is about fooling around. We never talk anymore, and I'm sick of feeling guilty for not ripping my clothes off and spreading my legs to prove I love you."

"You don't want to prove _anything_ to me."

I keep my voice low, so other students can't hear me. "Why would you want me to? Just the fact that you need me to prove I love you is probably a clue that this isn't working.

"Don't fucking do this shit." He tosses his head back and moans. "_Please_ don't do this."

We fill the football star/pom-pom captain stereotypical box everyone put us in. For years we fit the mold. Now we're going to be under a microscope for the break-up, with rumors swirling around us. Just the thought of it makes my skin crawl. But I can't pretend it's working anymore. The decision will probably haunt me. If my parents can send my sister away because it's good for them, and Temari can fool around with every guy she comes in contact with because it makes her feel better, why can't I do what's right for me.

I put my hand on Hidan's shoulder, trying not to focus on his watering eyes, his furious glare and the most nastiest/scariest scowl forming on his face right now. He shrugs my hand off.

"Say something," I urge.

"What do you want me to say, Saku? That I'm fucking thrilled you're breaking up with me? Sorry babe, but I'm not fucking feeling it."

He wipes his eyes with his palms. It makes me want to cry, too, and my eyes start tearing. It's the end of something we thought was real but ended up being just another one of the roles we were thrust into. That's what makes me so sad. Not the break-up, but what our relationship stood for... my weakness.

"I had sex with Ami," he blurts out. "This summer. You know, that girl in the picture... And there was also this girl named Mia, too."

"You're saying that to hurt me..." I croak, my voice already cracking and sounding bleak.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. Ask Kiba."

I furrow my eyebrows at what he just told me. "Then why did you come back here and pretend we were still the Golden Couple?"

"Because that's what everyone expected. Even you. Don't deny it."

His words sting, but they're the truth. Now I'm done playing the "perfect" girl and living by everyone else's rules, including my own. It's time I start getting real. The first thing I do after breaking up with Hidan and is tell Ms. Kurenai I need to take time off from poms. It feels weight is lifted off my shoulders. I go home, spend time with Yoshiko, and do homework. After dinner, I call Hinata Hyuuga.

"I... should be surprised you're calling me. But... I'm not," she says with her soft voice into the phone.

"How was practice?" I ask.

"N-Not great... Temari isn't a great captain, and Ms. Kurenai knows it. You... you shouldn't quit."

"I'm not. I'm just taking a break for a little while. But I didn't call to talk about poms. Listen, I wanted you to know I broke up with Hidan today."

"And you're telling me because..."

That's a good question, one I normally wouldn't have answered. "I wanted to talk with someone about it, and I know I have friends who I can call, but I kinda wanted to go to someone who wouldn't gossip about it. My friends have big mouths." I admit to her.

Ten-Ten is the one person I'm closest to, but I lied to her about Sasuke. And her boyfriend, Neiji, is best friends with Hidan.

"How do you kn-know I won't blab?" Hinata asks.

"I don't. But you didn't tell me stuff about Sasuke when I asked, so I figure you're good at keeping secrets."

"I am. So shoot."

"I don't know how to say this..." I trail off, thinking before I speak.

Hinata laughs before saying, "I haven't got all day, you know."

"I kissed Sasuke," I blurt out.

"Sasuke? _Holy crap!_ Was that before or after the Hidan break-up!"

I wince. "I didn't plan it."

Hinata laughs so hard and loud, I have to take the phone away from my ear. "You sure _he_ didn't plan it?" She asks once she can get words out.

"It just happened. We were at his house and then we were interrupted when his mom came home and saw us-"

"What?! His ma saw you guys? In his house? _Holy crap!_" She goes off in whatever language she's speaking, and I have no clue what the hell she's saying.

"I don't speak that language, Hinata. Help me out here."

"Oh... sorry. Ha-ha, Ino is going to shit a brick when she finds out... That can't be good..."

I clear my throat.

"I won't tell her," Hinata is quick to say. "But Sasuke's mom is one tough woman. When Sasuke dated Ino, he kept her far away from his _mama_. Don't get me wrong, she loves her sons. But she's overprotective, just like most Uchiha mothers. Did she kick you out?"

I laugh a bit. "No, but she pretty much called me a whore..."

More laughing comes from the other end of the line. I may have laughed... But it wasn't funny.

"It wasn't funny..." I say to her.

"I'm... I'm sorry." More laughing. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when she walked in on you two."

"Thanks for the compassion," I say dryly. "I'm hanging up now."

"N-No! I'm sorry for laughing... It's just that the more we talk, the more I see you as a total different person than I thought you were. I... I guess I can understand why Sasuke likes you..."

I let out a sigh. "Thanks, I think. Remember when I told you I won't let anything happen between me and Sasuke?" I question, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah. Just so I get my timetable straight, that was before you kissed him. R-Right?" She chuckles, then says, "I'm just kidding, Sakura. If you like him, girl, go for it. But... be c-careful, because even if I think he likes you more than he'll admit, you should keep your guard up." She muses.

"I won't stop it if something happens between me and Sasuke, but don't worry. I always have my guard up."

"Me, too. Well, except the night you slept at my house. I kinda f-fooled around with... N-Naruto... I can't tell _my_ friends or family... b-because they'd give me shit." She admits.

"Do you like him?" I ask.

"I don't know. I kind of liked him it happened... But I n-never really put thought into it. I also never analyzed how I felt about him before... But being with him that night was just... just amazing. It was kinda nice. How was that kiss with Sasuke?"

"Nice," I chime, thinking about how sensual it was. "Actually, Hinata, it was more than nice. It was _fucking_ incredible."

Hinata starts laughing, and I laugh right along with her this time.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sakura flew out of school today, following Burro Face. Before I left I saw them together in an intimate conversation by the back of the field. She picked him over me, which really shouldn't surprise me. When she asked me in chemistry what she should do, I should have told her to dump that _dick._ Then I'd be happy instead of pissed off. _This really is some bullshit right now._

He doesn't deserve her. Okay, so I don't, either.

After school, I hung out at the warehouse to see if I could get any information about my dad. It was no use, though. The guys who knew my father back then didn't have much to say except he never stopped talking about his sons. All the conversation stopped when the Satin Hood sprayed the warehouse with gunfire, a sign that they're out for revenge and won't stop intil they get it. I don't know if I should be thankful or worried that the warehouse is in a secluded back lot behind the old railroad station.

Nobody knows we're here, not even the cops. Especially not the cops.

I'm resistant to the _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ Of gunfire. In the warehouse, at the park... I expect it. Some streets are safer than others, but here, in the warehouse, rivals know it's our sacred turf. And they expect retaliation. It's the culture. You disrespect our turf, we disrespect yours. Nobody was hurt this time, so it's not retaliation against a killing. But there will be retaliation. They expect us to come. And we won't disappoint them.

On my side of town, the circle of life is dependent on the circle of violence.

Taking the long way home after it's all clear, I find myself driving past Sakura's house. I can't help it. As soon as I cross the tracks, a cop car stops me and two uniformed guys step out.

Instead of informing me why I'm being pulled over, one of the cops orders me off my motorcycle and asks me for my license.

I hand it to him. "Why am I being pulled over?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

******Yay! End of chappie number 8. Hehe, Thanks For Reading!  
**

**Feedback is appreciated!  
**

**I'm in a rush, so I can't say much this Authors Note... but things start to kick off! I promise.  
**

**Thanks For Reading!  
**

**Stay Tooned!  
**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
**


	9. The Start of Something Lovely but Deadly

**Hey everyone! Sorry for my late update and lack of it! It's like the eight week of school and stuff, so I gotta get my grades right in order to get the stuff I want! Haha, you'll definitely like this chappie!**

**Okay. I would really like to thank EVERYONE who has been reading!**

**-insert an adorable smile, with some cute and cheeky cheekbones-**

**Hehe, thank you for 50 reviews already, over 60 alerts and over 30 favors! *sniffle* It really means a lot to this teen girl!**

**Now, for starters, the story and main pairing starts to kick off. About half of this chappie will be edited with add-ons and then the rest will be written by me, simply because... I gots some ideas from my brain and dreamscape. Except it was my own OC in the place of Sakura... And Alejandro Fuentes has his normal character instead of Sasuke... Either way, you'll love this chappie... I think.**

* * *

**Enough of my babbling! On with the disclaimers!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the plot of _Perfect Chemistry_, Simone Elkeles does. And Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters except for a little bit of people. I only own some of my written chappies, add-ons, edits and whatnot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Start of Something Lovely but Deadly**

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
**

* * *

**Last Chapter **

_Taking the long way home after it's all clear, I find myself driving past Sakura's house. I can't help it. As soon as I cross the tracks, a cop car stops me and two uniformed guys step out. _

_Instead of informing me why I'm being pulled over, one of the cops orders me off my motorcycle and asks me for my license. _

_I hand it to him. "Why am I being pulled over?"_

* * *

**Sasuke**

I hand it to him. "Why am I being pulled over?"

The guy who has my license examines it, then says, "You can ask questions after I ask mine. You have any drugs in your possession, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No, sir."

"Any weapons?" The other officer asks.

There's a slight hesitation before I tell the truth. "Yes."

One cop takes the gun out of his holster and points it at my chest. The other one tells me to keep my hands up, then orders me to lie on the ground while he calls for backup. Fuck. I'm busted, big time.

"What kind of weapon? Be specific." He orders.

I wince before saying, "A glock nine millimeter... and one kunai." Thankfully I gave Kisame the Beretta back and those other shuriken or I'd be caught double-strapped. My answer makes the cop a little nervous and his trigger finger shakes a bit. "Where is it?"

"On my left leg..."

I don't see why he's so wary. I'm not a killer...

"Don't move. I'm going to disarm you. If you stay still, you won't get hurt."

After he removes my gun and kunai, the second cop puts on rubber gloves and says to me in an authorative voice Ms. T. would be proud of, "You have any needles on you, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No, sir," I say.

He knees my back and handcuffs me. "Get up," he orders, hauling me to my feet, and makes me lean over the hood of the car. I feel humiliated as the guy pats me down. Shit, as much as I knew getting arrested was inevitable, I'm not ready for it. He shows me my gun. "You can assume this is why we pulled you over."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have the right to remain silent," one of the officers recites. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

**Moments Later**

The holding cell smells like piss and smoke. Or maybe the guys who are unlucky enough to be locked in this cage with me are the ones who smell like piss and smoke. Either way, I can't wait to get out of here.

I sigh as I think of my predicament... Who am I going to call to bail me out? Naruto sure as hell doesn't have any money. Rin put all his money into the auto shop. My mother will kill me if she finds out I was arrested. I lean my back against the iron bars of the cell, thinking, even though it's close to impossible in this stinkin' place. The police calls it a holding cell, but it's just a glorified way of saying "cage.". Thank God it's the first time I've been here. And, damn it, I pray it's my last.

That thought is disturbed because I've always known I've sacrificed my life for my brothers. Why would it matter if I'm locked up for the rest of my life? Because deep down I don't want this life. I want my mother to be proud of me for being something other than a gang member. I want a future to be proud of. And I desperately want Sakura to think I'm one of the good guys.

I bang my head back against the steel bars, but the thoughts won't go away.

"I've seen you around Konoha High. I go there," says a sorta tall white guy, around my age. The dork is wearing a dark green shirt with some gold symbol in the right corner of his torso and matching dark green pants, as if he came from a golf tournament with a bunch of senior citizens. He has big, huge eyes, the most bushiest eyebrows ever... and worst of all is his hair. It's cut into a perfect "bowl" shape. It's as if he put a bowl on his big head and snip, snip, snip with some scissors.

Bowl Guy tries to look cool, but with that green shirt... and bushy eye brows... Man, looking cool is the least of his problems.

The guy might as well have _"another rich kid from the north side"_ tattooed on his forehead.

"What'cha in for?" Bowl guy asks as if it's an ordinary question between two ordinary people on an ordinary day.

"Carrying a concealed weapon..." I trail off, not really wanting to talk to this guy.

"Knife or gun?" He asks, not getting my drift.

I shoot him a glare. "Does it fucking matter?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just trying to make conversation," Bowl Guy says.

Are all north sider, non-Uchihas like this? ...talking to hear what their voice sounds like? "What are you in for?" I ask.

Bowl Guy sighs. "My dad called the cops of me and told them I stole his car... That unyouthful man..."

I roll my eyes. "Your old man put you in this hellhole? On purpose?"

"He thought it would teach me a lesson."

"Yeah," I say. "The lesson is that your old man's an asshole." I pinch the bridge of my nose. The dad should have taught his son how to dress better instead.

"My mother will bail me out."

"You sure?" I ask, not believing him for one second.

Bowl Guy straightens. "She's a lawyer, and my dad's done this before. A few times. I think to tick off my mom and get her attention. They're divorced."

I shake my head. Non-Uchiha people.

"It's true," Bowl Guy says.

"I'm sure it is." I mutter, uninterested in this conversation now.

"Uchiha, you can make your call now," the cop on the other side of the bars barks out.

Shit, with all of Bowl Guy's blabbering, I still haven't decided who to call to bail me out. It hits me like that big, fat red F on my chemistry exam... I mean, _Pinkie's_ chemistry exam... which is technically mines now... Ya' know what? It doesn't even matter. I know for a fact, that there's only one person with the money and means to get me out of this mess. Tobi. The head of the Uchiha clan.

I've never called in a favor from Tobi. Because you never knew when Tobi would call in a favor of his own. And if I owe Tobi, I owe more than money.

Sometimes in life there are no desirable choices.

Three hours later, after a judge lectures me until my ears almost bleed then sets my bail, Tobi picks me up from the courthouse. He's a powerful man, with choppy, short hair darker than my own and a look about him that takes no shit. Sometimes he wears an orange mask... But he never explains that.

I have a lot of respect for Tobi because he's the guy who initiated me into the Uchiha gang. He grew up in the same town as my dad, had known him since they were kids. Tobi kept an eye out for me and my family after my dad died. He taught me new phrases like "second generation" and spouted words like "legacy". I'll never forget it.

Tobi thumps me on the back as we walk to the parking lot. "You got Judge Garrett. He's one tough son of a bitch. You're lucky the bail wasn't set higher."

I nod, wanting to say nothing more than to go home. When we're driving back from the courthouse, I say, "I'll pay you back, Tobi."

"Oi... Don't worry about it," Tobi says. "Brothers help each other out. To tell you the truth, I was surprised it was your first time getting arrested. You stay cleaner than anyone in the clan."

I stare out the window of Tobi's car, the streets as calm and dark as Lake Konoha.

"You're a smart kid, smart enough to move up in the clan," Tobi adds to the sort of eerie silence.

I would die for some of the guys in the Uchiha clan, but to move up? Selling drugs and guns are a few of the illegal dealings going on at the top. I like it where I am, riding the dangerous wave without actually plunging headfirst into the water. I should be happy Tobi is contemplating on giving me more responsibility in the clan. Sakura and all she stands for is a fantasy... I probably could never have a girl like her. It's like a dream that'll never come true.

"Think about it," Tobi says as he pulls up to my house."

"I will. Thanks for bailing me out, man," I thank.

"Here, take this." Tobi pulls a pistol out from under his car seat. "The police confiscated yours."

I hesitate, remembering when the police asked me of I had any weapons on me. My God, it was humiliating having a gun pointed at my chest as they removed my glock and kunai. But refusing Tobi's gun would be considered disrespectful, and I'd never dis Tobi. I take the gun and stick it in the waistband of my jeans.

"I heard you've been asking questions about your father. My advice is to let it go, Sasuke."

I sigh, "I can't. You know that."

"Well, if you find anything out, let me know. I always have your back." He sighs as well.

It's quiet in the house. I walk into my bedroom, where both of my brothers are sleeping. Opening my top drawer, I bury the gun under the wooden board where nobody can accidentally find it. It's a trick Naruto taught me. I lie on my bed and cover my eyes with my forearm, hoping I can get some sleep tonight.

Yesterday flashes before my eyes. The images of Sakura, her lips on mine, her sweet breath mixed with my own, is the only picture that lingers in my mind.

As I drift off, her angelic face is the only image that keeps the nightmares of my past away.

* * *

**Sakura**

Rumors are flying furiously through Konoha High that Sasuke got arrested. I have to find out if it's true. I find Hinata between first and second period. She's talking with a bunch of her friends but leaves them and pulls me aside. She tells me Sasuke was arrested yesterday but made bail. She has no clue where he is, but she'll ask around and meet me between third and fourth period at my locker. I hurry to my locker between third and fourth period, craning my neck in anticipation. Hinata is waiting for me.

"Don't tell anyone I gave this to you," she whispers, and slips me a folded sheet of paper.

Pretending to look in my locker, I unfold it. It has an address on it. I've never ditched school before. Of course, a boy I kissed has never been arrested before, either.

This is about me being real. To myself. And now I'm going to be real to Sasuke, like he's always wanted. It's scary, and I'm not convinced I'm doing the right thing. But I can't ignore this magnetic pull that Sasuke has over me.

I plug in the address on my GPS. It leads me to the south side, to a place called Rin's Auto Body. A guy is standing in front. His mouth drops open the minute he sees me.

"I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha..."

The guy doesn't answer.

"Is he here?" I ask, feeling awkward. Maybe he doesn't speak japanese or english...

"What do you want with Sasuke Uchiha?" The guy finally asks.

My heart is pumping so hard I can see my shirt move with beat. "I need to talk to him."

"He'll be better off if you leave him alone," the guy says.

"It's cool, Rin," a familiar voice booms. I turn to Sasuke, leaning against the auto body's front door with a shop towel hanging out of his pocket and a wrench in his hand. The hair peeking out of his bandanna is mussed and he looks more masculine than any guy I've ever seen.

I want to hold him. I need him to tell me it's okay, that he's not going to jail ever again. Sasuke keeps his eyes fixed on mine.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," I think I hear Rin say, but I'm too focused on Sasuke to hear clearly.

My feet are glued to the same spot so it's a good thing he saunters toward me.

"Um," I start. _Please let me get through this._ "I, uh, heard you got arrested... I had to see if you're okay."

"You ditched school to see if I was okay?"

I nod because my tongue won't work.

Sasuke steps back. "Well, then. Now that you've seen I'm _okay_, go back to school. I gotta, you know, get back to work. My bike was impounded last night and I need to make money to get it back." He says. He's about to turn around to get back to work but I yell, "Wait!"

I take a deep breath.

This is it.

I'm going to spill my guts. "I don't know why or when I started falling for you, Sasuke. But I did. Ever since I almost ran over your motorcycle that first day of school I haven't been able to stop thinking about what it would be like if you and I got together. And that kiss... God, I swear I never experienced anything like that in my life. It _did_ mean something. If the solar system didn't tilt then, it never will. I know it's crazy because we're so different. And if anything happens between us I don't want people at school to know. Not that you'll agree to have a secret relationship with me, but at least have to find out if it's possible. I broke up with Hidan, who I had a very public relationship with and I'm ready for something private. Private and _real_. I know I'm babbling like an idiot, but if you don't say something soon or give me a hint of what you're thinking then I'll- -"

"Say it again." He says.

"That whole drawn-out speech?" I remember something about a solar system, but I'm too light-headed to recite the entire thing all over again... Not to mention, I forgot most of what I said.

He steps closer. "No. The part about you falling for me."

My eyes cling to his. "I think about you all the time, Sasuke. And I really, really want to kiss you again."

The sides of his mouth turn up.

Unable to face him, I look at the ground. "Don't make fun of me." I can take anything but that right about now.

"Don't turn away from me, _Pinkie_. I'd never make fun of you."

"I don't want to like you," I admit, looking back up at him.

"I know." He admits, too. "I don't want to either."

"This probably won't work," I tell him.

"Probably not..." He adds in.

"My home life's not so perfect."

"That makes two of us," he says.

"I'm willing to find out what this thing is going on between us. Are you?"

"If we weren't outside," he says. "I'd show you-"

I cut him off by grabbing the thick hair at the base of his neck and pulling that gorgeous head of his down. If we can't exactly have privacy right now, I'll settle for being real. Besides, everyone who we need to keep this a secret from is in school.

Sasuke keeps his hands at his side, but when I part my lips, he groans against my mouth and his wrench drops to the ground with a loud clink.

His strong hands wrap around me, making me feel protected. His velvet tongue mingles with mine, creating an unfamiliar melting sensation deep within my body. This is more than making out, it's... well, it feels like a lot more...

His hands never stop moving; one circles my back while the other plays with my hair.

Sasuke isn't the only one exploring. My hands are roving all over him, feeling his muscles tense beneath my hands and heightening my awareness of him. I touch his jaw and the roughness of a day's growth scratches my skin.

A loud clearing of Rin's throat tears us apart.

Sasuke looks at me with intense passion. "I have to get back to work," he says, his breathing ragged.

"Oh. Well, sure." Suddenly embarrassed at our PDA, I step back.

"Can I see you later today?" He asks.

"My mom's friend is coming over for dinner, along with a potential business partner for my dad."

"Then, tomorrow?"

"My friend Ten-Ten will be coming over for dinner."

"The one who looks in her purse a lot?"

I'm starting to sense that I really have no free time. I'll have to change that.

"Um, yeah." I need to change the subject or I'll be tempted to invite him over tomorrow, too. I can see it now: My mom seething in disgust at Sasuke and his tattoos.

"My cousin is getting married next Sunday. Go with me to the wedding," he says.

I look at the ground. "I can't have my friends know about us. Or my parents."

"I won't tell 'em." He's trying to convince me... and I trust him.

"What about people at the wedding? They'll all see us together."

"Nobody from school will be there. Except my family, and I'll make sure they keep their mouths shut."

I can't. Lying and sneaking around has never been my strong point. I push him away. "I can't think when you're standing so close."

"Good. Now about that wedding..."

Darn... Just looking at him makes me want to go. "What time?"

"Noon. It'll be an experience you won't forget. Trust me, _Pinkie_. I'll pick you up at eleven."

"I didn't say 'yes' yet," I muse, smirking a bit.

"Ah, but you were about to," he says in his dark, smooth voice.

"Why don't I meet you here at eleven," I suggest, gesturing to the body shop. If my mom finds out about us, all hell will break loose.

He lifts my chin up to face him. "Why aren't you afraid of being with me?" He asks, with a sexy but devious grin on his face.

"Are you kidding? I'm terrified." I focus on the tattoos running up and down his arms.

"I can't pretend to live a squeaky-clean life." He holds up my hand so it's palm against palm with his. Is he thinking about the difference in the colors and tones of our skin, his half soft/half rought fingers against the nail polish of the tips of mine? "In some ways... We're so opposite," he says.

I thread my fingers through his. "Yeah, but in other ways we're so similar.

That gets a smile out of him, until Rin clears his throat again.

"I'll meet you here at eleven, next Sunday," I say.

Sasuke backs away, nods, and then winks. "This time it's a date."

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Man, she was kissin' you like it was the last kiss of her life. If she kisses like that, I wonder how she-"

"Shut up, Rin."

"She's gonna ruin you, Sasu," Rin continues, calling me by my nickname. "Look at you already, spendin' time in jail last night, cutting' school to get your motorcycle back. Granted, she's got looks, charms and money; but is she worth it?"

"I gotta get back to work," I say, my mind whirling with Rin's words. And as I work under a Blazer for the remainder of the evening, all I want to do it make out with my _Pinkie_ again and again.

Yes, she's definitely worth it.

"Sasuke, Tobi is here. With Zetsu," Rin says at six o'clock when I'm ready to head home.

I wipe my hands on my work pants. "Where are they?"

"In my office."

A feeling of dread washes over me as I approach the room. When I open the door, Tobi stands there as if he owns the place. Zetsu is in the corner, a not-so-innocent bystander.

"Rin, this is a private matter."

I hadn't noticed Rin behind me, acting as my ally, if and should I need one. I give a nod to my cousin. I've been loyal to the class, there's no reason Tobi should doubt my commitment. Zetsu's presence makes this meeting a big deal. If it were just Tobi, I wouldn't be this tense.

"Sasuke," Tobi says the moment Rin is out of sight. "Ain't it good to meet here instead of the courthouse?"

I give him a weak smile and shut the door.

Tobi motions to the small, ripped couch on the far side of the room. "Sit down." He waits until I take a seat. "I need you to do me a favor, _friend_."

There's no use in delaying the inevitable. "What kind of favor?"

"A shipment needs to be delivered October thirty-first."

That's over a month and a half away. Halloween night. "I don't deal drugs," I cut it. "You knew that from day one."

I eye Zetsu like a pitcher in baseball does when a guy leads too far off base.

Tobi stands over me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "You've got to get over what happened to your old man. If you want to lead the clan, you've got to deal drugs."

"Then count me out." I say.

Tobi's hand tightens and Zetsu steps forward. A silent threat.

"I wish it were that simple," Tobi tells me. "I need you to do thise for me. And, quite honestly, you owe me."

Shit.

If I hadn't gotten arrested in the first place, I wouldn't owe this debt to Tobi.

"I know you won't disappoint me. By the way, how's your mother? I haven't seen her in a while..." He trails off.

"She's fine," I say, wondering what my mother has to do with this conversation.

"Tell her I said hello, will ya?"

What the hell does _that_ mean?

Tobi opens the door, motions for Zetsu to follow him, and leaves me to stew over it.

I sit back, staring at the closed door, and wonder if I have it in me to do a drug deal. If I want to keep my family safe, my choice has been made for me.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

**The Next Day of School**

It's the next day of school and I can really think about is Sakura's confession to me and our amazing kiss... and just... her. Thinking about her can make all of my problems and most of my demons disappear. I walk through the halls of Konoha High with a smug smile on my face. Passing many people and different faces, I find one of the most familiar ones.

The pale face, with sexy and enticing emerald green eyes, and those heart-shaped, pink frosted lips. My eyes dart to the clock hanging high on the wall. Only a minute of the first class change has passed. Most of the hallways are clear, as well. I automatically wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a warm embrace.

"Hey, _Pinkie_," I murmur to her.

Her vanilla and cookies scent consumes all of me. It makes me forget my troubles and all that I go through.

Sakura flashes me a sweet, angelic smile but glances over my shoulders before hugging me back. Seeing the the halls are clear, she turns back to her locker and grabs some text books.

Okay... So I understand the whole "private and real" concept... But... I want it all. If it weren't for those light blue skinny jeans showing off her cute ass and that blouse that looked like it came out of a high-fashion designer magazine, that hugged her curves and showed off her amazing tits... I maybe would have... done something so wrong. But I don't care.

I turn her around and press my lips to hers. Her eyes widen and her cheeks start to turn as red as tomatoes.

I could have swore I heard a couple of gasps behind us... But the halls are clear. I made sure of that...

I break the kiss and gaze into her eyes. "I totally ignored the PDA rule..." I whisper to her.

"Sasuke..." She mouths, staring at me with star-struck eyes.

"See you later..."

And I walk away after that...

.

. .

.

During lunch time, I sit with Naruto at our usual spot, outside in the courtyards. I place my tray in my lap and lean my back against the big oak tree. "I got nothing for lunch today, bro." Naruto says, staring at the food from the cafeteria. I push the tray in his hands.

"It's okay, I wasn't that hungry anyways. But, I packed some senbei that my mother made for breakfast this morning." I tell him, when he looks at me as if I just gave him a bomb.

"No, it's okay, Sasuke. I can wait until I get home to eat." He blurts out, grabbing onto the tray to give it back to me.

I roll my eyes in utter annoyance. This _teme_ is so indecisive. I look at him with a solemn and serious expression. "Naruto, keep the damn food."

He looks at me.

"Sasuke, take the damn food."

I slap my forehead.

"Just a fuckin' minute ago, you were looking at me as if you were starving. So, why, don't you just take the food and eat it. I'll be fine," I say.

He rolls his cerulean blue eyes and pop opens the peach soda I brought with the school lunch. He takes a sip, glancing at me. "Ya' happy?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders, stretching my legs out and taking out the brown paper bag containing half of my breakfast this morning. I watch as Naruto picks up the plastic fork and scoops of a big glob of the white rice served with the burbon chicken today. He stuffs it in his mouth, wasting most of the rice. "Thanks," He says with his mouth full.

"Yeah. Whatever, it's no problem." I retort, taking a bite into my half-eaten senbei.

He points his fork at a figure. "There's Sakura Haruno..." He says, turning to me for a second, then turning back to his food.

I watch as Sakura carries a small, leather duffel bag in her hands. She's about to walk over to that dreaded table with all of her rich, snobby friends and her ex boyfriend, Hidan but she stops a few yards from the table. She bites her pink-frosted, heart shaped lips, as if she's in the middle of thinking or contemplating on doing something. She walks past her table, to where Hina is sitting with Ino and a bunch of her friends.

Ino glares at _Pinkie_, but she ignores the fact that my ex is chewing her out. She greets Hina and whispers something in her ear. I think the whole courtyard full of students are watching the scene; even her group of friends.

What is she up to?

"Sakura...?" I hear her friend Ten-Ten call out to her. She turns to face Ten-Ten, who has an expectant and a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing expression engraved in the features of her face. She simply waves a 'hi' at her and Hina stands up, following her to wherever she's going. I turn back to my lunch but I'm interrupted by sandals with emerald green, painted toe-nails and black, combat boots. Naruto and I look up just to see Hina and Sakura standing in front of us.

She kneels down to my level and sits next to me, leaning her back onto the tree. Hina sits on the grass along with us in front of me.

Is she serious?

...

She'd ditch her friends to sit with me for lunch?

And... that's got my heart beating so fast... I can even feel my face getting a little warm. But... I NEVER blush... What the hell, man...

My onyx colored eyes flicker to Sakura who's playing with the straps on the leather duffle bag.

Naruto leans over me and waves at Sakura with a goofy and aloof expression on his face. "Hi, Sakura." He mutters with food still in his mouth. She giggles, waving back at him. "Hi, Naruto."

He quickly swallows his food. "You remember my name? Usually rich people'll forget a poor kid's name." He slickly remarks, flashing her a smug smile. I nudge him on the shoulder before turning to Sakura. She clears her throat, which is meant for Naruto. He gazes at her for a second, before shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

Her eyes dart to a silent Hinata. "Oh, Oh! Hey, Hina!" He exclaims, smiling and scratching his head full of blonde hair.

"Hi... Naruto..." She whispers back, giving him a small grin.

"Hinata and I thought that we'd eat lunch with you today... Do you mind?" She asks.

"No!" Naruto is quick to say.

"Yes." My answer follows right after his.

Sakura looks at me with glassy looking eyes.

"Why?"

"Go eat with your friends and Hina go back to your table with your friends. Naruto and I'll be okay, right here." I tell her.

"But... I wanted to eat lunch with _you_." She simply tells me, shrugging her shoulders. She criss-crosses her legs and opens the leather bag.

"What about being 'private and real', huh?" I whisper, only so it's loud enough for the two of us to hear. "I'm being real." She is quick to say.

I let out a heavy sigh.

It looks like... There is no stopping Pinkie once she's made up her mind.

And... I kind of like that.

I glance down at my senbei from this morning.

"I warn you... I... don't really have much for us to eat..." I admit.

She looks at the plastic container with my senbei in it. She takes a small piece of one off and puts it in her mouth. After chewing it and swallow, she slightly licks her lips. "It tastes good..." She muses.

"What is it?"

Naruto and Hinata both snicker.

I rolls my eyes at the two of them. "It's senbei." I tell her.

"Oh..." She sighs.

"It's what poor and middle-classed people eat." Naruto jokes. This time, Hinata nudges him on the shoulder, because if I had to do it a second time... It would be a punch to the face.

"Now that I've tried some of your food, it's time for you to try some of mine."

Seems to me like it's a silent challenge.

"All of you." She adds in, smirking and pointing to Hina, Naruto and me.

"You're on!" Naruto exclaims, in his happy-go-lucky tone.

"But... Where's your lunch, huh?" He asks, pretending to look around.

Pinkie points to the leather back. She unzips it and pulls out four, fancy looking containers. We each take one and I open mines.

Inside is... sushi.

All three of us: Hina, Naruto and I... we grimace at it.

"N-No... No way... I'm eating **raw** fish." Hinata is the first to say.

"Yeah, me neither." Naruto adds in, backing her up. All of their eyes turn to me, awaiting my decision.

"... Do we have to, _Pinkie_?" I ask, unsure of myself.

She is silent for a moment.

"No... You don't have to... Unless you're all chickens." She teases.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "You think calling Uzumakis, Hyugas, and Uchihas chickens gets under our skins?" - "Think again, Haruno. 'Cause you gotta do better than that."

"Oh, really?"

Sakura's eyebrows raise up.

She puts her hands on her curvy hips.

"Then, I guess we can forget about you three being chickens..." She sighs.

"You three are wusses and..." I can tell she wanted to say something worse but she held her tongue. I'm going to need her to be a bit more defiant around me. I know there's a badass Sakura and doesn't take shit from nobody. But this frilly, and innocent Sakura is in the way. The more I spend time with her, the more I want to know everything. And now that we are actually something, (a private something but a real something) I may have a chance of finding that out.

When I glance over at Naruto, his face is turning a bit red. He hates the word 'wuss'. Hina doesn't seem to mind, but she's up for any challenge. I know that for a fact. "No one calls Naruto Uzumaki, a wuss and gets away with it!" He shouts out so loud that everyone looks our way, and their eyes stay there.

He picks up the wooden chop-sticks and grabs a piece of scallops, stuffing it in his mouth. Hina does the same thing but more slower. I'm hesitant.

Sakura bats her eyelashes. "Do you need me to feed you...?" She says in a flirty tone. I smile at her. "In your dreams... But not until we're married with twenty children and we're living the good life."

My answer makes her blush deeply. She hands me her chop-sticks and I pick up a piece of the fish that looks like crab meat or something and I reluctantly take bite. We are all silent as we chew. We even swallow at the same time.

"Naruto..." Hina whispers.

"Hina... This is some good shit!" He chimes in, eating some more.

"I agree..." She exclaims and continues to eat.

Sakura claps her hands and reaches in her bag, pulling out four cans of tea. She hands them to us, with a warm and friendly smile on her face. "Here you go..."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

I nod to her and tell her, "Thank you, Sakura."

For the next twenty minutes, the four of us are just chatting away and having a good lunch. And from the looks of it, Sakura isn't even trying to be perfect and we are even losing a bit of the millions of stares that are glued on us all in our little secluded area.

Why can't all days be like this?

* * *

**Sakura**

After such an amazing lunch with Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, I feel content to sit with them every day from now on. But I know that after that little act... I am getting many stares and people are starting to get suspicious while I'm on my way to chemistry class.

Waiting at the door of chem class is my ex, Hidan. He's waiting for the door to open. And for the first time, he's the first one here...

This is a truly awkward moment. And I know there's no damn way I can avoid him...

I stop on the other side of the door and I glance at him for a mere second. When I open my mouth to say something, Ms. Tsunade opens the door and he walks in, taking a small packet the she's handing out. I greet her and receive my packet, taking my assigned seat... right behind him.

Temari walks in, waves at me and takes her seat as well, next to him. She whispers something in his ear and smirks. He smirks, too.

I wonder if she thinks I should feel jealous... But I don't.

Temari turns to face me, while everyone else is starting to walk in and take their seats.

"Okay, Saku, what the hell was up with you at lunch time?" She purses her lips, waiting for my answer.

I simply shrug my shoulders. "... I was discussing my project with my chem partner, Temari." I say, not being able to come up with a better excuse. She rolls her eyes. "Well, that was some discussion. You looked like you actually _liked_ sitting over there with those losers."

I am flustering right now. "What? You've... got to be kidding me." I laugh nervously. "C'mon, Tem, how else am I supposed to discuss our project together? He is _not_ coming over my house." I snap, pretending to gag at the thought of Sasuke and my house. But in reality, I feel little butterflies tickling my stomach.

Her eyebrows wink up. "Then what about the last tim-"

"Oh, please." I cut her off. By the time I say those two words, the bell rings and in walks Sasuke, just in time. She turns around and we begin our day in chem class.

**End of Class**

"Alright, class. Pack up your materials for today, we only have three minutes of class today." Ms. Tsunade announces.

"Yo, Ms. T., I gotta go!" Suigetsu, who sits behind us, shouts out.

Ms. Tsunade huffs and places her hands on her hips. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you like to rephrase that sentence?" She asks, waiting for him to answer her.

He smirks deviously and shouts out, "Yeah, I'd like to."

"Ms. T., I gotta go take a shit."

Laughter echoes throughout the classroom and he high-fives the guy sitting next to him. Ms. Tsunade doesn't skip a beat; she hands him two blue detention slips and glares at him. "Such foolishness!" She rolls her eyes in utter annoyance.

I glance down at my table, closing my notebook and chem book. But, a small note falls on top of the two. I glance at Sasuke. His eyes are saying 'Read it.'

I open it and in his handwriting, it says: **Up for a challenge, Pinkie?**

"What kind of challenge?" I whisper to him.

"Us."

...

Us what? I slightly blush. What does he want me to do?

"Us, switching personalities. The way we dress and how we act. If I can't keep it up and you can, then... You get whatever you want. And if I can and you can't... Then, I give you my demands." He explains.

"You game?"

I think for a moment. Yes. It's something new. I'll be fun. And I can maybe be real to myself, even more.

"Hell yeah, I'm game."

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap on this chappie!**

**Did ja like it? Love it? Needs work? Anything on your mind?**

**Haha, I'll update sometime this week or next week, I'm usually busy lately.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie! It gets good!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	10. Spooks

**Hi people! Here's the new chappie! Sorry for my late update! Chappie number 10, haha! So, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and the new favorites and alerts! And thanks for sticking with this, and the support! I've been VERY busy... Sooo... Hehe, Happy Birthday to Me! Yeah, it was my b-day on Sunday, the 4th. And instead of cupcakes, you all get an update! And more reviews are my present... Right?**

**-insert adorable smile with cute cheeky cheekbones!-**

**EXCLAIMATION POINT!**

**Haha, now, if there was any misunderstandings about this chappie, Sasuke and Sakura have their own little bet that is switching personalities, for like a day! It seems legit... I guess. (Nah, I'm for sure, heheh)**

**This chappie contains a jealous Hidan, a jealous Ten-Ten, a sexy Sasuke dressed like a rich boy, a Sakura dressed like... Uh, you could say a scenster or with a different style, a feisty Hinata and a couple of other people, not to mention an OC submitted by Xx Lizzie-chan xX. **

**Now, enough of my babbling!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ANYTHING. Simone Elkeles owns the plot of _Perfect Chemistry_, Kishimoto-sempai owns the characters used and some other stuff. All I own, which is just a little is a portion of this chappie written by me, add-ons, edits and some of the people used. That's all!**

* * *

**On with ze story!**

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 10: Spooks**

* * *

**Sakura**

"I can't believe you broke up with Hidan." Ten-Ten is painting her nails on my bed after dinner. "I hope you don't live to regret your decision, Saku. You two have been together for so long. I thought you loved him. You broke his heart, you know. He called Neiji crying... Which is something you know that he'd never do."

I sit up. "I want to be happy. Hidan doesn't make me happy anymore. He admitted to cheating on me over the some with some girls that he met. Not just one. Two of them. He had sex with them, Ten-Ten." I say to her.

"What? I can't believe it."

"Trust me. Hidan and I were over when he went away for the summer. It took me a while to realize we couldn't fake it anymore."

"So, did you move on to _Sasuke_? Hidan thinks you're mixing more than test tubes with your chem partner. Even today at lunch... When you were talking to Hinata Hyuga and then sat over with Sasuke and his friends... you looked so comfortable and it looked like you actually liked being over there. That surprised the shit out of everyone. People were even talking about it at pom practice."

"No," I lie. Even though Ten-Ten is my best friend, she holds the belief that there's a definite social divide. While I want to tell her the truth, I can't. Not now. Ten-Ten closes the bottle of nail polish and huffs. "Saku, I'm your best friend whether you want to believe it or not. You're lying to me. Admit it."

"What do you want me to say?" I ask.

"Try the truth, for once. Geez, Saku. I understand you don't want Temari to know shit because she's gone off the deep end emotionally. And I can understand you not wanting the triple M-factor knowing everything. But this is me. Your best friend. You know, the one who knows about Yoshiko and who has seen your mother go off on you."

Ten-Ten grabs her purse and shove it on her shoulder.

I don't want her mad at me, but I want her to know where I'm coming from. "What if you want to tell Neiji stuff? I don't want to put you in a situation where you have to lie to him."

Ten-Ten gives me a sneer that resembles the one I use all the time.

"Screw you, Saku. Thanks for making me feel like my best friend doesn't trust me." Before she leaves my room she turns back and says, "You know how people have selective hearing? You have selective disclosure. I saw you having a major conversation with Hinata Hyuga in the hall the other day and not to mention at lunch earlier today. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were sharing secrets with her." She throws up her hands. "Okay, so I admit I was jealous that my best friend is obviously sharing stuff with another friend and not me. When you realize I'm rooting like hell for you to be happy, call me."

She right. But this thing with Sasuke is so new, and I'm freaking vulnerable about it. Hinata is the only one who knows both me and Sasuke, so I went to her. "Ten-Ten, you're my best friend. You know that," I say, hoping she knows it's the truth. I might have trust issues, but that doesn't negate the fact that she's the closest friend I have.

"Then start acting like it," she says before leaving. I follow her down the stairs, out the foyer, through the living room and out the door. And I watch as she leaves.

I let out a heavy sigh. I guess I was being shallow by not telling her anything. She _is_ or _was_ my best friend. Ten-Ten just doesn't understand how complicated things has been. It's not easy being Sakura Haruno. No lies on that part. But everything that she "predicted" would happen didn't.

The solar system isn't out of alignment, the thread that's been holding me together is somehow thicker, and... I'm finally free of being Hidan's prize. Sasuke was right. He doesn't deserve me. I do deserve better.

I **am** doing better. I'm now... dating an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha that is.

I walk down the foyer, straight to my room and I lock myself in there. My room is one of the places where I feel like I can be my natural and true self. I flop down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. My thoughts then go to Sasuke's challenge.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

I called Hinata... To see if she'd like to do some... stuff with me.

"Hi there, Sakura. No surprise that you're calling me now," she tells me as soon as she picks up.

I take a deep breath.

"Do you wanna' hit it up at the mall?"

It takes her a while to answer.

"I-I mean... not a mall that's here in Konoha. Of course we'd go to one that's not in this city or area. And gas is not a problem either, I can pay and I just wanted to buy to some new clothes because Sasuke and I made a little bet-"

I went on and on to Hinata. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Stop it. You're just babbling on and on. And yes, I guess I'll go to the mall with you. As long as you stop talking." Hinata says to me. I let out a sigh filled with relief and roam my fingers through my hair.

"Says the girl who studders sometimes." I say back, then start laughing. The other end of the line is silent... I actually think I hear crickets chirping. I guess my joke wasn't funny.

"Sakura?" She finally says.

"Yes, Hinata?" I wonder if she can hear my voice crack a bit.

"Never do that again. For one it wasn't funny and two, I had a serious problem when I was a kid. Nothing to joke about."

"Okay..."

"Am I coming to pick you up? Do we meet there, or..."

"We can meet there," I am quick to say. "Alright. See you there." And with that, she hangs up. I flip my phone shut and grab my car keys.

"Mom, I'll be out for a couple of hours..." I say as I walk out the front door, not even waiting for her response.

About thirty minutes later, I'm waiting at the entrance of the West Mall in Kirigakure. I cross my arms over my chest as I wait for Hinata. Many people, teens in particular are passing by, entering the mall. I haven't been here before, but I guess it'll be a new experience for both me and Hinata.

"Hey," I hear someone say behind me. I turn around just to see a group of boys, about four of them, looking my way. "... Hi...?" I reluctantly say back.

One guy, who looks about my age, with dyed blue hair comes up to me. He's dressed in a polo-shirt, wearing slacks and some type of leather loafers. In my opinion, he shouldn't have walked out the house with that bad dye job. I think he notices me checking him out... Maybe that made his ego swell up.

"Don't you know that it's a crime to walk out of your house dressed like that?"

I look down at what I'm wearing. Nothing much. Something I consider simple which is some stockings, a pencil skirt that stop where my thighs start at, laced up boots and a button-down shirt, half-way buttoned. Add a tank top under that a few accessories and you'll have a simple Sakura Haruno outfit. Hell, this is what I consider casual. So... What is this guy talking about?

By the expression on my face, he can tell that I'm clueless.

"Basically, in my opinion, you look _fine_." He muses, stepping closer to me. I take a step back. "Uh... Thanks... I guess."

I look around for Hinata. Where is a Hyuga, Uchiha and the rest of those different clans when you need one?!

"So how about you come along with me and my friends and we can-"

"I don't think she's interested." I hear a stern but soft, familiar voice say.

"Yeah! Me neither! Sakura-chan isn't into losers like you! She's got her an Uchiha!" Backs up another voice. Everyone turns around to see Hinata standing with her arms crossed, looking all feisty... And good-looking. Then there's that goofy but serious looking Naruto. Thank god those two are coming to my rescue.

"Woah. Did I just hear the word 'Uchiha' come out your mouth, girl?" One of his friends pipes in.

"Yeah, Uchiha. You got a problem with that, pencil-neck?" She fires back. Do my ears deceive me?... Is she... defending me and talking trash at the same time? Hinata's not someone to even be feisty. She's mostly quiet. This is a major surprise.

The guy sneers at the three of us. "Leave these noobs alone, Aharu. We don't associate with _their kind_, remember? And I have no idea what people who are friends with those trash Uchihas are doing here, anyways."

"Why don't you two bitches and your pimp get moving along." The blue haired guy says, turning his back to us. He looks at me and Hinata as if we're a bunch of prostitutes or something.

"Bitch, this is a free country. The three of us have earned our rights to be here, so just sit all of your wanna-be asses down somewhere and we'll be on our way." Hinata fumes, walking up to me and grabbing my hand. We walk pass the boys with Naruto stalking behind. "Yeah. We're walking in the _mall_. Not away from it." He says. Before he enters with us, Hinata and I both hear his muffled words from outside.

"Hoes." He yells at them.

And he walks in after that.

By the time we're inside, we're greeted by cool air, the sound of people talking and constant chatter and I could tell that over a thousand people were in this mall.

"Okay, first of all, Sakura, this mall is way to big to be walking in." Naruto blurts out. "Second of all, I'm gonna go get a smoothie." Naruto walks toward somewhere in the mall and disappears after that. "Meet us back by the entrance," I hear Hinata mutter as she texts him what she just said. When she's done, she looks up, puts her phone away and points to a small area where a few people are gathered. "There's a map of the mall. L-Let's go check it out."

We both walk over there and examine the map. There are five sections to this mall, including an outside area with shops where I'd expect my mom to shop at. Channel, Gucci, MCM, Prada, Coach and many other places.

Hinata is silent as she skims the directory of the mall. "Okay... Right now, we're in section 1, where there's a food court, which is where Naruto is probably headed... And different store and shops." She says. "Any place in particular you were looking to go...?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Actually... I was hoping you would know some stores... I wanted to get a couple of outfits... That fits the description of Sasuke... So I turned to you for help..." I admit. One of Hinata's blue eyebrows rose up. "A d-description that... fits... Sasuke?"

"Well, remember on the phone when I was babbling on and on... And I said 'Sasuke and I have this little bet going on'?"

She nods her head once.

"The bet's to see if we can switch personalities for a day. Loser has to give in to the winner's demands."

"Pssh, we know who won that already."

"Come on," she says, taking her eyes of the directory and walking towards the start of the mall. "We'll head to a store called 'Hot Topic' and pick out a couple of skirts and accessories. How much money do you have?" **(Yeah, I love Hot Topic. That's my favorite store, so I just HAD to make them shop there.)**

"A couple hundred." I tell her, pulling out my wallet.

"By the way, if you're wondering why I said 'yes' to this little outing... It's because... I guess you've earned my trust." Hinata says.

"... I have?"

She nods and starts to walk a little faster. I almost have to sprint to catch up to her.

"So... You count this as hanging out?" I question. She gives me a little shoulder shrug. "I g-guess..."

There's a short silence before we reach the store.

"Here we are..." She points to a slightly big store, that seems to be very popular considering the amount of people shopping here. We walk in. "Hey guys, I just want to tell you that all band t-shirts are buy one, get one fifty percent off." A guy who is standing at the entrance of the store says to us and a couple of other people who walk in after us. "Okay, thanks." Hinata says to him.

"First of all, you have to know Sasuke's style." She says, as soon as we hit a wall with a bunch of t-shirts hanging up to show the different designs on them. Below the hanged up t-shirts and different shelves with them on it. "So, what exactly is his style?" I ask, picking up a pink shirt that has the band 'Pink Floyd' on them.

Hinata grimaces, "Sasuke hates the color pink, and he definitely does not like Pink Floyd. He like more louder musical icons and kind of likes dark colors and a few neon things. Only a few pastel colors pisque his interest."

I look at the shirt and neatly fold it, placing it back on the shelf. I then look in the mirror right next to the shelves. I touch my hair. It's pink. So... Does Sasuke hate my hair color? That makes me wonder.

"Sakura, pay attention." Hinata snaps, examining a black, ruffled mini skirt. And apparently, she is resembling Ms. Tsunade with that stern look on her face.

"What size do you wear in bottoms?"

"I can fit a size 0-3..." I say.

"I think this skirt is a go... It'll look nice... And you can add some stockings under it..." She sighs, handing it to me. I give her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

She smiles faintly at me. "No problem..."

After purchasing the skirt, we're back walking through the mall.

"So... Uh, thanks for rescuing me from those guys."

"You're welcome." Hinata tells me. "Guys like that are only after one thing. And I think you know what that thing is."

"Yeah..."

"And what did he mean when he said 'we don't associate with your kind'?"

"He meant that they don't talk or like to be around Uchihas, Uzumakis, Hyugas, you know, _our kind_. Some of them are from rival gangs, I guess." She informs me. Well, I guess I learned something today. I guess even the standards of North-siders and South-siders apply to other cities, not just Konoha. "Um, so... How are things with you and Naruto?" I ask; anyone could sense the hesitation placed in the depths of my voice.

She frowns and then smiles faintly again. Her head cocks to the side as if she is contemplating on how she feels. "I guess... things are okay." She finally says. "We talk more often than usual. And even a-after that stunt you pulled at lunch, he's been kind of getting closer to me, I guess."

"That's good news..." I whisper as we pass many different stores.

"Another store that we can go to is Journeys. To get you some shoes."

"Shoes? What kind of shoes?" I question, wondering about the type of shoes Sasuke mostly wears. Now that you mention it... I've only seen him in his leather combat boots and a couple of different pairs of sneakers.

... I only own about two pairs of sneakers. And they both are my pom-pom shoes. One pair is used for practice and the other is used as a part of my uniform... The rest of my wardrobe of shoes are wedges, sandals, flats, high heels and some flip-flops. Me and Sasuke are definitely different when it comes to style, the way we act and the way we dress. Maybe tomorrow might be a time to test each other to see if we are compatible.

We reach the store called "Journey's" and I notice that it's an underground shoe store. There are mostly sneakers, boots and a couple of different types of shoes. If there are flats or heels, there is not much of a selection to choose from.

"He sort of has a thing for leather, combat boots... And sneakers." Hinata points out as we browse the different selection of shoes on display.

"Do you two ladies need any help?" A guy who works there askes us. He looks to be older than us, is covered in different tattoos, has this huge hole in his ears and is dressed complete weird.

"No, we'll let you know if we need anything." Hinata says, turning back to the shoes.

When the employee walks away, I lean towards Hinata and whisper in her ear, "Did you see his earrings...? There's a _huge_ hole in his ear! Did he like, cut out a chunk of his ear or something? I could fit about three fingers into it!" I'm panting at my loss of breath.

"Sakura, it's called _gauges_ or _plugs_. It's a style that some people wear. And _no_, there was no chunk of his ear cut out, OK?" Hinata is speaking to me in a calm and slow manner as if I need help comprehending... I was just taken by surprise when I saw that. No one on the north side has anything like that.

"Basically, it's most common on the south-side. Things are different. Remember that, ok?"

Well, I'll keep track of that mentally. Hopefully, everything works out for the best.

* * *

**Sasuke**

It's the next day of school and I am nervous as fuck. I made this little challenge for Pinkie... And I already know that she won it. How the hell am I supposed to act like her for a day, **and** dress like her? As good as she looks in her name brand fashions... I don't think I can pull it off.

I wore something simple which was a long-sleeved button down shirt, the nicest pair of jeans I had, which were skinnies and the color beige... Something I am not fond of. And to top it off, I actually combed my hair a bit and I borrowed a pair of "Sperri Boats" from my cousin Rin. They're shoes that rich people wear. Rin only would wear them on special occasions. I would consider myself to look rich... The button-up shirt is covering my tattoos... No holes in my jeans and no combat boots or sneakers... That's good right? I close my room door and grab my book back, stepping into the kitchen. Three different pairs of eyes are staring at me as if I'm some stranger.

"My... Sasuke, you look very handsome... today..." That's the first thing my mother says.

"What's the occasion?" Itachi asks, seeming a bit interested in the way I'm dressed.

"Probably to impress the north-sider kids. For once you don't look like a emo or a freak." Ichigo remarks.

I roll my eyes at his slick comments. Instead of hitting him or cussing him out, I compose myself and cock my head to the side. It's gonna take a hell of a lot to say this... But, "Why, thank you, family. I will be on my way to school now..."

Everyone's eyes widen. Even mom's.

"Okay, where the hell is my older brother?" Ichigo blurts out.

After mom whacks him on the head and raises her eyebrows, she continues on back to eating her breakfast. And I walk out the door after that. I'm about to get on my motorcycle, Sasu but... Do rich kids ride on motorcycles...? And it seems like Sakura isn't a fan of my bike. What the hell, man. Whatever. I straddle Sasu and ride to school.

When I show up and park in my usual parking spot... Which happens to be next to Pinkie's shiny Beemer, but she's not here yet. Everyone is looking my way. I guess this whole "new" look is a bit alarming... and weird. As I walk through the school courtyards, I'm greeted by Hina, Naruto and Deidara.

"Damn, Sasuke! You actually pulled off the rich kid look!" Naruto hollers when he sees me. I want to choke him and tell him to be quiet... But I'm supposed to be... calm, collected, richie-rich and other things that I am very, very far away from.

Hina's eyebrows are raised so high that it looks like their actually at the top of her forehead. "... Wow, Sasuke... You look..." She can't even finish her sentence.

Deidara's fist is covering his mouth and his one visible eye is widened. "Dude, you look like a richie, yeah."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's for a reason..." I say.

A reason I probably shouldn't have made... How do I even know that Pinkie will keep her end of the bargain? And how do I know that she's really in on this? Maybe this was a mistake...

"Have you, um, seen... Sakura around?" I uneasily ask.

"Oh, so that's why you're dressed like that? To impress Ms. High-All-Mighty?!" Deidara laughs. "Well, we'll see if she falls for your new look... You must really want to win that bet... hm."

Whatever.

I pass the three of them and come up to my locker. After putting in the combination, I grab my textbooks and start my way to the first class of the day. Along the way, I spot Ino and a couple of her friends. "Sasuke, wait..." I hear her call out.

She looks me from my head to my toe. She even stops chewing the gum in her mouth. "What's with the new look...?"

I open my mouth to answer her but her finger comes to my lips, silencing me. I can smell the strong scent of her nail polish... She must have just repolished them.

"Are you trying to change... for me?" Her glossed up lips curves into a flirtatious smirk. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh, because now, she's standing in a position that shows off her small but perky tits and she entwining her fingers in her hair that she let out for some reason today. As tempting as she is right now... All I want is my Pinkie. Sakura Haruno. Not Ino Yamanaka.

Music on the loud-speakers start to play and everyone in the halls are making their way to their classes. "Look, I gotta get to my class..." I trail off, about to walk away. She rolls her eyes and sighs, "I'll be seeing you at lunch, then."

And it's not a question or a statement. It's more like a demand.

Without answering, she walks off and I make my way to my first class of the day.

* * *

**Sakura**

So, I'm nervous when I pull up in the school parking lot. Not that today isn't going to interesting... It's that... Well... I'm extremely nervous about my looks and how the day is going to play out. Sasuke and I switching personalities and looks for a day... Oh my... The butterflies are multiplying and it's tingling and tickling the inside of my stomach.

I have to act all hard and tough, and sort of have a bad-girl style... Plus, this outfit is something I wouldn't wear out in public. After shopping with Hinata yesterday to get the perfect outfit to match Sasuke's personality... I realized something. We aren't really alike when it comes to dressing. And that's something I knew from the beginning. Yet I still agreed to do this little challenge. I tried on the outfit at home and showed it to Yoshiko. And strangely... She liked it. But I had to hurry and rush off the clothes because my mother had just pulled up in the drive way.

I was wearing that black, ruffled skirt that Hinata picked out for me, fishnet stockings... something that is very revealing and that I think only strippers wear... red, high-top vans which were surprisingly comfy (and my third pair of sneakers) and a black lacy blouse that sort of clung to my torso area. I straightened my hair and put a small bang on the side, adding a medium-sized red bow to the side of my hair to match the shoes. And... a black, leather jacket that I ordered online completes this "Sasuke on Sakura" look. No doubt I would get many looks in the hallway.

Oh, well. I'm already at school... What can I do or say about it...? Call in sick? Heck, no! The school would call my mother, she'd go off about having a perfect attendance and the world would perish as we know it.

I can hear music playing on the loud-speakers, so that signifies that class change is in process. I let out a heavy and stress-filled sigh. I can endure today... I think. Grabbing my back-pack and stepping out of the car, I lock the doors and head for the inside of the school. Thank God I have a first period class with people besides Temari, Ten-Ten, my ex and my other friends from the north-side...

-Lunch-

As I'm waiting in line to pay for my lunch, the Konoha M-Factor, Mari, Megumi and Moriko come up behind me.

"Omg, Saku... What the hell are you wearing?!"

That's the first thing that comes out of Moriko's mouth. The other two M's of Konoha are mumbling the same thing. I let out a sigh as I walk up to the cash register.

"What do ya' have today, hon'?" The cashier asks me.

"The scallops, tempura and steamed rice." I tell her, looking down at the plate of food on my tray. "Oh, and a medium-sized can of _Arizona Tea_."

"That'll be 4.65, hon'."

"Okay."

After paying, I grab my lunch tray and head for the outside courtyard. "Uh, Saku?... Where are you going? All of Konoha's north-siders are eating inside today. The south siders..." She pauses to scowl. "Are eating outside in the courtyards, duh!" Temari blurts out, right after she pops out of nowhere.

"Come on, we all got a table right in the center of the cafeteria. You know... Konoha's richest students at the center of attention..." She adds. I glance at the cafeteria door that led to outside, and then at the table where my sort-of friends and my ex-boyfriend. Letting out a sigh, I follow Temari and the M-Factor to the table.

"Hey, Saku." Neiji says as I take a seat next to him. Ten-Ten still must be mad because she's pouting and didn't even say 'hi' to me. Temari pulls up a seat next to Hidan and settles in, asking, "So, everyone wants to know: what's up with your outfit?"

I take a sip from my _Arizona Tea_, shrugging my shoulders.

Even Hidan rolls his eyes along with the rest of them. Neiji... He just looks like he isn't concerned.

"Bullshit, Saku. We all know there's something going on with you and Uchiha. Even fucking Ten-Ten knows."

I'm shaking inside... hopefully not outside for everyone to see. I'm supposed to be all tough and rowdy... So... here's a shot.

I lean closer, with a smug look on my face. "Shut the fuck up, Hidan."

All of a sudden, everyone's heads snap to look at me. Ten-Ten's even looking at me in shock. I sneer, "So what if I chose to look different today? I still look good, don't I?"

Everyone's silent.

"Okay. I'm out of here. I can't believe you, Saku." Ten-Ten sighs, getting up and heading towards the hallway.

I'm not supposed to give a shit... so... I guess I don't.

"Okay... Where was this sexy-ass Sakura a few days ago?" Kiba blurts out. Hidan glances over at him, and shoots him a death glare. His face clearly read: Shut The Fuck Up.

I sit up straight and continue to eat my lunch with these people, smiling on the inside and outside.

Who knew that being Sasuke for a day gave such a rush of... Adrenaline...?

* * *

**Sasuke**

-Chemistry Class-

I'm at my seat, behind Burro Face and that Temari girl who are awfully and disgustingly close to each other... Why do I even care?

I'm only obligated to think about Sakura. Her only. But I am pissed that she decided to sit with her friends today. After I walk back inside to dump my food and put the tray back, I see her laughing away with the only people at that table. Hidan, that Kiba guy, the Temari girl and that's it. They're all laughing. And it made me so angry.

I'm actually starting to wish that she saw me and Ino eating lunch together... Just to make her a bit jealous... But I pushed that aside. The bell finally rings and after a few minutes, Sakura walks in.

Everyone. And I say EVERYONE. (Every boy) They all go crazy in the back at the way she is dressed and looks.

"Dayyyuummm!" Suigetsu shouts. Hell. I'm surprised... and even "in heat". We'll put it that way. Pinkie did her thing. She looks so sexy and amazing. It's like she looks good no matter what she's wearing. She's rockin' the fishnet stockings, that mini but ruffled skirt... even the leather jacket and woah! The red _Vans_. She's looking so amazing.

Ms. T. orders the class to be quiet and she glances at Sakura. Her eyebrows wink up. "My... Miss. Haruno... You're late to class."

She nods her head and continues to chew the gum that's in her mouth. "Miss. Haruno, please spit out the gum."

"Okay, Ms. T.," she chimes, spitting into the waste-basket.

She walks or should I say, skips, over to her seat which is right next to me. "Hey, Emo."

"Hey..." I whisper. Okay... so maybe this bet was a bit out of proportion. She's almost exactly like me... But her nickname could have been a little better. "

She glances at me.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

My car rounds the corner, riding the path to the body shop. When I spot Sasuke leaning on his motorcycle waiting for me in the parking lot, my pulse skips a beat. Gone is his ever-present hetai-ate and bandanna. Sasuke's thick black hair rests on his forehead, daring to be swept back into it's rightful place which is on either side of his face, into two. He looks like a young Uchiha daredevil. I can't help but smile as I park next to him.

"_Pinkie_, you look like you've got a secret."

_I do,_ I think as I step out of my car. _You._

"God, you look... precious.."

I turn in a circle. "Is this dress okay?"

"Come here," he says, pulling me against me. "I don't want to go to the wedding anymore. I'd rather have you all to myself."

"No way," I say, running a slow finger along the side of his jaw.

"You're a tease."

I love this playful side of Sasuke. It makes me forget all about those demons.

"I came to see an Uchiha wedding, and I expect to see one," I tell him.

"And here I thought you were comin' to be with me." He muses, looking down at me with a smug grin on his face.

"You've got a big ego, Uchiha."

"That's not all I got." He backs me against my car, his breath warming my neck more than the midday sun. I close my eyes and expect his lips on mine, but instead I hear his voice. "Give me your keys," he says, reaching around and taking them from my hand.

"You're not going to throw them into the bushes, are you?"

"Don't tempt me."

Sasuke opens my car door and slides into the driver's seat.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I ask, confused.

"No. I'm parkin' your car into the shop so it doesn't get jacked. This is an official date. I'm driving."

I point to his motorcycle. "Don't think I'm getting on that thing."

His left eyebrow raises a fraction. "Why not? Sasu's not good enough for you?"

"Sasu? You named your motorcycle Sasu?"

"After my nickname, given by my friends."

"I like Sasu just fine. I just don't want to ride on him wearing this short dress. Unless you want everyone riding behind us to see my undies."

He rubs his chin, thinking about it. "Now that would be a sight for sore eyes..."

I cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm jokin'. We're taking my cousin's car." We get in a black Camry parked across the street. After driving a few minutes he pulls a cigarette from a pack lying on the dashboard. The click of the lighter makes me cringe.

"What?" He says, the lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

He can smoke if he wants. This might be an official date, but I'm not his official girlfriend or anything. I shake my head. "Nothing."

I hear him exhale, and the cigarette smoke burns my nostrils more than my mom's perfume. As I lower my window all the way, I suppress a cough.

When he stops at a stoplight, he looks over at me. "If you've got a problem with me smokin', tell me."

"Okay, I've got a problem with you smoking, tell me."

"Okay, I've got a problem with you smoking," I tell him.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He says, then smashes it into the car's ashtray.

"I can't believe you actually like it," I say when he starts driving again.

"It relaxes me."

"Do I make you nervous?"

His gaze travels from my eyes to my breasts and down to where my dress meets my thighs. "In that dress you do."

* * *

**Sasuke**

If I keep looking at her long legs, I'm gonna have an accident. And I know you all know what kind of accident I'm talking about. "How's that sister of yours?" I ask, changing the subject.

"She's waiting to beat you again in checkers."

"Is that right? Well, tell her I was goin' easy on her. I was tryin' to impress you."

"By losing?"

I shrug. "It worked, didn't it?"

I notice her fidgeting with her dress as if she needs to fix it to impress _me_. Wanting to ease her anxiety, I slide my fingers down her arm before capturing her hand in mine.

"You tell Yoshiko I'll be back for a rematch," I say.

She turns to me, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

During the drive, I try and make small talk. It doesn't work. I'm not the small talk kind of guy. It's a good thing Sakura seems content without talking.

Before long, I park in front of a small, two-story brick house.

"Isn't the wedding at a church?"

"Not for. She wanted to get married at her parent's house."

I rest my hand on the small of her back as we walk up to the house. Don't ask me why I feel a need to claim her as mine. Maybe deep down... I _am_ a Neanderthal.

When we enter the house, music blares from the backyard and people fill up almost every inch of space. I check out Sakura's reaction, wondering if she feels like she's been magically transported to our Uchiha Village. My family doesn't live in big houses with swimming pools like she's used to.

Rin and a bunch of my other cousins yell greetings to us. They all speak our official language, which would seem normal except that my date only speaks english and japanese. I'm used to being kissed to death by my aunts and give hearty laps on the back by my uncles. I'm not sure she is, though. I nudge Sakura closer to me as a sign that I've forgotten her, and attempt to introduce her to my family but give up when I realize there's no way she'll remember all of their names.

"Sasuke!" A voice comes from behind us.

I turn to Naruto. "What's up?" I say, slapping my friend on the back. "Sakura, I'm sure you've seen my best friend around school. Don't worry, he knows not to tell anyone he saw you here."

"My lips are sealed," he says, then like a dork, he pretends to lock his mouth and toss the key away.

"Hi, Naruto," she chimes, laughing.

The groom, whose name is Akira, slides up to us, wearing a white tuxedo and a red rose in his lapel.

I slap my cousin-to-be on the back. "Yo, man, you really do clean up nice."

"You don't look too bad yourself. You gonna introduce me to your friend, or not?"

"Sakura, this is Akira. He's the poor guy... I mean, lucky guy marrying my cousin Ayumi."

Akira hugs her. "Any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of ours."

"Where's the bride?" Naruto asks.

"She's upstairs in her parent's room, crying."

"From happiness?" I guess.

"No, man. I went in there to give her a kiss and now she's thinkin' of callin' it off," - "She says it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding," Akira adds, shrugging.

"Good luck," I say. "Ayumi's very superstitious. She'll probably make you do some crazy shit to make the bad luck go away."

As Naruto and Akira contemplate what she'll make him do to erase the bad luck, I take Sakura's hand and lead her outside. A live band is playing. Even though we're not in our original state, we definitely keep our traditions and culture close. Out food is fried, spicy, some are sweet, and of course, there's senbei on the table. Our families are big and close, and we like to dance to music that makes our bodies move.

"Is Naruto your cousin?" Sakura asks.

"No, he just likes to think he is. And he claims we're brothers." - "Ichigo, this is Sakura," I say when we reach my brother.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo says. "Remember I saw you two swapping spit."

Sakura is stunned into silence.

"Watch your mouth," I say, slapping Ichigo on the back of the head. Sakura puts her hand on my chest. "It's okay, Sasuke. You don't have to protect me from everyone."

Ichigo takes on a cocky stance. "That's right, bro. You don't have to protect her. Well, maybe except from momma."

That's it. I exchange heated words with Ichigo in private so Sakura won't hear. "_Go away, do not bother us, asshole._" Is he trying to make my date have a shitting time? With a huff, Ichigo heads for the food.

"Where's your other brother?" Sakura asks.

We sit at one of the many small rented tables in the middle of the yard. I drape my arm over the back of her chair.

"Itachi is right there." I point to the corner of the yard, where my older brother is the center of attention, doing imitations of people. I have to inform him that talent isn't as much a useful skill, especially when he's out of college. But I'm pretty sure he knows that.

Sakura's eyes are focused on my cousin's four little kids, all under the age of seven, running around. Two-year-old Marissa have decided her dress isn't comfortable and has tossed it in the corner of the yard.

"They probably look like a bunch of rowdy kids to you."

She smiles. "No. They look like a bunch of people having fun at an outdoor wedding." - "Who's that?" She asks as a guy in a military uniform walks past us. "Another cousin?"

"Yep. He just came back from the southern areas of Otogakure and the Rice Country. Believe it or not, he used to be in the Serpent Trio, an Otogakure gang. Man, before the ANBU and the Marines, he was really fucked up with drugs."

She flashes me a look.

"I told you before, I don't mess with drugs. Not anymore, at least," I say firmly, wanting her to believe me. "Or deal them."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," I say, remembering at the beach when I got fucked up with Ino. That was the last time. "No matter what you've heard, I stay away from drugs and cocaine, 'cause that stuff ain't no joke. Believe it or not, I'd like to keep all the brain cells I was born with."

"What about Naruto?" She asks. "Does he do drugs?"

"Sometimes."

She watches Naruto, laughing and joking with my family, desperately trying to be part of it, instead of his own. His ma died a few years ago, then his dad did as well, leaving him in a crap situation at home with his foster dad. I don't blame him for wanting an escape.

My cousin Ayumi finally appears in a lacy white dress, her hair is in down, in big, bouncy curls, and her silver-colored eyes are glowing in happiness. The wedding soon starts.

While the vows are recited, I stand behind Sakura and gather her into my arms, holding her snugly. I wonder what she'll be wearing at her wedding. She'll probably have professional photography and videographers capturing the moment for eternity.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife," the priest says.

The bride and groom kiss and everyone applauds.

Sakura squeezes my hand.

* * *

**Sakura**

I can tell Akira and Ayumi are madly in love with each other and it makes me wonder if I'll be as in love with my future husband. I think about Yoshiko. She'll never have a husband, never have children. I know my own kids will love her as much as I do; she'll have no lack of lover her entire life. But will she internally yearn for something she'll never have: a husband and family of her own?

Looking back at Sasuke, I can't see myself involved in gangs and who knows what else. It isn't me. But this guy, dab smack in the middle of everything I'm against, is connected to my like everybody else. It's my mission to make him change his life, so, one day people might say we're a perfect couple.

As music fills the air, I wrap my arm around Sasuke's waist and lay my head on his chest. He pushes stray tendrils away from my neck and holds me as we sway to the music.

A guy approaches the bride with a five-dollar bill.

"It's a tradition," Sasuke explains. "He's payin' to dance with the bride. They call it the prosperity dance."

I observe, fascinated, as the guy attaches the five-dollar bill to the train of the bride's dress with a safety pin.

My mother would be horrified.

Some yells to the guy dancing with the bride and everyone laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"They're saying he pinned the bill close to her ass."

I study the couples on the dance floor and try to replicate their moves as I get into the music. When the bride stops dancing, I ask Sasuke if he's going to dance with her, too.

When he says yes, I push him forward. "Go dance with her. I'm going to talk to your mom."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah. I saw her when we first walked in, and I don't want to ignore her. Don't worry about me. I need to do this."

He takes a ten-dollar bill out of his wallet. I try not to notice, but it's now empty. He's about to give all the money he has on him to the bride. Can he afford it? I know he works at the auto body shop, but the money he makes probably goes directly to his family.

I step back until our hands separate. "I'll be back soon."

At the row of tables where the women are setting out platters of food, I walk up to Sasuke's mom. She's wearing a red wraparound dress and looks younger than my mom. People think my mom is pretty, but Mrs. Uchiha has the timeless beauty of a movie star. Her eyes are big and onyx colored, her eyelashes are thick and touch her eyebrows, and her skin is slightly paled and flawless.

I tap her on the shoulder as she's setting the napkins on the table. "Hi, Mrs. Uchiha," I say.

"Sakura, right?" She asks.

I nod. _Re-introduction over, Sakura. Stop stalling._ "Umm, I've wanted to say something to you since I got here. And now seems like as good a time as any, but now I seem to be rambling and not getting to the point. I do this when I'm nervous."

The woman is looking at me like I have a screw loose. "Go on," she urges.

"Yes, well, I know we got off on the wrong foot. And I'm sorry if you felt disrespected in any way the last time we met. I just wanted you to know that I didn't go to your house with the intention of kissing Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"What re your intentions with Sasuke?"

"I... I'm just not sure what you want me to say. To be honest, we're figuring it out as we go along."

Mrs. Uchiha puts a hand on my shoulder. "The dear Lord knows I'm not the best mother in the world. But I care about my sons more than life itself, Sakura. And I'll do anything to protect them from harm. I see the way he looks at you, and it scares me. I can't bear to see him hurt one more time by someone he cares about."

Hearing Sasuke's mom talk about him makes me yearn for a mother who cares and loves me as much as Sasuke's mom loves him.

Trying to swallow what Mrs. Uchiha said is close to impossible; her words leave a lump the size of a golf ball in my throat.

The truth is, lately I don't even feel like a part of my own family. I'm someone who is expected by my parents to do and say the right things all the time. I've played the role for so long to help my parents concentrate on Yoshiko, who truly needs their undivided attention.

It's so hard sometimes, trying desperately to make up for being the "normal" kid. Nobody told me I didn't have to be perfect all the time. Truth is, my life is filled with never-ending, humongous amounts of guilt.

Guilt for being a normal child.

Guilt for feeling that I have to make sure Yoshiko is loved as much as I am.

Guilt for fearing that my own children might be like my sister. Guilt for being embarrassed when people stare at Yoshiko in public places.

It'll never stop. How can it when I was born with guilt right up to my ears. To Mrs. Uchiha, family means love and protection. To me, family equals guilt and conditional love.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I can't promise not to hurt Sasuke. But I can't stay away from him, even if that's what you want. I already tried that." Because being with Sasuke takes me away from my own darkness. I can feel tears welling in the corners of my eyes and falling down my face. I push my way through the crowd to find a bathroom.

Naruto is walking out of the bathroom and I rush past him.

"You might want to wait before you-" Naruto's voice fades as I close the door, locking myself in. Wiping my eyesn I gaze into the mirror. I'm a complete mess. My mascara is dripping and... Oh, it's no use. I slide down and sit on the cold tile floor. Now I realize what Naruto was about to tell me. The place stinks; it really reeks... almost to the point where I want to throw up. I put my hand over my nose, trying to ignore the offending smell as I think about Mrs. Uchiha's words.

I sit on the bathroom floor, wiping my eyes with toilet paper and doing my best to cover my nose.

A loud knock interrupts my crying fit. "Sakura, you in there?" Sasuke's voice comes through the door.

"No."

"Please come out."

"No."

"Then let me in."

"No."

"I want to teach you somethin' in our special language."

"What?"

"_It's no big deal._"

"What does it mean?" I ask, the tissue still on my face.

"I'll tell you if you let me in."

I turn the knob until it clicks.

Sasuke steps inside. "It means it's not a big deal." After locking the door behind him, he crouches beside me and takes me in his arms, pulling me close. Then he sniffs a few times. "Holy shit. Was Naruto in here?"

I nod.

He smoothes my hair and mutters something in whatever language that is. "What did my mother say to you?"

I bury my face in his chest. "She was just being honest," I mumble into his shirt.

A loud knock at the door interrupts us.

"It's. Open the door.

"Who's that?"

"The bride."

"Let me in!" She commands.

Sasuke unlocks the door. A vision in white ruffles with dozens of dollar bills safety-pinned to the back of her dress squeezes her way into the bathroom, then shuts the door behind her. "Okay, what's goin' on?" She, too, sniffs a bunch of times. "Was Naruto in here?"

Sasuke and I nod.

"What the fuck does that guy eat that it comes out his other end smelling so rotten? Dammit!" She says, wadding up tissue and putting it to her nose.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," I say through my own tissue. This is the most awkward and surreal situation I've ever been in.

She grabs my hand. "Come outside and enjoy the party. My aunt can be confrontational, but she doesn't mean any harm. Besides, deep down I think she likes you."

"I'm taking her home," Sasuke says, playing the role of my hero. I wonder if he'll ever get sick of it. "No, you're not takin' her home or I'll lock both of you in this stinkin' smelly room so you'll stay."

She means every word.

Another knock at the door. "Go away_! Go away! Who's at the damn door?!_"

"_It's Akira!_"

I don't know what said, but she sure said it with sassiness.

I shrug and look to Sasuke for an explanation.

"It's the groom."

Akira slips in. He isn't as crude as the rest of us because he ignores the fact that the room smells like something died. But he sniffs loudly a few times and his eyes start to water.

"Come on, ," Akira says, trying to cover his nose inconspicuously but doing a poor job of it. "Your guests are wondering where you are."

"Can't you see I'm talking to my cousin and his date?"

"Yeah, but-"

Ayumi holds up her hand to silence him while holding the tissue over her nose with the other. "I said, I'm talkin' to my cousin and his date," she declares with an attitude. "And I'm not finished yet."

"You," says, pointing directly at me. "Come with me. Sasuke, I want you and your brothers to sing."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't think-"

Ayumi holds up her hand in front of Sasuke, even silencing him. "I didn't ask you to think. I asked you to join your brothers in singing to me and my new husband."

Ayumi opens the door and yanks me through the house, stopping only when we reach the backyard. She let's me go only to grab the microphone from the singer.

"Naruto!" She announces loudly. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you,". Says, pointing to Naruto talking to a bunch of girls. "Next time you want to take a dump, do in somebody else's house!"

Naruto's entourage of girls backs up and giggles, leaving him alone.

Akira rushes to the stage and attempts to pick up his wife. The poor man struggles, while the crowd laughs and claps. When is finally off the stage and Sasuke walks up to the band leader, the guests cheer for Sasuke and his brothers to sing.

Naruto sits next to me.

"Uh, sorry about the bathroom thing. I tried to warn you..." He says sheepishly.

"It's okay. I think embarrassed you enough." I lean over Naruto and ask, "Seriously, what do _you_ think of Sasuke and me together?"

"Seriously, you're pro'bly the best thing that ever happened to him."

* * *

**Sasuke**

After my dad died, our ma tried to cheer me, Itachi, and Ichigo up with music. We'd dance around the house, taking turns singing with her. I think it was her way to get rid of her sorrow, atleast for a little while. At night, I used to hear her sobbing in her room. I never opened the door, but I itched to break into song and make all of her hurt go away.

I walk to the band before taking the microphone. "I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by doin' this, but the Uchiha brothers can't ignore this special request from the bride. She can be pretty persuasive."

"Yeah, I know!" Akira yells.

She punches him in his arm. He winces. She knows how to land a punch. Akira kisses his bride, too happy to care.

My brothers and I start to sing. It isn't a serious song. We sing songs by different artists. When I crown to sing to my little cousins, I wink at Sakura.

That's when I notice a hush in the crowd and whispers of shock. It's Tobi. He made an appearance, which is rare. He winds his way through the yard wearing an expensive suit while everyone stares at him. I finish the song and take my place at Sakura's side. I have an urge to protect her.

"Want a smoke?" Naruto asks me as he pulls a pack of Marlboros out of his back pocket.

I briefly glance at Sakura before answering, "No."

Naruto looks at me curiously, then shrugs and takes one for himself. "Great singin', Sasuke. If you would've given me a few more minutes, I would've had your girlfriend in the palm of my hand."

He called her my girl. Is she my girl?

I lead to a cooler full of drinks, Naruto in tow. I'm careful not to steer her toward Tobi.

Kabuto, a friend of Tobi's, is standing over the cooler sporting Serpent Trio gang colors and big, baggy jeans that hang off his ass. The Serpent Trio are our allies, but I'm sure if Sakura saw him in the streets, she'd probably run in the opposite direction.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto," Kabuto says.

"I see you dressed for the wedding, Kabuto." I mutter.

"Asshole, monkey suits are for wanna-be guys," Kabuto says, ignoring the fact that my date is right in front of us. "You suburban gangstas are too soft. In the city are the real broth'as."

"Okay, tough guy." Naruto says with pure attitude. "Why doon't you tell that to Tobi."

I glare at Kabuto. "Kabuto, you keep talking shit like that and I'll give you firsthand proof of how tough we are... _never_ underestimate the Uchiha clan."

Kabuto back up. "Well, I got a date with a can of Corona and a bottle of sake. Catch you later."

"It looks like he's carrying a load in his pants..." Naruto notes, staring at Kabuto from behind. I look over at Sakura, who seems paler than she usually is. "You okay?"

"You threatened that guy..." She whispers. "And I mean _seriously_ threatened him."

Instead of answering her, I tae her hand and lead her to the edge of the makeshift dance floor, which is really a large portion of grass. Slow music is playing.

When I pull her close, she backs away. "What are you doing?"

"Dance with me," I order. "Don't argue with me. Put her arms around me and dance." I don't want to hear about how I'm in a gang, and how it scares her, and how she wants me to be out of the gang in order to date me. "But..."

"Don't think about what I said to Kabuto," I say close to her ear. "He was feelin' us out, checking how loyal we are to Tobi. If he senses any dissension, his gang might take advantage. You see, all gangs are separated into Folks or People. Every gang is affiliated with one or the other, and those affiliated with Folks are rivals with those affiliated with People. Kabuto is affiliated with-"

"Assure me nothing's going to happen to you."

I can't. "Just dance," I say quietly as I gather her arms around me and we dance. Looking over at Sakura, I see Tobi and my mother in an intense conversation. I wonder what they're talking about. She starts walking away from him, until he grabs her arm and pulls her back and says something in her ear. Just when I'm about to stop dancing to find out what the hell is going on, my mom smiles at Tobi playfully and starts laughing at something he said. I'm obviously being paranoid... right?

?

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

Hours pass and darkness falls on the city. The party is still going strong when we walk to the car. On the drive back to Konoha, we're both quiet.

"Come here," I say softly, as I park in the auto body's back lot. She leans over the middle console, closing the distance between us. "I had an amazing time," she whispers. "Well, besides when I hid in the bathroom... and when you threatenedthat guy."

"Forget about that and kiss me," I urge.

I weave my hands in her hair. She wraps her arms around my neck as I trace the valley between her lips with my tongue. Parting her lips, I deepen the kiss. It's like a tango, first moving slow and rhythmic and then, when we're both panting and our tongues collide, the kiss turns into a hot, fast dance that I never want to end. Ino's kisses may have been hot, but Sakura's kisses are sensual, sexy and extremely addictive. We're still in the car, but it's getting cramped and the front seats don't give us enough room.

Before we know it, we move to the back seat. Still not ideal, but I hardly notice it.

I'm so getting into her moans and kisses and hands in my hair. And the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla cookies. I'm not going to push her too far tonight. But without thinking, my hand slowly moves up her bare thigh.

"It feels so good," she sighs breathlessly.

I lean her back while my hands explore on their own. My lips carress the hollow of her neck as I ease down the strap to her dress and bra. In response, she un-buttons my shirt. When it's open, her fingers roam over my chest and shoulders, searing my skin. "You're... perfect," she pants. Right now, I'm not gonna argue with her. Moving lower, my tongue follows a path down her silky skin, exposed to the night air. She grabs the back of my hair, urging me on. She tastes so damn good. Too bad good...

I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine, those shining emeralds glowing with desire. Talk about perfect.

"I want you, _Pinkie_," I say, my voice hoarse. She presses against my erection, the pleasure/pain almost unbearable. But when I start to pull her panties down, she stills my hand and pushes it away.

"I... I'm not ready for that. Sasuke, please stop."

I move off her and sit back in the seat, waiting for my body to cool down. I can't look at her as she adjusts her straps, covering her body again. Shit, I went too fast. I told myself not to get too excited, to keep my wits with this girl. Raking my hand through my hair, I let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I urged you on and you have every right to be pissed off. Listen, I just got out of a relationship with Hidan... and I've got stuff going on at home." She puts her face in her hands. "I'm so confused..." She grabs her purse and opens the door.

I follow her, my black shirt open and flying in the wind behind me like a vampire's cape. Either that, or the grim reaper's. "Sakura, wait."

"Please... Open the garage door, I need my car."

"Don't go."

I press the keypad code.

"I'm sorry," she says once more.

"Stop sayin' that. Listen, no matter what happened, I'm not with you just to get in your pants. I got carried away with the way we clicked tonight, your cherry blossom and vanilla cookies scent that I want to keep inhaling forever... Shit, I messed this up, didn't I?"

Sakura climbs in her car. "Can we just take this slow, Sasuke? This is going way too fast for me."

"Yeah," I say, nodding. I keep my hands in my pockets, resisting the urge to pull her out of the car and gather her in my arms, kissing her forever.

And dammit, if Sakura doesn't drive away...

I'd been caught up in her exploring eager hands and went overboard. I forget about everything but her when her body is close.

The bet.

This thing about Sakura is supposed to be all about a bet, not falling for a north-sider. I have to keep in mind that I'm only interested in Sakura because of the bet, and I better ignore what I suspect are real feelings.

Feelings can't be apart of this game.

* * *

**Well, this is done. A long chapter 10, if I'd say. This took a couple of day... Or should I say weeks to complete. I was very busy, so you know... I wanted to update two chappies in one day, but I was unable to. **

**Anyways, did you all like this chappie? Loved it? Hated it? Needs work? Any feedback or opinions are appreciated. Please review! Feedback is need! And oh, things are getting good, wouldn't you say? Haha, who wanted the little love scene to keep on going? Well, ratings would have had to change haha! From a T to an M!**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie, everyone! **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	11. A Thing Called a Problem

**Surprise, Surprise. Here's the long awaited update to **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**. It's been way too long and I apologize for keeping so many people waiting!**

**I would like to give thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, the people who reviewed (Thanks! And trust me, the reason I didn't update in a while had NOTHING to do with reviews) the numbers of favorites and alerts, and all of the support! **

**I took a break from writing a bit, as well as Fanfiction but I'm back!**

**Thank you for waiting! And here's a new chappie! And I want to inform you all that I'll be updating a chapter sometime this week. Possibly Wednesday. **

**Hope your holiday break was good!**

**Back to school... Bleh!**

**And this chappie contains DRAMA. It's also a little shorter than usual. Sorry! Next chappie is longer!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 11: A Thing Called a Problem**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the plot of **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**. The credit belongs to Simone Elkeles and the characters belong to Kisimoto-sempai. I only own the thought of doing so, add-ons, you know... Little things. A few big things.**

* * *

**Sakura**

I need to get out of here as fast as I can. Things got too real... As soon as I was on the road, I drove above the speed- limit, leaving the South Side.

I let out a heavy sigh as I pull into a McDonald's where I can be anonymous, change into jeans and a purple cardigan, and drive home.

I'm scared because with Sasuke, things feels too raw. When I'm with Sasuke, everything is way more intense... The way my heart beats... The way I think and act. My feelings, my emotions, my desire... It's all too much. I was never addicted to Hidan, never wanted to be with him twenty-four/seven. I crave Sasuke. Oh, God. I think I'm **falling **_**in love**_ with him.

But I know loving someone means losing a part of myself... Not to mention the compromise it takes, as well. And tonight, in the car when Sasuke reached under my dress, I was afraid of losing control. My entire life is about staying in control, so this is not good. It scares me.

I turn off my head-lights as I pull into the huge driveway of our house. Hopefully, my parents are asleep, so they don't know I'm home by the bright, luminous light the car emits.

I walk through the front door of my house, ready to sneak up to my room and put the dress in my closet. Unfortunately, my mom is standing in the foyer, waiting for me. From the look on her face, she is not happy...

"Where were you?" My mother asks sternly while holding up my chemistry book and folder. "You said you were working out, then _studying_ with that Sasaki boy."

Busted. Time to either shut up or fess up. "His last name is Uchiha, not Sasaki. And yes, I was with him."

Silence.

My mother's lips are in a tight, thin line. "It's obvious you weren't studying. What do you have in that gym bag?" She demands. "Drugs?" Are you hiding drugs in there?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't do drugs," I respond sharply.

She cocks and eyebrow and points to my bag. "Open it," she orders. I huff and kneel down to unzip it. I feel like a jail inmate. Pulling out my dress, I hold it up.

"A dress?" My mother asks, placing her hands on her hips, obviously confused.

"I went to a wedding with Sasuke. His cousin got married."

"That boy made you lie to me. He's manipulating you, Sakura."

"He didn't make me lie, Mom." I say, exasperated. "Give me a little credit, would you? I did it all on my own."

Her anger is in full swing. I can tell by the way her eyes are blazing and her hands are shaking. "If I ever... EVER find out you were with that boy again, I'll have no problem convincing your father that you should be sent to boarding school the rest of your senior year." That's not a problem... Sasuke would be my knight in shining armor... or delinquiant in shining armor and break me out. My mother places a hand over her chest and let's out an exasperated breath. "Don't you think I have to worry about Yoshiko? Promise me you'll have no contact with him outside of school."

I promise, then run to my room and call Ten-Ten.

"What's up?" She says, as soon as she picks up.

I take a deep breathe.

"Ten-Ten, I need a best friend right now."

"And you chose me? Gee, I'm flattered," she says dryly.

"Okay, I lied to you. I like Sasuke. Big-time."

Silence.

Silence.

"Ten-Ten, are you there? Or are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Saku. I'm just wondering why you chose to tell me now."

"Because I need to talk about it. With you. Do you hate me?" I question$

She's silent for another moment.

"You're my best friend," she says.

"And you're mine."

"Best friends are still best friends even though one decides to abandon all reason and date a gangbanger who is from a dangerous clan and befriend his hooligan friends from other dangerous clans... And then come to school as a completely different person... And-"

"Ten-Ten..." I sigh.

"Well... You get the point... But, right?"

"I hope so." I say.

"Saku, don't lie to me ever again."

"I won't. And you can share info with Neiji as long as he promises to keep it to himself."

"Thanks for trusting me, Saku. You may not think it means a lot but it does."

After I finish the entire story and I hang up with Ten-Ten feeling really good that things are back to normal with her, my phone rings. It's Hinata.

"I have to talk to you," Hinata says when I answer.

"What is it?"

"Did you see Naruto today?"

Umm... so much for secrets. "Yeah."

"D-Did you mention me?"

"No. Why? Did you want me to?"

"No. Yes..."

Hinata let out a sigh. "Oh, I don't know... I-I'm so confused."

"Hinata, just tell him how you feel. It worked for me with Sasuke."

"Yeah. But you're Sakura Haruno."

"You want to know what it's like being Sakura Haruno? I'll tell you. I'm insecure, just like everyone else. And have more pressure on me to put on an act, so people's image of me isn't shattered and they don't see that I'm really just like anyone else. And that makes me more vulnerable, and more scrutinized, and more suscepitble to gossip..."

Silence.

"Yep. That's Sakura Haruno, alright..." I grimly say.

"S-So I guess you probably won't be happy about the rumors spreading about you and Sasuke within my group of friends. Do you want to know what they are?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, If you consider yourself my friend, don't tell me."

Because if I know the rumors, I feel like I have to confront them. And right this second, I want to live in ignorant bliss.

* * *

**Sasuke**

After having Sakura speed out of the body shop to get away from me, I'm not feeling like talking and hope to avoid my mother when I get home. But one glance at the living room sofa puts that wish to rest.

The television is off, the lights are low, and my brothers have probably been sent to our bedroom.

"Sasuke," she starts. "I didn't want this life for us." She lets out a sigh, let's her head hang down; her black locks of hair covering her face.

"I know."

"I hope Sakura doesn't put ideas in your head that shouldn't be there..." She trails off.

I shrug. "Like what? That she hates I'm in a gang? You may not have chosen this life for me, but you sure as hell didn't protest when I got jumped in."

"Don't talk like that, Sasuke."

My eyes narrow. "Because the truth is too painful? I'm in a gang to protect you and my brothers, mother. You know that, even though we don't talk about it," I say, my voice getting louder to match my frustration. "It's a choice I made a long time agao. You can pretend you didn't encourage me, but," I pull off my shirt, revealing my Uchiha tattoos, "look at me real good. I'm a gangbanger, just like father. You want me to deal drugs, too?"

Mother's head snaps up and she looks at me with cold eyes. Tears stream down her face. "If I thought there was another way-"

"You were too scared to leave this shithole, and now we're stuck. Don't put your guilt on me, or my girl."

"That's not fair," she sighs, rising.

"What's not fair is you livin' like a widow in perpetual mourning since dad died. Why don't we move back to the villiage? Tell uncle he wasted his life's savings sending us here. Or are you afraid to go back to the village and tell your famil that you failed here?"

"We're not haviing this discussion." She says, through gritted teeth.

"Open your eyes." I stretch my arms out wide. "What do you have here worth stayin' for? Your sons? 'Cause that's a copout. Is this the image of livng the Dream to you?" I point to the shrine of my father. "He was a gangbanger, not a saint."

"He had no choice," she cries. "He protected us."

"And now I'm protecting us. You're gonna have a shrine of me when I get whacked? And Itachi? Because he's next in line, you know. And Ichigo after him."

Mother slaps me hard, then backs away. _Oh my God_, I hate that I upset her. I reach out to her, my fingers wrapping around her arm to hug her and apologize, but she winces. "Mother?" I question, wondering what's wrong. I wasn't rough with her, but she's acting like I was.

She wretches herself out of my grasp and turns away, but I can't let it go. I step forward and lift up the sleeve of her dress. To my horror I find a nasty bruise on her upper arm. It's purple, black and the blue hues stare at me, and my mind rushes back to the wedding when I saw mom and Tobi in a private discussion.

"Tobi did this to you?" I question softly.

"You have to stop asking questions about your father," she tells me, quickly pulling down her sleeeve to cover the bruise.

Rage rumbles in my gut and spreads as I realize mom got bruised as a warning to me. "Who is Tobi trying to protect?" Is he protecting someone in the clan, or another gang member affiliated with the clan? Is wish I could just ask Tobi. Even more, I'd like to retaliate and kick his ass for hurting my mom, but Tobi is untouchable. We all know if I challenege Tobi, it'll be as if I'm turning on the clan.

She glares at me. "Don't question me on this. There are things you don't know, Sasuke. Things you should never know. Just let it go."

"You think living in ignorance is a good thing? Father was a gang member who dealt drugs. I'm not afraid of the truth, dammit. Why is everyone around me covering up the truth?"

My hands feel clammy as I hold them stiffly at my sides. A sound from the hallway catches my attention. I turn to see my two brothers, Itachi as stoic as ever and Ichigo's eyes wide in confusion.

Fuck.

As soon as she sees Ichigo and Itachi, she sucks in a breath. I'd do anything to take away the furt from her. I step toward her and put my hand gently on her shoulder. "Pardon, mother."

She swipes my hand away as she surpresses a sob and runs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"So... it is true...?" Itachi asks, his voice as tight as a noose.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Father nor Mother wanted you to know these things... 'Wanted you to do your studies and everythin'." I tell my older brother.

"Which is why he chose you to be the man of the house, Little brother?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

I nod.

Ichigo shakes his head and furrows his brows in confusion. "What are you two saying? I don't understand. I thought father was a good man. Mother always said he was a good man."

I walk over to my little brother and pull his head into my chest. Itachi comes over, extends his arms out and hugs us both... even though he looks awkward doing it.

"It's all lies!" Ichigo blurts out. "You, him. It's all lies."

"Ichigo...," I say, releasing Itachi and grabbing Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo looks at my hand in disgust and breaks our hug, his temper seething. "And all along I thought you joined the Uchiha gang to protect us. But you're just following in father's footsteps. Screw being a hero. You like being a gangmember, but you forbid me to join. Isn't that a bit hypocritical, brother?"

"Maybe"

"You're a disgrace to this family, you know that, don't you?"

Itachi let's out a heavy sigh, opens the back door and steps out.

Tears are rolling down Ichigo's face. He's quiet for a moment.

Ichigo's quiet voice breaks the silence. "Sometimes good men need to do things that aren't good, right?"

I ruffle his hair. His cold eyes soften a bit and he hugs me again.

"You know, I think you and Itachi is gonna be the smartest Uchiha yet, little bro. Now go to bed and let me talk to Itachi."

I find Itachi sitting on our back stoop, which faces our neighbor's yard.

"Is that how he died?" He asks as I sit beside him. "In a drug deal?"

"Yeah."

"He took you along... I remember it clearly. I always sort of despised father for taking you and not me... I was the older one." Itachi chuckles a bit, then he narrows his eyes. "You were only six years old, the bastard." Itachi cynically blows out a breath. "You know, I saw Tobi today at the basketball courts on Main Street."

"Stay away from him. As a little brother, take the little guy's advice." I point to myself and shrug my shoulders. "Truth is, I had no choice after father died, and now I'm stuck. He really cared for us. But he chose me. He knew I could handle it. If you think I'm in the gang 'cause, like Ichigo said, I like it, guess again. I don't want you jumped in."

"I know."

I give my older brother a stern look like our mother used to give me when I put paint on the walls, or when me and Itachi would chase cats around, but mostly when I put tennis balls in her panty hose and flung them to see how fly they'd fly. "Listen to me, Itachi, and listen good. You're on the right path. Concentrate on school so you can go to college. Make something of yourself." Unlike me.

There's a long silence.

"There's this girl I met... And she doesn't want me to join, either. She wants to go to some university and get a medical degree." He chuckles. "She said it would be great if we went to the same university." I listen, because he needs me to stop giving advice and let him figure out the rest on his own.

"I like Sakura, you know." He says.

"Me, too." I think earlier, when we were in the car. I got carried away, big-time. I hope I haven't screwed everything up with her, too.

"I saw Sakura talking to mother at the wedding. She held her own."

"To tell you the truth, she kind of had a meltdown in the bathroom."

"For someone so smart, you're _crazy_ if you think you can handle everything."

"I'm tough," I tell Itachi. "And always prepared for danger."

Itachi pats my back. "Somehow, Little brother, I think dating a girl from the north side and outside of the clan is tougher than being in a gang.

It's the perfect opening to tell my brother the truth. "Itachu, you see guys in the clan who talk about brotherhood and honor and loyality and it sounds great. But they're not family, you know. And the brotherhood last only as long as you're willing to do what they want you to do."

My mom opens the door and looks down at us. She looks so sad and she's paler than her natural skin tone. I wish I could change life and take the hurt away, but I know I can't.

"Itachi, let me talk to Sasuke alone."

When Itachi is inside the house, out of hearing range, my mom sits beside me. She has a cigarette in her hand, the one I've seen her smoke in an eon.

I'm waiting for her to talk first. I've said enough tonight.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Sasuke." She saus as she blows cigarette smoke up at the moon. "And some of them can't be undone no matter how I pray to the Lord above." She reaches out and tucks my hair behind my ears. "You're a teenager who has the responsiblilites of a man. I know it's not fair to you."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not. I grew up too fast, too. I didn't even graduate college because I got pregnant with you." She looks at me, as if seeing herself as a teenager not that long ago. "Oh, I wanted a baby so bad. Your father wanted to wait until after college, but I was going to make it happen sooner. All I wanted in this world was to be a mom."

"You regret it?" I ask.

"Being a mom? Never. Seducing your father and making sure he didn't use a condom, yes."

"I don't want to hear this." I wince at how this conversation is playing out.

"Well, I'm going to tell it to you whether you like it or not. Be careful, Sasuke."

"I am."

She shakes her head. "No, you don't get it. You might be careful, but girls won't be. Girls are manipulative. I should know, I'm one of them."

I'm thinking of my mother. Mikoto. Pale skin. Onyx-colored, soft eyes. A sweet smile. Her... Manipulative?

"Sakura is -"

"The kind of girl who can make you do things you don't want to do."

"Believe me, Mom. She doesn't want a kid."

"No, but she'll want other things. Things you can never give her."

I look up at the stars, the moon, the universe that I know doesn't end. "But what if I want to give them to her?"

She let's out a slow breath. "At the age of thirty-five, I'm old enough to have seen people die thinking they can change the ways of the world. No matter what you think, your father died trying to fix his life. Your facts are distorted, Sasuke. You were just a little boy, too young to understand."

"I'm old enough now."

A tear escapes from her eye and she wipes it away quickly. "Yes, well, now it's too late."

* * *

***whistles***

**Well, drama-bomb!**

**Lol, yes this chapter is shorter than the others because next chappie, the extreme romance begins. So will more things and more romance to come!**

**Please comment and leave a review whether or not you all would like this to change to an M rated story and also your opinions on things. **

**Again, I apologize for the later update. Things will soon start to change!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**See you all next chappie!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Stay tooned!**

**Next Update: some time of this week!**


	12. I Surrender

**Hey there! I promised I'd be back with another update, didn't I? Haha, I'm particularly happy with this chapter because for one, ALL of it was written by me and it's one of my favorites out of the whole entire thing. Now I will admit that I slacked a bit, simply because I wanted to update so quick for all readers, so this is a sort of short one.**

**This chapter contains the extreme romance and sticky situations that I promised and said would happen! Romance! Romance! Romance! And... It's SEXY. Haha!**

**I would like to thank all the new reviews, because they make me happy and the new favorites and story alerts! Thank you, VERY much. More would even make me more happier and maybe update faster, tee-hee.**

**Now, enough of my babbling!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the plot of **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**, which belongs to Simone Elkeles; Nor do I own the characters used, which they belong to Kishimoto-sempai. I only own add-ons, most of this chapter, edits and little things, you know? A few big things.**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 12: I Surrender**

* * *

**Sakura**

"Alright, girls!" The physical education teacher yells at us. We were in P.E class, practicing dribbling inside the school gym. I let out a breath of exhaustion as she yells, "Haruno! Keep those knees down!" I roll my eyes, crouching lower and moving around the court, followed by other girls and Mami, an alumus that was volunteering from the Konoha Community college.

"Lower! Lower!" She chants, pressuring us to keep our excruiciating stance of being crouched down, while practicing to dribble with an imaginary basketball; basically waddling like a bunch of baby ducks.

All of a sudden, coach blew into her whistle, signalling for us to stop.

Thank god. I'm not a fan of basketball... or playing it for that matter.

"That's enough for today. Head to the showers. You got twenty minutes. She informed us. Rising up, I walked over to the bench, getting a drink from my water bottle.

Water never tasted better.

As I made my way over to the _Girls Locker Room_ followed by others in my class, the doors open and a bunch of sweaty boys come pouring into the gym, heading for the locker room and showers just in the opposite direction of the girls.

Sasuke was in that crowd of boys.

He gives me a quick glance and a smile before following some of his Uchiha friends.

I smile back but inside... my thoughts are flickering back to a few nights ago when we were in the car...

I shake my head continueously.

_Not the right time_... I tell myself.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

Wrapped in a towel, I'm in the girls locker room, slipping into my black boyshorts and matching bra, I let the towel fall to the floor, to start getting dressed. Hinata passes by, waving at me. I smile and wave back, but as I open my locker, my eyes widen.

My bag with my clothes are gone!

"Hinata!" I panic. "Who was by my locker while I was showering?!" You could tell by the way my voice sounds cracked and it's high pitched.

She pauses to think for a moment. "Now that you mention it... I remember seeing... Ino and some of her friends by-..."

That one name is enough to make me grab that towel and run into the gym, looking for my bag and clothes.

Under the bleachers? No.

By the benches? No!

On the court? No!

The last place to check is by the pool area. I sigh, opening the doors and start looking around, frantically.

* * *

**Sasuke**

It's _Pinkie_. I see her walking around the gym, with the most stressed facial expression engraved in her face... and I cannot be sure... But, she's only wearing a towel.

"Dude, is your girl crazy or what?!" Naruto says from behind me.

"Yeah... maybe."

We're all still in our P.E uniforms waiting from the showers to clear up. It's a long line, too

"Just imagine what someone could do to her if that towel was to magically go miss-" I turn around abruptly, grasping Naruto's shirt with a fist held up.

"Don't fucking finish that sentence." I say, through gritted teeth.

He slightly winces; his cerulean blues eyes showing fear.

"Alright, alright..." He sighs. "I was just fuckin' around with you, anyways."

I let go of his shirt, turning back around just to see her walk into the pool area.

"Follow her," Naruto whispers.

"What?!" I question, furrowing my eyebrows and facing him.

"You heard me..."

I let out a sigh, as my mind goes back to the few nights ago... I lost control with Sakura in the car.

It just... felt so right.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'm gonna'... follow her..."

Before he could say another word, I'm racing across the gym and opening the door to the pool area.

_Pinkie's_ searching around for something.

I close the door with a slam and lock it, shut.

She turns around to face me, frozen in place.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Hello?" I call out as I walk inside, looking around. There's no answer and all I hear is my echo of me saying, 'Hello.'

Good. No one is here. So that gives me some time to look for my bag.

I start searching in the pool's cleaning supply closet. Minutes later, I'm checking by the benches and lawn-chairs, until the sound of the door opening, being slammed shut and then locked makes me turn around, becoming frozen in state.

I'm pretty sure I'm resembling a statue of a lost girl in a towel.

My fast beating and fluttering heart, increases as I see that Sasuke's the one who came into the pool area.

He looks at me with an expectant expression on his face and says nothing as he pulls his shirt from over his head, dropping it to the concrete floor of the pool area.

Oh, god! What is he going to do?! Try to have sex with me?! I start to panic even more when he's walking towards me. Curse myself for deciding to only wear these stupid lacey underwear and a towel. What was I thinking?!

_Dammit, Sakura!_ I shout in my mind.

However... Sasuke looks so good coming over to me. His glistening chest and perfect abs... muscluar biceps and that pale skin... all so enticing! I can even see his waist line with those red gym shorts that he's wearing.

It suddenly makes me yearn for him... Desire for him... Oh, my... I've definiately fallen head over heels!

Suddenly, instead of coming to me, he stops midway, diving into the seven-feet deep area of the pool. His actions surprise me, and my emotions come back into place and in control. I let out a sigh of relief, walking over to the edge of the pool. But, I'm still nervous.

I tell myself not to think about what happened the night in the car... It gave me some serious _Spooks_.

As I walk over the edge of the pool, gripping the cashmere towel brought from home, he submerges from under the water, wiping his face and eyeing me. His raven and amazing black hair is soaked, clinging to his face and neck, less spikey and styled than usual. I stare into his mesmersing onyx colored eyes for a moment, before mumbling, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

He swims around for a while before stopping right at the edge, where I stood and gazed up at me. "I'd ask you the same thing, _Pinkie_."

The way he said 'Pinkie'... It made my heart feel like it wanted to melt.

"I... I was looking for something..." I say back, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

He cocks his head to the side. "_Pinkie_... I've heard more and better lies from my little brother when we ate all the sweets at home." He teases; a smug smirk plays on his lips.

"I'm not joking! Your stupid bitch of an ex-girlfriend decided to take my things and hide them!" I shout, causing my voice to boom in the inside pool area. I cover my mouth, realizing what just slipped out.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry for my outburst and calling Ino a bitch and-"

"It's okay, _Pinkie_." He says.

Just then, the bell rings. If I didn't find my clothes soon... I would be late for the next class.

He reaches his hand up and I reluctantly touch it. "What is it?" I ask, bending down and leaning closer to him. Without a warning, my towel is flung off onto the ground somewhere and I am being pulled into the pool. There's a big splash and under the water, I'm on top of Sasuke. As I float to the top, I am sending death glares to him. Gasping for air, I hold on to him, splashing him in the face with the pool water. "What the hell did you do that for?!" I exclaim, glaring at him.

His lips twitch for a moment, before curving into a wide smile and he bursts out laughing.

I feel as content to let loose and have fun... And that's just exactly what I do. I smile back and let go of him, swimming as far away from him, way to the deep end.

"Hey, Uchiha, catch me if you can." I tease, sticking my tongue at him. I then hold up something belonging to him: his bandanna. I may still have Sasuke's hetai-ate but he still has his bandanna; correction. _I have _his bandanna, now. He's puzzled for a moment, looking around for the cloth that was attached to his gym-shorts. When he doesn't see it, he starts swimming over to me, attempting to catch me. Giggling, I wrap his bandanna on my arm, plunging underwater and making a run for it; er, swim for it. He stops and goes under, following me until we're near the shallow end. Sasuke grabs me by my waist, lifting me up and dunking me back down.

"Anythin-," I start to say, but I'm dunked in the water.

"But, that!" I finished, holding my breath, because I'm going back under.

He repeats this for two more times until I'm holding onto him the next time he attempts to dunk me and we both get dragged under.

Soon, floating to the top, we both burst out laughing. I take this opprotunity to splash him again with water. "Take that!" I chime, but he splashes me back.

"_Pinkie_, you're not meant for war with an Uchiha."

"_I Surrender!_" I yell, laughing at the same time.

"I knew you couldn't take this heat."

Grabbing onto him, I whisper, "You wanna' bet?"

And at that moment... All I can do is stare into his mesmerising and mysterious eyes.

Soon, I'm pinned against the wall and my breaths start to hitch. His lips press against mine and my arms automatically wrap around his neck; my legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

We are still embraced in that one kiss for a moment before his lips leave mine. I let out a sigh, smashing my lips back onto his, kissing him more passionately and slowly. We both are too into this kiss; the way his lips are molding into mine and the way this is going. Slowly one hand carressed the small of my back and the other grabbed my butt, playfully. I tried my hardest to surpress the soft moan that escaped my lips, but I had no such luck. I could feel his member hardening, which made my cheeks feel hot and I knew from that moment that I was blushing. We part for a moment, catching a quick breath, then meeting once again.

Slowly he started to grind against my hips and for some reason, I couldn't help but return the favor. I loved this feeling with Sasuke. The tingling sensation of his skin searing mine and roaming all over my body. Sasuke pecked my lips over and over until his tongue slowly gliding out, tracing over my petal-shaped, pink lips. Our kiss became more wild, when his sleek tongue slipped into my mouth, flicking against mine. I let out a relaxed sigh, embracing him tighter. Breaking our kiss, he stared down at my soaked, black bra and my slighly exposed nipples that was shown through the thick but wet materials of the bra.

Before anything else happened, the sound of keys entering a lock and the door knob twisting startled the both of us.

"Oh, no!" I whispered in a hushed tone as we both tried our best to rush out of the pool. I sprinted over to where my towel was, wrapping it around my body and wringing out my wet hair. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and my hand, leading me over to an area with old sports equipment, which was what we hid behind. We looked at each other for a brief second, while a security guard walked in, whistling a short tune. He was swinging his keys as he walked over to the supply closet, grabbing a couple of things. I let out a sigh of relief as he exited the pool area, locking the door back.

We both waited a few minutes before leaving our hiding place.

"That was a close one..." I said to myself, drying myself off.

Sasuke glances at me and then at a clock, hung on the wall. "It's lunch time..." He trailed off, not looking me in the eyes.

What was wrong?

"Yeah..."

He looks behind him and picks up a small, leather duffle bag. "My bag..." I whisper.

Sasuke hands it to me. "We should you know... Head for the showers..." He sighs. As we sneak out the doors and Sasuke uses one of my hair pins to lock it back. We are heading for the showers. "The boys shower is over there..." I point in the direction, blushing a bit. He was about to follow me... To the _girls_ shower.

Sasuke scratches his head, then nods once. "Right."

I take one last look back before heading back to the showers to wash my body and rid it of the chlorine from the pool and my hair.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I let the hot water coming from the shower head, hit my back and run down all over my body. The hot water beating down from the shower feels like a bunch of tiny pellets, which is somehow relaxing me.

What was I thinking, following Sakura into the pool area like that?!

What the hell was I thinking when I jumped in the pool, and pulled her in with me?

And... What was going through _her_ mind when we were pinned against the wall... in that comfortable position... kissing and feeling on each other...?

I know what was going through my mind... I happen to think naughty thoughts and trust me! I **wanted** to take it much farther, than it had gone.

And I think she would have let me.

This isn't like the time when we were in the car... This was different.

_Pinkie_ wanted to share moments like that with me. And I did too.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

"Saku, Please tell me again why you're picking up Sasuke Uchiha and taking him with us to Lake Kumo," Ten-Ten says to me.

"My mom threatened me if I saw him outside of school, so going to Lake Kumo is a perfect place to hang out with him. Nobody will know us there."

"Except us."

"Or, since he's an Uchiha, he's known throughout the world and is some villian using teenage girls just to steal their-"

I glower a death glare at Ten-Ten, to shut her up.

* * *

**You likeeyyy? Yes, No? Wanted more, eh?**

**Haha! Next chapter will be amazing. It'll have romance, comedy, drama, EVERYTHING!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Oh and please review and comment what you all think about this chapter. I'm not an expert at writing chappies with 'I' and 'You'. I'm more better at 'He', 'She', 'Me', etc. So criticism will be highly appreciated, so please tell me what you all think and your opinions!**

**Thanks alot!**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie, either coming sometime this week or next week!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	13. Making it Up to You

**Hey readers! I'm HORRIBLE! I know! So Horrible! Forgive me for yet, ANOTHER late update! To make up for it, this chappie is LONG, and romantic. Filled with drama, extreme romance, awkward silences and some comedy!**

**I'd like to thank EVERY new story alert, story favorite and review! Thanks so much! We're almost close to 100, so keep it coming, if you may. Haha.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the plot or storyline of **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**, nor do I own the characters used in this story except a few. Simone Elkeles owns the plot and story line and Kishimoto-sempai I owns the characters and etc. I only own the little things. A few big ones.**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 13: Making it Up to You**

* * *

**Sakura**

"Saku, Please tell me again why you're picking up Sasuke Uchiha and taking him with us to Lake Kumo," Ten-Ten says to me.

"My mom threatened me if I saw him outside of school, so going to Lake Kumo is a perfect place to hang out with him. Nobody will know us there."

"Except us."

"Or, since he's an Uchiha, he's known throughout the world and is some villian using teenage girls just to steal their-"

I glower a death glare at Ten-Ten, to shut her up.

"And I know you guys won't rat on me. Right?"

I catch Neiji rolling his eyes. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Going to Lake Kumo for the day on a double date is sure to be fun. Well, once Ten-Ten and Neiji get over the initial shock of the two of us as a couple. "Please don't give me more shit about this." I sigh.

"The guy's a loser, Sakura," Neiji says as he drives to the school parking lot where Sasuke should be waiting for us. "She's your best friend, Ten-Ten. Talk some sense into her."

"I tried, but you know her. She's stubborn. Ha-ha, remember last year when they said she was so stubborn because of her forehead?"

The mood suddenly turned to '_Make Fun of Sakura Hour_.'

I roll my eyes and let out another sigh. "Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not even here? I like Sasuke. He likes me. I want you to give this thing a chance."

"And you're going to do that how? By keeping him a secret forever?" Ten-Ten asks.

Thank goodness we reach the parking lot so I don't have to respond. Sasuke is sitting on the curb beside his motorcycle, his long legs stretched in front of him. I chew my bottom lip anxiously as I open the door to the backseat.

When he sees Neiji driving and Ten-Ten next to him, a muscle in his jaw tenses.

"Come on in, Sasuke," I say, and slide over. I purse my lips for him to peck, but he doesn't. He leans into the car. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't be silly. Neiji promised to be nice. Isn't that right, Neiji?" I give him a look as I hold my breath for the answer.

Neiji gives an impersonal nod. "Sure," he says, totally monotone.

Any other guy would leave, I'm sure of it. But Sasuke slides in beside me. After a couple of seconds, he quickly pecks me on the lips and then cheek. "Where we goin'?" He asks.

"Lake Kumo," I say. "Ever been there before?"

"No." He flatly responds.

"It's about an hour away. Neiji's parents have a cabin there."

As we drive, you'd think we were in a library instead of a car. Nobody says a word. The only thing that doesn't stifle the silence is the music playing from the radio and the sounds of the car driving.

Lucky for me, it's a song that I can enjoy.

_So, why you're dressing up tonight?_

_We don't need money to kill the lights_

_And why you're talking over it?_

_I don't need words to feel those lips_

_And I love how you're up for it_

_Anything we want is in our grip_

_It seems to me... That we could be..._

_Dressed up to Undress_

I hummed along to the song, glancing over at Sasuke... He looks stiff.

I nudge him with my elbow. "Ever heard this song before?" I raise an eyebrow waiting for his answer. He slowly gives me a look and shakes his head, 'No'.

"Who is it by?"

"... Breathe Carolina..." I whisper, twiddling my thumbs together while looking down at my legs.

"Oh."

That was his response.

_Awkward..._

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

Finally, Neiji stops for gas. And when he does, Sasuke gets out, walks off, and lights a cigarette.

I sink lower in my seat. So far, this is not how I'd envisioned the day turning out. Neiji and Ten-Ten are usually hilarious together, but this is about as fun as a funeral.

"Can you at least try and make conversation?" I ask my best friend. "I mean, you can spend hours talking about what kind of dog you'd rather kiss but you can't even put two words together in front of a guy I like."

Ten-Ten turns around in her seat to face me. "I'm sorry. It's just that... Saku, you can do better. A LOT better."

"Like Hidan, you mean."

I roll my eyes.

"Like anyone." Ten-Ten huffs and turns back around.

Sasuke gets into the car and I give him a weak smile. When he doesn't smile back, I take his hand in mine. He doesn't return the hold, but he doesn't pull away. Is that a good sign?

When we drive from the station, Sasuke says, "You've got a loose tire. Hear the noise comin' from the left rear?"

Neiji shrugs. "It's been like that for a month. No biggie."

"Pull over and I'll fix it," Sasuke says. "If it fails off the highway, we're toast."

I can tell Neiji doesn't want to rely on Sasuke's assessment, but after about a mile he grudgingly stops on the side of the road.

"Neiji," Ten-Ten says, pointing to the adult bookstore we're in front of. "Do you know what kind of people go in there?"

Neiji glances at Ten-Ten. "Right now, sweetheart, I really don't give a shit." He turns to Sasuke. "Okay, big shot. Fix the car."

Sasuke and Neiji step out. "I'm sorry I bitched at you..." I trail off to Ten-Ten.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Do you think Sasuke and Neiji will start fighting?"

"Maybe." Ten-Ten sighs. "We better get out there to distract them."

Outside, Sasuke takes tools out of the trunk.

After jacking up the car, Sasuke holds the tire iron in his hands. Neiji has his hands and his jaw thrust forward in defiance.

"Hyuuga, what's up you ass?" Sasuke asks, not taking his eyes off the work he was doing.

"I don't like you, Uchiha."

"You think you're my favorite person?" Sasuke snaps back as he kneels beside the tire and tightens the lug nuts.

I look over at Ten-Ten. Should we intervene? Ten-Ten shrugs. I shrug. It's not as if they've come to blows... yet.

A car screeches beside us. Four guys, with signature onyx colored eyes and with that Uchiha symbol tatted on their forearms are inside; two in the front and two in the back. Sasuke ignores them as he lowers the jack and returns it to the trunk.

"Hey, _sexy girls_! How about you ditch those losers with the bad ass car and come with us. we'll show you a real good time," one of them shouts through the window.

"Fuck off," Neiji shouts.

One of the guys stumble out of the car and advances on Neiji. Ten-Ten yells something but I'm not paying attention. Instead, I'm watching Sasuke tear off his jacket and block the other guy's path.

"Get out of my way," the guy orders. "Don't lower yourself by protecting this dick. Loyality and Protection to your clan, no outsiders."

Sasuke stands toe to toe with the guy, the tire iron gripped tightly in his hand. "You fuck with the outsider, you fuck with me. It's that simple. Understood, friend?"

Another guy steps out of the car. We're in some serious trouble.

"Girls, take the keys and get in the car," Sasuke orders, his tone precise.

"But..."

There's a lethal calmness in his eyes. Oh, boy. He's dead serious.

Neiji tosses Ten-Ten his car keys. Now what? Are we supposed to sit in the car and watch them fight? "I'm not going anywhere," I tell him.

"Me, either," Ten-Ten says.

A guy in the other car stick his head out the window. "Sasu, that you?"

Sasuke's stance relaxes. "Tiny? What the hell you are doin' with these dickheads?"

The guy named Tiny says something in their language to his buddies and they jump back into the car. They almost seem relieved they won't have to fight Sasuke and Neiji.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what you're doing with a bunch of..." He doesn't finish the sentence. I'm kind of offended...

Sasuke chuckles. "Get out of here."

When we're all back in the car, I hear Neiji say, "Thanks for having my back."

Sasuke mumbles, "Don't sweat it."

Nobody speaks again until we reach the outskirts of Lake Geneva. Neiji parks in front of a sports bar for lunch. Inside, Ten-Ten and I order chopped salads while Neiji and Sasuke order burgers.

In the booth while we're waiting for food, nobody is talking. I kick Ten-Ten under the table.

"So, um, Sasuke," she starts. "Seen any good movies lately?"

"Nope."

"Apply to any colleges?"

"Nope."

"Did _it_ with Sakura, yet?"

My eyes widen. Sasuke shakes his head. I am resisting the urge to face-palm, or slap my forehead.

Surprisingly, Neiji sits up and takes over. "Who taught you so much about cars?"

"My cousin," Sasuke says. "On weekends, I'd hang at his house and watch him bring cars back from the dead."

"My dad has a '72 Karmann Ghia sitting in our garage. He thinks it'll magically start running."

"What's wrong with it?" Sasuke asks.

As Neiji explains, Sasuke listens intently. While they discuss the pros and cons of buying refurbished engine parts from off of _eBay_, I sit back and relax. Then tension from earlier seems to disintegrate the longer they talk.

After we finish eating, we walk down Main Street. Sasuke takes my hand in his, and I can't think of anything I'd rather do than be here with him. "Ooh, there's that new gallery," Ten-Ten squeals, pointing across the street. "Look, they're having a grand opening. Let's go in!"

"Cool," I say.

"I'll hang outside," Sasuke says as we follow Ten-Ten and Doug across the street. "I'm not a gallery kind of guy."

That's not true. When is he going to realize that he doesn't have to live up to the stereotype everyone has placed on him? Once he foes inside, he'll realize he's as welcome in a gallery as he is in the auto body shop.

I pucker my lips out and tear up, fakely, staring off into his eyes. "Please...?" I question. He gives me one glance and shakes his head 'no'.

I grab his arm. "Please, boyfriend?"

I think that word got him going a little.

"Please...? Pretty Please, with a lot of me on top?" I beg, tugging at his at his arm a little.

With a roll of his eyes, he sighs, "Fine."

I'm smiling so hard right now.

"Come on," I chime, pulling him inside. I smile inwardly as we enter the gallery.

A huge spread of food is laid out. About forty people are milling about, observing the artwork.

I tour the gallery with Sasuke, who's walking stiffly at my side.

"Loosen up," I whisper to him.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbles back.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Bringing me into a gallery wasn't the best idea she's ever had. Switching personalities and styles for a day was something, but a gallery? ... Come on. When Ten-Ten pulled Sakura away from me to show her a painting, I've never felt more out of place.

I wander around around and scan the food table, thankful we already ate. You can't really call this stuff food, actually. Sushi, eh, sorta. But crackers, cheese, some sort of red drink? Grapes, all this other stuff? And what's this I'm looking at? ... Weiners with lettuce and some other shit stuffed in it? There are sandwiches the size of a quarter. Hell no.

I'm tempted to nuke it all, just to make it edible.

"We're all out of wasabi."

I'm still concentrating on identifying the assortment of food when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around to a short, blond guy. He reminds me of Burro Face and I immediately want to push him away.

"We're out of wasabi," he says again.

If I knew what the fuck he was telling me for, I could respond. But I don't, so I don't. And it makes me feel stupid.

"Don't you speak English?"

My hands ball into a fist. _Yes, I speak English, you dumbass. But the last time I checked, wasabi didn't pop up in a question asked and this asshole, needs to get the fuck away from me. _Instead of responding, I walk over to a painting, with a naked girl, standing in a garden, looking at a rather large ladybug...? Boy, I tell you. The ideas that pop up into people's heads these days...

"What do you see in this picture?" I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn around just to look down at a short woman, possibly in her early twenties. She's very beautiful. But her beauty isn't that comparable to Sakura's. Her tits are huge, and they definately stick out and show in that revealing, red dress of hers. She has come kind of furry shit wrapped around her shoulders and a little poodle in a purse.

As a matter of fact, nevermind. I don't go for girls who lock animals up in a bag.

I look at the painting.

"Boobies." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Her eyes widen and she gasps. "W-What a vulgar thing to say!" She nearly shouts.

I shrug my shoulder again. "We're all intitled to our own opinions." As I turn my away from her I say, "You should also cover those huge monsters up... People like to stare at tits that huge, you know?"

And I walk away after that.

I walk over to look at another one of those paintings. The one I stop at shows a girl and a dog walking on what looks like a sloppy imitation of Earth.

"There you are," Sakura says, coming to my side. Neiji and Ten-Ten are right behind her.

"Saku, this is Perri Toyotomi," Neiji says, pointing to the Hidan look-alike. "The artist."

"Omigod, your work is amazing!" Sakura says, gushing at him. She said "omigod" as if she really is an airhead. Is she kidding me?

The guy looks over her should at his painting. "What do you think of this one?" He asks her.

Sakura clears her throat. "I think it shows great insight to the relationship between man, animal, and Earth."

Oh, please. What bullshit.

Perri puts his arm around her and I'm tempted to pick a fight in the middle of the gallery. "I can tell you're very deep."

Deep, my ass. He wants to get into her pants... pants he's never going near if I have anything to do or say about it.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" Sakura asks, turning to me.

"Well..." I rub my chin as I stare at the painting. I'll just be honest as I was with that short woman. "I think the entire collection is worth a buck fifty, two tops."

Ten-Ten's eyes go wide and her hand covers her mouth in shock. Neiji is coughing up his drink. And Sakura? I look at my "let's see what happens" girlfriend.

"Sasuke, you owe Perri an apology," Sakura says.

Yeah, right after her apologizes for asking me about wasabi. Not a chance in hell.

Perri looks at me up and down. He scoffs, "Nevermind the help. He can't even speak English, let alone answer a question to his superior. I'll just fire him. The workers here are getting to be a little too much in number, anyways." He starts to chuckle and then pulls Sakura closer to him.

Did this dickhead just pull _my_ girl closer to him? And call me a worker? And say he's superior to me?

Fuck that shit.

I glare, and start to rant.

"You know what? Fuck you." I say to Perri. "Fuck your shoes. Fuck your socks. Fuck your suit. Fuck your entire art gallery. Fuck everything in this shithole you call _art_. Fuck your fake-ass hair-piece. Fuck your fake-ass blonde hair. Fuck your height. Fuck your paintings. Fuck your wasabi. Fuck your food. Fuck your followers. Fuck your face. Fuck your ugly, short, motherfucking Burro Face lookin' ass. And FUCK YOUR LIFE."

Everyone in the art gallery is starting at me. Eh, I could care less.

"I'm outta here," I say, then turn my back on all of them and walk out the gallery door. Fuck all of that.

Outside, I bum a cigarette from a waitress across the street who's on break. All I can think about is how Sakura looked as she ordered me to apologize.

I do not take orders well

Damn, I hated watching that asshole artist put his arm around my girl. I'm sure every guy wants to put his hands on her in some way, to claim they've touched her. I want to touch her too, but I also want her to want only me. Not order me around like some puppy dog and only hold hands with me when she's not putting on a show.

This is definitely not not turning out like it's supposed to.

"I saw you come out of the gallery. Only hoiteys go in there," the waitress says after I hand back her lighter.

Wasabi. Now hoiteys. Seriously, you'd think I didn't know English. "Hoiteys?"

"Hoitey-toitey types. You know, white collar stiffs."

"Yeah, well, I'm definitely not one of those. More like a blue collar who followed a bunch of hoiteys in there." I take a long drag, thankful for nicotine. I feel calmer immediately. Okay, so my lungs are probably shriveled up, but I have a good idea I'll probably die before my lungs decided to quit on me.

"I'm Blue Collar Mandy," the waitress says, holding out her hand and flashing me a smile. She's got light brown hair streaked with purple.

She's cute, but she's no Sakura.

I shake her hand. "Sasuke.

She eyes my tattoos. "I've got two. Wanna see?"

Not really. I have a feeling she got drunk one night and tattooed her chest... or ass.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells mu name from the front of the gallery.

I'm still smoking and trying to forget that she brought me here because I'm her dirty little secret. I don't want to be a fucking secret anymore.

My pseudo-girlfriend crosses the street. Her designer shoes click on the pavement, reminding me she's a class abover. She eyes Mandy and me, two blue collars, smoking together.

"Mandy here was about to show me her tattoos," I tell Sakura to piss her off.

"I bet she was. Were you going to show her yours, too?" She eyes me accusingly.

"I'm not into drama," Mandy sighs. She throws down her cigarette and smashes it with the tip of her gym shoe. "Good luck, you two. God knows you need it."

I take another drag while wishing Sakura didn't tempt me like she does. "Go back to the gallery, _darling_. I'll take a bus home."

"I thought we were having a _nice_ day together, Sasuke, in a town where nobody knows us. Don't you want to be anonymous sometimes?"

"You think it's _nice_ having that little piece of shit artist think I'm a busboy? I'd rather be known as a gangbanger than the immigrant, cussing busboy."

"You didn't even give it a chance. If you'd relax and take that chip off your shoulder, you could fit it. You can be one of them."

"Everyone is plastic in there. Even you. Wake up, Miss _Omigod_! I don't _want_ to be one of them. Get it?"

"Loud and clear. For your information, I'm not plastic. You can call it that, but we call it considerate and polite."

"In your social circles, not mine. In my circles, we tell it like it is. And never, ever order me to apologize like you're my mother. I swear, Sakura, the next time you do that, we're done."

Oh, man. Her eyes are getting all glassy. She turns back to me and I want to kick myself for hurting her.

I put out my cigarette. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a dickhead. Well, I did. But that's because I didn't feel comfortable in there."

She's not looking at me. Reaching out to rub her back, I'm thankful she doesn't shy away from me. I continue talking. "Sakura, I love hanging out with you. Shit, when I get to school I scan the halls lookin' for you. As soon as I catch sight of these angelic streaks of cotton-candy pink," I say, fingering her hair, "I know I can make it through the day."

"I'm no angel."

"You are to me. If you forgive me, I'll go back and apologize to that artist fucker... I mean, guy."

She opens her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to do it. But I will... for you."

Her mouth curves into a small smile. "Don't do it. I appreciate you saying you'll do it for me, but you're right. His art did suck."

I sit on the curb of the sidewalk, pulling her down with me. "Sit with me." I say. She nods, and leans her head on my shoulder. I take my hand in hers.

"You know..." She trails off.

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"Of?"

"How to make it up to you..." She smiles at me.

"Me? Well... lay it on me." I say. She starts to whisper her idea in my ear.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"There you guys are," Ten-Ten says. "We've been looking all over for you lovebirds. Let's hit the road and get to the cabin already."

Sakura and I glance at each other. "Wait in the car for a couple of minutes."

"Why?" Both Ten-Ten and Neiji say at the same damn time.

Sakura sighs, "Sasuke wanted to apologize to Perri Toyotomi before we leave."

Ten-Ten raises and eyebrow. Neiji shrugs and they both get into the car. I hold Sakura's hand, as we walk across the street and back into the gallery.

A waiter, holding a tray with glasses of wine is at the door. Sakura takes one and starts to sip from it, while we're walking around to the gallery.

"And here, you can see that-"

That's the Perri guy, explaining on of his shitty paintings to a couple.

"Oh, Perri!" Sakura chirps, prancing over to him. Perri turns his attention to Sakura, who is strutting over to him. He smiles and slightly blushes. I have the urge to puke right now. He's blushing because _my_ girl called his name. Whatever.

"Oh, you've come back!" He holds out his hand, for her to take but stops midway. "And... you brought the worker... Goodie..." He seemed happy about Sakura being back, but his mood was totally ruined when he glanced over at me.

Sakura's pink and beautiful lips curve into a stunning smile, as she spins around quickly, saying "Oh, I chased him down to apologize to you Perri." Before she could realize, the couple and Perri are both gasping. She turns around to see his cashmere white suit, now colored with light pink and soaked.

Sakura's hand goes up to cover her mouth. She rushed over to him, "I. Am. So. Sorry."

He let's out a sigh, looking down at his suit. "Oh, it's alright, darling. I can have this dry-cleaned in a jiffy."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "So, the dry cleaners will be able to clean out wine?"

Perri nods his head. Sakura is silent for a moment before grabbing a bowl filled with... green stuff and dumping it over his head. That surprises me, and I'm laughing my ass off. Others in the gallery are gasping and murmuring to each other. "Will your personal hair stylest be able to clean wasabi out?" Perri's jaw stiffens and his eyes narrow.

He clears his throat. "Um, yes... I suppose."

"And... Would your personal doctor and chiropractor be able to fix and relieve pain that's inbetween your legs?"

"What are you getting at?" Perri seeths at her. Sakura smiles and tilts her head to the side.

"This!" She hollers, as her leg swings up and she kicks him in the nuts.

Now, my eyes widen at this. _My girl!_

Sakura starts to laugh as Perri is on the floor, holding his ball-sack and squealing in pain. "G-Get... th-them..." He whispers between sharp sighs.

Sakura quickly kisses me on the lips, and grabs my hand. Next thing you know, we're racing out of the gallery while two security guards are chasing after us.

We cross the road, and make it back to Neiji's car, stopping the two from their heavy make-out session.

"What is it?" Ten-Ten murmurs, her gaze foggy from what she was just doing.

"Drive!" We both yell, at the same damn time. Neiji speeds away, looking back at the two security guards that were out of breath.

"What did you two do?" He questioned, when we were on the road.

Sakura and I look at each other, smiling.

Right now, I feel like we're one of those run-away couples.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

At the cabin, Neiji claps his hands together. "Hot tub or movie?" He asks.

Ten-Ten walks over to the window overlooking the lake. "I'll fall asleep, if we put a movie on."

I'm sitting with Sakura on the couch in the living room, reeling over the fact that this huge house is Neiji's second home. It's bigger than the one house I live in. And a hot tub? Jeez, rich people have it all.

"I don't have a bathin' suit," I tell them.

"Don't worry," Sakura says. "Neiji probably has one in the pool house that you can wear."

In the poolhouse, Neiji looks through a drawer searching for suits.

"There's only two here." Neiji picks up a skimpy Speedo and holds it out to me. "This okay for you, big guy?"

"That wouldn't fit my right testicle. Why don't you wear it and I'll take this one," I say, reaching around Neiji and grabbing a boxer-type suit. I notice the girls are gone. "Where'd they go?"

"To change. And to talk about us, I'm sure."

In the small changing room as I stirp and get into the suit, I think about my life back home. Here, in Lake Kumo, it's easy to forget about home life for a while. Not having to worry about who's got my back.

While I step out of the changing room, Neiji says, "She'll take a lot of shit by being with you, you know. People are already starting to talk."

"Listen, Neiji. I like that girl more than I can remember likin' anything in my life. I'm not about to give her up. I'll start caring about what other people think when I'm six feet under."

Neiji smiles and holds out his arms. "Ah, Uchiha, I think we just had a male bonding moment. Wanna hug?"

"Not on your life."

Neiji slaps me on the back, then we walk to the hot tub. Despite everything, I think we do have, if not a bonding, then atleast an understanding. Either way, I'm still not hugging him.

"Very sexy, babe," Ten-Ten says, eyeing Neiji's speedo.

Neiji is walking like a penguin, waddling while trying to get comfortable. "I swear to God I'm taking theses off as soon as I get in the hot tub. They're choking my balls."

"TMI," Sakura chimes in, covering her ears with her palms. She's wearing a yellow bikini, very to little imagination. Does she realize she looks like a sunflower, ready to rain sunshine on all who looks down upon her?

Neiji and Ten-Ten climb into the tub.

I hop into the tub and sit beside Sakura. I've never been in a hot tub before, and am not sure about hot-tube protocol. Are we going to sit and talk, or do we break off into couples and make out? I like the second option, but Sakura looks nervous.

Especially when Neiji tosses his Speedo out of the tub.

I wince. "Come on, man."

"What? I want to be able to have kids one day, Uchiha. That thing was cutting off my circulation."

Sakura hops out of the tub and pulls a towel around her. "Let's go inside, Sasuke."

"You guys can stay in here," Ten-Ten says. "I'll make him put the marble bag back on."

"Forget it. You two enjoy the tub. We'll be inside," Sakura says.

When I'm out of the tub, Sakura hands me an extra towel.

I put my arm around her as we walk to the cabin. "You okay?"

"Absolutely. I was thinking _you_ were upset."

"I'm cool. But..." Inside, I pick up a blown-glass figurine and study it. "Seein' this house, this life... I want to be here with you, but I look around and realize this will never be me."

"You're thinking too much." She kneels on the carpet and pats the floor. "Come here and lie on your stomach. I know how to give Swedish massages. It'll relax you."

"You're not Swedish," I smirk.

"Yeah, well, neither are you. So if I do it wrong you'll never know the difference."

I lie next to her. "I thought we were gonna take this relationship slow."

"A back rub is harmless."

My eyes roam over her kick-ass bikini-covered bod. "I'll have you know I've been intimate with girls wearin' a lot more."

She slaps me on the butt. "Behave yourself."

When her hands move over my back, I let out a groan. Man, this is torture. I'm trying to behave, but her hands feel too damn good and my body has a mind of it's own.

"You're tense," she says in my ear.

Of course I'm tense. Her hands are all over me. My answer is another groan.

After a few minutes of Sakura's mind-numbing massage, loud moaning, groaning, and grunting from the hot tub floats into the room. Neiji and Ten-Ten have obviously skipped the back rub portion of the evening.

"Do you think they're doing _it_?" She asks.

"Either that, or Neiji's a very religious guy," I say, referring to the guy screaming _Oh, God!_ every two seconds.

"Does it make you horny?" She sings quietly into my ear.

"No, but you keep massaging me like that and you can forget about that goin' slow bullshit." I sit up and face her. "What I can't figure out is if you know you're a tease and you're fuckin' with me or whether you really are innocent."

"I'm not a tease."

I cock an eyebrow, then look down at my upper thigh where she's parked her hand. She snatches it away. "Okay, I didn't mean to put my hand there. Well, I mean, not really. It just kinda... wh... what I mean to say is..."

"I like it when you stutter," I say as I pull her down next to me and show her my own version of a Swedish massage. I kiss her over and over on the lips and cheek, while stroking the small of her back, until we're interrupted by Ten-Ten and Neiji.

* * *

**Sakura**

After spending the night at Neiji's cabin, and being interrupted by their constant moans and other sexual noises, we finally got some closure.

We were back at the school parking lot, where Sasuke left his motorcycle.

"Thanks for everythin', and today..." Sasuke whispers, opening the door and stepping out, but leaning into the car.

"No problem, Uchiha." Neiji smiles. "Anytime."

"Yeah, today was fun. We should do this again." Ten-Ten added, plastering a warm smile on her face.

Sasuke nods his head with a small grin. He gaze diverts to look at me. "I'll see you later, _Pinkie_."

The way he said my name... I'm not ready for the night to end.

"Hey, Neiji and Ten-Ten... I think I was Sasuke to take me home." I tell them.

"But... What about your mother...?"

"I don't care..." I sigh, stepping out of the car and step onto the pavement, straddling Sasuke's motorcycle.

"Come on... We have to get a move-on. I told my mom I would be back by eight o' clock in the morning." I say to Sasuke, flashing him a smile.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Mother!" I announce through the foyer. "I'm home."

"Sakiee!" I hear my sister Yoshiko squeal in delight. That brings a smile to my lips. I take off my shoes, walking down the foyer, into the living room. I can hear my mother's constant chatter and another familiar voice coming down the hall. I hang my coat on the post and kiss my sister on the forehead.

"Hey Yoshi!" I chime in. "How's my favorite girl?"

She gives me that lopsided, adorable crook smile and claps her hands together. Punching in letters in her computer, an automated voice comes out. "Hello, Sakura. I missed you so much." I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Soon enough, my mom steps forward... and her guess is... Hidan.

I gulp hard, just standing there, staring. Like a lost puppy.

"Sakurako. You're here." My mother says. I give her a quick nod, not taking my eyes off of Hidan.

What does he want?! Why is he here?!

My mother has a hand on his shoulder, and an amused smile on her face. "Sakurako, how was Lake Kumo and the night at Neiji's cabin?" She asks. I nod again.

"Great."

How come I can't hardly get any words out?!

"Sakurako."

"... Yes, mother?"

"As you can see... Hidan stopped by." When she states the obvious, Hidan's lips curve into a smug smile. That is enough to anger me.

I am now staring with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. I can deal with him at school and in Chemistry class... But coming to my house? No...

No...

No!

"Yes... I can see that. Might I ask why he came over?

My mother's thin lips are curved into a very smug smile. This can't be good. What diabolical plan does she have up her sleeves this time?!

"I'll just leave you two alone." My mother announces, wheeling Yoshiko out of the area with us.

We just stand there.

Moments pass before Hidan yanks me over to his side and embraces me. "L-Let me go!" I say, squirming about. His embrace is too tight for me to even move. This is like a bear-tight hug. "Don't fight it, Saku." He whispers into my ear, huskily. That's enough to make me groan and squirm even more. I was through with Hidan. And I **am** still through with him.

After futile attempts to break his embrace, I give up, relaxing a bit in his arms.

_Imagine it's Sasuke..._ I chant to myself.

"I miss you, Saku..." He murmurs, kissing my neck. I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. Oh, please.

"I miss your body," He says. He only wanted me for my body.

"I don't need to hear this." I seeth, trying my best to make him let me go. I pinch him, on the stomach. He moans, letting out a laugh. "Babe, you remembered that's my weak spot?"

My eyes widen. _Shit._

"Hidan. You need to leave. Now." I try to make my voice sound hard, cynical. But it's no use. He's as stubborn as a fucking brick wall.

"I don't want to leave."

"Leave."

"I miss your sexy, green eyes. I miss that enticing and abnormal cotton-candy hair. Your scent, babe. Your scent. I miss our days together. I miss everything. We... We didn't end well, babe. I want to make it up to you. Forget that Ami or Mia bitch, whatever her name was. Take me back." He chimes in my ear, gazing into my eyes.

I don't believe a word that is coming out of his mouth.

If Sasuke finds out...

Caught in my thoughts, I don't realize it, but Hidan's lips are now pressed on mine. He's putting all his weight down on me, and now, he's on top of me, while I'm laying down on the couch. And he doesn't stop.

I can't help but...

"Ahem... if you two wanted privacy... you just had to ask." My father booms, down the hall, leaning against the wall. I gasp, and Hidan rise up off of me, scratching his head. "I was just leaving, sir."

Hidan stands up.

He gives me a look.

"See you tomorrow... Saku."

Oh god...

* * *

**Sasuke**

Two weeks later, I get word that I have a court date for my gun possession charge. I hide the info from Sakura, because she'd freak out. She'd probably go on and on about how a public defender isn't as good as a private lawyer. The thing is, I can't afford a fancy lawyer.

As I'm worrying about my fate while I'm hanging by the front doors before school, I'm suddenly sideswiped by someone and almost lost my balance.

"What the hell?" I push back.

"Sorry," the guy says nervously.

I realize the guy is none other than Bowl Guy from the jail cell.

"Come and fight me, geek," Jugo calls out.

I step forward, getting in the middle. "Jugo, what's your problem?"

Jugo looks half crazed. "This _dickhead_ took my parkin' spot," Jugo yells, pointing past me to Bowl Guy.

"So what? Did you find another spot?"

Jugo stands stiffly, ready to kick Bowl Guy's ass. Jugo can do it, no problem.

"Yeah, I found another spot."

"Then leave the guy alone. I know him. He's cool."

Jugo raises an eyebrow. "You _know_ this guy?"

"Listen," I say, taking one look at Bowl Guy and am glad he's wearing blue button-down instead of that ugly green shirt. It's still geek city, but atleast I can keep a straight face when I say, "This guy's been in jail more times than me. He might look like a complete _dickhead_, but underneath that fucked-up hair, eyebrows, and lame clothes, he's a complete badass."

"You're fuckin' with me, Sasuke." Jugo articulates.

I step of the way and shrug. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Bowl Guy steps forward, attempting to look tough. I bite my lower lip to keep from laughing and cross my arms around my chest as if I'm waiting for the ass-kicking to start. My Uchiha buddies also wait, ready to see Jugo get his ass kicked by a white geek.

Jugo looks from me to Bowl Guy and back. "If you're fuckin' with me, Sasuke-"

"Check his police record. Grand theft auto is his specialty."

Jugo contemplates his next move. Bowl Guy doesn't wait. He walks over to me, holding out his fist. "You need anything, Sasuke, you know who's got your back."

My fist connects with Bowl Guy's. He's gone a second later and I'm thankful nobody noticed his fist shaking in fear.

I catch Bowl Guy at his locker between first and second period. "Did you mean it? That if I needed anything you'd help!"

"After this morning, I owe you my life," Bowl Guy says. "I don't know why you stuck up for me, but I was scared shitless."

"That's rule number one. Don't let them see you scared shitless."

Bowl Guy snorts. I guess it's his laugh; either that or he has a really bad sinus infection. "I'll try and remember that the next time a gang member threatens my life." He holds out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Rock Lee."

I grab his hand and give it a shake. "Listen, Rock Lee," I say. "My court date is next week and I'd rather not rely on a public defender. You think your mom can help?"

Rock Lee smiles. "I think so. She's really good. If it's your first offense, she could probably get you a short probation."

"I can't afford-"

"Don't worry about the money, Sasuke. Here's her card. I'll tell her you're a friend of mine and she'll do it pro bono."

As Rock Lee walks down the hallway, I think of how funny it is that the most unlikely person becomes your ally. And how a pinkette can make you think futures are something to look forward to.

* * *

**Omg. We're finished with this chapter. Such drama ensues!**

**What did you all think? Tell me what you think. Liked this chappie? Hated it? Needs work? And again, I apologize for not updating. I got lazy. But I promise, I won't get lazy anymore. I'm more back with an obssession and dedication to Fanfiction! Haha.**

**Now, next chappie is very awesome! Sasuke finds out... Sakura makes a confession and has a revelation! Hidan does something WRONG. Even wronger than before. Drama. ROMANCE. Comedy. Stay tooned!**

**Review! Review! Review! Honest opinions are need! I will post up polls too! Stay tooned, like seriously. Review, alert, and favorite!**

**And thanks for reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	14. You Only Live Once

**Hey there Readers!**

***throws confetti***

**We reached over 100 alerts and over 60 favorites! **

***hands out cookies***

**There! Now, we're close to the review-goal too! So keep them coming, if you may. Tee-hee. **

**Thanks to everyone who loves this, reviews, supports this, alerts to this, favors this and reads this! It means a lot to me and this story is SO successful! ^_^ thanks a lot! **

**As a reward, here's a new chappie and expect to see another one in less than a week!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the plot or storyline of **_**Perfect Chemistry**_**, nor do I own the characters used in this story except a few. Simone Elkeles owns the plot and story line and Kishimoto-sempai I owns the characters and etc. I only own the little things. A few big ones.**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 14: You Only Live Once**

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_Hidan stands up. _

_He gives me a look. _

_"See you tomorrow... Saku."_

_Oh god..._

* * *

**Sasuke**

It's Saturday; today's the big football game that starts in the afternoon. Sakura and Ten-Ten were nice enough to invite me to watch them cheer. Neiji didn't really protest at the idea, though.

However, Naruto did.

"Don't go there, man!" He tells me. "It's filled with people outside the clan and those richie-rich snobs."

I roll my eyes.

He does have a point.

"They'll be up your ass, un." Deidara adds, backing him up.

Just great. Two blondes working together to bring down an Uchiha like me.

"Look," I sigh. "I'm not going to watch a bunch of richie-rich kids gamble on who's gonna win or to watch the damn game. Only reason I'm goin' is because Sakura invited me out there to go watch her cheer."

Deidara and Naruto are silent for a moment. "So... Sexy ass pinkette invited _you_ to watch _her_ cheer... In a tight-fitted... short... sexy... pom-pom outfit, hm?" Deidara questions, rubbing his chin. A perverted smirk is playing on his face which makes my blood boil. Sakura's my girl... But he doesn't know it yet.

And apparently, Naruto has blabbered on about us, yet.

Well, I'll be damned.

He came through for me.

I then turn to Deidara. "Yeah, you got a fuckin' problem with that?" - "And, no. None of you two are even coming to the game with me."

Before Deidara can give me lip, I'm already walking out the Uchiha Warehouse.

.

. . .

. .

. . .

.

I arrive at the field a little early.

Our school team is doing a couple of warm-up drills before the game begins. A couple of north-siders have arrived early and are watching in anticipation.

When they all give me a look, at the sight of this Uchiha approaching the bleachers, I narrow my eyes, startling them all.

That sure did make them turn the other way.

Slowly taking a seat, I scan the large field. The girls aren't out yet. Sakura isn't either.

_Probably practicing some routine off somewhere..._

I spot Burro Face and a couple of his friends coming my way. Looks like I got company.

He approaches the bleachers and stands in front of me, hands planted on his hips and sweat beating down his forehead. Those wicked pink eyes and that flashy, toothy smile makes me clench my fists and grit my teeth. What the hell does he want?

"Problem?" I question in a calm tone.

He looks me from my head to my toe.

"You got fucking guts, Uchiha. Showing your face around _my_ field." He says, giving looks to his two buff jocky friends.

This cocky bastard...

I smile. I know where to get him good. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't come here to see you lose. I came here to see **my** girl cheer." - "You know, pink hair. Green eyes, rockin' body and personality. About this tall." I hold up a hand to show a legit estimate of Sakura's height. His cocky expression and stance suddenly turns to complete annoyance and pissy. Shrugging my shoulders, I grin at the pissed-off expression that Hidan is sporting.

"Hidan! So unyouthful for you to be talking during such an important practice!" The coach, I think Gai was his name, yells at the top of his lungs.

He jabs a finger at Hidan and his two friends, making them go back over to him; but not before Burro Face exchanges loathing looks and a couple of last words, "Don't you mean, _my_ girl?"

My eyebrows furrow.

What the fuck does he mean by that?

* * *

**Sakura**

After the game on Saturday afternoon, a game we won due to Neiji's touchdown pass with four seconds to go in the game, I'm talking to Ten-Ten and the M-factors on the side of the field. We're trying to figure out where we want to celebrate the victory.

"How about Ichiraku Pizzaria?" Megumi calls out.

Everyone agrees, becuase Ichiraku has the best ramen shop _and_ the best pizzaria place in town. Mari is on a diet and is craving their special house salad, so it's a done deal.

As we figure out the logistics, I look over at Hinata talking to Hikaru. I walk over to them. "Hey, guys," I greet. "You want to hang out at Ichiraku Pizzaria with us?"

Hikaru's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Hinata's aren't, though. "Sure," Hinata says.

Hikaru looks from Hinata to me, then back. She says something in a different language, then says she'll meet us at the restaurant.

"What did she say?" I question, curiosity laced in my tone.

"She... wanted to know why you'd ask us to hang with you and your friends."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'm one of your friends, although as a hint my friends call me Hina, not Hinata."

I lead her over to the rest of my friends, then look over at Ten-Ten, who admitted to being jealous of my friendship with Hinata not too long ago. But instead of acting or being cold to her, she smiles at Hinata and asks to show her how she does the double back-flips in our routines. It just reinforces why she's my best friend. Moriko seems as stunned as Hikaru when I informs everyone that Hikaru and Hinata will be joining us at Ichikaru's Pizzaria, but she doesn't say anything.

Maybe... just maybe, this is a small step toward what Dr. Danzo calls "bridging the gap". I'm not naïve enough to think I can change Konoha overnight, but over the past weeks my perceptions of certain people have changed. I hope their perceptions of me have changed, too.

At the restaurant, I'm sitting next to Hinata. A bunch of guys from the football team have come in, so the restaurant has been taken over by Konoha High students. Temari walks in with Hidan. He's got his arm around her as if they're a couple. Ten-Ten, on the other side of me, says, "Tell me she doesn't have her hand in his back pocekt. That is so lame."

"I don't care," I tell her, easing any worries she might have about me being upset. "If they want to date, all the more power to them."

"She's only doing it because she wants everything you had. It's a competition thing with her. First, taking your position on the squad, now putting her claws into Hidan. Next thing you know she'll want to change her name to Sakura."

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Very funny."

"_Pssh!_" Ten-Ten scoffs. "You say that now," she says, then moves in close and whispers, "It won't be so funny if she wants Sasuke next."

I give her a look. "Now that's _**not**_ funny."

Neiji walks in a Ten-Ten waves him over. He can't squeeze into a chair so Ten-Ten gives up her seat then sits on his lap. They start making out, then that's my cue to turn away and talk to Hinata.

"How are things progressing with you-know-who?" I ask, knowing I can't bring up Naruto's name because she doesn't want Hikaru to know she has the hots for him.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips. "They're not."

"Why not? Didn't you have the talk with him like I told you to?"

"N-No... He's been acting like a complete _dick_, completely ignoring the fact that we got together that one night. I'm thinking he doesn't bring it up because he doesn't want it to go farther."

I think of me breaking up with Hidan and going for Sasuke. Everytime I break our of what is expected of me and finally do what feels right, I feel stronger. "Take a risk, Hina. I guarantee it's worth it."

"Y-You just called me Hina..."

"I know. Is that okay?"

She pushes my shoulder playfully. "Yeah, _Saku_... It's fine."

Talking to Hina about Naruto makes me feel adventurous, and feeling adventurous makes me think of Sasuke. As soon as we're done eating, and everyone starts leaving, I call Sasuke on my cell as I'm walking to my car.

"Do you know where Club Mystique is?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there tonight at nine."

"Why? What's up?"

"You'll see," I say, then hang up but I realize Temari is right behind me. Did she hear me talking to Sasuke?

"Hot date tonight?" She asks.

That answers my question. "What have I done to you to make you hate me so much? We're friends one minute, and the next I feel like you're plotting against me."

Temari shrugs, then flips her hair back. The gesture alone is a sign I can no longer consider her my firend. "I guess I'm sick of living in your shadow, Saku. It's time to give up your reign. You've played Konoha High's princess for so long. It's time to give someone else a chance to be in the spotlight."

"You can have the spotlight. Enjoy it," I tell her. She has no clue that I never wanted it in the first place. If anything, I just used the spotlight to enhance the show I put on for everyone else.

When I get to Club Mystique at nine, Sasuke sneaks up behind me outside. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Whoa, girl," he says, taken aback. "I thought we were keepin' this thing between us a secret. I hate to tell you, but a bunch of north siders from Konoha High are right over there. And they're staring at us."

"I don't care. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"You only live once."

He seems to like my answer, because he takes my hand in his and leads me to the back of the line. It's cold outside, so he opens his leather jacket and evelopes me in his warmth while we wait to get in.

I look up at him, our bodies pressed together. "Are you going to dance with me tonight?" I ask.

"Hell, yeah."

"Hidan never wanted to dance with me."

"I'm no Hidan, _darling_, and never will be."

"Good. I've got you, Sasuke. And I realize it's all I need and I'm ready to share it with the world."

Inside the club, Sasuke immediately heads for the dance floor with me. I ignore the gawking stares from Konoha students from my side of town as I pull Sasuke close to me and we move as one to the beat.

We move together as if we've been a couple forever, every movement in sync with each other. For the first time ever, I'm not afraid of what people think of me and Sasuke together. Next year, in college, it won't matter who came from what side of town.

Kiro, a boy I danced with the last time I came to Club Mystique taps me on the shoulder as the music makes the dance floor vibrate. "Who's the new stud?" He asks, winking an eye at me.

With a smile, I gladly tell him, "Kiro, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Kiro."

"Hey, man," Sasuke says as he hold out his hand and quickly shakes Kiro's.

"I have a feeling this guy won't make the same mistake the other one did." Kiro says to me.

I don't answer, because I feel Sasuke's hands around my waist and back and it feels so right to have him here with me. I think he liked me calling him my boyfriend, and it felt so good to say it out loud. I lean my back against his chest and close my eyes, letting the rhythm of the music and the movement of our bodies mold together.

After we've been dancing awhile and need a breather, we walk off the dance floor. I whip out my cell phone and exclaim, "Pose for me."

With just a tap on my touch-screen, the camera flashes and the picture snaps. The first picture I take is of him trying to pose like a cool bad boy. It makes me laugh. I take another one before he can strike a pose this time.

"Let's take one of the both of us," he suggests, pulling me close. I press my cheek against his while he takes my cell and puts it as far away as he can reach, then freezes this perfect moment with a tap. After the picture is taken, he embraces me into his arms and kisses me.

Once on the cheek, then a peck on the lips. That peck is enough to make me smirk and bring his lips back to mine. Our one small kiss turned into somethingso surreal and deep. Before we both know it, we're kissing each other deeply and getting too caught up in the kiss.

He breaks away from it. With a smug grin, he chimes in my ear, "I think you may want to save all of that for later, _Pinkie_..."

A smile is playing on my lips, but I nod in agreement. Leaning against Sasuke, I scan the crowd. On the first floor, right by the balcony, is Hidan; he's the **last** person I thought would be here.

His angry eyes meet mine. Those pink eyes of his are blazing and he's gritting his teeth. The way he's gripping the balcony... He might bend the metal. Then, he makes a big show of kissing the girl standing next to him. It's Temari. And she's kissing him back with all she's got while he grabs her butt and grinds against her. She knew I'd be here tonight with Sasuke, and she obviously planned this.

"You want to go?" Sasuke asks as he catches sight of Hidan and Temari.

I turn to face him and once again I'm breathless just looking at his beautiful, strong features.

Fuck Hidan... Sasuke's much better. In fact, he's _too_ better. In a way, I'm glad we ended up as chemistry partners. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, I shake my head. "Hope. Who gives a fuck about them? But it's so hot in here. Take off your jacket."

He hesitates before saying, "I can't..."

I give him a confused look. "Why not?"

He winces.

"Tell me the truth, Sasuke."

He tucks a loose strand of hair that's fallen in my face behind my ear. "_Pinkie_, this isn't Uchiha turf. It's the Konoha 5's territory, a rival of the Uchiha clan. Your friend Kiro is one of them."

What? When I suggested we come here, I never thought about territory or gang affiliation. I just wanted to dance. "Oh, God, Sasuke, I put you in danger. Let's get out of here!" I say frantically.

Sasuke pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "You only live once, isn't that what you said? Dance with me again."

"But-"

He cuts me off with a kiss so powerful I forgot what I was supposed to be upset about. And as soon as I come to my senses, we're back on the dance floor.

All of a sudden I hear an upbeat tune starting to blare from the heavy speakers. The female dj, grabs a mike and with a smug smile, she exclaims, "I hope you all are having a great fucking time on the dance floor! This next track that's 'bout to drop is a new single called, _I Like That_." The crowd scattered on the dance floor suddenly becomes larger, and a dubstep beat starts to play.

This makes me want to dance more.

_I like that._

_I like that._

Sasuke and I move closer to each other as the song begins.

_My body rocks a rhythm. You beat my drum hard._

_I might just kick it- kick it, you wanna' lick it- lick it.._

_I love to stick it- stick it from London to L.A_.

This song is too good. It's got me dancing even harder. I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck and pull him closer, twirling my hips. His hand are now placed on my hips, guiding them as if he's their instructor.

_I love the gucci-gucci. I love the dollar bill._

_I love your pocket- rock it. You live to shock it-shock it._

_I love the way you smile. I might just bite your lip._

_I see you talkin-talkin. Your hands are talkin-talkin._

Then at that moment, the beat drops and the crowd is in an uproar. This song is the jam and I love dancing with Sasuke. I quickly peck him on the lips, staring intensively into his mysterious but sexy onyx eyes.

However, out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of two odd balls. Hidan and Temari. On the dance floor; she grinding on him and he's staring into our direction. His eyes say something, but I'm to into Sasuke to even interpert what he's trying to tell me.

I just wonder. When will he realize it's over?

We beat the odds and dance dangerously so close to the sharks, but come out without a scratch. The danger lurking around ends up heightening our awareness of each other. As the song ends, Sasuke and I are breathing for air. We danced nice and hard. When we head over to the bar, Sasuke holds me from behind while I order a glass of sparkling water and he orders a root beer.

The bass of a song is still beating and the treble is low; basically, the whole club is pumped up and dancing and fist-pumping the night away.

Bringing the cup to my lips, I start to sip but _again_, my eye catches sight of the two same people. Hidan and Temari now at the bar. Are they following us or something? Temari excuses herself from Hidan and walks past us.

With a sigh, I turn to Sasuke. He turns to me. Downing his drink, a grin crepts onto his lips.

"What is it, _Pinkie_?" He whispers in my ear, pulling me close.

I smirk back at him. "Didn't know you could dance like that..."

With a roll of his onyx colored eyes, he sets down his drink and backs up a couple of feet from me. Sasuke starts dancing; he's fist-pumping, moving in a rhythm to the beat and throws in a couple of breakdancing moves.

All in all, he's perfect.

Clapping my hands, I wave him back over. "Impressive." I say. With a short kiss on the lips, he's back drinking his root beer.

Before a swallow he tells me, "Never doubt an Uchiha, _Pinkie_." I nod, finishing my beverage.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He nods. "I'll wait here."

In the girl's restroom, Temari is fixing her makeup in the mirror. I see her. She sees me.

"Hi," I say.

She gives me a look, turning back to her task. After applying on some blush, she turns to me, looks me from my head to my toe. Temari walks past me without a word. It's a taste of what it's like to be a north sider outcast, but I don't care.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

At the end of the night, as Sasuke is walking me to my car, I take his hand in mine and look up at the stars. The sky is midnight blue. It's beautiful.

"If you could wish on a star right now, what would you wish for?" I ask him.

"For time to stop."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "'Cause I could live forever in this moment. What would you wish for?"

"That we'd go to college together. While you want to stip the future from happening, I look forward to it. Wouldn't it be great if we went to the same school? I mean it, Sasuke."

He pulls away from me. "For someone who wanted to take things slow, you sure are plannin' far in advance."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I applied early decision to the University of Konoha to be close to my sister. That place my parents are sending her is a few miles away from campus. It wouldn't hurt to apply, would it?"

He looks up at the sky again.

"I guess."

My eyes must be sparkling right now. I'm beaming an incredulous smile right now. "Really?"

He laughs at my squeaky voice; I'm happy beyond words.

"He squeezes my hand. "Anything to see you smile like that."

* * *

**Sasuke**

"I need an update on the Sakura situation," Deidara says while I'm hanging outside the hideout. "Guys are makin' side bets, and most of them are bettin' are you, hm. They know something I don't, yeah?" He purses his lips and places his hands on his hips.

From the way he was standing... He looked pretty feminine; so like a female.

"Hey! Sexy mama!" - "Wanna' come have some fun?" A random member of the gang shouts to Deidara.

The blonde turns around, holding up a fist. "I'm a fucking guy, un!" He shouts in anger, gritting his teeth.

The other guy gives him a look. He's silent for a second. "... You still want to go out and have some fun...?"

Deidara's eyes narrow even further. He purses him lips as if he's contemplating what to do next. "... What is "fun" in your pathetic eyes, un? I'm not gay, yeah."

"We could eat some sushi... Smoke a joint... And-"

All it took was the key words: smoke a joint.

This blonde was in.

When Deidara got high... He babbled on and on about his secret hobbie. Sculpting. So, yeah. That's what got him on board.

"Hold on, yeah. I need to get a couple of things and wrap up this convo', hm." He announces, turning back to me. "Like I was saying before. They know somethin' I don't, un?"

I shrug, then look over at Sasu, shiny from my wash earlier. If my motorcycle could talk, he'd beg me to save him from Deidara. But I'm not about to spill my info with Sakura. Not yet, at least.

Tobi walks up to us and waves Deidara away. "We need to talk, Sasuke," Tobi says in a tone that means business, "about that favor we were talking about. On Halloween night, you'll take a rental car, drive it to the drop-off, and exchange the goods for the green. Think you can handle that?"

My brother is right. I do have my father's blood running through my veins. By doing the drug deal, I'll secure my future in the Uchiha clan, which is my birthright. I inherited the Uchiha clan.

"There's nothing I can't handle," I tell Tobi, even as I feel the pit of my stomach lurch. I knowingly lied to Sakura. Her face lit up when she talked about possibly going to college together. I couldn't tell her the truth, that not only am I staying in the Uchiha gang, I'm about to _exchange goods for the green_.

Tobi pats me on the back. "That's my loyal brother. I knew the Uchiha clan would come before your fear. _We're brothers, no_?"

"_Always_." I answer so he knows I'm loyal to him and the clan. It isn't the drug I fear. It's that the deal signifies the end of any dreams I had. By doing it, I'll cross over the line. Like my father.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Naruto is standing a few feet away. I hadn't even noticed Tobi left.

"What's up?"

"I need your help, brother." Naruto says.

"You, too?"

He gives me that _I am Naruto and I am exasperated_ expression. "Just take a ride with me."

Three minutes later I'm in the passenger seat of a borrowed red Camaro.

I sigh. "You gonna tell me what you want help with or are you keeping me in suspense?"

He shrugs. "Actually, I'm gonna keep you in suspense."

I roll my eyes. Soon, we pass a sign. I read the WELCOME TO sign on the side of the road. "Konoha Palace?" What does Naruto want in this wealthy suburban town?

"Trust," Naruto says.

"What?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Best friends need to trust each other."

I lean back, totally aware I'm brooding like one of those guys in a bad Western movie. I agreed to do a drug deal and now I'm heading into upper-class suburbia for apparently no reason.

"Ah, here it is." Naruto says.

I look up at the sign. "You've got to be kiddin'."

"Nope."

"If you're plannin' to rob the place, I'll stay in the car."

Naruto rolls his blue eyes and plasters a goofy smile on his face. "We're not here to rob a bunch of golfers."

"Then why drag me all the way out here?"

"My golf swing. Come on, get off your ass and help."

"It's fifty-five degrees outside and the middle of October, Naruto."

"It's all a matter of priority and perception."

I sit in the car, contemplating on how to get home. Walking will take too long. I don't know where the closest bus stop is and... and... and I'm going to kick Naruto's ass for bringing me to a fucking golf range.

I stalk over to where Naruto is setting down a basket of balls. Man, there are probably a hundred of them.

"Where'd you get that club?" I ask.

Naruto swings it in the air like a propeller. "From the guy who rents the balls. You want one so you can hit a few?"

"No."

Naruto points the end of the golf club at the green wooden bench situated behind him. "Then sit over there."

As I sit, my gaze wanders to the other guys hitting balls in their sections, warily eyeing us out of the corners of their eyes. I'm all too aware that Naruto and I look and dress drastically different from the rest of the guys at the range. Jeans, T-Shirts, and bandannas on our heads make us stick out while most of the golfers are wearing long-sleeve golf-shirts, Dockers, and no distinguishing marks on their skin. My black leather jacket makes the whole situation even worse.

I don't normally care, but after the talk with Tobi, I want to go home, not be a spectacle. I rest my elbows on my knees, watching Naruto make a complete fool out of himself. Naruto takes a little white golf ball and places it on top of a rubber circle inserted into the fake grass. When he swings the golf club, I wince. The club misses the ball and connects with fake grass instead. Naruto swears. The guy next to Naruto takes one look at him and moves to another section.

Naruto tries again. This time the club connects, but his ball only rolls along the grass in front of him. He keeps trying, but each time Naruto swings, he makes a complete ass out of himself. Does he think he's hitting a hockey puck?

"You done?" I ask once he's gone through half the basket.

"Sasuke," Naruto says, leaning on the golf club like it's a cane. "Do ya' think I was meant to play golf?"

Looking Naruto straight in the eye, I answer, "No."

"I heard you talkin' to Tobi. I honestly do not think you were meant to deal, either."

"Is that why we're here? You're tryin' to make a point?"

"Hear me out," Naruto insists. "I've got the keys to the car in my pocket and I'm not going anywhere until I finish hitting all of the balls, so you might as well listen. I'm not smart like you. I don't have choices in life, but you, you're smart enough to go to college and be a doctor or computer geeks or somethin' like that. Just like I wasn't meant to hit golf balls, you weren't meant to deal drugs. Let me do the drop for you."

"No way, man." I say, actually touched at what he's trying to say. "I appreciate you makin' an ass out of yourself to prove a point, but I know what I need to do," I tell him.

Naruto sets up a new ball, swings, and yet again the ball rolls away from him. "That Sakura sure is hot. She going to college?"

I know what Naruto is doing; unfortunately my best friend is nothing less that obvious. "Yep. To a university up north in Konoha." To be close to her sister, the person she cares for more than herself.

Naruto whistles. "I'm sure she'll meet a lot of guys up there. You know, real guys with oxfords and laplander hats." - "Hidan might even think of following her, or contacting her..."

My muscles tense. I don't want to think about it. I ignore Naruto until we're back in the car. "When are you going to stop stickin' your ass into my business I ask him.

He chuckles, scratching his head full of blonde spikes. "Never."

"Then I guess you won't mind me bargin' into yours. What happened between you and Hina, huh?"

He suddenly frowns. "We fooled around..." - "It's over."

"You might think it's over, but I don't think she does."

"Yeah, well, that's her p-problem." Naruto narrows his eyes, closing his mouth. He turns the radio on and his blares the music loud.

He's never dated anyone because he's scared of getting close to someone. Even Hina isn't aware of all the abuse he's endured at home. Believe me, I understand the reasons behind his keeping a distance from a girl he cares about.

Naruto loves Hina.

Anyone could see that.

But the truth is, sometimes getting close to the fire does actually burn you.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

**So what did you all think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry for my late update. No promises, but the next chapter will be out next week. Possibly Monday! I want to start working on other works and stories! **

**I might put up a poll on my next story! **

**And another question; do you all want smut/lemon in this? It'll only be for one chapter though, which means the story will turn to RATED M.**

**Review and tell me!**

**Remember to alert/favorite/review!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
